Ojos de Jade
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:INCOMPLETO:. Sakura posee una habilidad secreta que nadie conocía hasta que Itachi la descubrió, la sacó de Konoha y la hizo su alumna. ¿Cómo reaccionan sus antiguos compañeros al reencontrarse con ella? .:SasuSaku:. .:NejiHina:. .:KibaIno:.
1. Espirales de sharingan

**He aquí mi primer fic para No tengo mucho de lo que prevenir, tan sólo decir que no he visto nada del anime, sólo he leído el manga hasta el tomo 17, y ando un poco perdida, por lo que quiero pedir perdón de antemano por los errores que pudiese cometer en lo referente a nombres de técnicas y demás. Si créeis que podeis ayudarme en ese aspecto, os agradecería que me dejáseis un review al respecto.**

**Supuestamente, Ojos de Jade se desarrolla entre seis meses y un año después del examen de chuunin, todos los personajes, o al menos casi todos, tienen un año más y han alcanzado el rango de chuunins. Tras estas explicaciones, creo que puedo dejaros leer en paz xD**

**Sólo una cosa más:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes, lugares y técnicas son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Tan sólo el argumento me pertenece**

**Ahora sí **

* * *

**OJOS DE JADE**

Capítulo 1 – Espirales de sharingan

Las campanillas de la puerta de la floristería de los Yamanaka tintinearon una vez más. Ino bufó, fastidiada. En lo que llevaba de tarde había recibido muchísimos clientes que la habían mantenido ocupada hasta la extenuación. En aquel momento, a última hora de la tarde, una vez había logrado despachar todos los pedidos y sentarse tranquilamente en la trastienda, la llegada de un nuevo cliente con todas las exigencias que ello conllevaba se le antojaba como una maldición enunciada por algún dios enojado con su familia en general y con ella en particular.

-Ya va, ya va –gruñó mientras salía al mostrador.

Al otro lado de éste esperaba una chica de su misma edad, de cabello rosado y ataviada con un vestido rojo ya mítico.

-¿Haciéndole los recados a mami, frentuda? –Preguntó la joven Yamanaka, con tono burlón.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y la miró con sarcasmo.

-Sí, me ha pedido que me pasara por la pocilga y aquí estoy –respondió, con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

-En tal caso¿por qué no vuelves a casa? Aquí no creo que encuentres lo que buscas –la pelea crecía en tono.

-Más bien al contrario, Ino: me he topado con la cerda más cerda de todo el redil.

Las miradas de las dos chuunins se encontraron en un vacío en que la tensión crecía y crecía a un ritmo estremecedor, que afortunadamente fue rota por una alegre voz:

-¡Hola, Ino-chan¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

Un chico de unos dieciocho años y cabello pajizo cerraba la puerta de la floristería, dedicando una radiante sonrisa a las beligerantes jóvenes. Se trataba de Yoshiro Yamanaka, primo de Ino, que había vivido con ellos, en aquella casa, desde que no era más de un genin. Había presenciado prácticamente toda la vida de Ino y Sakura, a las que apreciaba honestamente, y sabía que ese tipo de peleas tenían que ser detenidas por un tercero para que volviesen a su estado natural: el de amigas inseparables.

-¡Yoshiro-kun¡Hacía mucho que no te veía! –Exclamó Sakura, gratamente sorprendida.

-Cierto. Estas últimas semanas he estado de misión. Por suerte tengo unos días para descansar... ¿Y qué tal tú¡Ah¡Enhorabuena por haber obtenido el rango de chuunin!

-Muchas gracias –respondió la Haruno, sonriente-. Ahora mismo no tengo ninguna misión, pero no creo que tarden mucho en asignarnos una. Mientras llega, me dedico a hacer recados para mi madre y a molestar a tu prima –acompañó lo último con una significativa mirada.

-Eso está bien –rió Yoshiro-. Además, ya veo que tu madre te tiene muy ocupada –comentó, señalando las abultadas bolsas que cargaba la chuunin.

-Es más¡terriblemente ocupada! Mañana es su cumpleaños y quiere una celebración por todo lo alto, aunque vayamos a estar sólo mis padres, mis abuelos y yo.

-¿Y te manda a comprar... flores? –Intervino Ino.

-No, qué va. El de las flores es mi padre, quiere una docena de crisantemos blancos –aprovechó Sakura para hacer el pedido-. Cada año le regala a mi madre un ramo de flores distintas, siempre blancas. Es su color preferido.

-Me extraña que no sean rosas –comentó Yoshiro.

-Mi padre se reserva las rosas para el año en que menos se las espere –explicó Sakura-. Son un tópico demasiado extendido.

Ino escogió las flores cuidadosamente entre las más lozanas y brillantes del macizo en que se amontonaban, tan delicadas que parecían, en conjunto, una enorme bola de nieve recién caída. Las fue juntando en un ramo, dándoles una forma atractiva a la vista pero también cómodas para su transporte, mezclando entre ellas tallos y hojas verdes que propiciaran el juego cromático.

-¿Y vuelves sola a casa ahora? –Preguntó Yoshiro, curioso.

-Claro –respondió la Haruno, encogiéndose de hombros-. No me queda otra.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres –se ofreció, solícito.

-No hace falta, Yoshiro-kun, muchas gracias. No es tan tarde, lo que pasa es que ya casi es invierno y anochece muy pronto.

-¿Estás segura? Esta niebla... –insistió el jounin.

-Conozco esta villa como la palma de mi mano, no me pasará nada. Y si me pierdo, siempre puedo ir a casa de algún amigo, los tengo repartidos por toda la villa.

-¿Te refieres a Naruto¿O tal vez a Lee? –Metió baza Ino- Estoy segura de que a cualquiera de ellos les encantaría tenerte en casa.

Sakura prefirió omitir una respuesta. Estuvo charlando un rato con Yoshiro hasta que la Yamanaka hubo terminado con el ramo. Una vez hubo pagado, cuando se disponía a despedirse, Ino preguntó:

-¿Podrás venir mañana a dormir a casa? Con lo del cumpleaños de tu madre, lo mismo tenemos que aplazar los planes...

-No te preocupes, Ino-chan, tendrás tu fiesta de pijamas, al menos en lo que a mí respecta –la tranquilizó Sakura-. A propósito¿quién viene?

-De momento, seguras sólo estamos Tenten, tú y yo.

-¿Y Hinata? Quedamos en que trataríamos de integrarla.

-La he llamado –se defendió Ino-, pero sólo me ha dicho que tendría que hablarlo con Neji. Por eso no la he considerado segura. Con esa familia que tiene...

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que hay. Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto, sólo esperar a que nos responda.

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me voy –se despidió la Haruno- ¡Adiós!

-Adiós, Sakura-chan –respondió Yoshiro.

-Hasta mañana, frentuda –refunfuñó Ino.

La chuunin caminaba a buen paso por las calles de Konoha. Faltaba menos de un mes para la llegada oficial del invierno, que vendría acompañado, como siempre, de abundantes nevadas que aislarían parcialmente la villa de posibles ataques enemigos. El invierno en Konoha era, aunque duro, una época de bastante tranquilidad.

El otoño se hacía sentir en los amaneceres de color ceniza, los cielos cubiertos de nubes, las lluvias ocasionales repartidas a lo largo de toda la estación y los anocheceres tempranos y casi repentinos, pues la luz se desvanecía en apenas hora y media. Ésa era la razón de que fuese ya noche cerrada, apenas iluminada por las trémulas y precarias luces de neón. El viento, cortante, traía ráfagas frías de las montañas. _"Lloverá en menos de una semana"_ se dijo. La niebla se arremolinaba a sus pies. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, Sakura se detuvo en seco. Ya no era capaz de ver más allá de sus narices, y tenía la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observada. Asiendo con fuerza las bolsas de plástico, lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. La niebla podía ser tanto una ventaja como un inconveniente, pero en aquellas condiciones, se inclinaba más por lo segundo. Recordó que no había llevado ningún arma encima, y se reprendió por ello. Era una presa fácil.

Los pasos no se hicieron esperar. Sakura identificó la dirección de que provenían, de manera que se giró hacia su posible oponente. Al cabo de unos segundos de espera, una silueta se fue perfilando en la blanca niebla. Era la silueta de un hombre alto, bien formado, vestido con un traje ninja ceñido, que marcaba sus músculos. Parecía desarmado, pero Sakura creyó preferible desconfiar. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás por instinto y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-Un amigo –respondió el desconocido, ya a poca distancia. Su voz era varonil y sus rasgos, apenas distinguibles en la penumbra, no podían evitar recordarle a alguien.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes hasta que el hombre, con un rápido gesto, se aproximó unos pasos a Sakura y activó su técnica.

_Sharingan_

Ni siquiera hizo falta que él pronunciara el nombre de la técnica, ella la conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, aquel sharingan era diferente al de Sasuke, tenía un poder muy distinto. _"Pero el sharingan es la técnica Barrera de Sangre de Sasuke-kun¿quién...?"_ A Sakura no le hizo falta mucho más para atar cabos y comprender quién era su oponente.

_Uchiha Itachi_

El terror se apoderó de ella. Quedó clavada al suelo, con la vista fija en los ojos rojos del mayor de los Uchiha, el asesino que acabó con todo el clan. Sakura quiso abrir la boca para pedir ayuda, pero la voz se le petrificó en la garganta. Las asas de las bolsas resbalaron de sus manos, el ramo de crisantemos cayó al suelo, desprendiéndose algunos pétalos de sus cálices. Un repentino sopor se adueñó de la consciencia de Sakura, cuyo cuerpo, de repente muy pesado, se desplomaba sobre la calzada.

-...Sasuke...kun... –alcanzó a susurrar.

El asesino del clan Uchiha alcanzó a sujetar a la Haruno antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo. Tomándola entre sus brazos, se desvaneció con ella en la niebla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos violentos golpes en la puerta de su casa despertaron a Naruto, que dormía a pierna suelta en su cama. Malhumorado, farfullando, se levantó y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse cara a cara con Konohamaru.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –Bramó.

-¡Naruto nii-chan, te traigo noticias! –Anunció el nieto del Cuarto Hokage.

-¡Tus pijadas me importan un cuerno¡Aún tengo una hora y media de sueño por delante!

Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, cuando Konohamaru pronunció las palabras mágicas:

-Es acerca de Sakura.

Naruto alzó una ceja, curioso. Haciéndose a un lado, gruñó:

-Más te vale que sea interesante.

Konohamaru entró en la destartalada vivienda del jinchuuriki y se situó en medio del salón, si es que se podía llamar así a la habitación amueblada únicamente con un sofá raído, una antediluviana televisión y una mesita en que se amontonaban varios cuencos grasientos que debieron contener ramen. Naruto, tras cerrar la puerta, entró al salón tras el nieto de Sandaime.

-Naruto nii-chan, este sitio es una pocilga...

-¡A callar! Cuando sea Hokage viviré en la mejor casa de toda Konoha, tendré la televisión más cara, la cama más grande, el sofá más cómodo, la mejor colección de cómics hentai y siete criadas que limpien todos los días. Pero mientras llegue ese día, esto es lo que hay. Y ahora, Konohamaru¿quieres decirme de una vez qué pasa con Sakura-chan?

-Ah, sí, eso. Escúchame bien... ¡Sakura ha sido secuestrada!

-¿Qué!

El Uzumaki miraba al niño con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca deformada en una mueca de sorpresa y terror. Esto, unido a su pijama azul y su gorrito de dormir con forma de osito panda, configuraba una de las escenas más cómicas que Konohamaru había tenido ocasión de presenciar, pero la gravedad de la situación le impedía soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Repite eso –ordenó Naruto.

-Que Sakura, tu compañera de equipo, ha sido secuestrada –obedeció el nieto de Sandaime.

-¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde¿Por qué¡¿Quién ha sido el cabrón¡¿Y tú cómo te has enterado, Konohamaru! –Le bombardeaba a preguntas.

-Esta mañana Iruka-sensei tenía unas ojeras hasta el suelo, y cuando le he preguntado que por qué tenía esa cara, me ha respondido que ayer Sakura salió a hacer unos recados y que no había regresado a casa en toda la noche... Sus padres han movilizado a casi todos los jounins y chuunins de Konoha para buscarla, pero sin resultado. Lo único que han encontrado han sido sus bolsas y un ramo de flores tiradas en medio de la calle, cerca del centro... Los padres de Sakura están negociando con Tsunade el mandar a unos cuantos ANBUs a su rescate.

-¿ANBUs? –Repitió Naruto, pasmado. Los ANBU eran la patrulla asesina de élite¿y querían mandarlos a la búsqueda de una recién nombrada chuunin de trece años¡Las buenas costumbres desaparecían a marchas forzadas!

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes, Naruto nii-chan, los Haruno son una familia de mercaderes bastante ricos, y Sakura es su única hija... es natural que traten de recuperarla por todos los medios.

-Supongo –masculló Naruto, haciéndose el longuis. Él no tenía padres, y de hecho no los recordaba, así que las relaciones paterno-filiales escapaban al límite de su comprensión. Cambió de tema al recordar- ¡Ahí va¡Sasuke y los demás no lo sabrán¡Tengo que ir a contárselo!

El jinchuuriki salió a trompicones del salón, dejando solo a Konohamaru, e invirtió cinco minutos escasos en vestirse, pasarse los dedos por el pelo, echarse algo de agua en la cara y anudarse la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha de manera que éste quedase sobre su frente.

-¡Vamos, Konohamaru! –Ordenó.

-¿Eh¡Ah¡Hai! –Balbució el niño, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de adaptarse al frenético ritmo del portador del Kyuubi.

Los dos muchachos atravesaron las calles de Konoha tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas hasta llegar, ya al borde del síncope, al puente rojo de madera en que Kakashi solía citar a sus tres alumnos. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, había más gente de que de costumbre, ya que se encontraba un nutrido grupo de chuunins, compañeros de Naruto: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Tenten Neji Hyuuga y, naturalmente, Sasuke Uchiha. Todos parecían bastante nerviosos, sin duda porque, por extraño que pudiese parecer, ninguno de los profesores de los cuatro equipos se había presentado. Sólo Sasuke, Neji y Shino se mantenían tranquilos: El Aburame y el miembro del Bouke porque sus personalidades les hacían permanecer impasibles ante todo tipo de situaciones, y el Uchiha, sencillamente, porque estaba más que acostumbrado a los retrasos de Kakashi. Justo en ese momento, Naruto preguntó:

-¿Eh¿Dónde está Ino?

-No ha venido –explicó sucintamente Shikamaru.

Rápidamente, Naruto ató cabos mentalmente. Aunque rivales por la atención de Sasuke, Ino y Sakura eran mejores amigas. Sin duda, la joven Yamanaka ya sabría acerca de la desaparición de la Haruno, y ello explicaría su ausencia.

-¡Yo sé por qué no está Ino! –Exclamó Konohamaru, exaltado.

Nueve pares de ojos se posaron sobre el nieto del Tercer Hokage, que disfrutaba de la momentánea atención de los chuunins. Sin embargo, Naruto le tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡No lo digas. Konohamaru!

El niño intentó protestar, pero las palmas del rubio jinchuuriki, apretadas contra su boca, se lo impidieron.

-Naruto... –comenzó a decir Shino, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de expresión tras sus redondas gafas de sol- ¿Qué es lo que Konohamaru no puede decirnos?

Las miradas, ahora molestas, se volvieron al portador del Kyuubi. Éste rió nerviosamente.

-Bueeeno, esto... je je je je... Konohamaru, esfúmate –siseó al oído del nieto de Sandaime, al tiempo que le daba un empujón para lanzarlo calle abajo-. Veréis, es que... Konohamaru me ha traído una noticia –anunció finalmente, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

-Oh, déjame adivinar –habló Sasuke, con tono de burla-: Científicos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja han descubierto un método revolucionario para cultivar ramen de colores.

Naruto le miró, iracundo:

-¡Déjate de tonterías, dobe¡Es algo mil veces más grave que eso¡Han secuestrado a Sakura-chan!

El silencio se hizo unos segundos, hasta que Lee, con llamaradas en los ojos, exclamó:

-¡Es mi deber rescatarlaaaaaa!

-¡Para, idiota! –Le regañó Tenten, dándole un capón- ¿Acaso sabes dónde está?

-¡Por supuesto que no¡Pero lo averiguaré! –Aseguró el chico.

-¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha! –Le apoyó Naruto- Si la encuentro antes que las patrullas ANBU¡tendré más puntos para convertirme en Hokage!

Se hizo un nuevo silencio en el grupo, roto finalmente por Kiba:

-Han... ¿Han mandado ANBUs en su búsqueda¡Ni que la niña llevase colgadas del cuello las llaves del Tesoro de Konoha!

-Cosas de sus padres –explicó Naruto-. Como es hija única, pues...

-T-tal vez por eso... –sugirió Hinata, bajando tímidamente la mirada- ...no hayan venido aún los profesores...

-Seguramente –convino Shino.

De repente, Tenten lanzó una mirada a Sasuke y le dijo:

-¿Y tú qué, héroe del clan legendario¿No tienes nada que decir?

-Hmph –fue la única respuesta del aludido.

-Pasad de él –aconsejó Naruto, con retintín-. El señor Uchiha sólo se preocupa por su venganza.

-Pues mira, ahí tienes razón –respondió Sasuke, visiblemente picado-. Sólo me preocupa mi venganza, y si a Sakura la han secuestrado, pues mala suerte. Si se hubiese dedicado a aprender algo útil en vez de elegir modelitos, no le habría pasado nada.

-¡Eres de hielo, Sasuke¿Acaso no tienes sangre en las venas? –Preguntó Tenten, entre sorprendida y asqueada por su actitud.

-Sí que tiene, Tenten-san –respondió Naruto, mientras sacaba una kunai de un bolsillo-. Y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar...

Justo en ese instante, Kakashi se materializó entre ellos, sujetando al chico zorro.

-Quieto, Naruto. Ya tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, no provoques más problemas.

-¡Kakashi-sensei¿Has oído lo que ha dicho Sasuke? –Protestó el rubio.

-Sí, lo he oído –suspiró el jounin-. Chicos, vamos a dar clase. Asuma, Kurenai y Gai vendrán enseguida, así que esperadles, por favor.

-¿Y Sakura? –Preguntó Lee, con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde ahora, su rescate está en manos de los ANBU. Nosotros no podemos hacer más.

-¡Pero...! –Trató de protestar Naruto.

-Ahora sólo eres un chuunin, y fuiste nombrado hace apenas un mes. Tendrás que mejorar mucho para encontrarla –el tono de voz de Kakashi revelaba cansancio, pero también una profunda tristeza, aderezada quizá, con tintes de desesperación.

Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente ante la repentina desesperación de Sakura.

-Algún día... –comenzó a susurrar, haciendo que los presentes se volviesen hacia él- ¡Algún día seré lo suficientemente como para salir a buscar a Sakura-chan¡Lo prometo¡Y después, seré Hokage!

Imbuido por el ánimo y las fuerzas del Kyuubi, alzó el puño derecho al cielo y sonrió.

"_Algún día, Sakura... ¡te lo prometo!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura despertó, confundida aún, con el cuerpo agarrotado y un fuerte martilleo en las sienes. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un anodino techo inmaculadamente blanco de que colgaba una lámpara barata que se encontraba apagada. La leve luz, de color ceniza, entraba de un ventanal velado a medias con una cortina oscura. La chuunin se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Aquello parecía un hotel barato: la moqueta raída, la cama excesivamente blanda por el somier seguramente roto; las sábanas suaves, gastadas por el uso; los muebles de plástico que pretendían emular a la madera...

-Veo que al fin te has despertado.

Sakura se giró, como impulsada por un resorte. Itachi Uchiha entraba en la habitación, llevando en una de sus manos una bolsa de plástico. La joven quiso gritar, pedirle explicaciones, pero algo dentro de sí la detuvo.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre y he comprado esto –el primogénito de los Uchiha se sentó a su lado y extendió el contenido de la bolsa por la superficie de la cama-. Espero que encuentres algo que te guste, la verdad es que como no conozco tus gustos he ido completamente a ciegas –observó a Sakura unos instantes en silencio mientras ésta inspeccionaba las compras y finalmente insistió-. ¿Encuentras algo que te guste?

Ella tomó una pieza de bollería en silencio, como una zombie. Se deshizo del plástico que la cubría y comenzó a comerla. Apenas llevaba tres bocados cuando preguntó, con voz casi inaudible:

-¿Por qué?

Itachi la miró de reojo, sonriendo maliciosamente. Siempre había disfrutado con el terror de otros.

-Porque en Konoha te estaban desperdiciando –respondió, escueto.

-No entiendo –dijo una confusa Sakura, apartando el bollo de su boca.

-Verás –Itachi se acomodó hasta situarse de cara a ella y comenzó a explicar-¿te suena una legendaria técnica conocida como Ojos de Jade? Aparece en las leyendas antiguas de la Villa de la Hoja, seguro que te contaron esos cuentos cuando eras pequeña –Sakura asintió, aún sin comprender muy bien-. Bueno, pues esa técnica, Ojos de Jade, no es del todo una leyenda. Fue el obsequio de un benévolo dios a una familia, para agradecerles su ayuda en la guerra contra otro dios, al que vencieron. Furioso, el perdedor maldijo a la familia que había recibido el Ojos de Jade, haciendo que las habilidades de la técnica se viesen empañadas por terribles desgracias. Ojos de Jade es una técnica divina, pero quien la utiliza muere joven, tras una larga y dolorosa agonía, pues la técnica no consume sólo su chakra, sino también su alma, es decir, su energía vital¿me explico? –Sakura volvió a asentir, aterrada- Bien, pues una vez más, el poderoso dios benévolo acudió en socorro de sus protegidos y, aunque era incapaz de revertir la maldición de su enemigo, concedió un alivio a la estirpe: cada cinco generaciones nacería un individuo bendito con la recesión de la maldición en su persona, de manera que podría desarrollar la técnica sin temor a la muerte. Todo un alivio¿no te parece?

-Sí. ¿Pero qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?

-A eso voy. La familia predilecta del dios eran los Haruno.

-Co... ¿cómo? –Repitió la chuunin, sin creer lo que oía.

-Así es. Tu familia fue la receptora de la bendición del dios, de la legendaria técnica de los Ojos de Jade.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Pocos miembros de mi familia son ninjas, casi todos son comerciantes, y así ha sido durante generaciones. Yo misma me hice genin sólo para... –la chica se detuvo, consciente de que darle sus motivos a él sólo le traería problemas.

-Para estar más cerca de mi hermano Sasuke. Ya lo sé –ella abrió los ojos de par en par-. Sin embargo, déjame explicarte por qué en tu familia hay tan pocos ninjas: una vez que los Haruno hubieron comprobado cómo morían valerosos guerreros a causa de la técnica de los Ojos de Jade, se decidió por consenso dejar de utilizarla y abandonar las prácticas de ninjutsu para evitar riesgos. Durante casi dos siglos no surgió ni un solo ninja en la familia, desperdiciando así el poder divino. Finalmente, uno de tus antepasados, Kiyoshi Haruno, decidió romper aquella tradición y emprender su carrera como ninja. Participó valerosamente en las primeras Guerras Ninja, pero lamentablemente no era uno de los receptores del don salvador y murió pronto. Su hijo, Renjiro, sí que fue receptor del don, y luchó siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Sin embargo, no son más que excepciones dentro de la estirpe de cobardes que no se atrevió a desarrollar sus habilidades.

Tras la arenga, Itachi se puso en pie para beber agua. Al regresar, Sakura le preguntó:

-¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con todo eso¿Me estás diciendo que soy la elegida dentro de la quinta generación?

-Exactamente. Veo que las pillas al vuelo.

-Pero eso es imposible, yo no sirvo más que para hacer cálculos y concentrar el chakra.

-Eso es porque te están desperdiciando, como dije antes. Kakashi te ha dejado de lado en los entrenamientos, aunque lo haya hecho inconscientemente. Para cualquier profesor resulta más gratificante enseñar a alguien que demuestra progresos o una gran fuerza, como el jinchuuriki o mi hermano, y tú sencillamente no destacas.

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Sus palabras eran muy duras.

-Por eso te he traído conmigo, Sakura. Yo te entrenaré, haré de ti una diosa.

-¡No quiero ser una diosa que ayuda a los perros de Akatsuki¡No quiero ser una diosa que traiciona a su Villa! –Estalló la chuunin.

-Vale, vale, Sakura, lo he entendido, pero no grites. Mira, he abandonado el Akatsuki –replicó Itachi, con voz cansada.

-¿Cómo? No me lo creo.

-Digamos que... empezaba a cansarme de todos ellos. Ahora soy un fugitivo, tanto de Konoha como de Akatsuki. Llevarte conmigo implica exponerte a numerosos riesgos, pero antepondré tu seguridad a la mía. Lo juro.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo me aseguras que no quieres convertirme en tu arma para deshacerte de aquellos que te molestan?

Itachi la miró, sorprendido, para echarse a reír a continuación. Se deshizo en carcajadas bajo la severa mirada de la chuunin hasta que finalmente, mirándola a los ojos con expresión divertida, anunció:

-Eres realmente ágil, Sakura. No voy a hacerte mi arma, aunque lo cierto es que esa idea es propia de mí, lo reconozco. No obstante, tengo una manera de que creas en mí –se levantó, rebuscó entre los pliegues de su capa (ya no la de Akatsuki, sino otra totalmente negra) hasta sacar una daga cuyo mango era un dragón dorado con las fauces abiertas-. Ésta kodachi ha permanecido en mi clan durante generaciones, y fue lo único que me llevé después de asesinar a toda mi familia. Podría decirse que es mi posesión más preciada. Aún así, te la doy, y si en algún momento te traiciono, húndemela en el corazón y lleva a cabo tu venganza.

Sakura inspeccionó los detalles de la labrada empuñadura y de la brillante funda. Finalmente, anunció:

-Imagino que no me queda otra opción que obedecerte.

-Imaginas bien –convino Itachi.

Sakura calló. Era consciente de estar traicionando a su Villa, a su familia y a Sasuke al aliarse con un criminal de rango S, el más buscado de Konoha. Sin embargo, su deseo era más fuerte que su lealtad en ese momento.

-Quiero ser fuerte. ¿Me... ayudarás?

-Te convertiré en la heroína de las leyendas futuras. Con tu poder y mis conocimientos, nada nos detendrá.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. _"Espera y verás, Sasuke-kun. Me haré tan fuerte que tendrás que detenerte a mirarme. No podrás volver a ignorarme jamás"_

-¿Y cuando empezamos? –Preguntó, ansiosa.

-Más te vale descansar –advirtió Itachi-. Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana.


	2. El lento transcurrir de nuestros días

**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de Ojos de Jade. Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews su apoyo, ya que me han animado muchísimo a seguir. **

**Este capítulo es un capítulo puente, sólo sirve para unir los puntos fuertes de la historia, es decir, el momento en que Sakura desaparece de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y el reencuentro. Habrá uno o dos capítulos más de este estilo (que espero que os resulten entretenidos, después de todo) y después entraremos en la acción propiamente dicha.**

**Para todos aquellos que se hayan quedado rezagados, y para resarcirme por no haber hecho antes las aclaraciones necesarias, aquí van:**

**-Las frases en letra itálica precedidas por un guión son diálogos en tiempo presente, es decir,tienen lugaral mismo tiempo que la acción.**

**_-Las frases en cursiva precedidas por un guión son diálogos ocurridos en el pasado_**

**_"Las frases en cursiva entre comillas son pensamientos, ya sean presentes o pasados"_**

**_Las palabras en cursiva así, sin más, pueden ser o bien nombres de libros, películas o canciones (caso del _Icha Icha Paradise_) o palabras que por al ser claves, las resalto en cursiva._**

**Y ya está. Recuerdo una vez más que Naruto no me pertenece, blablabla, como todos sabemos. Disfrutad con la lectura :-)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2 – El lento transcurrir de nuestros días

Sasuke alzó su oscura mirada hacia el infinito cielo, adornado con algodonosas nubes. El sol brillaba, cegador, en el firmamento, y empezaba a hacer calor. El Uchiha se desató el nudo de la bandana, que aprisionaba su frente, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Hacía casi una hora que esperaba a Kakashi y a Naruto en el puente. _"Si al menos Sakura estuviese aquí"_ Desechó ese pensamiento rápidamente. Hacía más de un año desde que Sakura desapareció, desde que la vio por última vez. Sin embargo, no era la primera que se sorprendía añorándola. _"Me estoy convirtiendo en un blando"_, se reprendió _"No debo olvidar mi venganza... debo matar a Itachi. Encontraré a mi hermano y le mataré. Todo lo demás es secundario"_. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba, Sakura seguía ahí, encajada en su cerebro, recordándole que había sido secuestrada y que nadie había movido un dedo para impedirlo.

Una fuerte colleja le despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Naruto reía, tirado por los suelos. Sasuke se frotó la dolorida nuca, malhumorado.

-¿Qué demonios haces, baka?

-¡No me lo puedo creer¡He alcanzado a golpearte¡Estabas completamente en Babia! –reía el jinchuuriki.

Sasuke desenvainó una kunai, dispuesto a tomarse la revancha, cuando Kakashi hizo acto de presencia sobre un torii.

-Yo! –Saludó, tan alegre como siempre.

-¡Sensei¡Has vuelto a llegar tarde! –Le reprendió Naruto.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Kakashi se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza-. Me perdí en el camino de la vida... otra vez.

-¡No es que te pierdas¡Es que directamente no te encuentras! –Gritó Naruto con su habitual tono escandaloso.

-Cierra la boca ya, baka –intervino Sasuke, harto de aquella conversación de besugos-. Sensei¿vamos a entrenar o no?

-Claro que vamos a entrenar. Hoy practicaremos técnicas de infiltración, nos han permitido usar el pabellón de entrenamiento número tres.

-¡Sí, adelante! –Exclamó Naruto, con ánimos renovados- ¡Yo te rescataré, Sakura-chan!

Aquella frase se había convertido, junto a su ya clásicos "¡Voy a ser el próximo Hokage!" y "¡Vamos al Ichiraku Ramen!", en sus coletillas habituales, y solía acabar con ellas cualquier tipo de argumento o comentario. Cualquier chica, por poco tiempo que hubiese permanecido en el grupo, había advertido la tendencia del jinchuuriki a soltar cualquiera de estas frases cada dos por tres.

Y es que, aunque las autoridades habían hecho reiterados esfuerzos por integrar a otra chuunin en el incompleto equipo 7, los fracasos se habían sucedido. En un año y pico habían desfilado por el equipo de Kakashi cinco chicas diferentes, y ninguna de ellas había durado más de mes y medio allí. La que más, Kiku Orihara, había logrado permanecer junto a ellos dos meses y doce días. Al cabo de ese tiempo decidió que la actitud de Sasuke era demasiado para ella y que se marchaba del equipo. La única razón por la que se había mantenido durante más tiempo que las demás era sencillamente que Naruto creía ver en ella a otra Sakura, y eso le había hecho ser más cuidadoso con ella. No obstante, el rudo comportamiento del Uchiha le abrió los ojos respecto a Kiku. Sasuke, al contrario que Naruto, la detestaba por parecerse demasiado a Sakura sin llegar a ser ella, le parecía una pobre y descuidada imitación de su primera compañera de equipo. No le gustó desde el día en que la conoció y escuchó su nombre de labios de Kakashi.

_Kiku_

Se llamaba Kiku. Kiku, crisantemo. Otra mujer en el equipo con nombre de flor. _"Mal empezamos"_, se había dicho Sasuke.

Kiku no había tardado en demostrar cuánto se puede parecer una persona a otra a la que jamás ha visto. Si bien su pelo no era rosa como el de Sakura, sí que tenía la misteriosa afición a vestir de rojo. Dominaba algunas técnicas relativamente avanzadas del ninjutsu y, si bien no era tan buena como Sakura detectando genjutsu, suplía aquella carencia haciendo gala de una extraordinaria rapidez y unos estupendos reflejos, bastantes mejores que los de la Haruno. Dejando de lado las técnicas y centrándose en lo personal, la joven Orihara había sorprendido a los tres hombres del equipo al coincidir con Sakura en gestos, expresiones y tonos de voz. Cualquiera que las hubiese visto juntas habría pensado que esas dos chicas eran, como mínimo, amigas íntimas. Sin embargo, nada más alejado de la realidad, pues la verdadera mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino, no podía ni ver a Kiku, a la que tildaba de "sucia imitadora", "roba-hombres", "perra descastada" y "patética desesperada". Tenten solía secundarla en sus opiniones, para desesperación de los chicos, que se quejaban diciendo:

_-Y luego somos nosotros los agresivos..._

Pero sin embargo, fue Sasuke el causante del abandono de Kiku. Para empezar, nunca pronunció su nombre, cuando tenía que llamarla decía sólo "Tú", o como mucho, "Orihara". Incluso después de que ella abandonara el equipo, las pocas veces que salía como tema de conversación, se refería a ella sencillamente como "Ésa". Ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de lo mucho que había llegado a detestarla. En una ocasión, cuando Kakashi le había preguntado:

_-¿Pero por qué te cae tan mal?_

Sasuke únicamente había respondido:

-No lo sé, pero... lo que si es verdad es que a su lado, Sakura hasta era agradable y todo.

El Uchiha había mostrado siempre su cara más grosera e insoportablemente gélida a Kiku, tratándola despectivamente sin darle ni un respiro, agotando las posibilidades de llegar a congeniar con ella. En contraste con esto se encontraba el tratamiento que daba a las demás chicas, especialmente a Hinata, por la que sentía una especial simpatía. Kiku, que no era tonta, no tardó en percatarse de esto, y se sintió molesta por aquella diferencia a la hora de comportarse, y al hacérselo saber al propio Sasuke, éste tan sólo le respondió:

-Si tanto te molesta¿por qué no te largas?

Las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar. Kiku presentó su dimisión en el equipo apenas doce horas después. Todo había terminado.

-Sabéis, chicos, cuando pienso en lo de Kiku... –sacó el tema de conversación Kakashi, mientras se encaminaban al pabellón de entrenamiento número tres-, antes me preguntaba cómo consiguió llevarse tan bien con Naruto durante ese tiempo. Finalmente he encontrado la respuesta.

-¿Eh¿Y cuál es? –Preguntó el, curioso.

-Técnicas de seducción –ante las atónitas miradas de sus alumnos, el jounin se explayó-. Toda buena kunoichi que se precie debe recibir en algún momento clases especiales de seducción. El momento en que les empiezan a ser impartidas depende tanto de su opinión personal como del criterio de su sensei –ante las más sorprendidas todavía miradas de los dos chicos, aclaró-. Sí, sé lo que os estáis preguntando, y la respuesta es: sí, yo tendría que sopesar la capacidad de Sakura para aprender técnicas de seducción. Pero volviendo al tema, como os decía, estoy convencida de que Kiku empleó ese tipo de técnicas para encandilarte, Naruto.

Durante unos instantes, los dos chuunin se mantuvieron en silencio, procesando la información que Kakashi les había brindado, hasta que el chico zorro pregunto:

-Oye, Kakashi-sensei¿yo podría aprender esas técnicas estando en oikore no jutsu?

Sendas gotas de sudor resbalaron por las cabezas de Kakashi y Sasuke. Éste último fue el primero en comentar:

-Pero mira que eres burro.

-Lo cierto, Naruto, es que no creo que te haga falta aprender técnicas de seducción mientras utilices el oikore no jutsu... –respondió Kakashi, azorado.

-¿Eh¿Lo dices en serio? Oish, con lo orgullosa que me siento de ser mujer –concluyó, cono tono afeminado.

-Kakashi-sensei... –intervino Sasuke- la próxima vez que quiera meter otra chica en el grupo, diles que ya tenemos a Naruto.

-¿Te burlas de mí, Sasuke-dobe¡Ahora verás¡Oikore no jutsu!

En un instante, Naruto se transformó en una voluptuosa mujer rubia, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas y nubecitas de humo tapándole las partes pudendas. Se aproximó al Uchiha con cara lujuriosa, se apegó bien a él, insinuándosele descaradamente. Una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por la coronilla de Kakashi, mientras Sasuke apartaba la mirada disimuladamente, recordando, divertido, cómo Sakura había puesto el grito en el cielo al presenciar una escena similar apenas un par de años atrás.

_-¿Ahora no sólo tengo que lidiar con Ino por Sasuke, también con Naruto! _–Había protestado, deprimida- _¡Dadme una kunai, que me corto las venas!_

-¡Sasuke¿Sasuke?

El moreno miró a su alrededor. Naruto, ya en su forma original, le observaba, preocupado.

-¿Qué?

-Otra vez en los Mundos de Yuppie... Qué raro estás.

-No estoy raro –negó el Uchiha secamente-. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Ya, y una de ellas tiene el pelo rosa, los ojos verdes y se llama Sakura¿verdad? –Preguntó el jinchuuriki con tono burlón.

Como única respuesta, Sasuke empuñó varios surikens y se lanzó al ataque. Kakashi, resignado a que no habría manera de separar a sus dos pupilos, se sentó en un banco, extrajo el _Icha Icha Paradise_ del bolsillo interior de su chaleco de jounin y se puso a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muy lejos de allí, en un claro del bosquecillo a las afueras de Konoha...

Rock Lee ejecutaba la nueva combinación de golpes que acababa de aprender, haciendo una demostración de ésta sobre un monigote con la capacidad de moverse de manera autónoma bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro y sus dos compañeros de equipo. En poco más de un año, la destreza de Lee había aumentado visiblemente, lo cual enorgullecía a su maestro e inspirador estético, Gai. Éste había encargado el monigote a la Villa de la Niebla con la finalidad de evitar que sus tres alumnos tuviesen que luchar entre ellos, pues pese a su predilección confesa por Lee, tanto Neji como Tenten eran su debilidad, al arder en ellos la "llama de la juventud".

El monigote se desplomó. Lee ganaba por K.O. Gai le vitoreó mientras la Bestia Verde de Konoha ejecutaba su pose favorita de victoria: alzando el pulgar de la mano derecha y luciendo una amplia sonrisa, destello en los dientes incluido. Tenten suspiró, resignada. Entre su maestro y su compañero de equipo eran como un par de niños jugando a las artes marciales. Si Bruce Lee levantara la cabeza...

-¡Muy bien, chicos¡Tomémonos un descanso¡Corred¡Saltad¡Bailad¡Disfrutad del inmenso regalo de vuestra juventud! –Proclamó el jounin, que decidió predicar con el ejemplo lanzándose a corretear por las praderas, seguido por un eufórico Lee.

Así, Neji y Tenten volvieron a quedarse solos, el primero encerrado en su característico mutismo y la segunda lanzándole eventuales miradas, intentando encontrar un resquicio en el blanco caparazón de hielo y niebla que cubría su corazón, tratando de acercarse un poco más a él. Se sentó a su lado disimuladamente y, por sacar conversación, dio un suave puntapié al inerte monigote mientras comentaba:

-La tecnología ha llegado a Konoha¿eh?

-Hmph –asintió Neji con la cabeza.

Tenten se sintió ignorada. Superponiéndose a esa desagradable sensación, volvió al ataque:

-Lee parece muy entusiasmado con la idea de convertirse en jounin.

-Sí.

-El examen será dentro de unos meses... tengo ganas de ir, pero a la vez me asusta un poco...

Neji cerró los ojos. Reposaba los brazos en las piernas, con la espalda relajada. Parecía sumido en profundas cavilaciones.

-Tendremos que entrenar mucho –fue la única respuesta del Hyuuga, tras un largo silencio.

-Claro que sí, aunque seguramente Lee y tú lo tengáis más fácil que yo. No me cabe la menor duda de que los dos alcanzaréis fácilmente –un nuevo silencio incómodo se situó en torno a ellos. A lo lejos se oían los pájaros trinando y las dos Bestias Verdes de Konoha gritándose animadamente. Tenten reintentó, una vez más, hacer hablar a Neji, esta vez de modo más directo-. Oye, Neji, cuando seas jounin¿qué vas a hacer?

-No estoy seguro –confesó el miembro del Bouke, seco.

-¿Por? –Inquirió la muchacha.

-Me gustaría ser ANBU... –comenzó a explicar Neji, con un suspiro.

-¡Eso es genial¡Definitivamente creo que debes presentarte a las pruebas¡Por algo eres el prodigio Hyuuga! –Le animó Tenten alegremente, pero enmudeció al ver la expresión del joven Hyuuga, fría como un témpano de hielo- Entonces¿dónde está el problema? Neji...

Él alzó su blanca mirada para atisbar el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a hundirse, tiñendo de naranja las nubes circundantes.

-Si me hago ANBU... tendré que renunciar a algunas cosas, y no podré volver a verla.

-¿Verla¿A quién?

-A... Hinata-sama.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo cayó como una losa sobre ellos. Tenten hundió su mirada en la lozana hierba del claro. Hinata. La tímida niña de ojos blancos a la que Neji tanto había odiado se había convertido ahora en su posesión más preciada, o al menos eso le pareció a la chuunin. Sintió un frío amargor en el pecho. Sintió un rechazo que Neji jamás había llegado a expresar. Se sintió intercambiada por la heredera del Souke. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero ella se esforzó, valiente, por refrenarlas. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Por qué dices eso, Neji? Es cierto que los ANBU tienen difíciles las relaciones humanas, pero es tu prima, no creo que haya problema para verla.

-Es la heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga, y mi misión es y será siempre protegerla. El aproximarme a ella entrañaría un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a hacerle correr. Antes prefiero arrancarme el corazón y enterrarlo en el hielo... por más que me cueste –el muchacho parecía abatido. Tenten se preguntó en silencio si podría consolarle.

Los minutos transcurrieron de nuevo entre ellos, prisioneros de un silencio que parecía resguardarles al uno del otro. Fue su maestro, Gai, quien interrumpió las profundas cavilaciones de sus dos alumnos al decir:

-Bueno chicos, volvamos a Konoha.

Los dos chuunins obedecieron en silencio, poniéndose en pie y tomando sus efectos personales. Mientras Gai y Lee comentaban logros pasados y futuros de la Villa de la Hoja, Neji y Tenten se mantenían al margen, caminando pesadamente, reflexionando sobre sus vidas, sobre su futuro. _"Qué fácil sería todo si no fuésemos ninjas"_ pensaba Tenten _"Qué fácil sería todo en un mundo diferente"_. Miró al Hyuuga, tratando de desentrañar sus pensamientos, pero nada consiguió.

A medio camino, el equipo Gai tropezó con Kiba, Shino y Hinata, el equipo Kurenai. Los dos jounins se saludaron animadamente e iniciaron una anodina conversación ante las aburridas miradas de los seis alumnos, que estaban ya agotados a aquella hora de la tarde, con el anochecer fraguándose en el horizonte. Neji lanzaba eventuales miradas a Hinata, que hablaba animadamente con Kiba. El Hyuuga le envidió, a sabiendas de que él jamás conseguiría que estuviese tan relajada, tan tranquila.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella? –Le preguntó de repente Tenten al oído.

Neji alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-No sé qué decirle –respondió secamente.

-No seas lerdo, Neji. Pregúntale qué tal todo, por ejemplo.

A esas alturas, la heredera del Souke ya se había percatado de las palabras que intercambiaban su primo y su compañera de equipo, y bajó la mirada, acuciada por la melancolía. Aunque tenía buena relación con Ino y Tenten, a quienes consideraba sus mejores amigas, sentía un enorme complejo de inferioridad respecto a ellas. Ambas eran tan fuertes, tan vivaces... guapas, astutas, decididas y simpáticas. A su lado, Hinata se sentía como una cucaracha junto a dos mariposas, como un ganso junto a dos cisnes. No le extrañaba lo más mínimo que Neji se llevara bien con Tenten... pero le dolía, y sentía una gran congoja en el corazón. _"Neji nii-san me protege por obligación. Que me otorgue un tratamiento tan respetuoso como el de llamarme Hinata-sama no quiere decir que no siga odiándome"_ se dijo la muchacha, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hinata-sama...

La chica se volvió, sorprendida, al oír la voz de su primo cerca de sí. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver a Neji a su lado, inclinado para hablar con ella de manera más íntima. Lanzó una rápida ojeada alrededor, buscando quien la sacara de aquella situación, pero de repente pareció que todos se hubiesen olvidado de los Hyuuga, pues Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, Tenten bromeaba con Lee y Shino se hacía el longuis, mirando hacia otro lado, como si no hubiese nadie a sus espaldas. Hinata tragó saliva y respondió:

-¿Pa-pasa algo, Ne-Neji nii... san?

-No, no pasa nada. Sólo quería saber qué tal te ha ido todo.

El corazón de la muchacha dio un respingo en su caja torácica. Era la primera vez que su primo, el orgulloso y resentido prodigio Hyuuga, le dirigía la palabra para iniciar lo que él mismo habría denominado una conversación frívola. Una sonrisa involuntaria e infinitamente dulce afloró a los labios de la heredera del clan. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

-Pu-pues bien, hemos estado practicando maneras de evadir genjutsu, y Kurenai-sensei ha ido creando ilusiones que teníamos que evadir y superar... gracias al byakugan, lo he hecho bien –respondió ella, segura de que sus logros como kunoichi serían lo que más valorara él en ella.

-Me alegra oírlo. Si necesitas ayuda con alguna parte del entrenamiento, sabes que puedes pedírmela. Es más, Hiashi-sama me ha manifestado su voluntad de que te entrene personalmente –la inseguridad se manifestaba en su pomposo vocabulario.

-Me... me gustaría mucho, Neji nii-san, pero... dentro de tres días partiremos a una misión a la Villa Oculta de la Arena...

-¿Una misión¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Aún no lo sé seguro... varias semanas... un mes, quizá...

Al muchacho del Bouke se le cayó el alma a los pies, y sintió como si todos sus esfuerzos por hablarle hubiesen caído en saco roto. Creyó haber creado un casi invisible vínculo entre ellos, pero parecía que el destino hubiese sacado unas descomunales tijeras y lo hubiese cortado en dos. _"Tal vez nuestro sino sea no ser más que primos, Bouke y Souke, separados por conveniencia, para siempre"_ pensó, abatido.

-¿Neji nii-san¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin darse cuenta, Neji se había dejado arrastrar por sus cavilaciones y se había llevado una mano a la cara, pero era insuficiente para ocultar la alarmante palidez en que su rostro se había sumido. Hinata le cogió suavemente por un brazo, preocupada por el repentino estado de su primo. Él clavó sus níveos ojos en los de ella, del mismo color. Se preguntó si el byakugan le permitiría leer sus pensamientos, pero se negó a sí mismo la posibilidad. Aquello era una fantasía sin fundamento. Su juiciosa mente se puso de nuevo en marcha. _"El byakugan sirve para cosas útiles, no para caprichitos de nena"_

-Claro que sí, Hinata-sama. Ahora, por favor, discúlpame, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

El joven se irguió y enfiló por la calle, con esa imperturbable máscara de hielo que tenía por expresión habitual plantada en el rostro. Hinata le vio marchar, presa de un despiadado desconsuelo, mientras Tenten meneaba la cabeza. _"Ese estúpido orgullo será tu perdición, Neji. En ocasiones hay que ceder en nombre de la felicidad"_. Sin embargo, la muchacha sabía que el Hyuuga no la escucharía. Aquella lección era algo de lo que tendría que darse cuenta él mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura dejó caer la última prenda de ropa que aún llevaba encima y se metió en la bañera, llena hasta el borde de agua caliente. Itachi y ella acababan de regresar de su entrenamiento diario, ubicado en el escenario favorito del Uchiha, el Bosque Eterno. Como siempre, habían salido de su casa en la Ciudad de la Frontera al amanecer, y tras media hora de caminata habían llegado hasta el claro en que solían practicar, una pequeña extensión ubicada junto a una laguna. Inevitablemente, aquel lugar le recordaba a su primer entrenamiento como parte del equipo 7, a la misión de conseguir aquellos cascabeles que Kakashi llevaba colgadas del cinturón, y cómo había esquivado fácilmente sus ataques sin apartar la vista de su _Icha Icha Paradise_. Lógicamente, aquello le había provocado en los primeros tiempos fuertes accesos de melancolía, pero lo había superado sin mayores dificultades en su momento. Se había convencido de que debía ser fuerte por Sasuke, y así había seguido. Su fe en una mayor fuerza le había dado ánimos para continuar en el duro camino que le marcaba Itachi, y allí se encontraba, más de un año después. Más que quince meses, se le antojaban cien años los que había pasado fuera de Konoha.

Itachi no encontraría la paz del descanso hasta varias horas más tarde. La Ciudad de la Frontera, ubicada en el límite del continente, era una enorme urbe independiente de los grandes países, que constituía en sí misma una especie de nación, con leyes especiales y organización diferente. La Ciudad de la Frontera era el lugar al que iban los que no tenían donde ir, como Itachi, y Sakura con él. Al abandonar Akatsuki, el asesino Uchiha se había transformado en doblemente proscrito, y era consciente de que tanto la organización criminal como las fuerzas de su antigua patria estarían deseando echarle el lazo, con una diferencia, que era que para la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, Sakura, su actual alumna y lo único que le importaba, era una rehén y por tanto, una víctima. Akatsuki, en cambio, no tendría reparos en eliminarla también a ella. _"Pero si no me dejan tranquilo o intentan hacerle algo a ella, me los cargaré a todos"_. Itachi sentía debilidad por la Haruno, aquella muchacha arrebatada a su villa natal. Poco a poco, entre los dos habían hecho del destartalado piso de la calle Uzaki y del pequeño local del bajo un hogar habitable y un establecimiento limpio y acogedor. El Uchiha había obtenido una buena oferta por el local que se había quedado vacío en el mismo edificio en que habían fijado su residencia, y no había dudado en aceptarla e invertir para convertirla en una cafetería que no había tardado en convertirse en una de las más populares del barrio. Aunque al principio ambos habían tenido que trabajar bastante en sacar adelante aquello, Itachi finalmente había conseguido alguien en quien delegar toda su confianza, la oronda cocinera Kasumi; tres encantadoras camareras, las alegres Amaya, Izumi y Ume y un chico que hacía todas las demás labores y ayudaba a las mujeres, el sacrificado Nikko. La labor de los cinco trabajadores en la cafetería _Fuyu no Hana _otorgaba a Itachi y a Sakura mucho más tiempo libre, que ellos invertían en entrenar. De este modo, la joven no había tardado en mostrar un gran talento, hasta entonces oculto, sólo evidente a ojos del primogénito de los Uchiha.

Sakura secó vigorosamente su cuerpo con una toalla, se puso su impecable pijama y se peinó sus rosados cabellos. Se examinó las puntas frente al espejo y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que cortárselas. Salió del baño y fue a la salita, donde vio a un exhausto Itachi recostado en un blando sofá. Esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y se colocó a su espalda. Comenzó a darle un masaje. Sus músculos estaban tan tensos que tenía varias contracturas.

-Eres un animal, Itachi-sensei –comentó Sakura, en voz baja, pero dando un gran vigor a sus palabras-. Acabarás hecho polvo como te sigas esforzando así.

-Esas cosas no se dicen a los maestros –gruñó el Uchiha, adormilado por la presión de los dedos de la Haruno.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: la confianza da asco –citó la muchacha.

-¿Quieres decir que no me tratarías así si no vivieses conmigo?

-Más o menos. Después de todo, a Kakashi-sensei no le trataba así.

-¿Ah, no¿Cómo le tratabas?

-Digamos que le tenía más respeto, aunque... es difícil respetar a un jounin que llega siempre tarde con excusas carentes de sentido y que se dedica a leer el _Icha Icha Paradise _a todas horas.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa. Conocía bien a Kakashi, después de todo.

-Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Sasuke –susurró Sakura.

Podía parecer un inocente pensamiento pronunciado en voz alta para uno mismo, pero él sabía que no se trataba de eso, ni mucho menos. De alguna manera, Sakura le inculpaba de los inconvenientes de haber decidido convertirse en su alumna. Si bien ella había sido libre de elegir en su momento, aquella libertad había sido relativa, ya que ambos eran muy conscientes de que la opción de negarse había estado, de algún modo, vetada desde un principio. Itachi jamás había sopesado la posibilidad de que ella se hubiese negado a acompañarle, y en cierto modo se alegraba. Sakura era la única luz en su oscura existencia.

Ella, por su parte, se sentía dividida. Al marcharse había tomado una decisión que había desgajado en dos su corazón: una parte se había quedado en Konoha, con Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, su familia y todos sus amigos, mientras que la otra había seguido ciegamente al misterioso y controvertido Itachi Uchiha, asesino de su propio clan y enemigo número uno de Sasuke, en pos de más poder. Era, en realidad, un círculo vicioso, ya que Sakura era perfectamente consciente de que la única manera de llamar la atención de Sasuke era haciéndose fuerte, puede que incluso más que él. Aunque en un primer momento ni siquiera se había planteado esta última posibilidad –admiraba demasiado a Sasuke como para permitirse semejante barbaridad-, no hacía mucho tiempo que la idea había comenzado a fraguarse en su cerebro, ya que, probablemente, con toda seguridad, Sasuke se sintiera impresionado si una mujer, la que fuese, le venciese en un combate, y puede que esa impresión fuese mayor si la vencedora resultase ser ella, la inútil y debilucha Sakura Haruno.

Pero dejando de lado a Sasuke estaba Itachi. Al principio, Sakura se había sentido atemorizada por él. No era su aspecto, no era su actitud. Era una unión de todos los elementos, sumados a las leyendas acerca de su persona. Itachi Uchiha, el genio que un buen día se había vuelto loco y había asesinado a todo su clan. La joven Haruno había sido incapaz de actuar con naturalidad respecto a él, y su terror era patente cada vez que, sólo para protegerse, se había encerrado en el baño en el dormitorio echando cerrojos y llaves, aunque sabía que él estaba por encima de todo eso. Un hombre que había matado a sangre fría a todo su clan y que además había dejado con vida a su hermano pequeño como para facilitarle una más que posible venganza era completamente capaz de teletransportarse a través de una simple pared. Aún así, jamás lo hizo. Itachi esperó pacientemente a que ella reuniese el valor necesario para empezar a tratarle con aquella camaradería que ahora mostraba. Aquella era la mejor recompensa que jamás recibiría por todo lo que había hecho hasta llegar a aquel punto, en que ambos, Sakura e Itachi, se encontraban en la misma habitación, en _su_ casa, de los dos, descansando después de una agotadora jornada.

-Estoy agotado, Sakura. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos okonomiyaki para cenar? –Propuso el Uchiha.

-Me parece bien. Sólo hay un problema¿quién baja a por él? –La muchacha alzó una ceja, divertida. La comida de encargo solía ser una perfecta solución, pero la decisión de a cuál de los dos le tocaba ir a por ella presentaba siempre un conflicto.

Itachi suspiró, mirando la húmeda cabellera de Sakura. Ella acababa de darse un baño y llevaba puesto ya el pijama, no podía hacer que se cambiara de nuevo para que bajase a por la comida. Se puso en pie pesadamente y anunció:

-Iré yo.

La joven sintió lástima.

-De eso nada. Te estás haciendo viejo y te cuesta moverte. Bajaré yo. Sólo tardo cinco minutos en cambiarme de ropa.

-No me provoques, Sakura, estoy en plena forma. Iré yo. Además, es peligroso para una chica sola bajar sola a la calle a estas horas.

-No me pasará nada. Y si me pasara sería culpa tuya, por no enseñarme suficiente, sensei –pronunció la última palabra con tono de burla.

Itachi reaccionó. Sakura sabía llevarle perfectamente, había aprendido a conocer su psicología, lo que debía hacer y lo que no. En cualquier otro, esas palabras, y especialmente ese tono, le habrían conducido instantáneamente a la tumba, pero no a Sakura. En ella, aquella provocación era una inocente broma imbuida de aquel sutil cariño que sólo se reforzaba y se hacía patente en los momentos menos esperados. Una milagrosa complicidad les unía, asesino y perdedora, maestro y alumna. Ninguno de los dos lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Muy graciosa, Sakura. Si eso es lo que quieres, mi orden como sensei es que te quedes aquí, y nada que digas me convencerá de lo contrario.

Sakura enarcó de nuevo una ceja. _"¿Qué apostamos?"_, se dijo.

-Dame cinco minutos. Iremos juntos.

La kunoichi se giró y atravesó corriendo el pasillo. Una sonrisa tierna afloró a los labios del Uchiha, consciente de que, con aquel comentario, lo había desarmado.


	3. Las pretensiones de Akatsuki

**He aquí el tercer capítulo. Este me salió bastante deprisa, cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía la inspiración a flor de piel, y este capítulo lo escribí enseguida. Es otro capítulo puente, pero espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**

Capítulo 3 – Las pretensiones de Akatsuki

Ino sacudió su rubia cabeza bajo el chorro de aire caliente proveniente del secador de pelo mientras maldecía entre dientes. A su madre no parecía importarle el hecho de que tuviese una reunión con sus amigos en breves instantes, y la había hecho trabajar a destajo durante horas, hasta casi el cierre de la floristería, de modo que allá había quedado su idea de ir a la peluquería para hacerse un peinado nuevo e original para conquistar a Shikamaru. _"Aunque, en el fondo, siempre le tuve conquistado"_ se dijo, orgullosa. La falta de tiempo la obligaba a hacerse su habitual coleta alta, que le llegaba ya por la cintura –recordaba a la perfección cómo se había cortado el pelo en el examen de chuunin, en su combate contra Sakura-, con el habitual mechón de pelo tapándole el ojo derecho, o más bien toda esa mitad de la cara, lo que le daba, según solían elogiar algunos shinobis adultos, un toque misterioso y sexy. Ino sonrió al recordarlo. Siempre le había gustado ser admirada. Alzó la mirada y se contempló en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Se recordó a sí misma a los doce años. Tan distinta, pero tan diferente. Una sucesión de ideas se la trajo a la cabeza.

Sakura 

Pronto harían tres años desde que desapareció, aquel fatídico día en que compró flores en el negocio de los Yamanaka. Una docena de crisantemos blancos. La kunoichi lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. _"Sakura¿dónde estás¿Estás aún en algún lugar en que mi voz pueda alcanzarte?"_. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla izquierda, la descubierta. Sakura, su más encarnizada rival y a la vez su mejor amiga, se había esfumado una tarde de niebla, y no se había vuelto a saber de ella. Desde aquel día, parecía que algo había muerto en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. _"Estés donde estés, ya habrás cumplido los dieciséis... Felicidades"_. La joven se apartó el mechón de la cara y se la lavó con agua bien fría. Miró la esfera del reloj y constató que ya iba diez minutos tarde. Terminó de arreglarse a toda prisa, se maquilló con precisión y salió pitando hacia el Asador Konoha, el restaurante preferido del grupo cuando tenían alguna cena importante.

Al llegar, descubrió horrorizada que ya estaban todos allí, excepto el de equipo de Shino, Kiba y Hinata. Shikamaru fue el encargado de reprenderla:

-Llegas muy tarde.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Trató de disculparse- Mis padres me han hecho trabajar hasta que han cerrado¡y os recuerdo que la floristería Yamanaka cierra a las nueve de la noche!

-Venga, venga, déjate de propaganda, Ino, que hasta Kakashi habría llegado ya si le hubiésemos invitado –se burló Naruto.

Aquello fue demasiado para la rubia.

-¡No eres tú el más adecuado para decirlo, especie de cabeza hueca comedor compulsivo de ramen¡Ni que pudieses sentirte orgulloso de haber llegado tarde a más de un 60 de tus misiones, o siquiera de ser discípulo de ese viejo depravado que es Jiraiya!

-¡No te metas con el ero-sennin¡Con él sólo me puedo meter yo¡Y además, no sé por qué metes al ramen en todo esto, puesto que es una comida nutritiva y base de una dieta equilibrada!

Los dos chuunins siguieron intercambiando estúpidas proclamas a pleno pulmón mientras el resto del grupo entraba al local. Cuando finalmente repararon en que se habían quedado los dos solos en medio de la calle, se abrieron paso hasta la mesa que habían ocupado sus amigos, gruñendo de rabia.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa preparada para once personas, quedando así sólo tres sitios libres. Justo entonces, Chouji preguntó:

-¿Es que no piensan venir Kiba y los demás?

-Hoy volvían de una misión -explicó Shikamaru, aburrido.

-Espero que no tarden mucho... me muero de hambre.

-¿Cuándo no te mueres tú de hambre? –Le picó Tenten.

Discutieron animadamente un rato hasta que vieron a Shino entrar relajadamente en el comedor.

-¡Ya era hora! –Le espetó Naruto.

-Siento la tardanza. En realidad llevamos veinte minutos en la puerta, pero a Hinata le ha dado un ataque de nervios y se niega a entrar. Kiba sigue tratando de convencerla.

Ocho gotas de sudor recorrieron sendas cabezas hasta que Ino preguntó:

-¿Quiere decir eso que Hinata ha ganado en estos meses la determinación suficiente para negarse a hacer algo? –Tenten y el jinchuuriki la fulminaron con la mirada, pero la Yamanaka únicamente agregó, encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo digo la verdad. Hace un año escaso, Hinata habría entrado sin rechistar. La última, pero habría entrado.

En aquel momento intervino Neji:

-Creo que es por mi culpa. La última vez que nos vimos fui bastante rudo con ella –explicó lacónicamente.

"_Ya venía siendo hora de que te dieras cuenta"_ pensó Tenten, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y cuándo os visteis por última vez? –Preguntó Chouji, curioso.

-...Hace más de un año.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par, excepto Sasuke y Shino, que estaban a lo suyo.

-¿Tanto! –Preguntó Naruto, sorprendido.

-¡No es posible! –Negó Lee.

-¡Pero si vivís en la misma casa! –Añadió Ino.

-No me lo explico, Neji –gruñó Tenten, sorprendida.

-Pues es muy sencillo –respondió el Hyuuga con sequedad. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, pero aquellos amigos suyos hacían más preguntas que la CIA-. Entre mis misiones y las suyas no hemos coincidido en la casa más que un par de días, que por supuesto estábamos los dos ocupados con todo tipo de obligaciones para con el clan. No tiene vuelta de hoja.

-¡Oh, por los dioses¡Vuestro clan impide que deis rienda suelta a las emociones propias del corazón juvenil¡Cuánta crueldad pueden imponer las normas sociales! –lloriqueó Lee, con sendos ríos de lágrimas brotando de sus redondos ojos, arrodillado sobre el suelo del restaurante, con un foco de luz apuntándole y flores de cerezo surcando el aire.

-Corta el rollo, Lee –le interrumpió Shikamaru-. Menudo rollo... Neji, si crees que eso es lo que le pasa a Hinata, entonces vete al baño, espera hasta que llegue y entonces vuelves y te disculpas.

El miembro del Bouke se puso tenso:

-¿Y yo por qué iba a tener que disculparme? –El tono le salió ligeramente violento, como de advertencia. Sin embargo, el semblante de Shikamaru no varió ni un ápice.

-Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo. ¿No te llaman acaso el prodigio Hyuuga? Si ella no quiere entrar y tú intuyes que es por tu culpa, teniendo el byakugan no debería ser muy complicado averiguar el resto –el muchacho miró desinteresadamente sus uñas-. A menos que tengas miedo.

-¿Miedo¿Yo¿De qué? –Neji se iba calentando por momentos, y todos los presentes sabían que eso no era bueno. Aún así, el muchacho de la sombra copiadora ni se inmutó.

-De muchas cosas –le miró a los ojos, como provocándole-. Pero no entra entre mis deberes averiguar cuáles son.

La conversación se quedó ahí. El Hyuuga, rabioso, sostuvo la mirada de su interlocutor durante unos instantes, mientras se concienciaba de que debía mantenerse sereno, y luego se apartó de la mesa para dirigirse al servicio de hombres. Shikamaru gruñó:

-Qué problemático es este Hyuuga.

Los demás le miraban con los ojos haciendo chiribitas, alucinando en colores, incluso las gafas de sol de Shino habían resbalado por su nariz. Naruto fue, como siempre, el primero en soltar la frasecita de turno:

-Hay que ver Nara, y parecía tonto cuando lo cambiamos por una bicicleta.

El aludido esbozó una media sonrisa orgullosa y acto seguido refunfuñó:

-Y ahora, que por favor alguien salga en busca de esa chica, o aquí el amigo Akimichi se nos come la mesa.

Apenas acababa de decir esta frase cuando la joven heredera del Souke hizo su aparición en el comedor del restaurante, luciendo un bonito kimono malva claro adornado con azucenas y el pelo, largo por la mitad de la espalda, recogido en un moño sujeto con dos palos morados. Al ver cómo todas las miradas se clavaban en ella, agachó el semblante, tan ruborizado como recordaban, y balbució:

-Si-siento el retraso...

-¡No importa, Hinata-chan! –Gritó alegremente Naruto- ¡Estás muy guapa!

El rubor de la muchacha trepó hasta sus orejas.

-Mu-muchas... gra-gracias, Na-Naruto-kun –acertó a responder ella.

Detrás de la Hyuuga venía Kiba, con cara de fastidio y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Ino se dio cuenta y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Kiba?

Aunque esperaba que éste le respondiera que había perdido toda la paciencia lidiando con Hinata, lo que contestó fue:

-Que no me han dejado meter a Akamaru.

-¿Y qué has hecho¿Le has dejado en la puerta, solo? –Preguntó el jinchuuriki.

-Qué va... le he mandado a casa. Pero estoy muy pero que muy cabreado. ¡En cuanto acabemos de cenar pienso pedir una hoja de reclamaciones¡Akamaru es un perro muy civilizado! Bastante más que algunos humanos...

-Kiba, míralo desde otro punto de vista que no sea el de los Inuzuka –trató de hacerle entrar en razón Shino-. Akamaru ya no es el cachorro que era, ahora mide casi un metro de alto y es poco menos corpulento que un potro. Es natural que no te dejen entrar con él.

-¡No me jodas, Shino! –Estalló el chico-perro, que estaba demasiado irascible- ¡Tú lo conoces, sabes que es muy educado!

Sasuke habló por primera vez:

-Si lo es tanto como su dueño, comprendo que no le hayan dejado entrar.

Ino y Tenten lanzaron una mirada cargada de ira al Uchiha, que ni se inmutó. Kiba estaba a punto de lanzarse al cuello del muchacho del sharingan cuando intervino Hinata, con voz trémula, para poner paz:

-Kiba-kun, todos sabemos que Akamaru es un perro encantador, pero eso no quita que sea un perro, y uno muy grande, además. Es natural que no le dejen pasar a determinados lugares. La próxima vez que nos reunamos todos, lo organizaremos en algún lugar en que Akamaru-kun pueda estar con nosotros. Shino-kun, tienes razón en lo que dices, pero no está de más si tratas de ser un poco más delicado. Además, tú conoce bien a Akamaru. La próxima vez, trata de medir un poco tus palabras. Sasuke-kun... –los ojos plateados de la Hyuuga se posaron sobre los azabache del Uchiha. Nunca había intercambiado con él más de tres palabras seguidas, y ahora tenía que reñirle. Ardua labor para la tímida heredera del clan de los ojos blancos- si no vas a decir nada agradable, mejor no digas nada, tal y como haces normalmente. Después de todo, es ese comportamiento tuyo el que te reporta tantas admiradoras. No lo fastidies precisamente esta noche, por favor.

Las sorpresas aquella noche estaban sucediéndose una tras otra: primero, la revelación de Neji; después, la conversación cortante de Shikamaru con el miembro del Bouke; apenas unos minutos después, la impresionante transformación de Hinata; por último, el confiado y prudente discurso de ésta. Las miradas de los chuunins se clavaron en su amiga que bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Bueno¿comemos o qué? –Preguntó, exasperado por la impaciencia, un hambriento Chouji.

Automáticamente, los presentes ocuparon sus sitios, y mientras un sudoroso camarero repartía las cartas, Kiba preguntó desinteresadamente:

-¿De quién es ese asiento libre?

Hinata alzó la cabeza, su rostro pálido como la cera. Notó de repente que su primo no había estado presente en un buen rato, mientras que sus compañeros de equipo sí que estaban, y había un cubierto desocupado. No le costó mucho atar cabos.

En ese momento, Neji atravesó el comedor y lanzó una gélida mirada a los presentes a modo de saludo para los recién llegados. Sólo entonces reparó en que Tenten había sentado a Hinata justo frente a él. Clavó sus níveos ojos en los de su prima, de idéntico color, tratando por todos los medios de no perder la compostura.

-Hinata-sama –saludó, deslizando en la expresión un evidente tono de forzada cortesía, casi insultante.

-Koban wa, Neji nii-san –respondió la aludida, bajando la mirada.

El muchacho tomó asiento en la silla indicada, lanzando una mirada iracunda a Tenten, que como respuesta le sacó la lengua. Una vez superados sus sentimientos por el Hyuuga, se divertía de lo lindo haciendo de celestina para los dos primos.

Llegó un camarero para tomarles nota de lo que iban a tomar. Una vez cada uno pidió los dos platos y el camarero se hubo marchado, Tenten (relaciones públicas del grupo) abrió la conversación anunciando:

-Bueno, ahora que por fin estamos todos...

Ino la interrumpió:

-No estamos todos. Falta Sakura.

Un silencio incómodo cayó como una losa entre los presentes. Sasuke lanzó una mirada fría a la Yamanaka y dijo una frase lapidaria:

-No hace falta que nos recuerdes nuestros errores.

-No lo pretendía –le encaró ella-. Tú, desde luego, no tienes nada que ver. Si alguien cometió un error, esa fui yo, ya que fui la última en verla.

-Has olvidado el "con vida" –puntualizó Shino, sin apartar la vista de su plato vacío, tanto que se reflejaban los dos círculos oscuros que eran las lentes de sus gafas de sol.

-¡No seas gafe, Shino! –Estalló Naruto- Sakura está viva.

Antes de que los shinobis pudiesen enzarzarse en una nueva discusión, Shikamaru dio un puñetazo en la mesa y ordenó:

-¡Callaos todos! Sois muy problemáticos... Dejad el tema de Sakura en paz por una vez. Hace casi medio año que no nos reunimos los once y otra vez lo sacáis a colación. Esté viva o muerta, cosa que espero que no sea cierta, el caso es que pasó lo que pasó, y nadie puede cambiar los hechos.

-Pasó lo que pasó, eso es cierto, pero... –el semblante de Lee estaba tan serio que preocupó a sus compañeros de mesa- si al menos supiésemos qué pasó exactamente... yo creo que ésa es la razón de tanta angustia.

Ino asintió con la cabeza.

-La verdad acaba saliendo a la luz. Lo sabremos, eso seguro. Ahora, dejemos el tema –zanjó el tema Nara.

Demasiado tarde. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la alegría ya se había esfumado de la mesa que ocupaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amaya sirvió tres hirvientes vasos de té y un plato de onigiris en la mesa número doce y lanzó una mirada al atestado local. Aquella noche parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo toda la Ciudad de la Frontera para salir a la calle y meterse en los bares. En _Fuyu no Hana _no cabía ni un alfiler, de modo que incluso Nikko había tenido que atarse el mandil de mesero para echar una mano con los clientes. Desesperadas por el tráfico de hambrientos comensales que llenaban todas las mesas del local, las camareras habían pedido ayuda a la última alternativa de ayuda que les quedaba. Así, Sakura desfilaba entre las mesas cargando con bandejas rebosantes de apetitosos platos que eran repartidos entre los clientes. Atrincherado en una pequeña mesa al fondo del local, Itachi vigilaba, sharingan avizor, que no se produjera ningún altercado en su local, tanto entre clientes como hacia sus trabajadores. Al cabo de unos minutos, hizo una señal para llamar a una de las camareras. Ume se acercó, solícita, con sus pomposas coletas pelirrojas rebotando sobre su cabeza. Era la más joven del grupo, apenas tenía catorce años, pero la voluntad de escapar de un matrimonio de conveniencia con un lujurioso anciano rico la había empujado a escapar a la Ciudad de la Frontera, donde Itachi la había contratado como mesera en _Fuyu no Hana_. La muchacha sentía adoración por el Uchiha, lo cual divertía a éste.

-Ume-chan¿podrías pedirle a Kasumi uno de esos jugosos onigiris que he visto pasar por allí? Y una cerveza, si me haces el favor.

-Enseguida, jefe –respondió la chica alegremente.

-Ah, y si no te importa, dile a Sakura que me lo traiga.

Itachi era pura provocación, y le encantaba serlo. Al contrario que su hermano pequeño, que rehuía a las mujeres, Itachi adoraba sentirse perseguido y admirado. Tenía un enorme ego. Le satisfacía especialmente que se pelearan por él, pues resultaba la unión de sus dos elementos favoritos: mujeres y combate. Una mezcla demoledora.

Sin embargo, Ume estaba demasiado agotada aquella noche, y especialmente agobiada por las peticiones de los clientes, como para tratar de abofetear a la Haruno, como había hecho más de una vez en los primeros tiempos. Sencillamente hizo el pedido y aprovechó que pasaba cerca de ésta para encasquetárselo a la pelirrosa, murmurando sencillamente un:

-Para el jefe, zorra.

Sakura encajó el insulto con una media sonrisa y se dirigió con el plato a la mesa de Itachi. _"Esta juventud..."_ se dijo mientras descargaba parte de los vasos en una mesa cercana a de su destinatario.

Al llegar, posó lo que quedaba en la mesa del Uchiha en silencio, y se disponía a marcharse cuando su maestro la detuvo:

-Quédate un rato. Estás tensa.

-Estoy trabajando –le corrigió ella-. Hoy hay mucho que hacer.

-Mírale el lado positivo. Quedan cuatro horas para el cierre, pero probablemente ya hayamos recaudado lo necesario para pagar las reformas del cuarto de baño.

-Siempre tan optimista.

-Hago lo que puedo. Sólo trato de animarme, estoy bastante decepcionado, la verdad.

-¿Por qué?

Itachi exhaló un teatral suspiro.

-Esperaba que Ume y tú os pegarais en medio de la cafetería, pero veo que me he quedado sin espectáculo...

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hay dos razones para ello, Itachi-sensei: una es tiempo y la otra, espacio. Carecemos de ambas cosas. Sin embargo, creo que si en vez de esas reformas para el baño pones una piscina de barro en medio de la cafetería y le das más recados incendiarios a Ume-san, tendrás todas las peleas que quieras y más clientes. Pensándolo bien, te sale más rentable que una barra americana –finalizó su arenga la Haruno, con voz cínica.

Itachi rió.

-Maldita sea, Sakura, nunca debí convertirte en mi discípula. Acabarás siendo más inteligente que yo.

-Perdona, sensei, pero eso ya lo era cuando me secuestraste. Y ahora, discúlpame, pero debo volver al trabajo.

La muchacha se marchó, dejando tras ella el suave efluvio del perfume que siempre usaba, dulce y fresco, cargando de remordimientos al mayor de los Uchiha. Los años habían limado las pocas asperezas existentes en su casi ideal relación, convirtiéndoles en casi iguales. Aunque eran felices juntos, compartiendo sus vidas, una parte de Sakura se rebelaba ante la relajación que ésta había adoptado ante su actual situación, y era lo que la impulsaba a hacer comentarios que abrían las heridas de Itachi. En su devoción por su alumna, se había reprendido muchas veces por haberla arrancado de su vida, de su hogar, de todo lo que le era propio. Aquello había forzado el proceso de maduración de la Haruno, haciéndola cambiar en muchos aspectos. Aunque a él le gustaba así, era consciente de formar la minoría. ¿Cuántas personas recordarían con añoranza a la alegre y vivaz Haruno Sakura, del equipo siete?

La kunoichi se encontraba lidiando con la máquina registradora cuando Izumi la cogió del hombro:

-Sakura-chan, he de hablar contigo.

-Estoy ocupada, Izumi.

-Es importante.

La expresiva mirada de los castaños ojos de su compañera la convenció. Como todos los habitantes de la Ciudad de la Frontera, ya fuesen permanentes o eventuales, Izumi escondía un pasado con el que no se sentía especialmente cómoda. Ella había nacido en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, donde había trabajado como espía para el antiguo Kazekage. Pese a su carácter seco y su aspecto poco amigable, era una persona con un alto concepto del honor, razón por la que había desertado de Suna al tratar ésta de invadir Konoha. El resto era historia: había vagado durante semanas por los diferentes países hasta llegar a la Ciudad de la Frontera, donde había subsistido durante unos meses pluriempleándose en trabajos de mala muerte hasta que pasó por delante de una recién abierta _Fuyu no Hana_ y, al ver el cartel en la puerta de _Se necesita personal_, se había arriesgado a entrar y preguntar. De eso hacía tres años, y allí seguía, al pie del cañón. Era tres meses mayor que Sakura, había nacido en diciembre del año anterior a ella, y ya había cumplido los diecisiete. Aunque había abandonado sus quehaceres como kunoichi, era una experta recabadora de información, habilidad que no se les pasaba por alto a ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

La ex-espía de la Arena condujo a la pelirrosa hasta la puerta de atrás del local y ambas salieron a la calle por la puerta trasera. Era finales de abril y una suave llovizna, apenas perceptible, se precipitaba desde los cielos, que lucía naranja por el reflejo de las luces de neón de la ciudad. Una vez se hubieron cerciorado de que no había nadie cerca, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Izumi-chan?

-Escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte. Las preguntas, al final –Sakura asintió con la cabeza-. Akatsuki está preparando una bien gorda. Saben que su querido convicto Itachi Uchiha está aquí, en la Ciudad de la Frontera, y piensan empezar a moverse desde aquí. Harán un poco de ruido para ponerle sobre aviso, pero no sólo a él. Quieren vengarse de Itachi, pero también le necesitan. Eso te sitúa en un punto conflictivo. Ten cuidado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme? –La Haruno se mostró decepcionada.

-Déjame acabar.

-Pensé que ya habías terminado.

-Estaba tomando aire.

-Ah, perdón –_"Vaya conversación de besugos"_ se dijo la pelirrosa.

-El caso, Sakura, es que no van a montar algo tan grande sólo por atrapar a Itachi. Tienen en mente dos peces más gordos –la Haruno alzó las cejas, expectante-. Hablo de los dos bijuu que conoces: Shukaku y Kyuubi.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Entonces... qué le pasará a Naruto¿Y a Gaara? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-A Gaara, nada, al menos de momento. Tratarán de atraerlos a ambos aquí, pero Gaara-san es ahora Kazekage, así que no puede salir de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Es posible, no obstante, que envíen a sus hermanos, Temari y Kankurô. Respecto a Uzumaki... he estado pensando, y creo que lo más posible es que vengan atraídos por los falsos movimientos de Akatsuki... pensando que te encontrarán.

Ambas kunoichis callaron. La lluvia empapaba ya sus cabellos.

-Debo advertirles –decidió la Haruno.

-Debes, pero no puedes –le espetó Izumi-. Sabes que Itachi controla todos tus movimientos. No le hará ninguna gracia, créeme.

-Se lo contaré todo –contraatacó la muchacha.

-No será suficiente si le da la vena posesiva. Es mejor dejarlo correr, Sakura. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

-¿Pero entonces por qué me has dicho todo esto?

-Para prevenirte. Hay algo que no te he aclarado y que te atañe directamente, y es el asunto de Itachi-sama. Verás, Sakura-chan, actualmente Akatsuki no está interesada en Itachi por sus habilidades como ninja o por resentimiento a causa de su deserción. Es el sharingan lo que ambicionan.

-No lo entiendo.

Izumi se sacudió la falda del uniforme de camarera y aclaró:

-A ver, Sakura, podría decirse que Akatsuki lo que pretende es "dominar el mundo". De hecho, es una explicación vaga e infantil de sus intenciones, pero se acerca bastante. El quid de la cuestión es cómo van a lograrlo. La explicación es relativamente sencilla: quieren hacerse con los individuos más poderosos de los países, a los que lavan el cerebro para que se unan a ellos, y las habilidades más asombrosas. Itachi estaba en el primer grupo, pero al desertar fue relegado al segundo, de modo que lo único que quiere Akatsuki de él es su técnica Barrera de Sangre, e irán a por él porque, de los dos miembros vivos de clan, él es el que la domina en su totalidad. Podrían ir a por Sasuke, pero se ve que su sharingan está aún inmaduro. Es demasiado joven. ¿Lo entiendes, Sakura?

La kunoichi asintió con la cabeza, ausente. Un fuerte dolor había apresado su corazón al oír su nombre en boca de alguien que no fuese ella.

Sasuke 

Con el paso del tiempo había dejado de hablar de él con Itachi, que siempre le llamaba "mi hermano", calificativo que podía ir acompañado de un "pequeño" , un "necio", o ambas cosas. Sin embargo, él era casi inexistente. En su mente, él era aún un niño de doce años. _"Aunque hayan pasado tres desde que le vi por última vez"_. Su mente había olvidado a conversación con Izumi y había volado hasta el menor de los Uchiha, al que creía haber dejado atrás. La confusión le inundó. Hacía ya tanto tiempo...

-¿Sakura¿Me oyes, Sakura?

La voz de la ex-espía de Suna la devolvió a la realidad, al callejón trasero de _Fuyu no Hana_, a la noche urbana jalonada de ruidos y a la fría llovizna calando su ropa.

-Perdona. Demasiados recuerdos me han saturado –se disculpó la pelirrosa, sonriendo inocentemente.

-No importa. No conozco el motivo que te sacó de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, pero no debió ser demasiado amable si te quedas así. Ahora lo que importa es... Sakura, ten cuidado, va en serio. Aparte de que Akatsuki pueda tratar de hacerte algo para atraer a Itachi, está la cuestión de tu técnica... Ojos de Jade es muy poderosa, lo suficiente como para que la organización considere el sharingan como algo irrelevante. ¿Captas el concepto?

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía como una mosca atrapada en una tela de araña, que tratando de escapar, sólo se enreda más y más. De repente, una pregunta afloró en su confuso cerebro:

-¿Y el byakugan? Es la técnica Barrera de Sangre del clan Hyuuga, no me creo que Akatsuki no ande tras ella.

-No he recibido noticias porque no me ha interesado especialmente, pero ya que lo preguntas, haré indagaciones.

-Bien. Ah, Izumi. Quisiera que todo esto quedase al margen de Itachi... al menos de momento.

-¿Te asusta?

-No, pero no me fío. Quiero ayudar a mis amigos de Konoha, y no creo que él esté muy por la labor, de modo que de momento haré esto a mi manera.

-Será la primera vez que te manejes tú sola¿no? Te deseo buena suerte. El trabajo del ninja debe ser en equipo.

Sakura suspiró.

-Hace tiempo que perdí al mío. Pero no todos los lazos se cortan con la misma facilidad. Si vienen, les ayudaré.

-Eso te coloca en una posición limítrofe entre unos y otros. No será fácil. Cuenta conmigo.

Por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación, Izumi sonrió.

-Gracias, Izumi-chan.

-Lucha por aquello que crees, Sakura. Sigue tu propio camino y plántale cara al destino. No conocerás la verdadera libertad hasta que te hayas liberado de todas las cadenas y hayas podido elegir por ti misma.

La pelirrosa asintió, sonriendo. La frase de Izumi le recordó a Naruto. Esbozó una sonrisa amable mientras a su alrededor la lluvia repiqueteaba más fuerte, como anunciando la sombra que no tardaría en cernirse sobre la misteriosa Ciudad de la Frontera.

* * *

**Y ahora, las respuestas a los reviews :-)**

**NekoNoHaru: Realmente te da intriga la técnica, ehhh? xD Tranqui, que se averiguará dentro de poco... De momento, dejemos que los acontecimientos sigan su curso y que los personajes se encaminen inocentemente a su destino... muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa**

**Lin Hashimoto: Gracias por el review :-) Espero que te guste cómo se desarrolla la historia**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha: Qué bueno que pusieras all en vez de romance :-D como fue el primer fic que colgué, estaba un poco nerviosa por todo lo de los reviews y eso... pero veo que tiene muy buena acogida, muchas gracias :3 Ya verás, Sakura será realmente una fiera! Por cierto, sí que es Nejihina. No te pierdas los siguientes episodios.**

**Marion-asakura: Pues la verdad es que no lo ideé como itasaku... lo que me gusta es el sasusaku xD Bueno, aunque no haya itasaku, si que Itachi y Sasuke tendrán alguna que otra discusión por Sakura... :-P**

**Hinaru90: Claro que será Sasusaku! Pero Sasuke y Sakura tendrán que salvar bastantes obstáculos, empezando por el terco orgullo del señorito Uchiha. En cuanto a Sakura... mejor no perderla de vista, aún tiene mucho que demostrar ;-)**

**Arhen: Si es que la pobre Sakura-chan estaba más de adorno que otra cosa, por eso se me ocurrió la idea para este fic.Ya queda muy poco para el reencuentro... será todo un acontecimiento :-D**

**Tere-chan: Espero poder llevar bien el fic, porque si hago algo demasiado grandioso se me puede ir de las manos... :s Espero que no me pase. Será un sasusaku¡por supuesto! Aunque Itachi meterá baza de vez en cuando...**

**SimaraNekoi: Itachi es un personaje al que se le puede sacar jugo de muchas maneras diferentes... ya se verá qué pasa con él ;-) Espero que sigas con atención la evolución de Sakura :-D**

**Yachiru: Gracias por el review :3**

**Sccmar: Va a ser fundamentalmente Sasusaku, Itachi influirá bastante en la relación entre su hermano y la pelirrosa, pero nada relevante...**

**Arwy: Gracias por los halagos. Espero que disfrutes del fic :-)**

**サクサス: Laverdad es que Sasuke sí que es bastante borde, el chaval... ¬¬ En fin, qué sele vaa hacer, eso cambiará xDLo de Ojos de Jade es invención mía, sip :-) Irás viendo un desarrollo en la historia, espero que lasigas**

**Shiho-Haibara: Gracias porlos halagos. Espero que te guste este capítulo :-D**

**Kitsune-Megamisama:La relación entre Neji y Hinata estará un poco en segundo plano, pero será muy dramática... espero que te guste :-)**

**Kuramasesshou: No importa que no dejases review antes, comprendo tus motivos... muchas gracias de todas formas. La verdad es que Itachi secuestrando a Sakuraes bastante topicazo, pero queda tan bien! Espero que te gusten los próximos episodios :-)**

**Blanca: Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke-kun,alzará una ceja como si no le importara... en fin, ya verás el reencuentro ;-) seráapoteósico!**

**Sakata Sakeki: Uff, muchas gracias, aunque no sé si el fic se me escapará de las manos... espero darme cuenta a tiempo en caso de que ocurra :s La verdad es que al principio prefería el Shikaino, pero de tanto leer fics acerca de Shikamaru y Temari (_No estás sola_ entre ellos ;-)), me acaban pegando más xD Respecto al NejiHina... me gusta basicamente por dos razones: 1)tanto Neji como Hinata son dos de mis personajes favoritos y 2)Tenten me cae mal. No preguntes por qué xD ni yo lo sé xDDD así que la pongo como personaje de relleno. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la bienvenida **

**SaBaKu-No-MiSaKi: No es Itasaku, es Sasusaku... pero espero que te siga gustando igual. Falta poco para el reencuentro... intentaré que sea lo más memorable posible.**

**En fin, esto es todo. Gracias por los reviews :-)**


	4. La Ciudad de la Frontera

**Bueno, allá va el cuarto episodio. Espero que os guste. Es el último capítulo puente, a partir del próximo empieza lo bueno! Espero que no se os hagan muy empalagosos los accesos de melancolía de los personajes... :s Soy de lo más sádica, estoy siempre haciéndoles sufrir xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho :-)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 – La Ciudad de la Frontera

Tsunade examinó, con el ceño fruncido, los informes de las averiguaciones de sus espías. Los días de paz parecían casi una utopía. La labor de espionaje de los shinobis especializados de Konoha revelaban movimientos dentro de la organización Akatsuki. Al parecer, empezaban a actuar en la Ciudad de la Frontera, alias la Ciudad Sin Ley, y todo parecía indicar que se disponían a invadirla para convertirla en su sede. La Hokage suspiró. En lo referente a Akatsuki había un acuerdo internacional que incluía a la Ciudad de la Frontera, de modo que la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, que había obtenido aquella información, tenía el derecho, casi deber, de mandar shinobis para tratar de vencer a la organización, por difícil que pudiese parecer. Los miembros de la organización eran temidos en las cuatro puntas del continente, pero era de vital importancia detenerlos en su empeño de convertir la Ciudad de la Frontera en su enclave, por la estabilidad del gobierno de los países ninja.

Oír hablar acerca de Akatsuki le trajo a la cabeza a Itachi Uchiha, el criminal más buscado de Konoha. _"Donde esté Akatsuki, estará Itachi"_ se dijo la Godaime. Una intuición de casi dolorosa certeza le aseguró que si no enviaba a Sasuke Uchiha en aquella misión y el chico se enteraba de que su hermano estaba allí, se escaparía para matarlo. Tsunade suspiró. Sentía cómo de repente se le venían los años encima. No podía mandar a Sasuke solo, eso desde luego. Iría con su equipo, o lo que quedaba de él. Aún así, se le antojaba un gran riesgo enviar a dos muchachos y a su maestro a luchar contra la organización Akatsuki al completo, por mucha experiencia y talento que tuviesen.

Finalmente, la Godaime Hokage hizo algunos planes mentalmente y llamó a Shizune. Su discípula apareció en la puerta, solícita, y Tsunade ordenó:

-Manda llamar a Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma y Yuuhi Kurenai. Quiero reunirme con ellos en mi despacho dentro de media hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miraba atentamente los dedos de los pies, como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. A unos metros de distancia, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, que daba fuertes ladridos, y Shino contemplaba el cielo con expresión ausente. La joven heredera del clan Hyuuga notó que su maestra, la jovial Kurenai, llevaba casi media hora de retraso respecto a la hora en que habían quedado en el parque de Konoha. _"La última vez que pasó algo así fue el día siguiente a la desaparición de Sakura... espero que no haya ocurrido nada malo"_ pensó la muchacha. El recuerdo de Sakura se entrelazó con evocaciones de acontecimientos más recientes. El fracaso de la cena dos noches atrás, la frialdad de Neji. Hinata curvó las cejas, triste. Le había añorado tanto que pensó que moriría, había sido una auténtica tortura el estar lejos de la Villa de la Hoja sin tener noticias suyas... pero más duro aún había sido saber que estaban bajo el mismo techo sin poder verse. Las rígidas normas del clan los habían mantenido separados más de un año, y ella se moría por verle, aunque el reencuentro noches atrás no había sido muy halagüeño. Cuando él la saludó como si ella fuese poco más que una simple conocida, se le cayó el alma a los pies. _"¿Por qué, Neji nii-san¿Qué he hecho esta vez para que me odies tanto¿Qué ha sido de lo que logramos juntos, tú y yo...?"_ preguntas sin respuesta se amontonaban en el cerebro de la kunoichi. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, presa de la impotencia y un incomprensible sentimiento de culpa. Kiba, que olió el llanto de su compañera de equipo, se acercó a ella y le preguntó amablemente:

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata¿Te encuentras mal?

-N-no... se me ha me-metido algo en el ojo, nada más –balbució ella a media voz.

El Inuzuka dirigió una sutil mirada a Shino, que se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada". Sus dos compañeros la rodearon en silencio, sentándose uno a cada lado de ella. Aunque no comprendían lo que le pasaba, sabían que Hinata se encontraría mejor si se sentía acompañada. La muchacha esbozo una leve sonrisa. La complicidad con sus dos compañeros de equipo era tan fuerte que la animaba a seguir adelante.

-Gracias, chicos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuma expulsó por la nariz el humo de su séptimo cigarrillo de la mañana mientras saludaba a sus tres alumnos:

-Buenos días

Chouji, con la boca llena de patatas fritas, gruñó algo ininteligible, Shikamaru saludó con la cabeza, aburrido, e Ino respondió vigorosamente:

-¡Buenos días, Asuma-sensei!

Al llegar a su altura, el jounin anunció:

-Tenemos una misión, es bastante importante. Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo para que os explique.

El grupo se movilizó hasta un bar cercano, en que el maestro pidió una cerveza, Chouji e Ino un par de refrescos y Shikamaru, un té. Los tres chuunins miraron a Asuma, expectantes. Ino le animó a explicar:

-¿Y bien?

El jounin suspiró, dio un sorbo a su bebida y, tras una larga calada, explicó:

-La Godaime Hokage nos ha mandado una misión de rango B.

Silencio.

-¿Y? –Fue la única respuesta de un tranquilo Shikamaru.

-Podría pasar a ser de rango A... todo depende del desarrollo de los acontecimientos. La misión en sí es de espionaje, pero... seguramente las cosas se tuerzan.

-¿A qué te refieres, Asuma-sensei? –Preguntó Ino.

-Lo explicaré con claridad –decidió Asuma, nervioso, mientras aplastaba la humeante colilla en el cenicero-. Sabemos que la organización Akatsuki está empezando a moverse en la Ciudad de la Frontera y que posiblemente intenten conquistarla. Como ya sabréis, la amenaza de Akatsuki es tan grave que los países se han unido contra ella... y como ha sido la Villa Oculta de la Hoja la que ha obtenido esta información, tenemos carta blanca y cobertura internacional para actuar contra ellos fuera de nuestro territorio. Mañana partimos a la Ciudad de la Frontera. Nuestra misión es desvelar los movimientos de Akatsuki y tratar de detenerles¿entendido?

Los tres chuunins observaron a su maestro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Aquello sí que era una sorpresa. La misión había sido explicada con tanta simplicidad que cualquiera habría jurado que no era más que una inofensiva misión de rango D, pero la simple mención de la organización Akatsuki elevaba la dificultad a las nubes. Esto, unido a la novedad de un viaje a la misteriosa y lejana Ciudad de la Frontera –desdeñada y deseada a partes iguales por todo habitante de los países ninja- hacían de la misión un emocionante suceso aderezado por el morbo del peligro, que quemaba, como brasas constantes, el subconsciente de cualquier shinobi.

-¿Sólo nuestro equipo? –Habló por primera vez Chouji.

-No –respondió Asuma-. También vienen el de Kurenai, el de Gai y el de Kakashi.

-¡Mañana! –Exclamó Ino, emocionada- ¿A qué hora¿Dónde?

-A las siete, en las puertas de la Villa. Será un viaje largo, atajaremos cogiendo un barco para surcar el río. Konoha corre con los gastos de viaje y estancia, pero os recomiendo que llevéis dinero por si surge algún imprevisto –explicó mecánicamente el sensei, encendiendo el octavo cigarro.

-Si Akatsuki ha dejado que los servicios de espionaje consigan semejante información, debe ser una trampa –comentó Shikamaru-. Y es sería bastante problemático.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Shikamaru! –Respondió la Yamanaka. Demasiadas misiones de rango C, todas ellas bastante aburridas, la habían vuelto más chillona y pesada que de costumbre. Necesitaba salir y oxigenarse un poco.

-Aún no sabemos con seguridad si es una trampa o no –respondió Asuma-. Pero en caso de que lo sea, nuestra misión pasaría a ser la de actuar como cebo para Akatsuki. Eso es ya misión de rango A, así que en previsión de sorpresas desagradables, os recomiendo que no aseguréis en casa que volveréis con vida... al menos de momento.

Los chicos del equipo asintieron. Ino miró al vacío. La imagen de Sakura, borrosa, acudió a sus retinas. Le ocurría a menudo cuando oía las palabras "vida" y "muerte", especialmente desde la desastrosa cena acontecida dos noches atrás. Finalmente, también ella asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces¿mañana a las siete en las puertas de la Villa? –Preguntó Tenten a Gai, sólo para asegurarse.

-Así es –respondió éste-. Os recomiendo que antes resolváis cualquier asunto pendiente que os quede en Konoha... por si no regresáis, se entiende.

-Vamos a regresar –espetó Neji, frío.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Exclamó Rock Lee, alzando el puño derecho.

-¡Lee, mi aventajado alumno¡Tu viveza y seguridad en tan aciagos momentos me demuestra que en ti arde con furia la llama de la juventud! –Exclamó el jounin, con los ojos llorosos.

Ambos, sensei y alumno, se fundieron en un emocionado abrazo, bajo la perpleja mirada de Tenten y la hastiada de Neji. Esos dos no cambiarían nunca.

Una vez finalizada la emotiva escena, Gai aclaró, colocándose bien el chaleco:

-Por si acaso, yo voy a seguir mi propio consejo, ya que en caso de que vuelva victorioso, sería un engorro tener que preocuparme por ciertos asuntillos. Así que, queridos alumnos, mañana nos vemos, que tengo que pagar la cuenta de este mes en _69 Cuentos de Amor_, un bar interesante, pero que no debéis visitar, al menos de momento.

-¡Voy contigo, sensei! –Anunció Lee, con estrellitas en los ojos.

Las dos bestias verdes de Konoha se alejaron calle abajo, haciendo gala de sus idénticos desmanes al caminar. Sendas gotas se deslizaron por las cabezas de Neji y Tenten. El bar al que Gai había hecho referencia, el _69 Cuentos de Amor_, era uno de los pubs más populares de la Villa, y los jóvenes chuunins le habían hecho más de una visita. La muchacha dedicó una amable sonrisa a su compañero de equipo y, sin pactarlo, echaron a andar en la dirección contraria. El Hyuuga apreciaba la compañía de Tenten por su sencillez y su admirable perspicacia, a la vez que por su don de gentes: sabía qué decir y cómo a cada persona para tenerles satisfechos. Él no era una excepción: Tenten sabía cuál era el momento preciso para sacar cualquier tema a colación. Y ése era uno de esos momentos.

-Neji... quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Dime –él miraba al frente, decidido.

-Sé que aprecias a Hinata. ¿Por qué eres tan frío con ella?

El Hyuuga gruñó, señalando que la pregunta le resultaba impertinente. Su respuesta fue breve:

-Ella es del Souke y yo soy del Bouke. Más allá de eso, no hay nada.

-Querrás decir que no debería haberlo, pero que lo hay –la chica no se cortó en decirlo. Neji era siempre sincero con ella.

-Soy su siervo –respondió él. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió-, y no me gusta serlo.

-No lo pongo en duda. Aún así, no me engañas. Fuiste un borde la otra noche.

-La cena entera acabó siendo una mierda, y no fue culpa mía.

-Lo fue en parte.

-Bueno, vale, tal vez en parte, pero no del todo –Neji trataba de auto-convencerse para no estallar de ira. Tenten le estaba provocando, y mucho.

-Podías haber sido un poco más amable –volvió al ataque la chuunin.

-Lo fui. Me retiré en el momento justo para que ella entrara. Y a la muy ingenua ni siquiera se le ocurrió activar el byakugan para cerciorarme de que seguía allí.

-Ni que estuvieses orgulloso de lo que pasó.

-Lo estoy en parte. Como miembro del Bouke, es un honor que la heredera del clan se acobarde ante mí.

-Hyuuga Neji, eres el tipo más arrogante, frío, desalmado e hipócrita que he conocido, y te acercas peligrosamente a los niveles de Sasuke, lo cual no es que me agrade, precisamente. Eres un genio, y al mismo tiempo eres un esclavo, por eso estás tan reprimido. Tu propio clan no te ha permitido mostrar tu orgullo, y te contentas con hacer sufrir a Hinata, aunque tengas que mentirte a ti mismo. Porque yo sé que la aprecias. No sé a qué nivel ni de qué manera, pero la aprecias, y eso te está torturando... no soportas la dualidad en tu interior, la confrontación entre odio a un clan y amor a un individuo, y por eso eres tan frío con ella... te odias también a ti mismo... por quererla... y por hacerla sufrir.

-Cállate –la cortó el muchacho. Sus ojos ardían de ira.

Ella aguantó su escrutadora mirada en silencio, sin miedo. Se miraron en silencio unos largos segundos. Finalmente, el Hyuuga dio su brazo a torcer, giró la cabeza y murmuró:

-Me irrita que me conozcas tan bien.

-Somos compañeros –musitó Tenten con dulzura-. Llevamos cuatro años en el mismo equipo, es natural.

Un nuevo silencio se abrió paso entre ellos. De nuevo fue Neji el encargado de romperlo pasados unos minutos:

-Fui un borde, lo reconozco. Pero hay una razón por la que lo fui, y es porque no sé actuar de otra manera.

-Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender –le animó Tenten suavemente.

-No me metas prisa –gruñó el Hyuuga-. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-Eso espero –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Se miraron de nuevo. La complicidad saltaba a la vista. De repente, Neji sonrió, y Tenten sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Lo que sentía por el nunca había llegado a apagarse, siempre había subyacido un rescoldo de amor, esperando a que el chico lo avivase. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. El miembro del Bouke sencillamente se giró y se marchó, sin despedirse, sin dar las gracias. Ella se quedó clavada en el mismo sitio, como ausente. Pasados unos instantes, esbozó una sonrisa._ "Soñar es gratis..."_ se dijo, sonriendo para tratar de consolarse a sí misma. Alzando la mirada al azul e infinito cielo, respiró hondo, dispuesta a regresar a la realidad. Girando por una calle perpendicular, se encaminó a su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto apuraba su tercer tazón de ramen bajo la aburrida mirada de Sasuke. Kakashi había preferido evadirse leyendo, cómo no, su tomo de _Icha Icha Paradise_. El jounin se había visto obligado a sobornar con comida al Uzumaki, que se había levantado más hiperactivo que de costumbre y, para mantenerle pegado a un asiento sin tener que verse obligado a atarle a él, había optado por la alternativa más eficaz, es decir, conquistarle por el estómago. Así, Kakashi había engordado aún más las cuentas del _Ichiraku Ramen_ invitando a sus dos alumnos a comer, momento en que había aprovechado para explicarles la misión que tenían por delante.

Mientras el sol del mediodía brillaba en lo alto del cielo, Naruto se estiró ante la puerta del _Ichiraku Ramen_. Kakashi y Sasuke daban gracias por salir al fin de aquel local.

-Uwaaaa¡Qué rico estaba todo! –Exclamó el jinchuuriki-. Lo que más echo de menos cuando estoy de misión es el ramen del_ Ichiraku Ramen_ de Konoha.

-Creo que, con todo lo que has comido, les has agotado las reservas de un mes –comentó Sasuke.

Los tres hombres del equipo siete comenzaron a caminar calle abajo. No se dirigían a ningún lugar en concreto, sencillamente paseaban, los tres juntos. Total, a ninguno de ellos les esperaba nadie en casa. Cuando regresaran a sus hogares, sólo el eco de sus propias palabras les devolvería el saludo. La calle estaba desierta a aquellas horas, todo el mundo comía. Las cigarras llenaban el aire con sus cantos. El verano estaba próximo.

Naruto, que había agazapado su cara en el cuello de su chaqueta, estiró el cuello como una tortuga al ver la puerta pintada de verde claro junto a la que brillaba, reluciente pero modesto, el cartel con la leyenda _Haruno_. El chico-zorro se detuvo. Sus compañeros no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, y tres cabezas masculinas se reprendieron en silencio por volver, aun inconscientemente, hasta allí.

_Haruno. Haruno Sakura._

Si el equipo siete era un lienzo, Sakura era el color. Sin embargo, no se habían dado cuenta hasta que había desaparecido, llevándose con ella toda la alegría, dejando a los tres solos, tan solos. Un jounin de amargo pasado. Un adolescente preso de una promesa. Un muchacho repudiado por todos a causa de una bestia. Tres hombres que vivían solos, cada uno en una punta de la Villa, que al abrir la puerta no tenían a nadie. En eso, Sakura había sido diferente. Ella tenía padres. Aunque no tenía hermanos, tenía varios primos repartidos por toda la Villa, a los que adoraba. Tenía su carácter extrovertido, alegre y amable. Y, de alguna manera, ellos la habían tenido a ella. Luego la habían perdido. Todas las risas, los chistes, los gritos y el jolgorio del mundo no podían aliviar la aterradora sensación de la desaparición de Sakura. De la inútil, llorica, débil, exasperante y cargante Sakura. Al desaparecer, se había llevado con ella el color, y ahora el deprimente paisaje era el de tres hombres solos, vacíos y agotados de vivir con el dolor de haberla dejado marchar a cuestas. Sin Sakura, el jounin y sus dos discípulos eran tres rostros grises plasmados en una foto en blanco y negro.

-¡Naruto nii-chan! –La alegre voz de Konohamaru alivió el momento de desaliento de los tres shinobis, pero destrozó la emotividad de la escena.

-¡Hey, Konohamaru! –Saludó el jinchuuriki, volviendo a mostrar su habitual cara risueña.

En tres años, el nieto del Tercer Hokage había cambiado mucho. Llevaba la melena, de color castaño oscuro, en una coleta baja, la bandana con el símbolo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja al cuello, como Hinata, y llevaba ropa de color azul marino y naranja, los mismos colores que lucía su héroe, Uzumaki Naruto. Esbozó una sonrisa y comentó:

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez¿verdad?

-Pues sí. ¿Dónde andabas metido? –Preguntó el chico-zorro.

-¡En la Academia¡Preparándome para ser genin!

-¡Ohhh! Y dime¿lo has conseguido? –Preguntó Naruto, con tono burlón.

-Tsk¡pues claro que sí! –Respondió un orgulloso Konohamaru.

En aquel momento, un chico llegó corriendo. Apoyándose en sus rodillas, jadeó unos instantes antes de increpar:

-¡Te dije que esperases, Konohamaru!

-Eres muy lento, Jôji...

-Siento decepcionarte, pero lo mío son las cuentas.

El muchacho se sentó en el polvoriento suelo, haciendo caso omiso de los miembros del equipo siete, que a su vez le observaron con interés. El chaval tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y lucía un traje negro, rojo y blanco. Llevaba la bandana de Konoha en la frente. Sin saber exactamente por qué, les recordaba a alguien.

En aquel instante se materializó junto a ellos una muchacha. Tendría la misma edad que Konohamaru y su amigo, pero sus afilados rasgos le conferían una expresión más madura. Era de piel clara, larga melena oscura y ojos blancos que revelaban la nobleza del clan del que provenía. Llevaba un traje blanco, inmaculado, atado con un obi negro con bordados también blancos, alrededor del cual llevaba ceñida la bandana de la Villa. Escrutó a los presentes con su blanca mirada y suspiró. Parecía de pocas palabras.

-Bueno, voy a hacer las presentaciones –anunció el nieto de Sandaime-. Naruto nii-chan, éstos son mis compañeros de equipo: Hyuuga Hanabi y Haruno Jôji. Él es Uzumaki Naruto, aquél es Uchiha Sasuke y el de más allá, el del chaleco de jounin, es Hatake Kakashi.

Jôji alzo la barbilla y comentó:

-Creo que ya nos conocemos.

-Es muy posible –respondió Kakashi-. ¿Tienes algún vínculo de sangre con Haruno Sakura?

-Es mi prima. O era... No lo sé –Jôji parecía afligido.

Los integrantes del equipo siete se fijaron en los rasgos del Haruno. Ojos verdes. Esto fue lo primero que llamó su atención.

-Os parecéis –sentenció el Hatake.

-Gracias...

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. De repente, Naruto observó:

-Cada uno lleváis la bandana diferente, pero todos como alguno de nosotros.

Era un comentario estúpido, pero la única voluntad del Uzumaki era acabar con aquel silencio. Detestaba aquel tipo de situaciones.

-¿Ah, sí? –Respondió Jôji desinteresadamente.

-Pues claro –habló por primera vez Hanabi-. Konohamaru-kun la lleva como mi hermana, yo como Yamanaka-san y tú... –hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

Jôji clavó la mirada en el suelo y comentó:

-Yo... llevo la bandana en la frente por consejo de mi prima Sakura –silencio. Los integrantes del equipo siete escuchaban atentamente-. Ella decía... que los chicos están más guapos con la bandana en la frente –alzó la mirada hacia ellos-. Creo que ahora sé por qué lo decía.

Naruto rió, halagado, y una sonrisa orgullosa afloró a los labios de Sasuke. La pelirrosa seguía allí, de una manera o de otra. Hanabi pensó en su primo al escuchar la explicación de su compañero de equipo. Los chicos están más guapos con la bandana en la frente... Definitivamente, Neji era muy, muy guapo. La pequeña de los Hyuuga esbozó una media sonrisa. Al ver su expresión, los dos chuunins no pudieron evitar encontrar un evidente parecido con el genio del Bouke. Finalmente, Sasuke alzó la mirada al cielo para comprobar la posición del sol y anunció:

-Me marcho. Aún tengo cosas que hacer.

-Mañana a las siete en las puertas de la Villa –le recordó Kakashi, de nuevo sumido en la lectura de su _Icha Icha Paradise_.

-Hmph –fue la única respuesta del Uchiha, interpretable como un "sí".

Mientras el moreno shinobi se alejaba, Konohamaru preguntó:

-Naruto nii-chan¿tenéis una misión?

-¡Sí! Nada menos que en la Ciudad de la Frontera. ¿Qué dices a eso?

-¿A la Ciudad de la Frontera¡Siempre he querido ir allí!

-¡Ha ha ha, lo lograrás cuando seas tan buen ninja como yo, el gran Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Sexto Hokage! –Exclamó el jinchuuriki, señalando al cielo, mientras sonaba una musiquilla épica de fondo.

Jôji soltó una risita, una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Hanabi y Konohamaru secundó al chico-zorro con un emocionado:

-¡Síiii!

Kakashi decidió disolver la concentración a las puertas de los Haruno, cerrando su tomo y anunciando:

-Bueno, Naruto, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa. Mañana nos vemos.

-¡Sí!

Tras despedirse de los genins, cada uno se dirigió en dirección a su casa. El Uzumaki respiró hondo, animado, pensando en la misión más emocionante de su vida, que empezaría justo al día siguiente.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews, en el capítulo 5, pero sólo a los anónimos. A los de los registrados, os responderé de manera personal :-) Para aligerar el spam**

**Kwatz!**


	5. Volver

**Hola de nuevo! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de Ojos de Jade. ¡Finalmente, eltan esperadoreencuentro! He de confesar que este capítulo me costó un poco y que en realidad iba a ser más largo, pero cuando escribí el último párrafo, me gustó tanto cómo me quedó que decidí dejarlo así y liberar toda la tensión acumulada de los personajes en el próximo episodio. Ésa es la razón por la que el capi es más corto, y la verdad es que releyéndolo me parece un poco flojo... espero vuestras reviews con ganas! Bueno, no os entretengo más. ¡Espero que os guste:-)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Cosas que pasan. **

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Volver

-¡Hinata, Hinata!. ¡Mira a la cámara!

La Hyuuga se giró, sorprendida, y un "¡clack!" reveló que Ino acababa de sacarle una foto con su recién estrenada cámara de usar y tirar. La muy reciente adquisición de la rubia le había hecho descubrir una incipiente afición por la fotografía, y en menos de una hora había gastado casi todo el carrete de veinticuatro fotos. Sin embargo, la Yamanaka había asegurado que al marcharse se llevaría a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja por lo menos una docena de cámaras como aquella.

Para los once chuunins del País del Fuego, entrar en la Ciudad de la Frontera había sido como adentrarse en una película de ciencia-ficción. Aquella metrópoli enorme, plagada de ruidos, vehículos, movimiento y vida, se les antojaba gigantesca, peligrosa y atrayente, todo a la vez. Sin embargo, los jounins ni se inmutaban, más bien al revés: se reían del asombro de sus alumnos, de sus exclamaciones de sorpresa al descubrir algo nuevo, de sus expresiones anonadadas al ver precios y demás cifras. En una palabra, se lo pasaban bien. Después del penoso viaje a través de aguas y tierras, al fin pisaban suelo civilizado. Se merecían unas alegrías y un buen descanso antes de empezar a trabajar.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –Exclamó Naruto, con los brazos en jarras- ¡Tengo hambre!

Un fuerte gruñido secundó la frase del jinchuuriki. Al mirar a su alrededor, descubrieron a Lee llevándose una mano a su vacío estómago. Sonrió, avergonzado, y se disculpó:

-Lo siento... jejeje.

-¡No te disculpes, Lee!. ¡La comida es necesaria para alimentar la llama de la juventud! –Exclamó Gai, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Sí, sensei! –Respondió el muchacho, con idéntico entusiasmo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo... –comentó Kakashi, que por una vez no estaba enganchado a su tomo del _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Los demás no tardaron en darle la razón. Estaban famélicos.

-Bueno, en tal caso –anunció Asuma-, separémonos y busquemos algún sitio en que podamos comer todos y que no sea muy caro, por esta zona. Nos encontraremos aquí mismo en cuarto de hora.

El grupo se dispersó por las amplias avenidas de la Ciudad de la Frontera, cada uno de ellos en una dirección diferente. Al cabo de dichos quince minutos, los quince ninjas estaban de nuevo en la plaza.

-He mirado varios sitios, pero todo está lleno –se quejó Naruto.

-Yo igual –comentó Shikamaru.

-Y yo –añadió Tenten.

-Yo he visto un restaurante medio vacío... pero era de esos caros –dijo Shino.

-Pues vaya gracia... –Kurenai hizo un mohín.

Un rato de silencio fue interrumpido por un nuevo rugido de estómago, ésta vez tan fuerte que todos adivinaron que debía pertenecer a Chouji. Naruto se agarró de los pelos y estalló:

-¡Oh, Dios mío!. ¡Vamos a morir de inanición!

-No seas alarmista –suspiró Kakashi.

-Tú no te vas a morir, baka –intervino Sasuke, con su habitual tono malhumorado-. Tienes reservas de sobra.

Mientras los dos chuunins del equipo siete se lanzaban miradas de odio reconcentrado, Asuma comentó:

-Puede que sea porque estamos en pleno centro urbano. Si vamos a algún barrio más alejado, al casco histórico, por ejemplo, seguramente encontremos algún local en el que podamos comer.

-¿Casco histórico?. ¿Este conglomerado de acero, cemento y cristal tiene historia? –Preguntó Kiba, estupefacto.

-Claro que sí –respondió Kurenai, dándole un suave capón-. Si hubieses estudiado Historia de los Países Ninja, lo sabrías.

Nuevamente, el grupo se puso en marcha. Habían caminado durante toda la mañana y a aquellas alturas ya estaban cansados, pero la expectativa de una buena comida les subía los ánimos. Recorrieron las calles de la ciudad durante cerca de media hora hasta llegar a un barrio muy diferente, de aspecto bohemio. Las calles estaban vacías, era la hora de la siesta, y el aire, perezoso, arrastraba aromas de mil almuerzos diferentes. Las bocas de los shinobis de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja se hicieron agua. Aquel olor le abriría el apetito a cualquiera. Naruto comenzó a caminar calle abajo, echando un vistazo al interior de todos los locales. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fastidiada.

-No tenemos tiempo para que te pongas a elegir. Total, por más que busques, no encontrarás ninguna filial del _Ichiraku Ramen_ –le increpó.

-Entra en uno al azar –secundó Shikamaru al Uchiha.

El Uzumaki gruñó y empujó una puerta, la que más cerca estaba de él. El local, si bien no era muy grande, estaba bien acondicionado, con una decoración pasable. Los shinobis le siguieron y, juntando varias mesas, tomaron asiento. Las posaderas de los ninjas de Konoha lo agradecieron. Una joven camarera pelirroja salió a darles unas cartas y preguntó:

-¿Qué van a beber?

-Agua –respondió automáticamente Tenten.

-¿Para todos?

-Sí.

-Y una cerveza –intervino Asuma.

-Estamos en una misión –le recordó Kurenai.

-Bueno¿y? Sólo voy a refrescarme, no a pillarme el pedo del siglo.

-¡Entonces, yo quiero un refresco de limón! –Exclamó Ino.

Uno a uno, todos y cada uno de los shinobis acabaron pidiendo otras bebidas, a excepción del equipo Gai al completo y de Hinata, que se mantenía con los ojos bajos. Tenten lanzó una fugaz mirada a un distraído Neji y preguntó:

-¿Tú no tomas nada, Hinata?

-N-no –tartamudeó la Hyuuga-. Mi... mi padre me tiene prohibidas las bebidas con gas.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua. El padre de su amiga le parecía un viejo aburrido y desalmado, con una mentalidad anclada en un pasado remoto. Por su culpa, Hinata no podía comportarse como cualquier otra chica de su edad: no podía salir a la calle sin avisar antes de con quién, por qué razón y adónde iría; no podía elegir la ropa que quería ponerse, pues siempre se veía obligada a utilizar kimono; no podía ir al cine, puesto que ninguna película era considerada por Hiashi Hyuuga apropiada para la heredera de la rama principal del clan; su vida se regía por una serie de estrictos horarios inhumanos que ataban cualquier cabo que pudiese quedar suelto de su vida. Su tiempo libre era su cárcel; las misiones, su liberación. Hinata era también un pájaro enjaulado.

Finalmente, llegó la comida. Doble ración de ramen de la casa para Naruto, tempura variada para Sasuke, sashimi para Lee y Gai, arroz con curry para Tenten, nori sushi para Neji, okonomiyaki para Ino, Kiba y Shikamaru; oyakodon para Hinata; onigiris para Shino; menú del día completo para Chouji; tanuki udon para Kakashi; nikujaga para Asuma y yakitori para Kurenai.

Tras un sonoro y simultáneo "¡Buen provecho!" por parte de los comensales, comenzaron a devorar su comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi jadeaba sonoramente apoyado en el tronco de un rugoso árbol. Esbozó una sonrisa, no sin dificultad. Su combate contra su alumna Sakura le estaba dando grandes satisfacciones. La Haruno demostraba haber atendido con devoción todas y cada una de sus lecciones, y ahora le tenía acorralado. Sin embargo, no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles. No en vano él era considerado el genio Uchiha, un privilegiado shinobi. Pensaba luchar hasta el final. Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda potencia, maquinando un astuto plan. Matar o morir, así funcionaban las cosas entre ninjas.

La pelirrosa de Konoha acechaba tras unos arbustos, quieta y silenciosa como un lince, esperando. Sabía que Itachi no tardaría en labrar un plan con el que sorprenderla y vencerla. Como todo buen Uchiha, poseía un orgullo fuera de lo común, hasta rozar lo exacerbado. Su rostro se curvó en una media sonrisa. Itachi tenía muchas cosas en común con el Sasuke que recordaba. Se agazapó un poco más entre el follaje, escrutando las sombras que formaba la luz del sol al topar con los árboles, que se movían ligeramente por el viento. Tardó sólo unos segundos en percatarse de que Itachi ya no estaba allí. Dándose la vuelta, esquivó en el último momento una tanda de kunais, que venían hábilmente seguidas por una estocada de katana que estuvo a punto de recibir de lleno. Los ojos de sharingan de Itachi sonreían, altivos. Sakura correspondió alejándose unos metros y desenvainando una kodachi, pero justo cuando se disponía a atacar, la hierba se volvió negra, el cielo rojo como la sangre y el sol emitía una desconcertante luz morada... _"Genjutsu. Típico de ti"_ se dijo la kunoichi, confiada. Pese a estar atrapada en una ilusión, no perdía los papeles. Comenzó a concentrarse en concentrar chakra para librarse del genjutsu.

-¿Por qué no utilizas los Ojos de Jade?

La voz de Itachi le llegó multiplicada por mil, al mismo tiempo que innumerables copias de su maestro se materializaban a su alrededor. Sakura sonrió.

-No quiero hacerte daño –respondió burlona-. Sabes que siempre es mi última alternativa.

-No te saqué de Konoha y estuve entrenándote durante tres años para esto, Sakura –dijo Itachi.

-Claro que no... –contestó ella, sonriéndole con seguridad-. Pero es mi poder, y yo elijo cómo he de emplearlo.

La seguridad y el aplomo de Sakura eran dos de las virtudes que más agradaban al Uchiha, pero a la hora de luchar contra ella se convertían en un auténtico fastidio. Su corazón se dividía entre su alta concepción de sí mismo y de sus habilidades y el orgullo por su alumna. Decidió dejar momentáneamente de lado aquel segundo sentimiento y centrarse en demostrarle a la pelirrosa que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían. Sin embargo, cuando miró al lugar en que ella antes se encontraba, descubrió que se había desvanecido. Esbozando una sonrisa, dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara:

-No importa cuánto huyas, Sakura. Estás dentro de mi microcosmos, no podrás ir muy lejos sin mi consentimiento.

Las copias comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones en busca de la kunoichi, que también hizo copias de sí misma, para despistar. Aún así, su nivel no le permitía hacer tantísimas copias como Itachi, y pronto todas ellas se vieron acorraladas. La Haruno frunció el ceño, tramando su propio plan._ "Sólo hay dos maneras de librarse de un genjutsu: detener el flujo de chakra para que el adversario no pueda manejarlo a placer o que otra persona toque mi cuerpo físico y me inyecte su propio chakra... esa opción queda desestimada. Sin embargo, a estas alturas detener mi chakra es demasiado difícil... sólo queda una opción"_. Sakura se posó en la rama de un árbol mientras musitaba:

-¡Ojos de Jade!

Las pupilas de la pelirrosa se volvieron largas y afiladas, y comenzaron a brillar con un extraño fulgor verde. Entonces, finalmente pudo ver. Vio el latido de la tierra viva, vio las ráfagas de viento que mecía las hojas, vio la composición de las nubes en el cielo y vio las formas vagas e imprecisas de las copias de Itachi. Y entre todas ella, un corazón palpitante, unos ojos rojos. _"Ése es. Ése es el verdadero"_. La joven duplicó el número de copias y, rápidamente, se deslizó entre las de Itachi, que ahora se movían muy despacio, a causa de la ralentización del tiempo que causaba la técnica Ojos de Jade. La joven rodeó al mayor de los Uchiha y, colocándose detrás de él, le puso una kunai al cuello y desactivó la técnica. El joven maestro esbozó una sonrisa no exenta de orgullo. Sakura ganaba. Ni siquiera un genio como él podía hacer nada contra el poder de manipular el tiempo. La ilusión se deshizo y las copias de ambos desaparecieron. La vista de Sakura se nubló, agotada por el esfuerzo. Ojos de Jade era una técnica prodigiosa, pero agotadora al fin y al cabo. Las piernas le temblaron y cayó sobre la hierba. Itachi se acuclilló junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... es lo de siempre, no te preocupes.

-Descansa un rato. Cuando puedas ponerte de pie iremos a _Fuyu no Hana_. Te vendrá bien comer algo.

La muchacha asintió lánguidamente. Itachi se alejó un poco y se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco. Miró a Sakura desde allí. El sol arrancaba destellos rosados a su cabellera. Pese a su cansancio, ella sonreía. Siempre tenía esa expresión tan alegre y optimista, tanto que había llegado a contagiársela.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó de repente la Haruno.

Itachi la miró, algo sobresaltado, pero respondió con sinceridad:

-En ti –al ver que ella se ruborizaba suavemente, sonrió y explicó-. Hoy te veo más feliz que de costumbre.

-Lo sé –respondió ella-. Anoche tuve un sueño.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-No lo recuerdo –Sakura se encogió de hombros-. Lo único que sé es que me desperté muy, muy contenta. Sé que era algo muy bonito, pero nada más.

Itachi sonrió. Sakura y sus sueños. La técnica Ojos de Jade le permitía, en ocasiones, tener visiones o sueños del pasado y del futuro. Aunque más de una vez estas visiones le habían provocado pesadillas, eran las que menos. Los sueños la habían atormentado mucho al principio de su entrenamiento, pero con el paso del tiempo y gracias a la habituación de Sakura a su técnica, la intensidad y contenido de lo sueños habían aminorado. En aquel momento, los sueños sólo aparecían muy de tarde en tarde.

-Itachi-sensei –le llamó la pelirrosa-, ya estoy mejor. Vayamos ya a _Fuyu no Hana_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amaya y Ume lanzaban indiscretas miradas por encima de la barra de la cafetería. _Fuyu no Hana_ quedaba fuera de todas las rutas turísticas de la ciudad, y era muy raro ver a alguien que no fuese un cliente habitual. Aquel nutrido grupo era, además, de shinobis de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, de la que les constaba que provenían Itachi y Sakura. Las dos jóvenes se preguntaban si habrían venido precisamente por alguno de ellos dos.

Los dos ninjas entraron por la puerta de atrás. El primogénito de los Uchiha se había despojado de su bandana y se enjugaba el sudor de la frente. Sakura se llevó una mano a los omóplatos, masajeando sus contracturados músculos. La caminata le había abierto el apetito.

-Me muero de hambre –comentó.

-Yo también –respondió Itachi-. Iré un momento al baño y después comemos¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.

El Uchiha entró en el pequeño aseo reservado para el personal de la cafetería y la pelirrosa se encaminó inocentemente a la barra atravesando la cocina. Al cruzarse con la oronda Kasumi, ésta le dio unos platos limpios para que los colocara en los estantes. El último turno de comidas llegaba a su fin y con él, el descanso.

Hinata alzó la cabeza de su almuerzo, incómoda. Al igual que todos los demás presentes, hacía tiempo que había notado las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos entre las dos camareras. A pesar de que los cuatro jounins les habían prevenido de ello, alegando que se trataba de una paradójica pero corriente reacción entre la gente de aquella ciudad tan grande, a la muchacha del Souke le parecía una tremenda falta de educación. Escrutó las tres figuras que había en el local aparte de ellos, y al llegar a la tercera, palideció. Nunca, jamás, por muchos años que pasaran, nada lograría borrarle de la memoria aquella cabellera.

-Sakura... –susurró la Hyuuga.

El sonido que siguió a la mención del nombre de su amiga fue el de la porcelana al caer desde un sitio alto y hacerse añicos, multiplicado por diez. Los platos habían resbalado de entre los dedos de la Haruno, cuando su mirada se topó con los blancos ojos de Hinata. Aquel estruendo despertó la atención de los shinobis de Konoha, que se giraron para conocer la causa. Entonces, la vieron allí: pelo rosa, ojos verdes. Fue como tener ante sus ojos una visión del Más Allá. Sakura temblaba, apenas lograba controlarse. Sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, su antiguo sensei. No sabía si era un regalo del cielo o una broma del destino. Las piernas le flaquearon, los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle. Se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose el rostro, como avergonzada. Se debatía entre la más absoluta de las alegrías y un profundo e inexplicable miedo, como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo algo malo. Se sintió desfallecer y se tambaleó, pero afortunadamente, justo en ese momento unos brazos la sujetaron. Ella se descubrió el rostro, esperando ver a Itachi, pero se equivocó.

_Naruto_

El nombre del jinchuuriki se le atrancó en la garganta. La nostalgia la invadió como el mar a un barco con una vía de agua y, en vez de hablar, se echó a llorar. Hundió el rostro en la chaqueta naranja de su antiguo compañero de equipo y, por primera vez en tres años, descargó el pánico, la soledad, la desesperación y los remordimientos que, como posos, se amontonaban en lo más profundo de su alma. Y, de repente, sin moverse de _Fuyu no Hana_, se sintió volver a casa.

* * *

**Ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Arhen: Gracias por los halagos :-) A ver, digamos que Sakura no le quiere contar a Itachi lo de Akatsuki y sus compañeros de Konoha porque, pese al cariño que hayan generado los años, eso no quiere decir que él se haya reconciliado con Konoha. Además, es muy posesivo y sobreprotector, aunque de momento no lo haya demostrado. Itachi sabe el desbarajuste que supondrá para Sakura reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros, aunque sabía que ese día llegaría... en fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas xD espero que lo hayas entendido un poco mejor :-)**

**Shiho-Haibara: Digamos que el famoso entrenamiento de Sakura he preferido omitirlo para centrarme más en el aspecto sentimental de los personajes. Ésa es, en definitiva, la esencia de este fanfic. Por cierto¡claro que Sakura no se lanzará a Sasuke nada más verlo! xD (lo digo porque aún no ha reparado en su presencia xD) Ha cambiado mucho, pero... en fin, para saber qué pasa más adelante, sigue leyendo ;-)**

**Silvery: Muchas gracias :-D Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo.**

**Arwy: La reacción de Itachi, en el próximo capítulo ;-) ¡No te la pierdas!**

**NekoNoHaru: Me alegra que te gusten el cambio de Hinata (que no lo será tanto xD) y la intromisión de Akatsuki en los acontecimientos. A partir de ahora, puede pasar de todo... xD**

**sccmar: Siento haber retrasado el reencuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura... :s en el próximo capítulo no faltará. Además puede que Itachi sí que se ponga un pelín celoso... Ah, sí que habrá Nejihina :-)**

**Blanca: La verdad es que el fic va para largo :-) Espero que lo disfrutes**

**Be: Se acerca el momento, se acerca, se acerca... xD En el próximo capítulo¡el reencuentro oficial:-P**

**Vicky-chan: Pues aquí lo tienes! Espero que te guste :-)**

**Kuramasesshou: Te respondo aquí, aunque sé que estás logueada (sé quién eres, sé dónde vives... xD). Empieza la acción, espero que te haya gustado :-)**

**Esto es todo por hoy. Muchísimas gracas por vuestras reviews :-D**


	6. Jornada de reflexión

**Ya he vuelto! **

**He tardado bastante poco (relativamente...) en escribir este capítulo, pues ya tenía medianamente claro lo que iba a ocurrir... La verdad es que el SasuSaku está que arde xD A todos los que me pedíais ItaSaku, espero que los últimos párrafos os hayan gustado, aunque sea más una especie de ItaSasuSaku... Y a los fans del NejiHina, lo siento, os he dejado un poco colgados :s Prometo resarcirme o en el próximo capítulo hallaréis una larga escena dedicada a los dos Hyuuga¡prometido:-)**

**Bueno, no os quiero entretener mucho más. Tan sólo dar las gracias por todos vuestros reviews, me suben muchísimo el ánimo :-) ¿Qué haría yo sin ellos? En fin, que muchas gracias a todos :-D**

**Y ahora, publicidad subliminal (xD) para aquellos que sigáis mi fic _Una semana de esclavitud_: estoy un poco bloqueada, pero no os preocupéis, que dentro de poco seguiré escribiendo... Lo cierto es que últimamente me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a este capítulo :s A eso se debe la tardanza... y el bloqueo xD Esperocolgar un nuevo capítulo muy pronto :-)**

**En fin, ahora sí que os dejo leer :-) Espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6 – Jornada de reflexión

Bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeros de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, que se habían arremolinado en torno a ella, Sakura lloraba y lloraba, abrazada aún a Naruto. El rostro de éste, enternecido por la emoción, era un poema. Cuando era niño, más de una vez lo habría dado todo por estar en aquella situación, con la pelirrosa entre sus brazos, pero ahora, con media adolescencia vivida, se descubrió presa de unos sentimientos muy diferentes. Sakura se convertía, de repente, en la hermana que él nunca tuvo, perdida y luego recuperada. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Sasuke. Los ojos oscuros de éste observaban la escena con no poca sorpresa, que trataba de ocultar con su habitual vehemencia. Naruto estrechó más a Sakura contra sí y dedicó una mirada burlona al Uchiha, haciendo que éste entrecerrara los ojos, como preguntando: "¿Me estás desafiando?". En un rincón, Amaya, Izumi y Ume contemplaban la escena, arrobadas. Sólo la ex-espía de la Arena sabía lo que significaba aquellas personas para la Haruno.

Sakura, ya más calmada, despegó la cara de la cazadora de Naruto, que lucía ahora una mancha de humedad, prueba fehaciente de sus lágrimas.

-Te... te he manchado la chaqueta... –hipó la pelirrosa, consternada-. Lo siento...

-¿Crees que, después de tres años desaparecida, voy a enfadarme porque me moquees la cazadora¡Vas lista, guapa! –El Uzumaki, con su habitual tono bonachón, no cabía en sí de gozo. Soltó una carcajada y acto seguido añadió-. Ni te imaginas lo que te hemos echado de menos.

Como si de un pistoletazo de salida se tratase, los chuunins de Konoha se abalanzaron sobre Sakura para darle la bienvenida a sus vidas, empezando por Ino, que se abrazó a su amiga del alma, llorando como una magdalena, de la misma manera que la Haruno lo había hecho antes. Todos la saludaban, le daban palmaditas y trataban de abrazarla, muy especialmente Lee, que pareció haber recuperado su pasión por ella. Una vez lograron despegarle a Ino, Sakura se acercó tímidamente a Kakashi, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, fundiéndose con ella en un fuerte abrazo que provocó miradas celosas a Asuma y Gai, puesto que sus alumnas jamás les habían permitido esas licencias.

-Aún falta Sasuke –susurró el jounin enmascarado al oído de la pelirrosa de manera casi imperceptible.

Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Sasuke. Sasuke, otra vez Sasuke, siempre Sasuke. Su último ramalazo de sentido común le había aconsejado olvidarse de él, de una vez y para siempre. Sin embargo, decirlo era precisamente lo fácil... era en el cumplimiento donde residía la dificultad de su máxima. Lentamente, la Haruno se giró hacia su antiguo amor platónico, pero apenas tuvo un par de segundos para contemplar sus oscuros e impasibles ojos cuando oyó la grave voz de su maestro llamándola:

-Sakura.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Quince pares de ojos se fijaron en el primogénito de los Uchiha, que les devolvió la mirada con sus carmesíes ojos de sharingan. Sasuke frunció el ceño, furioso, y preguntó:

-¿Qué significa esto?

La pregunta no iba explícitamente dirigida a su hermano, sino a cualquiera con capacidad de responderle. Itachi replicó:

-Primero, apartaos de mi alumna.

Las atónitas miradas de los shinobis se posaron en Sakura. Ella tragó saliva, sabiéndose en una encrucijada.

-¿Cómo que tu alumna?. ¿De qué vas, tío? –Estalló Naruto.

-Itachi-sensei... –alcanzó a murmurar la pelirrosa, redoblando el asombro de los presentes.

Sin embargo, Sasuke intervino:

-Aclararemos eso después. Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Itachi se giró hacia su hermano pequeño. Ambos tenían activado su sharingan y ardían con la furia de jóvenes dioses de la guerra. Eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes que provocaban escalofríos. Sakura quiso interponerse, pero Itachi se lo impidió con un simple gesto. Los dos hermanos se observaron en silencio, quietos como estatuas de cera, y un inoportuno estornudo de Chouji sonó como la señal. Sasuke desenvainó varias kunais que Itachi detuvo sin mayor dificultad, pero que venían con sorpresa: el menor de los Uchiha golpeó por atrás a su hermano, aunque éste se zafó con facilidad del golpe. Se separaron y se miraron de nuevo, rebosantes de odio.

-Reconozco que, durante este tiempo, has mejorado bastante, mi estúpido hermano pequeño, pero eso no será suficiente para acabar conmigo –comentó el asesino del clan, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Cállate y pelea –respondió Sasuke, furioso.

-¡Ya basta!

El grito de la pelirrosa fue ignorado por ambos. Se lanzaron al ataque, y la sucesión de golpes, cuchilladas y técnicas era cada vez más espectacular. Finalmente, destrozando uno de los cristales de la cafetería, los dos contendientes cayeron en la calle, donde se dieron una corta pausa para recuperar el aliento y acto seguido siguieron peleando, muy igualados, por los tejados de los altos edificios del barrio.

En aquel momento, Sakura decidió ponerse al mando de la situación: ordenó a Amaya y a Ume que quitaran los cristales rotos de la cafetería y pidió a Kakashi y a Naruto:

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Vosotros ocupaos de Sasuke, yo detendré a Itachi.

-¿A Itachi?. ¿Tú sola?. ¿Te has vuelto loca, Sakura-chan! –Preguntó Naruto, con los ojos como platos.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada... Si alguien puede detener a Itachi, ésa soy yo.

-¿Estás segura, Sakura? –Preguntó Kakashi, no muy convencido.

-Sí -respondió la pelirrosa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sakura... –Ino hizo ademán de detenerla, pero ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa y comentó:

-Todo irá bien. No podemos dejar que esos dos se maten entre ellos¿verdad?

-Pero...

-Sigues tan problemática como siempre –suspiró Shikamaru, que fue fulminado por la mirada de su compañera de equipo.

La pelirrosa se lanzó en persecución de su maestro, y Naruto y Kakashi de su compañero de equipo y alumno respectivamente. Les costó darle alcance y más aún reducirle, pero finalmente lo lograron. Sakura, por su parte, hizo gala de su poder de persuasión con el asesino del clan Uchiha, que aunque al principio se resistió un poco, no tardó en rendirse a las peticiones de su adorable alumna. Finalmente, los dos hermanos abandonaron la lucha.

-Bueno, ahora bajemos y hablemos como personas civilizadas –comentó Sakura, conciliadora.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar –respondió un terco Sasuke-. Sólo tengo una cosa que hacer, y es matar a ese hombre al que proteges. Soy un vengador¿recuerdas?

La Haruno frunció el ceño. Su amor platónico de la infancia no parecía haber madurado en absoluto.

-Tendrá que ser por encima de mi cadáver –respondió ella, que también sabía ser cabezona. Se colocó delante de Itachi, con los brazos en cruz.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente –respondió Sasuke con sequedad. Hizo una pausa para clavar sus oscuros ojos en los verdes de Sakura.

-Sasuke... –intervino Itachi. Sus ojos de sharingan refulgían con algo muy similar a la ira- no tengo inconveniente en que trates de vengarte de mí, ya que eliminé al clan... pero si metes en esto a mi pequeña doncella Sakura, probablemente no vivas para cumplir tu tan deseada venganza¿y sabes una cosa? Nadie te aprecia lo suficiente como para vengaros a ti y a tu causa.

El menor de los Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par. Su antigua compañera de equipo, la antaño pegajosa y cargante Sakura Haruno, esa niña débil y sin talento, se había convertido ahora en una adolescente decidida y segura de sí misma y de sus posibilidades, respaldada por el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, el genio cuyo crimen y posterior deserción de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja le habían convertido en protagonista de innumerables leyendas. El destino parecía haber unido los caminos de aquellas dos ovejas descarriadas, convirtiéndoles en una singular pareja, caracterizados por su aura de heroica soledad y trágica belleza. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se podía parar a pensar en esto. Estaba furioso, tanto con su odiado hermano mayor como con la audaz Sakura y con su maestro y su compañero de equipo por detenerle. Lanzando una mirada furibunda, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza, con la tristeza reflejada en sus verdes ojos. Al parecer, Sasuke había cambiado... ¡pero no precisamente a mejor! Había manifestado abiertamente su odio por su hermano una vez más, pero la joven no podía evitar sentirse también blanco de aquella declaración de guerra. _"Sasuke-kun debe creer que soy aliada de Itachi-san. Tal vez me mate a mí también..."_ un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Si ya con doce años Sasuke era un fuera de serie, después de tres años debía ser... _"Un genio. Lo que Itachi en su momento fue"_ Sakura ataba cabos a toda velocidad. La escalofriante conclusión a la que llegó fue que Sasuke se parecía cada vez más a su odiado hermano, puesto que se había propuesto alcanzar la máxima pureza ninja para vencerle, e Itachi sencillamente rozaba la perfección... El momento del choque, inevitablemente, llegaría.

-Ejem... si no es mucho pedir... me gustaría aceptar tu invitación de hablar tranquilamente, Sakura –comentó Kakashi, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei –en aquel momento calló de repente y lanzó una temerosa mirada al primogénito de los Uchiha. La terminación "sensei" le salía espontánea cada vez que tenía que hablar del ninja copia.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, pacífico. Los chuunins observaban, atónitos, la conversación sin palabras entre la Haruno y el Uchiha, tan delicada e íntima.

-Tomad asiento –invitó la pelirrosa.

El grupo se acomodó en la cafetería, lejos del cristal hecho añicos. Itachi llamó a las tres camareras y dio varias órdenes. Al cabo de unos instantes, Izumi cubría con cartones el ventanal vacío, Ume corría al negocio del cristalero del barrio para encargar un nuevo cristal y Amaya servía un fragante té a los ninjas de Konoha, a su compañera de trabajo y a su jefe.

-Adiós a las reformas del baño –comentó el asesino del clan Uchiha, sentándose al lado de su alumna-. Ese cristal nos saldrá por un ojo de la cara.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Saldremos a flote.

Kakashi inició el interrogatorio:

-Lo primero que quiero saber es por qué te llevaste a Sakura de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Utilizo el término "llevarte" porque, después de lo visto, no me atrevo a decir que fue secuestrada.

Itachi escuchó la pregunta con atención y, tras un suspiro, respondió:

-Puedes decir que fue secuestrada, es totalmente correcto. Después de todo, ella no quería abandonar la Villa de la Hoja, y para sacarla de allí tuve que hacer que se desmayara... después de tres años conmigo, sólo puedo decir que ha seguido secuestrada, aunque ella no lo supiese. Si hubiera querido escapar, la habría matado.

La frialdad en las palabras del Uchiha la hicieron estremecer. Tuvo la certeza de que decía la verdad.

-¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Kurenai.

-Hay una sola razón que se desgaja en unas cuantas –explicó Itachi relajadamente-. Iré directamente al grano: la familia de Sakura tiene una técnica de Barrera de Sangre, tan poderosa que absorbe no sólo el chakra de quien la ejecuta, sino también su alma, es decir, su vida. Sin embargo, cada cinco generaciones nace un individuo dotado con el inmenso privilegio de poder dominar la técnica sin sucumbir. Sakura es una de esas privilegiadas.

-¿La secuestraste para hacerte con ese poder?. ¿Para utilizarlo en tu propio beneficio? –Preguntó Kiba, iracundo.

-...No exactamente.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre el grupo. Finalmente, el Uchiha explicó:

-Hay muchas maneras de utilizar el poder. Yo entré en Akatsuki para perfeccionarme, no sólo en lo referente a fuerza física y técnicas de ninjutsu y genjutsu, sino a fortaleza espiritual. Llegó un momento en que, por más que me entrenara, luchara y matase, me sentía vacío... –las pausas de Itachi indicaban, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba siendo completamente sincero-. Seguía haciendo lo mismo, acatando órdenes, siendo cada vez más respetado por ello, pero seguía estando incompleto... un buen día me enteré de que había un clan en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja que poseía una técnica legendaria... y eso despertó de nuevo la... esperanza, por así llamarla, en mí. Me puse a indagar, y descubrí cuál era la familia Haruno, en qué consistía la técnica y quién era el bendito receptor del don de utilizarla a su antojo. He de reconocer... que me sorprendió que fuese una chica –le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Sakura, que sonrió con dulzura-, además de una maldita broma del destino que coincidiese que fuera la compañera de equipo de mi hermano pequeño. Aún así, la tentación de conocer esa técnica y entrenarla... era demasiado fuerte. De modo que, como sabía que no iba a recibirme precisamente con los brazos abiertos siendo yo un criminal de rango S de Konoha... por eso la secuestré, y ese mismo día deserté de Akatsuki. No tenía interés en hacer de ella una criminal, sólo quería ayudarla a desarrollar ese poder que atesora en su interior... y lo he logrado. Si aún no la he dejado ir, es sencillamente porque su entrenamiento no ha terminado.

Itachi terminó su largo discurso, y a Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies: después de todo aquel tiempo juntos¿estaba aún con ella, conviviendo y compartiendo tantas cosas, sólo porque aún no había terminado su entrenamiento?. ¿No la apreciaba ni siquiera un poco?

-Creo que entiendo tus razones, Itachi, pero sólo soy capaz de hacerlo porque te conozco bien –responde Kakashi, serio-. Aún así, lo de Sakura fue un secuestro, y por tanto, otro delito más que añadir a tu larga lista. Fuiste muy inteligente al traértela aquí, ya que las leyes de los países ninja no te alcanzan...

-¡Pues lo arrastramos hasta Konoha y allí le damos su merecido! –Le interrumpió Naruto, a voz en grito.

-A Sasuke no le hará falta llevárselo para matarle –murmuró Shino lacónicamente.

-En ese sentido, estamos igualados –respondió Itachi, con deje sarcástico-. A ambos nos amparan las leyes de la Ciudad de la Frontera.

-¡Dejad de hablar de eso! –ordenó Sakura tajantemente. Se puso en pie, con los brazos en jarras, y contempló furiosa al personal allí congregado.

Todos le devolvieron la mirada, algo impresionados por su repentino gesto. Únicamente Itachi se mantuvo impasible. Ella, clavándole los ojos en la coronilla, explotó:

-Nadie va a matar a nadie¿entendido?

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, Sakura –respondió el primogénito de los Uchiha, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Sabes que sí, Itachi –su tono no admitía réplica. Se hizo el silencio una vez más hasta que la pelirrosa anunció-. Yo me retiro. Necesito estar sola un rato.

-Sakura... –trató de intervenir Ino.

-Mañana hablamos¿vale? –El tono de la Haruno se dulcificó notablemente.

Alejándose de la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba con la escalera que unía el local de _Fuyu no Hana_ con el piso superior, en que se ubicaba la vivienda. Antes de llegar, Naruto la llamó:

-¡Sakura-chan! -Ella se giró, cándida. Al jinchuuriki se le iluminó la cara-. Mañana¿eh?

La Haruno esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sin falta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado el resto de la tarde tendida en la cama, en silencio, con la cabeza vacía, mirando a la pared. Cuando la noche cayó, siguió inmóvil, dejando que las sombras inundaran la habitación. Itachi había dado un par de toques a la puerta al volver de la cafetería, pero la ausencia de respuesta le había disuadido, de modo que la dejó sola, cenó y se acostó. Pasaron varias horas hasta que el primer pensamiento afloró en su mente: _"Estos tres años¿han sido una ilusión?. ¿Sólo he sido un entretenimiento para él?"_.

Una suave música de flauta comenzó a colarse por las rendijas de la ventana, desperezando a Sakura. Al cabo de unos instantes, se incorporó, presa de la curiosidad. Se oía demasiado cerca. Abrió una de las hojas de la ventana y se asomó. Miró a un lado y no vio nada, aparte de las trémulas luces nocturnas de la Ciudad de la Frontera. Miró al otro y al fin lo vio: una silueta oscura encaramada a las prietas ramas de un árbol cercano. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a verle el rostro. Aún así, tuvo una corazonada. Descalza como estaba, se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana y comenzó a caminar por la ancha cornisa del primer piso. Sólo era un edificio de dos plantas, pero al mirar abajo momentáneamente, perdió la concentración y resbaló. Se agarró a la pared y suspiró, asustada. Entonces reparó en que alguien le sujetaba el antebrazo con firmeza. Alzó la mirada y reparó, a la luz de la luna y de las farolas, de que se trataba de Sasuke. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer aún lo que veía. Tratando de reponerse, le soltó, cortante:

-No hacía falta que me sujetaras, gracias.

-Es la costumbre –respondió él secamente-. Hace tres años te habrías caído.

-¿He de recordarte que siempre fui la que mejor sabía concentrar el chakra?. Además¿qué tipo de costumbre no se pierde en tres años?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, furibundo. De alguna manera, ella le estaba humillando.

-Y por mucho que supieses concentrar el chakra, eras nula para luchar... tus técnicas eran vulgares y...

-¿Has venido para recordarme lo bueno que eres o simplemente para matarme? –le cortó Sakura.

-No he venido para ninguna de las dos cosas. Además, no es a ti a quien quiero matar, pensé que lo sabías.

Aquel comentario encendió una diminuta luz de esperanza en el pecho de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, se obligó a calmarse para preguntar:

-¿Así que lo que quieres es matar a tu hermano?

-Hace años que lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta ahora.

Sakura frunció el ceño, molesta. Volvió a entrar en su habitación por la ventana, y Sasuke la siguió. Ella se giró, exasperada.

-¿Quién te ha invitado a entrar?

-Si estabas despierta¿por qué no tenías la luz encendida? –Preguntó el Uchiha.

-No me respondas a las preguntas con preguntas, y no cambies de tema. ¡Y no te metas en mi vida!

-¿No vas a tratar de impedir que mate a Itachi?

Ella le miró, con un destello de cólera en los ojos.

-No voy a suplicarte nada, Uchiha.

Él enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Sakura nunca le había llamado por el apellido antes.

-Sí que has cambiado.

-¡Te he dicho antes que no cambies de tema!

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, escrutando en la penumbra las formas de la habitación: la cama, la mesilla con la lámpara que Sakura acababa de encender, el escritorio, la silla, los libros amontonados en un viejo estante que amenazaba con venirse abajo. La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama y miró al Uchiha, analizándolo. En tres años, había dado un notable estirón; sus músculos se marcaban, sin duda gracias al entrenamiento; sus rasgos faciales se habían afilado, confiriéndole una mayor madurez de expresión; tenía en conjunto un aspecto mucho más regio y altivo. Era como Itachi, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era... La punta de la bufanda blanca de Sasuke rozó el rostro de Sakura, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. _"Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Pensará que sigo colada por él, y eso quedó atrás"_ se decía la Haruno, nerviosa. El muchacho del sharingan se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con un hipnótico y seductor balanceo. La pelirrosa asió con fuerza la colcha de la cama, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos palidecieron.

-Sakura...

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, apareciendo el asesino del clan Uchiha en el umbral. Nuevamente las miradas de los dos hermanos se cruzaron, y esta vez fue el turno de Itachi de fruncir el ceño y mostrarse más alterado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí... con ella?

-Estoy manteniendo una conversación privada con mi compañera de equipo, aniki, deja de molestar –respondió el menor, esbozando una sonrisa chulesca.

-Hace mucho que no es tu compañera de equipo, estúpido hermano pequeño, deberías saberlo. Sakura es ahora mi alumna, mi doncella.

-Nunca dejaría que mi compañera de equipo tuviese nada que ver con una escoria como tú –gruñó Sasuke.

-Pues en tres años eso no ha parecido quitarte el sueño. De hecho, hasta que has descubierto que estaba conmigo, su paradero te traía sin cuidado¿me equivoco?. Sé de sobra que ha sido otro motivo el que te ha traído a la Ciudad de la Frontera, no Sakura.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza, altivo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, aniki. La hemos encontrado y vamos a llevarla de vuelta a la Villa de la Hoja.

Itachi meneó la cabeza.

-Eres tan estúpido como cuando te dejé junto a los cadáveres de nuestros padres, además de un iluso... ¿Le has preguntado a ella si quiere volver?

Automáticamente, los ojos del menor de los Uchiha se posaron sobre la pelirrosa, que temblaba como una hoja.

-No se te habrá pasado por la cabeza quedarte con mi hermano¿verdad, Sakura?

Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa. Los ojos de Sasuke, aun sin sharingan, le taladraban el alma.

-Yo... aún... aún no... –tartamudeó. Buscó con la mirada a Itachi, anhelando seguridad, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él la observaba con una expresión carente de interés. Aquello la hizo enfurecer. Los dos hermanos Uchiha eran orgullosos hasta resultar insoportables, y de repente cada uno de ellos esperaba de ella una cosa frontalmente opuesta, mientras que ella no estaba dispuesta a complacer a ninguno de los dos. Su voz ganó firmeza para anunciar-. No hay nada seguro. Mañana tomaré mi decisión.

Los dos Uchiha trataron de disimular su sorpresa. Aquella táctica del "ni sí, ni no, sino todo lo contrario" no era la habitual en ella. _"No soy la muñeca de nadie... ni del asesino ni del vengador" _Sakura estaba más que resuelta a no dejarse avasallar.

Finalmente, Sasuke se dirigió a la ventana, se encaramó al alféizar y anunció:

-En tal caso, mañana escucharé tu respuesta... pero no sólo yo. Sabes que otros diez chuunins y cuatro jounins también lo estarán deseando.

Dicho esto, dio un salto y se desvaneció entre las tinieblas. Itachi miró a Sakura fijamente. Por primera vez, le asaltó el sentimiento de que podía perderla, y en lo más recóndito de su ser, aquella posibilidad le aterró. Se dio cuenta de que, a menos que se resignara a acatar la posible respuesta de su alumna, le tocaba mover ficha.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Sakura –anunció, tajante.

-Mañana, Itachi-sensei –anunció la Haruno, impasible, que contemplaba el cielo sin estrellas de la Ciudad de la Frontera-. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

**Bueno¿qué os ha parecido?. ¿Interesante?. ¿Emocionante?. ¿Aburrido?. ¿Esperábais otra cosa?. ¡Dejadme vuestros reviews!**

**Hablando de reviews, la respuesta a los ídem anónimos :-)**

**Nayuki: Me siento halagada por ser la receptora de tu primer review nn domo arigatô! Sí, será SasuSaku... y de lo más emocionante! (o al menos lo intentaré xD). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Sccmar: Bueno, los celos de Itachi y Sasuke han sido un poco flojillos, pero aún queda mucha historia por delante... Habrá de todo un poco xD Gracias por tu review nn**

**Silvery¡Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido! Así que espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ;-)**

**Shiho-Haibara: Me alegra que te gustara el combate entre Itachi y Sakura. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura acerca de si me quedaría bien o no, porque narrar combates me cuesta mucho > En fin, espero que te guste la intervención de Itachi :-)**

**NekoNoHaru: Kyaaaaa, me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que este reencuentro esté a la altura nn**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Antes de que se me olvide¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2006!**

**Kwatz!**


	7. Partir de cero

**Hola queridos lectores!**

**Una vez más, aquí estoy :-) Anoche mismo acabé este capítulo, tras varios días en hiatus. Afortunadamente, me impulsé a escribir y éste es el resultado, estoy bastante satisfecha... Creo que es el capítulo más largo de _Ojos de Jade _que he escrito hasta la fecha, pero por poco xD Espero que os guste, porque a partir de aquí realmente empieza la acción ;-)**

**Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Me han hecho mucha ilusión y me han animado mucho, como siempre, a seguir escribiendo :-)**

**Bueno, y ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo leer**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7 – Partir de cero

Hinata abrió con delicadeza la puerta de su dormitorio y salió a hurtadillas. Atrás quedaba su maestra Kurenai, que dormía como un tronco en el futon. La joven heredera del clan Hyuuga se desperezó mientras miraba el pequeño jardín del hostal en que se hospedaban, que pretendía imitar el depurado estilo zen de las grandes mansiones. A ojos de alguien como Hinata, que provenía de un respetable y milenario clan que allí sería tildado "de provincias", aquella pequeña extensión con un lago desproporcionado, rocas coloreadas y un par de arbolillos era un pobre e incluso hortera intento de zen. Sin embargo, la mentalidad de la muchacha del Souke era bastante más evolucionada que la de los patriarcas del clan, y donde los demás verían una imitación cutre, ella veía una noble tentativa de hacer las cosas bien, más refinadas, para agradar a los clientes, y eso, en su opinión, le hacía tener un encanto especial, invisible para todos, incluso para los que tuviesen el byakugan.

Neji trataba de meditar, sentado en el frío suelo, mientras Gai y Lee roncaban al unísono. Demasiados acontecimientos en muy poco tiempo le alteraban los nervios, y se sentía incapaz de relajar cuerpo y mente. Suspirando, lo dejó por imposible y se levantó, dispuesto a dar un paseo por el jardín. Aquello, al menos, le despejaría la cabeza. Se anudó el obi negro de su blanco e inmaculado yukata y abrió la puerta.

Tierra, trágame 

Ella ya le había visto. No tenía sentido volver a entrar en la habitación, a menos que quisiera quedar como un estúpido. Sin embargo, estar a solas con Hinata le incomodaba. Era como estar con su peor enemigo... pero, al mismo tiempo, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se acercara a ella. Le transmitía una paz que nunca antes había experimentado, pero también odio. No obstante, él sabía mejor que ella que el odio era hacia lo que representaba, no hacia ella en sí... Estaba hecho un lío, y mientras fingía contemplar el horroroso jardín, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía, lo que quería o lo que iba a hacer...

-¿Neji nii-san? –Preguntó de repente Hinata, sobresaltándole.

-¿Eh? .¿Qué? –Neji dio un respingo.

-Esto... bueno... –la heredera bajó la mirada, ruborizándose-. Yo me preguntaba si tú... esto... pues... que si tú... querrías... ehm... sentarte... sentarte aquí, a mi lado.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, respondió, lo más sereno que pudo:

-Claro.

Tomo asiento junto a ella. La joven no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, y se mantuvieron en silencio largo rato, contemplando el jardín. Poco a poco, la atmósfera entre los dos se hizo más y más pesada, hasta que Hinata se vio obligada a romper el hielo comentando:

-Es un jardín... curioso, .¿verdad?

El prodigio del Bouke no respondió inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo para sentenciar:

-Podrían haber contratado a un maestro zen mejor. Este jardín está desequilibrado, el lago es demasiado grande, las piedras tienen colores chillones y los árboles están mal colocados.

-Su-supongo que t-tienes ra-razón –balbuceó la muchacha, impresionada por la dureza de su primo.

-Sin embargo... –prosiguió Neji- la abuela Shinju, que vivió muchos años con nosotros, me enseñó algo importante: que todo aquello que se hace con el corazón, con esfuerzo, aunque esté mal hecho, es admirable. Creo que este jardín es una de esas cosas.

Hinata sonrió, relajada.

-...Tienes razón.

-Shinju baa-san también me enseñó... que las cosas que se hacen por los demás, poniendo en ellas todo nuestro esfuerzo, aunque no agraden en principio a quienes van dirigidas, merecen la pena.

La heredera del Souke asintió con la cabeza, y acto seguido comenzó a reflexionar. ¿Qué había querido decir Neji exactamente con esas palabras?

-Neji nii-san... –se disponía a preguntárselo cuando él la interrumpió:

-Hinata-sama, tú...

Unos fuertes ladridos cortaron la conversación. Akamaru se abalanzó a los pies de la muchacha Hyuuga, revolcándose en la hierba y moviendo la cola, pidiéndole que jugara con él. Neji frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-¡Hinata-chaaan! -Kiba apareció corriendo, tan escandaloso como siempre, y anunció- .¡Muy buenos días! Ah, buenos días también a ti, Neji-san...

El Inuzuka sólo recibió una mirada aviesa del muchacho del Bouke, que se levantó y se fue sin responder al saludo. Los dos integrantes del equipo Kurenai le observaron desaparecer por una puerta.

-Vaya borde –masculló el chico-perro.

-Qué pena... –murmuró la heredera del Souke-. Íbamos tan bien...

-¿Bien? .¿Bien de qué, Hinata-chan? –Inquirió su amigo, que había oído sus reflexiones en voz alta.

-¿Qué? .¡Oh, nada! .¡No es nada, olvídalo, Kiba-kun!

El muchacho escrutó el semblante de su amiga, ligeramente ruborizado, con sus afilados ojos.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Q-que s-sí! –Tartamudeó ella.

-Eso espero... –gruñó el Inuzuka, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asintió, para después cambiar de tema saludando:

-Bu-buenos días, Shino-kun.

Kiba dio un salto. No esperaba tener al silencioso maestro de los insectos a sus espaldas.

-¡Joder, qué susto! .¡Podías haber avisado!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, me cuelgo una campanilla al cuello? –ironizó el Aburame.

-Sería una buena opción –respondió el chico-perro, picado.

Shino ignoró la respuesta.

-Vayamos a desayunar –ordenó con su característico tono de voz, baja y calmada, como ausente.

El Inuzuka asintió con la cabeza, pero Hinata intervino:

-¿Y los demás? .¿Están ya despiertos?

El muchacho de los insectos se encogió de hombros y Kiba respondió:

-Ni idea, pero ahora que lo dices, voy a llamar a Naruto.

-En tal caso, yo iré a buscar a Ino y a Tenten –anunció la Hyuuga.

El Aburame hundió las manos en los bolsillos y preguntó:

-¿Despiertas tú también a Kurenai-sensei?

Los dos shinobis miraron directamente a su compañera.

-Después de todo, si estáis vosotras dos solas en una habitación es porque ella se negó a que estuviésemos los cuatro juntos en una... –agregó Kiba.

Hinata tragó saliva. _"Es cierto que fue idea de Kurenai-sensei... ¡pero yo no me opuse! Después de todo, me da corte compartir habitación con los chicos... Ya no es como cuando éramos niños, los tres hemos crecido mucho..." _Los pensamientos de la muchacha del Souke la habían hecho ruborizarse. La noche anterior, al llegar al hostal, Kurenai solicitó dos habitaciones, una para ella misma y para su alumna y otra para los dos chicos del equipo. Cuando Asuma, curioso, había preguntado el por qué de aquella separación sexista, la jounin sólo le había mirado entrecerrando los ojos y había respondido sarcásticamente que era "alérgica a la testosterona". Las otras dos chicas del grupo, Ino y Tenten, no habían tardado en hacerse eco de las palabras de la experimentada Kurenai, y exigieron otra habitación doble para alojarse juntas, para gran disgusto de Gai, que creía estar lo suficientemente compenetrado con los tres miembros de su equipo como para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido en ese aspecto. De este modo, el grupo quedó distribuido así: Hinata y Kurenai en una habitación doble; Ino y Tenten en otra; Kiba y Shino en otra; Asuma, Shikamaru y Chouji en una doble con cama supletoria; Gai, Neji y Lee en otra y Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto en otra de las mismas características. De este modo, habían pasado la noche.

-Vale, yo las llamaré a las tres –resolvió la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

-En tal caso, yo me pasaré por las habitaciones del equipo Kakashi y del equipo Asuma –comentó Kiba, para inmediatamente agregar- .¡Vamos, Akamaru!

El Aburame volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que la parte que me toca es despertar al equipo Gai...

-No hará falta, Neji ya está despierto –respondió el chico-perro-. Él los despertará, .¿verdad, Hinata-chan?

Ella asintió, ruborizada. Los dos chicos intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Hacía varios días que ambos sospechaban que a su compañera de equipo le ocurría algo, aunque apenas habían hablado acerca de ello. Sencillamente, ambos sabían que pasaba algo, probablemente relacionado con su clan, pero ninguno de los dos había querido entrometerse, al menos de momento. Ambos sabían que, cuando ella necesitase contarlo, lo haría. Hasta que llegase aquel momento, esperarían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cantos de los pájaros posados en las ramas en que horas antes Sasuke había estado tocando la flauta anunciaron la llegada del nuevo día. Sakura, acurrucada entre las sábanas de su blanda cama, gruñó, abrazando la almohada. Consciente y ampliamente convencida de que era ella quien tenía la última palabra en lo referente a su decisión de permanecer en la Ciudad de la Frontera o regresar a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, se había ido a dormir sin apenas preocuparse por lo que diría frente a aquellas personas que esperaban, ansiosas, su resolución. Sin embargo, una vez llegado el día, notaba como el peso de su decisión caía sobre ella. Había demasiado en juego... lealtades, simpatías, afectos e incluso una vida, la suya. _"Itachi-san es muy orgulloso... Dudo mucho que me deje ir así, porque sí"_ la posibilidad de que él no dudara en matarla la aterró. Sin embargo, si lo había hecho con su clan, .¿por qué no iba a hacerlo con ella, una simple kunoichi con la que no tenía lazos de ningún tipo?. _"Él me acogió y me hizo su alumna, porque quiso, nadie le obligó a ello. Y por esa regla de tres, también se deshará de mí cuando le venga en gana..."_

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. El primogénito de los Uchiha abrió la puerta, sin siquiera preocuparse de si ella estaba visible o no. Sakura se encogió aún más en la cama, haciéndose la dormida. El sharingan de Itachi, que todo lo veía, escrutó los pliegues del edredón. No se le escapaba nada.

-Tus compañeros de Konoha vendrán dentro de poco. El baño está preparado –anunció, con voz autoritaria, para después salir del dormitorio en silencio.

La pelirrosa se incorporó levemente. ¿Que el baño estaba preparado? .¿Había oído bien? .Alzando las cejas, se levantó y subió con ímpetu la persiana. La matutina luz la cegó momentáneamente, mientras los trinos de los pájaros se hacían más nítidos. Colocándose la mano derecha a modo de visera hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luminosidad, escrutó la esfera del reloj. Haciendo rápidos cálculos mentales, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería darse una ducha rápida. Prefería llegar a _Fuyu no Hana_ antes que ellos. De este modo evitaría un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Itachi y Sasuke.

Abrió las puertas del armario y sacó ropa cómoda: unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta azul de tirantes y una camisa blanca. Correteó hasta el cuarto de baño, echó el pestillo y comenzó a desnudarse. Justo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había llevado ropa interior limpia.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Para ahorrar tiempo, cogió la parte superior del pijama y se la puso por encima, abotonándola apenas. Rogando porque Itachi no estuviese rondando por los pasillos –peculiar manía suya que Sakura odiaba a muerte, especialmente en casos como aquél-, salió del cuarto de baño y recorrió el pasillo corriendo hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Suspiró, aliviada. Primera fase de la misión completada con éxito. Abrió de nuevo las puertas de su armario y sacó del primer cajón unas braguitas y un sujetador. Sosteniéndolos en su mano derecha, salió de nuevo disparada al cuarto de baño, pero a medio camino escuchó a sus espaldas la voz del Uchiha:

-Sakura.

La Haruno enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Ella estaba allí, plantada en medio del pasillo, llevando encima únicamente la ancha parte de arriba de su pijama, que le cubría hasta escasos milímetros por debajo del trasero, sosteniendo sus prendas íntimas en una mano y notaba la presencia del varonil Itachi a sus espaldas, al que le oyó comentar:

-No deberías caminar medio desnuda por la casa. Después de verte así, tal vez me niegue a dejarte marchar –pronunció la última frase con voz irónica, pero con un sugerente deje.

La muchacha tragó saliva. _"Malditos hermanos Uchiha"_ pensó fugazmente. Itachi avanzó cinco pasos. Ella podía oír el sonido de las plantas de sus pies al caminar, pero sólo porque él quería que se oyese. Se detuvo cuando estaba a medio metro de Sakura. En ese momento, Sakura se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

La expresión del asesino del clan Uchiha no varió al ver el arranque de los delicados pechos de su alumna, perfectamente visibles a causa de los primeros botones desabrochados. Ella, por su parte, se sintió trasladada parcialmente al pasado. Itachi, vestido completamente de negro, con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones pesqueros, la contemplaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con una postura que le recordaba dolorosamente al Sasuke que ella había conocido. _".¿Cómo reaccionaría él ante esta situación?"_ se preguntó involuntariamente. Miró a Itachi a los ojos. El sharingan contemplaba, quieto.

-Deja de mirarme –ordenó ella, en un murmullo.

-Tendrás que disculparme –la voz de él no había perdido ni un ápice de su ironía. Tenía el control completo de la situación-. Como ya sabes, tengo la capacidad de ver más de lo políticamente correcto. Y ahora... métete en la ducha antes de que haga algo que altere la decisión que tomes para con tus antiguos compañeros –dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar a la habitación de la que había salido. Sin detenerse, comentó en voz alta-. Ah, por cierto: bonitas piernas.

La mano de Sakura estrujaba la ropa interior hasta casi desintegrarla, y tenía la garganta más seca que un desierto. _"Si no fuese porque sé que es imposible, juraría que Itachi me estaba tirando los trastos"_ se dio la vuelta como una autómata y entró en el cuarto de baño. Tras unos segundos con la mente en blanco, se aseguró de cerrar bien el cerrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días! –Saludó Amaya, con su habitual buen humor.

Sakura sonrió. Le venía bien un poco de alegría tras los acontecimientos pasados hacía menos de una hora.

-Buenos días, Amaya-san. Buenos días, Kasumi-san –saludó a las mujeres presentes en aquel momento en _Fuyu no Hana_.

-Buenos días –respondió la cocinera.

La pelirrosa miró a su alrededor, sorprendida por la falta de personal.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Preguntó

-Izumi tiene el día libre, Ume ha ido un momento al almacén y Nikko vendrá enseguida... ha dicho que se retrasaría –explicó Amaya.

La kunoichi sonrió. Aquél podía pasar por un día normal, y de hecho lo era, sólo que no para ella. Tenía una importante decisión que tomar, pero carecía incluso de los indicios primarios de su instinto para decidirse.

-De todas formas, Izumi acaba de llamar hace un momento –comentó Kasumi-. Dijo que tenía información importante y que se pasaría por aquí.

Sakura asintió. Tuvo un presentimiento. _"Tal vez no tenga que decidirme precisamente hoy, después de todo..."_ aquella perspectiva la animó visiblemente. Tomó un delantal y preguntó retóricamente:

-¿Os ayudo?

La oronda cocinera alzó la vista hacia la Haruno, cuya silueta se recortaba sobre la luz que entraba por el ventanal.

-Dedícate mejor a atender a las visitas –le espetó.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta durante unos segundos, hasta que oyó la siempre escandalosa voz de Naruto a sus espaldas:

-¡Bueno, bueno! .¡Cuánta chica guapa hay suelta por aquí!

Amaya soltó una risita, halagada, mientras la pelirrosa se daba la vuelta, esbozando la más afectuosa de sus sonrisas.

-Me alegro de veros –dijo, y la frase le salió de lo más profundo del alma. Aunque aún no supiera qué iba a responder, estaba deseando ver a sus amigos.

-¡Ohhh! .¡Sakura con delantal! .¡Ahora sí que noto que la mañana ha empezado! –canturreó Lee, con estrellitas en los ojos.

La Haruno sonrió con dulzura. Había echado de menos hasta esos comentarios.

-Venga, sentaos. Itachi bajará enseguida. Os pondré algo, .¿qué os apetece?

Cada uno de los presentes comenzó a pedir, y eran cosas tan diferentes que Sakura fue incapaz de memorizarlas todas, de modo que tuvo que ir a por una libreta para apuntar las consumiciones de sus amigos, y empezar de nuevo a preguntar, uno por uno. Al llegar el turno de Sasuke, la pelirrosa ni siquiera le miró a los ojos, pero pudo sentir su mirada aviesa clavada en ella.

-.¿Qué te apetece tomar, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó, sin levantar absolutamente ninguna sospecha entre sus compañeros.

Él tardó unos instantes en decantarse.

-Té –respondió finalmente-. Sin leche y sin azúcar –añadió.

"_Sin nada que endulce, claro, no vayan a pensar que te has reblandecido. Qué mentalidad tan inmadura, Sasuke-kun" _los pensamientos cruzaban rápidamente el cerebro de Sakura, que siguió tomando nota, ignorando las miradas del pequeño de los Uchiha.

Una vez estuvieron todos servidos, Sakura se sentó junto a ellos sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café con leche. Aún no había desayunado y estaba hambrienta. Justo entonces entró Izumi en el local, luciendo su ropa de calle.

-Sakura, necesito hablar contigo –dijo, sin siquiera saludar.

-Es... .¿muy urgente? –Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Mucho. He hecho averiguaciones.

La kunoichi de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja asintió en silencio, posó el café en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la ex-espía de la Arena.

-Tú dirás –la animó a hablar.

Izumi apenas había abierto la boca cuando Itachi entró en _Fuyu no Hana_. Lanzó una curiosa y al mismo tiempo desinteresada mirada a su empleada y preguntó:

-¿Tú no tenías el día libre?

-Sí, lo tengo, pero he venido a contarle algo importante a Sakura-chan.

La Haruno creyó conveniente desvelar el porqué de tanto secretismo, tanto para Itachi como para sus compañeros de la Villa de la Hoja.

-Izumi trabajó de espía para la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Hace varios días me desveló que Akatsuki planea hacerse con las técnicas Barrera de Sangre más poderosas y con los bijuu. Le pedí más información, por eso está aquí.

La explicación despertó el interés de los jounins de Konoha. Aquello les sería de gran ayuda, sin duda alguna.

-Sakura, .¿podrías compartir esa información con nosotros? –Preguntó Kakashi.

Las dos kunoichis intercambiaron una significativa mirada, y acto seguido la pelirrosa hizo un gesto a Izumi, invitándola a tomar asiento. Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en torno a una de las mesas de la cafetería, la ex-espía de la Arena comentó:

-Sin duda vuestra Hokage os ha mandado a la Ciudad de la Frontera para que obtengáis a Akatsuki, que supuestamente pretende invadir la ciudad y convertirla en su base, .¿me equivoco?

-En absoluto –respondió Kakashi.

-Bueno, pues lamentablemente debo comunicaros que esa información es falsa. Akatsuki no planea invadir la Ciudad de la Frontera, o al menos no de momento. Ellos mismos hicieron llegar adrede esa falsa información a los espías de Konoha y de Suna.

-Una trampa –murmuró Shikamaru, meditabundo-. Lo suponía.

-¿Con qué objetivo? –Preguntó Asuma.

-Muy sencillo: atraer a los dos jinchuurikis y obtener su poder. Me refiero, claro está, a Uzumaki Naruto y a Sabaku no Gaara.

-Y nosotros hemos picado el anzuelo como estúpidos –siseó Neji, furioso.

-No es tan grave –Izumi se encogió de hombros-. Aún no es demasiado tarde. Podéis dar la vuelta. Después de todo, sólo lleváis aquí veinticuatro horas, quizá menos, y Gaara no vendrá, eso seguro.

-¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó Kiba.

-Porque ahora es Kazekage. Como líder de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, no puede abandonar la Villa así porque sí. Los que se encuentran en camino son sus hermanos, Temari y Kankurô, pero aún puedo alertarles.

-Si nos vamos, será un canteo. Deberíamos quedarnos y averiguar un poco más –propuso el ingenio Nara.

Izumi le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

-No he dicho todo lo que sé. No es que podáis dar la vuelta, es que _debéis _dar la vuelta, por vuestro bien. No sólo el de Uzumaki-san... también el de Hyuuga Neji-san y de Hyuuga Hinata-san. Akatsuki no sólo ambiciona el poder de los bijuu sellados en los jinchuurikis. También están interesados en las técnicas Barrera de Sangre más poderosas, y con la tontería de la invasión no sólo les habéis servido en bandeja al Kyuubi, sino también el byakugan.

Un gran silencio cayó entre los presentes.

-Estamos metidos hasta las cejas –comentó el Inuzuka.

-Izumi-chan, creo que también le tienes que decir algo a Itachi –la animó Sakura.

Los castaños ojos de la kunoichi de Suna se posaron sobre los carmesíes del Uchiha. Su voz no tembló ni un ápice para anunciar:

-Itachi-san, también van a por ti.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Quiso saber Kurenai.

-Por venganza, seguro –el oscuro ojo de Kakashi escrutó al asesino del clan Uchiha-. Por desertar.

-No sólo por eso –informó Izumi-. Antes he dicho lo de las técnicas Barrera de Sangre. Se vengarán de ti, claro, pero antes se harán con tu sharingan.

Itachi alzó las cejas, hierático, pero no pronunció ni una palabra.

-Pero entonces, una pregunta, y el sharingan de Sasuke, .¿qué? –Intervino por primera vez Naruto.

-Bueno, digamos que es el plan B, por si a Itachi le pasara algo que impidiese hacerse con su sharingan. Después de todo, está más desarrollado.

El mayor de los Uchiha esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa que no le pasó desapercibida a su hermano pequeño. Un reto, otro más. Itachi siempre era el genio, el que iba por delante. Tanto que incluso le había arrebatado a Sakura, el factor seguro. Sasuke apretó los dientes. _"Me vengaré, lo juro, lo juro de nuevo, lo haré las veces que haga falta. No quedarás impune, Itachi, ni por lo del clan... ni por nada"_

-¿Crees que tengo posibilidades de librarme de ellos? –Preguntó el criminal de rango S, aunque esperaba una respuesta concreta, por supuesto.

-Pues mira, sinceramente creo que cuanto antes te largues, mejor –respondió Izumi con sinceridad-. No ya por ti... sino por Sakura.

Nuevamente, las miradas se posaron sobre la Haruno.

-La manzana de la discordia –comentó Shikamaru-. ¿Qué pasa esta vez?

-Es muy sencillo: Sakura disfruta de una técnica Barrera de Sangre exclusiva y poderosa, y probablemente Akatsuki no tardará en enterarse, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Querrán hacerse con ella, y eso te pone en peligro.

Itachi se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

-¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que le toquen a mi doncella siquiera un pelo de la cabeza?

Parecía irritado, pero Izumi ni se alteró. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente de carácter difícil.

-Por muy genio que seas, tienes tus debilidades y tus defectos... y uno de ellos es no reconocer tus puntos flacos, y otro de ellos es sobreestimarte a ti mismo. Hazme caso, lo mejor es que os larguéis.

-Por eso no hay problema –comentó Naruto-, ya que Sakura-chan se va a venir con nosotros a Konoha.

La pelirrosa lanzó una rápida ojeada a los rostros de los presentes. Todos la miraban de nuevo, expectantes. Nuevamente, los dos hermanos Uchiha tiraban de ella, cada uno en una dirección. _"Acabaré por romperme. Basta. No os pertenezco"_

-Yo quiero luchar –anunció de repente, alzando la cabeza, rebosando dignidad.

Las miradas de sus compañeros expresaban sorpresa. Los de Izumi, incomprensión. Había estado esforzándose por hacer de mediadora para salvarle el cuello –o más concretamente, los ojos- y ahora ella decidía que hacerse la heroína era más divertido. Sakura tomó aire y comenzó a explicar:

-Sé que todos los que estáis aquí, salvo Izumi-chan, esperáis que me vaya con vosotros. Ella acaba de darnos sobradas razones a todos para abandonar la Ciudad de la Frontera, pero... si nos vamos, probablemente Akatsuki siga adelante con sus planes y la invada.

-Pero si nos quedamos, conseguirán el Kyuubi, el sharingan, el byakugan y tus Ojos de Jade, .¡todo en un pack de cuatro al precio de tres! Y eso será mucho, muchísimo más problemático a que invadan la Ciudad de la Frontera, con todos mis respetos –bufó Shikamaru.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos atrapados, y cuando se está atrapado, lo único que se puede hacer es luchar por escapar –argumentó la Haruno.

-Akatsuki se nos echará encima –reflexionó en voz alta Shino.

-Podremos con ellos, ya lo veréis. Como antes dijisteis, estamos hasta las cejas. Y digo estamos porque me incluyo, estamos juntos en esto. Bueno, no sólo yo, también Itachi. Pero si juntamos nuestras fuerzas, nada nos vencerá. Será como en el pasado... todos juntos, .¡lo lograremos!

-Eres demasiado ingenua –la grave voz de Sasuke diluyó por completo la candidez de la escena-. Apenas sabemos nada acerca de Akatsuki, de hecho sus propios miembros saben poquísimo, los que saben un poco más se suicidan con cápsulas de veneno antes de que les interroguen. Enfrentarse a ellos constituye un suicidio, especialmente siendo un número tan reducido de efectivos, y con una organización tan... precaria. Además... –su voz se tiñó de odio- ni penséis que voy a luchar al lado de ése.

Todos supieron al instante a quién se refería. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Debí haberlo imaginado –respondió-. Aparte de que tu sharingan vale menos que nada, eres demasiado rencoroso y egoísta como para participar en una misión que suponga la cooperación con otras personas. Eres tan patético, hermanito... a la par que un inmenso idiota.

Sasuke saltó, iracundo, hacia Itachi, y Sakura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de interponerse. El mayor de los Uchiha dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando las estocadas y los continuos ataques de Sasuke, hasta que le dejó acercarse lo suficiente como para propinarle una patada en el estómago, agarrarle de la garganta y susurrarle al oído:

-¿Es que de repente ella no significa nada para ti, Sasuke? .¿Vas a decirme acaso que anoche te colaste en mi casa, en su habitación, sólo para decirle que pensabas matarme? Yo no doy saltos de alegría por tener que luchar codo con codo contigo, pero tengo una debilidad que sí reconozco, y es Sakura. Deja de hacerte el duro y el gallito y contente un poco, que buena falta te hace. Si en algo la aprecias, y sé que así es, aprende a empezar de cero otra vez. Ambos tendremos que hacer un gran esfuerzo y luchar juntos... hermano.

Itachi dejó caer a Sasuke al suelo, que empezó a toser mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. Sakura intercambió una mirada con su maestro (la de ella dura, la de él fría) y acudió en auxilio de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-¿Estás bien? Sasuke-kun...

-Déjame –ordenó él, furioso, con voz de ultratumba.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, dolida. Acto seguido se puso en pie y, alejándose de Sasuke, preguntó en voz alta:

-¿Y bien?

-Por mí, bien –comentó Naruto, tan optimista como siempre.

-Sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, Sakura, pero Itachi... –respondió comedidamente Kurenai.

-Seré bueno –dijo éste, sin mirarles, con voz burlona-. Lo prometo.

La pelirrosa le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, pero aseguró:

-Es inofensivo.

Sasuke rió, cínico, aún en el suelo. Sakura suspiró, se encogió de hombros e hizo ademán de ignorarle.

-Muy bien –esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada-. Empecemos desde el principio, y esta vez, seamos todos compañeros.

* * *

**Y ahora, nuestra parte favorita xD: la respuesta a los reviews anónimos**

**Silvery: .¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo 6! La verdad es que a la pobre muchacha le pasa de todo (vale, sé que me repito, y más siendo la autora, pero es que hay que ver lo mal que lo pasa :s) Pero no te despistes, que aún queda mucho por ocurrir ;-)**

**Shiho-Haibara: Jaja, la verdad es que los matices de los personajes son siempre de lo más interesante xD Itachi se hace el duro, y de hecho lo es, pero como afirma Izumi en este capítulo, su problema es que no admite sus debilidades... xD Ah, por cierto, me pides que haya NaruHina... lamentablemente, no lo incluiré. Soy de las partidarias del NejiHina (todo queda en casa xD), así que el romance de la señorita Hinata será con su primo... tiempo al tiempo :-)**

**Arhen: Bueno, lo escribí tan rápido como pude, aunque estuve unos días en hiatus :s espero que te guste el capítulo :-D**

**Andrea: Tus dudas se irán disipando a medida que se desarrolle la historia, así que tranquila, procuraré que no queden cabos sueltos ;-)**

**NekoNoHaru: La verdad es que las discusiones entre esos dos dan muuuucho juego xD Me alegra que te gustara esa parte, la verdad es que escribir peleas, ya sean verbales o físicas, me cuesta mucho... pero dan más agilidad a la trama y evitan que se haga pastelosa. ¡Pero prometo que me esforzaré al máximo para que queden bien, datte bayo! (.¿qué pinta eso ahí? xD otra de mis idas de olla :s)**

**Saludos y muchas gracias a todos!**

**Kwatz!**


	8. Buscando una señal

**¡Fiun! .¡Visto y no visto!**

**Este capítulo lo he escrito en tres sentadas. Un buen día, por hacer algo, me pusea escribir el principio... ¡y lo demás salió todo seguido! Estoy muy orgullosa de él, aunque creo que el final es un poco previsible :-( En fin, a ver qué opináis vosotros.**

**He de dar las gracias una vez más por los reviews. ¡Ya tengo más de 100! Soy taaaan feliz .**

**Bueno, ya sin más tardar, os dejo leer el capítulo. ¡Buenas noches! (es la una y diez de la madrugada)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8 – Buscando una señal

-Tengo un plan –anunció Shikamaru.

Naruto se giró como un rayo, estupefacto.

-¿Ya?

Cinco shinobis caminaban por las abarrotadas aceras de la Ciudad de la Frontera, y miraron a su superdotado compañero con sorpresa. Hacía apenas unos minutos los jounins les habían mandado salir a la ciudad para relajarse un poco y de paso, averiguar algo, lo que fuese. Así, el llamado equipo Shikamaru, integrado por él mismo, Neji, Kiba, Chouji y Naruto se abría paso entre la gente que se apiñaba en la calle, y que parecía dispuesta a no dejarles pasar. El jnchuuriki recibió un empujón, lo cual le sentó bastante mal.

-¡Pero bueno! .¿Qué coño pasa hoy en esta condenada ciudad, que todo quisqui está en la calle! .¿Regalan piruletas o qué!

-Debe de ser día de mercado –comentó Neji con voz queda.

-Perfecto para mezclarnos con la multitud e indagar a nuestras anchas –agregó Kiba, acariciando la cabeza del enorme Akamaru, que ladró, animado.

-Bah –bufó Chouji-. ¿Cuál es tu plan, Shikamaru?

-Luego os lo cuento. Ahora lo primordial es averiguar si algún miembro de Akatsuki anda por aquí. O mejor dicho, un esbirro.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser un esbirro? –Preguntó Naruto, desganado.

-Es demasiado arriesgado por su parte el presentarse así, sin más, tan pronto. Los de Akatsuki se hacen mucho de rogar a la hora de presentarse ellos mismos –explicó el genio Nara.

-Parece que nos van a dar bastante que hacer –anunció Kiba, muy animado.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó el rubio Uzumaki.

De repente, Akamaru se puso a gruñir. El Inuzuka rascó detrás de las orejas del perro y murmuró:

-¿Qué hay, Akamaru, chico?

El can hizo ademán de caminar hacia una calle estrecha, y Kiba le siguió sin pensárselo dos veces. La curiosidad impulsó a sus compañeros a ir tras él. Una vez en el interior de la hedionda callejuela, se cercioraron de lo que estaban siguiendo: un tipo con una gabardina raída, que avanzaba a trompicones, mirando constantemente a su alrededor.

-Un pardillo paranoico –comentó Naruto, aburrido.

-Sigámosle de todas formas. Es el único sitio del que podemos tirar, al menos de momento –respondió Shikamaru.

Los demás obedecieron en silencio. Siguieron de lejos a aquel tipo, que atravesó varias calles tan estrechas que sólo cabía una persona hasta llegar a una especie de plazoleta de apenas dos por dos, encajonada entre edificios cubiertos de un estuco mugriento. Olía a orines, y Kiba tuvo que taparse la nariz. El hombre misterioso se aproximó a una puerta de metal pintada de negro y llamó tres veces. Se abrió un diminuto ventanuco practicado en la puerta y una voz masculló:

-¿Contraseña?

El tipo misterioso susurró algo que no llegaron a oír. La puerta se abrió y el tipo entró, cerrándose ésta a sus espaldas. El eco de la puerta de metal al cerrarse retumbó algún tiempo entre las paredes de los edificios, y después, el silencio. Ninguno de los cinco se atrevió a decir nada. Se miraron entre ellos hasta que Shikamaru anunció:

-Busquemos ventanas, boquetes, tragaluces, lo que sea. Akamaru es un perro ninja, no puede haber seguido a ese pringado así porque sí.

Los chuunins de la Villa de la Hoja se pusieron manos a la obra, escrutando los muros del edificio. Finalmente, Neji avisó:

-Shikamaru, mira esto.

Los cuatro ninjas se inclinaron junto al Hyuuga frente a un diminuto tragaluz a la altura del suelo. El cristal, translúcido, dejaba escapar luz. Podían oír voces, pero la ventana, aunque no muy sólida, amortiguaba las palabras.

-Neji, activa tu byakugan y dime cómo es la estancia, cuántas personas hay dentro y cómo son –ordenó el Nara.

El muchacho del Bouke activó su técnica, haciendo que las venas de sus sienes se hincharan notablemente, confiriendo un aspecto amenazador a sus ojos. El shinobi examinó la estancia en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que empezó a explicar:

-Es un sótano, no muy grande y algo húmedo. Las paredes fueron blancas, ahora tienen marcas de estantes. Sin duda, debió ser un trastero durante bastante tiempo. El único foco de iluminación es una bombilla colgada del techo. En medio hay una mesa cuadrada, y alrededor hay seis personas, hombres en su totalidad.

-¿Shinobis? –Quiso saber Shikamaru.

-No lo creo. Parecen simples ciudadanos, de clase baja, eso sí. Uno de ellos, que ronda los cuarenta y cinco, lleva la voz cantante. Los otros cinco no llaman la atención, excepto uno, que mide más de metro ochenta y tiene más pinta de gorila que otra cosa. Nuestro amigo el paranoico es uno de los invitados a la reunión.

Neji calló y desactivó el byakugan. Acto seguido, anunció:

-Si hubiese una sola prueba visual de que esos tipos tenían que ver con Akatsuki, podríamos haber entrado sin más, desmantelar la reunión y sonsacarles lo que supieran. Lamentablemente, no he visto nada que los delate.

-Y teniendo en cuenta que tu byakugan lo ve todo, eso quiere decir que no hay nada que los inculpe –concluyó Shikamaru.

-¿Y el sharingan? –Intervino Chouji-. ¿Se podría averiguar algo con el sharingan de Sasuke?

-Lo dudo mucho –respondió su compañero de equipo-. Después de todo, por muy poderoso que sea el sharingan, es incapaz de ver a través de las paredes... qué problemático... de modo que, elementos visuales, descartados. El siguiente paso sería enterarnos de lo que están hablando, pero a menos que alguno entre ahí sin ser visto, cosa que es imposible, me temo que no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Y si alguno de nosotros concentra el chakra en las orejas y las pega al muro para escuchar mejor? –Propuso el jinchuuriki, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos, estupefactos, antes de estallar:

-¡Eso es una gilipollez, Naruto!

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas de bombero?

-Acabas de soltar una chorrada como una casa.

De repente, Neji les alertó:

-¡Cerrad el pico y dispersaos!

Obedecieron a toda prisa, sin entender muy bien el porqué de tanto revuelo. Vieron salir al gorila de la reunión, mirar con desconfianza hacia los alrededores del edificio y volver a entrar. Cuando todo terminó, se reunieron en el centro de la plaza.

-Neji, nos has salvado el pellejo –suspiró Kiba.

-Propongo que salgamos de aquí. Al menos ya sabemos dónde es, ya volveremos. Creo que sería conveniente avisar a los demás –fue la respuesta del Hyuuga.

Shikamaru le dio la razón, y mientras abandonaban la plaza, Naruto protestó:

-Hey, .¿desde cuándo da las órdenes el Ojitos Cadavéricos?

Neji se detuvo y se giró muy despacio hacia el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-No os peléis ahora –pidió el Nara-. Dios santo... qué problemáticos. Naruto, Neji ha dado una buena idea que he creído conveniente seguir, no como las tuyas, que no son más que tonterías. Tenemos que volver a la cafetería de Itachi, así que no arméis jaleo. Menudo rollo...

-¡Pues que sepas que no iba en serio con lo del chakra en las orejas! –Comenzó a gritar el escandaloso rubio- .¡Pero picasteis todos! .¡Era una coña, para relajar el ambiente!

-¡Lo que necesitamos no es relajar el ambiente, sino que cante uno de los tíos que estaban allí abajo! –Respondió Kiba, sin dejar de caminar.

-El problema es que por propia voluntad no lo van a hacer, ninguno de ellos –comentó Chouji, como hablando para sí mismo.

-Pues habrá que obligarles, o persuadirles, o... –de repente Naruto se detuvo, tanto en la caminata como con la enumeración. No tardó en iluminarle la cara una amplia sonrisa- .¡Claro! .¡Eso es! .¡Ahora sí que he tenido una gran, gran, gran idea!

Y dicho esto, echó a correr por la callejuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo? .¿He oído bien?

Ino se apartó coquetamente un mechón de pelo de la cara y lanzó otra mirada a los brillantes ojos del jinchuuriki, que iba seguido de Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba, que esperaban la reacción de la Yamanaka.

-¡Sí! –Afirmó Naruto.

-Es decir, .¿pretendes que yo manipule la mente de un tipo al que ni siquiera he visto para que confiese algo que ni siquiera sabéis seguro?

El Uzumaki asintió de nuevo. La rubia kunoichi lanzó una mirada crítica a Shikamaru y anunció:

-¡Estáis locos!

-¡Vamos, Ino! –Rogó Naruto una vez más- .¡Sólo tu ninpou shintenshin no jutsu podría lograr algo así!

La chica ignoró al suplicante shinobi para encararse a Shikamaru y espetarle:

-Ha sido idea tuya, .¿verdad?

-Menudo rollo... Pues no, no ha sido idea mía. Ha sido de Naruto.

Dos ojos azules como el océano se clavaron sobre el jinchuuriki, que se echó a temblar. Sin embargo, la Yamanaka volvió a mirar fijamente a su superdotado compañero para afirmar:

-¡Pero seguro que le has apoyado!

-Deja de montarte paranoias, Ino –bufó el Nara-. No le he apoyado, pero tiene razón: debe haber algún matiz de tu técnica que sirva para obligar a la gente a decir la verdad. A fin de cuentas, es una técnica de intercambio mental. Algo podrás hacer.

La kunoichi hizo un estudiado mohín. Ino no había tardado en darse cuenta de que su técnica podía realmente ser muy útil a los cinco shinobis, pero quería hacerse un poco de rogar. Su amiga Tenten interrumpió la escena anunciando:

-¡Los de la Arena han llegado!

Apenas había terminado de decir esto cuando Temari y Kankurô se abrieron paso al interior de la cafetería. Parecían agotados y bastante furiosos, lo cual les confería un aspecto agresivo. El marionetista fue quien se dirigió a los ninjas de Konoha:

-Buenas. Recibimos un aviso cuando estábamos a medio camino. ¿Qué pasa?

-Será mejor que os sentéis –propuso Tenten-. Es una larga historia, y con miga.

Los hermanos de Gaara obedecieron en silencio. Ume se aproximó a ellos y preguntó:

-¿Vais a tomar algo?

-Agua –respondió Temari, clavándole su aviesa mirada-. Dos jarras.

La camarera obedeció al punto, y los dos ninjas optaron por deshacerse del "equipaje de mano": un par de mochilas y las armas: el abanico de Temari y la marioneta de Kankurô. Al cabo de unos instantes, Izumi regresó con las jarras de agua. Los dos hermanos bebieron largamente, casi sin respirar, bajo las atónitas miradas de los de la Hoja, y una vez llevaban ya media jarra cada uno, Kankurô clavó su mirada en la mesera y preguntó:

-¿De dónde eres?

-¡No es momento de ligar! –Le espetó Temari.

-¡No estoy ligando! –Se dirigió de nuevo a Izumi-. Dime, .¿de dónde eres?

-Del País del Viento –respondió ésta con parsimonia.

-¿En serio? –Temari abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ya lo decía yo –Kankurô cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Fui yo quien mandó el aviso a la Villa Oculta de la Arena para que os advirtieran... que las cosas se ponen feas –explicó la ex-espía.

La hermana del Kazekage lanzó una mirada a Shikamaru.

-Imagino que éste es el punto en que empezáis a dar explicaciones.

Shikamaru suspiró sonoramente y masculló un "Qué problemático" mientras Ino fulminaba con la mirada a la atractiva Temari. Había algo en ella que no le gustaba... y lo único que sabía era tenía que ver con su superdotado compañero de equipo.

-Es una historia con muchos matices –comenzó el Nara-. Llevamos menos de tres días y las cosas ya se han complicado terriblemente, además de Akatsuki también andan por medio Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno...

-¿Pero a ésa no la habían secuestrado? –Le cortó, impaciente, Temari.

-A eso voy, Temari, no me interrumpas. Menudo rollo... A ver, todo empezó hace tres años, cuando, una tarde de niebla, Sakura Haruno desapareció de la Villa de la Hoja sin dejar rastro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura descorrió el shoji de la habitación de Hinata y Kurenai en el hostal, hizo una profunda reverencia y anunció:

-Con permiso.

La Hyuuga se giró esbozando una sonrisa y respondió:

-No hace falta que sigas esas normas tan antiguas.

-Venga, mujer, seguro que en tu casa las utilizáis siempre. Para que veas que yo también sé ser educada.

Las dos kunoichis rieron al unísono. Sin embargo, cuando las risas se disiparon, sólo quedó un incómodo silencio. Finalmente, la muchacha del Souke murmuró:

-Siempre seguimos esas normas. Crecemos con ellas. Pero... pero lo único para lo que sirven es... para atarnos corto a todos.

Hinata miró al cielo a través del shoji abierto, y Sakura la miró a ella. La joven heredera parecía muy cambiada, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era sólo la apariencia de quien quiere parecer fuerte. Por dentro, Hinata seguía siendo esa niña asustada y tímida.

-Mi padre me ha adiestrado bien –comentó en voz alta la Hyuuga-. Quiere convertirme en lo que sabe que no soy. Aún dice que soy muy débil, pero yo... creo que me he... endurecido, por así decirlo. Todos me han apoyado mucho. ¿A ti qué te parece, Sakura?

La pelirrosa inspiró hondo antes de responder:

-Creo que has hecho cuanto podías por ti misma.

-Y eso es... ¿bueno? –Quiso saber la kunoichi de ojos argentinos.

Sakura esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa mientras explicaba:

-Esta mañana Kakashi-san ha enviado una misiva a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja explicando la situación y la resolución que hemos tomado.

-¿Ha habido respuesta? –Quiso saber la Haruno.

-Todavía no. Imagino que tardarán... dos días, como mucho.

-Aham.

No intercambiaron ni una palabra más hasta que la Hyuuga encontró lo que buscaba:

-Esto es, aquí estaba.

Sakura se aproximó a ella y contempló lo que la muchacha del Souke tenía entre las manos: una guía de viaje en cuya portada se leía _La Ciudad de la Frontera a fondo. Descubra la ciudad más intrigante del mundo metro cuadrado a metro cuadrado_.

-Eso es un poco exagerado, .¿no? –Preguntó la pelirrosa, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, tienen que vender. La Ciudad de la Frontera llama mucho –respondió Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé... a decir verdad, antes de venir aquí, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza visitarla –confesó Sakura.

-La verdad es que no tiene mucho encanto –convino su amiga-. Es más bonita la Villa de la Hoja... bastante más.

-Mucho más –agregó la Haruno, con ojos soñadores.

-Aunque aquí... eres libre. Nadie te mira, pero todos saben que estás. Puedes olvidar quién eres. Puedes olvidar tus ataduras. Puedes olvidarlo... todo –murmuró amargamente la Hyuuga.

-No es por llevarte la contraria, Hinata, pero creo que es mejor la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Sales a la calle y la gente te saluda. Tus compañeros, tus amigos, están en sus casas, y lo que es más importante, sabes que están ahí para lo que sea. Todo el mundo se conoce... es como una gran familia comentó Sakura.

Las dos kunoichis suspiraron al unísono. Se sonrieron y la heredera del Souke anunció:

-Volvamos a _Fuyu no Hana_. Kurenai-sensei me pidió que le diera esto.

Hinata salió primero, y después Sakura, que cerró el shoji tras de sí. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared, junto a la puerta corredera. La Haruno le dedicó una dura mirada.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntó.

-Kakashi-sensei me ha mandado que os proteja –respondió él sucintamente.

-Nos valemos nosotras solas para protegernos –dijo Sakura.

-Él no lo cree así.

-Ya. Y tú tampoco, .¿verdad?

-A mí me da igual. Mi hermano ha sido tu maestro, .¿no? Digo yo que algo útil te habrá enseñado.

-No me ha enseñado a librarme de estúpidos vehementes que se creen el ombligo del mundo.

-Imagino que eso es un no.

-Sólo para ciertas cosas.

Sakura observó que Hinata se había esfumado. Sasuke le lanzó una ojeada y comentó:

-Se ha ido escopetada hacia fuera al verme aquí.

-Normal. A nadie le gusta que escuchen sus conversaciones privadas a hurtadillas.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

-¿A ti tampoco?

La mirada iracunda de su antigua compañera de equipo sirvió como respuesta. Sakura se encaminó a la salida del hostal y comentó, en voz alta, para que él la oyera:

-Me parece que me estás subestimando, Sasuke.

-Es muy posible –respondió éste, sin alterarse ni un ápice.

La pelirrosa se giró y le miró con ira. Él le devolvió la mirada con aspecto tranquilo.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

-¿Un combate? .¿Contra ti? Lo siento, no me gusta pegar a las niñas –desdeñó el Uchiha, confiado y sarcástico.

-¿Escondes tu miedo tras tu altiveza y desdén? Hasta Itachi, el asesino de tu clan, es más digno que tú –contestó Sakura, picada.

El comentario hizo su efecto, y Sasuke miró de nuevo a la kunoichi, esta vez con el sharingan activado.

-¿Deseas morir? –Preguntó, furioso-. No tendré piedad, ni siquiera contigo.

-Me alegra saberlo. El que tuvieras piedad sólo indicaría que tu entrenamiento no ha servido para nada.

Sakura dio un ágil salto para alejarse de Sasuke hasta aterrizar en el jardín, pero él no se quedó atrás, y aterrizó cerca de ella para pasar de sellos y emplear una técnica de taijutsu que en circunstancias normales la dejaría bastante malherida, pero para su sorpresa, ella la bloqueó con relativa facilidad y, mientras sujetaba el brazo de él, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y comentó:

-Definitivamente, sí que me estás subestimando.

El menor de los Uchiha se deshizo de Sakura para hacer una nueva llave, que fue bloqueada de nuevo por la chica. Sus ojos verdes sonreían, burlones, y él se sentía humillado. _"Maldición"_ gruñeron sus pensamientos. Se pusieron a intercambiar golpes, uno tras otro, con las manos desnudas, golpes perfectos que él lanzaba sin pensárselo dos veces, pero que ella bloqueaba o esquivaba con maestría. Finalmente, agotado, se alejó unos pasos de ella. La pelirrosa, por su parte, se apoyó en sus rodillas y, jadeando, anunció:

-Kakashi-sensei te ha dado una buena formación en taijutsu. Eres fuerte y resistente. Imagino que te seguirán considerando un genio.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue el exhausto rostro de Sakura sonriéndole. Sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas y se obligó a apartar la vista. _"Como todas las mujeres, disfruta confundiendo a los hombres" _se dijo. Optó por contraatacar: dando un salto, conjuró los sellos que ya conocía y bramó:

-Katon! Okakeiryu no jutsu!

Una bola de fuego estalló junto a la Haruno, que se cubrió con los brazos. Dando un salto, esquivó los sucesivos ataques ígneos de su ex-compañero de equipo, que no se contenía a la hora de emplear una de sus técnicas favoritas. Tras varios minutos jugando al gato y al ratón con bolas de fuego y que le hubiese quemado las puntas del traje, Sakura pensó que ya era suficiente. Empezaba a hartarse de la sonrisa vehemente de Sasuke, la que esbozaba siempre que sabía que tenía un combate ganado. Se colocó fuera de su alcance y, quedándose quieta como una estatua, cerró los ojos, conjuró su técnica Barrera de Sangre y volvió a abrirlos.

Ojos de Jade 

El tiempo parecía detenido, pero no era así, sencillamente avanzaba a la velocidad de la patada de un astronauta. Sasuke, atrapado en la inflexible garra del tiempo ralentizado y por tanto de su artífice, observaba con atención a Sakura, cuyos ojos, antaño tan inocentes y bellos, brillaban ahora en su rostro como dos esmeraldas de muerte. Ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y, dando un salto, se puso a la altura del Uchiha, alzó el puño derecho y descargó un puñetazo sobre el intocable rostro del orgulloso heredero de los Uchiha mientras gritaba:

-¡No te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que quería hacer esto!

El efecto de los Ojos de Jade se desvaneció cuando el puño de Sakura estaba a medio milímetro de Sasuke, de modo que recibió el impacto de lleno, lo cual le lanzó una decena de metros atrás. La kunoichi aterrizó limpiamente sobre el suelo y, acercándose a su compañero de equipo, se inclinó sobre él y le increpó:

-Me has agotado, has utilizado el katon .¡y para colmo me has quemado el traje! Creo que lo que te he hecho es como mínimo la mitad de lo que te mereces, Sasuke Uchiha -el muchacho aguantaba estoicamente, con los ojos como platos, eso sí, la reprimenda de la Haruno. Estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera era capaz de alegar que también él estaba extenuado-. Espero que por lo menos hayas aprendido que a mí no se me subestima, .¿queda claro?

Él apartó la mirada, enfadado y en parte ofendido.

-Bah –masculló.

-¡Eres insufrible! –Sasuke se giro de nuevo para mirarla, ya que jamás imagino que esas palabras saldrían de sus labios. Al hacerlo, recibió un capirotazo en la frente, protegida por la bandana-. ¡Yo me largo!

Aún alcanzó a ver a Sakura alejarse sin mirar atrás, con los bordes de su chamuscado vestido ondeando a causa del viento de la tarde.

* * *

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Arhen: .¿Tan mala es tu memoria:s eso puede ser un problema... xD En fin, me decías que te gustaría que fuese ItaSaku... a ver, no descarto un ItaSakuSasu, pero personalmente creo que Sakura sieeeeempre pertenecerá a Sasuke xDDD Aunque Itachi está muy bien para darle un empujoncito a su hermano (y no precisamente por un precipicio... xD) En fin, mejor que me deje de chistes malos xD**

**Nayuki: Oh yeah! SasuSaku and NejiHina 4ever! xDDDD Espero poder desarrollar bien las dos historias de amor, que son las principales, aunque hay que dar por sentado que la de los Hyuuga irá más lenta :-)**

**Shiho-Haibara: Kyaaaaaa, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo 7, yo me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo (especialmente la parte de Itachi y Sakura en el pasillo, me ponía en el lugar de la pobre Sakura y pensaba: yo sería incapaz de articular palabra! o/o). Espero que también este capítulo te guste.**

**Andrea: La verdad es que Itachi me está quedando DPM, y no es por echarme flores... xD Creo que voy a enamorarme de él, .¡yo, la fan número 1 de Sasuke! En fin, espero que también el capítulo 8 te guste**

**Nukire: Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n A ver, será SasuSaku, pero Itachi estará metiendo baza todo el rato xD Es así de adorable el chaval.**

**Silvery: Hay demasiados problemas, esperemos que nuestros ninjas favoritos puedan superarlos xD Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo**

**Arwy: Si es que en el fondo Itachi es un angelito xDDDD .¿Alguien lo cree? En fin, espero que te guste también este capítulo ;-)**

**Temari-shikamaru: Bueno, bueno, intentaré que haya NejiHina más largo e intenso... aunque con esos dos iré más despacio, al menos en principio. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que aparezcan en los capítulos 9 y 10, porque esos serán 100 SasuSaku (más o menos... xD)**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por leerme!**

**Kwatz!**


	9. Orgullo

**¡Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores!**

**He aquí el noveno episodio de _Ojos de Jade_. Respecto a los capítulos nueve y diez he de advertir que responden a una estructura un poco diferente a la de los capítulos anteriores: para empezar, ocurren de manera simultánea en el tiempo, están narrados en primera persona y en presente, lo cual limita los hechos a la versión presenciada o experimentada por los interesados, que son, claro está, primero Sasuke y después Sakura. Espero que os guste este giro, con el que pretendo darle más frescura y dinamismo a nuestra parejita SasuSaku ;-)**

**Estos dos capítulos estarán dedicados íntegramente a la pareja desde sus respectivos puntos de vista. En los próximos capítulos continuaré con la trama criminal de Akatsuki :-)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews :-D Me dan muchas ideas, aunque nunca lluevea gusto de todos... :s Pero intentaré satisfacer al menos un poco las demandas de ItaSaku más adelante n.n**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Todo el mundo lo sabe, ya que si me pertenciera mi apellido sería Kishimoto xD **

* * *

Capítulo 9 – Orgullo

**Sasuke **

Demonios. Estoy muy cabreado.

Salgo a la calle solo, en silencio, y compruebo que ya no se ve ni a Sakura ni a Hinata por ninguna parte. Camino avenida abajo con parsimonia, sin prisa alguna por llegar a _Fuyu no Hana_. Sin ninguna gana de que Itachi me ridiculice por haber sido vencido por ella.

Ni siquiera sé bien cómo ha ocurrido. He desafiado a Sakura y la he atacado sin piedad. Pensaba contenerme por ser ella, pero sus sarcásticos comentarios me han sacado de quicio, y al final me he sentido impulsado a darlo todo. Y aún así, ni siquiera he activado el sharingan. Tal vez por ello no lo he visto venir.

_Sus ojos ardieron como un incendio de fuegos fatuos_

Y entonces, ocurrió lo antinatural: el tiempo se detuvo, y yo con él. Cuando quise darme cuenta, mi cuerpo estaba como congelado. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que la inmovilidad era una ilusión. Aún podía moverme, pero tan condenadamente despacio que de nada me servía. Sakura se abalanzó hacia mí y gritó:

_-¡No te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que quería hacer esto!_

Me golpeó, y no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr a su velocidad normal, sólo pude descubrirlo a través de sus ojos, cuyo brillo esmeraldino se esfumó. Sin embargo, mis miembros estaba aún entumecidos y su puño demasiado cerca. Así, me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Y justo entonces me di cuenta de que Sakura es digna alumna de mi hermano. Itachi la ha convertido en una suerte de prodigio.

Nunca antes en toda mi vida me había sentido tan humillado. No sólo por haber sufrido una derrota, sino porque haya sido a sus manos. No sé qué más le habrá enseñado Itachi, pero sé que debe haber sido lo mejor de lo mejor. Posiblemente, pretende convertirla en una kunoichi muy especial. ¿Por qué la llama su "doncella", si no?

-¡Sasuke!

Me giro a mirar a quien me ha llamado. Naruto se acerca alegremente, correteando saltando como una cabra. Puede que ya sepa que Sakura me ha vencido. Inmediatamente, me pongo a la defensiva:

-¿Qué coño quieres, baka?

-¡Bueno, tío, menos humos! –Protesta, picado-. He salido a buscarte porque nadie sabía dónde estabas. Temari ha preguntado por ti –guiña un ojo.

-Me da igual –le espeto. Quiero que se largue, joder.

-¿Te ha pasado algo? Te está empezando a salir un moretón en la cara. ¿Te han pegado? –Me aguanto las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, apretando los puños, mientras él sigue burlándose de mí- .¡Han golpeado el idolatrado rostro de Sasuke Uchiha! Kami-sama, pagaría por haberlo visto –se carcajea.

De repente vemos una nubecita de humo y oímos un _pof_. Kakashi-sensei se materializa junto a nosotros.

-Yo! –Saluda, como siempre.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –Vocifera el insufrible usuratonkachi- .¡Han pegado a Sasuke!

Kakashi me mira vagamente con su ojo derecho y comenta:

-Un derechazo, y de los buenos. ¿Por qué no te has defendido?

-He sido completamente incapaz –siseo entre dientes, furioso-. Ella detuvo el tiempo, no sé ni cómo lo hizo.

-¿Ella? .¿Qué ella? .¿Quién es ella? –Me bombardea a preguntas Naruto.

-Imagino que te refieres a Sakura –Kakashi-sensei suspira-. Si no fueses tan terco y te hubieses quedado anteayer, habrías oído la explicación de Itachi acerca de la técnica Barrera de Sangre de los Haruno.

-¿Los Haruno tienen una técnica Barrera de Sangre? –Pregunto, estupefacto. No lo habría imaginado de una familia tan mediocre, de la que pocos individuos son ninjas.

-¿Sakura-chan te ha zurrado? –Pregunta Naruto, que sin esperar respuesta, se tira por el suelo, meándose de la risa. ¡Qué humillante para un Uchiha!

-Deberías preguntar a tu hermano por la técnica –propone Kakashi, ignorando mi mirada de odio. Él sabe bastante más acerca de ella que nosotros.

-No pienso hablar con él –sentencio.

-¡No seas crío, Sasuke-dobe! –Interviene Naruto-. Itachi te puede contar un montón de cosas.

Les lanzo una mirada fría como el hielo, pero ellos me ignoran y anuncian:

-Vamos a _Fuyu no Hana_.

No me queda otra que acompañarles. Me paso todo el camino con las manos en los bolsillos, cavilando. Esa técnica debe tener un punto flaco. Ha de tenerlo, y yo lo encontraré. Entonces le pediré la revancha a Sakura y la venceré.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan confiado –comenta Kakashi, que camina releyéndose por enésima vez su tomo de _Icha Icha Paradise_, y que de repente parece haberme leído el pensamiento-. La técnica Ojos de Jade es un don divino, dudo mucho que la puedas vencer así porque sí.

-Ojos de Jade... –murmuro. Así que ése es el nombre de la técnica de Sakura.

Al llegar a la cafetería, observo que han hecho de ella casi un centro de operaciones. Incluso las tres camareras parecen parte del grupo ya. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no están haciendo nada útil, más bien al contrario: todos van a su bola, nadie está a lo que está. Veo a Hinata en un rincón y hago ademán de dirigirme a ella, pero Neji me lanza una mirada amenazadora. Le encaro sin tapujos. Empiezo a cansarme de tanta tontería.

-Será mejor que no molestes a mi prima, Uchiha –me advierte.

-¿Bromeas? Yo jamás molesto a las mujeres, es más bien al contrario... –las demás chicas se hacen eco del comentario y me lanzan miradas ofendidas. Así me aseguro de quitármelas de encima durante una temporada-. Además, los herederos de los clanes han de llevarse bien –añado.

-Teóricamente, el heredero no eres tú, sino tu hermano Itachi –responde el Hyuuga, impasible.

-Mi hermano... –inspiro para librarme momentáneamente de la rabia que se apodera de mí cada vez que digo esas palabras- asesinó al clan entero y traicionó a la Villa. Lo único que es Itachi, aun fuera de Konoha, es un criminal de rango S y un prófugo. En cuanto pise la Villa Oculta de la Hoja recibirá la pena de muerte, y técnicamente eso es como estar muerto ya. Por tanto, yo soy el único heredero del clan Uchiha.

-Te cedo todos los derechos, hermanito –me giro para mirar con rencor a Itachi, que sonríe sarcásticamente detrás de mí-. De hecho, creo que prefiero cederte los galones y quedarme con la chica. Además, me parece que ella está de acuerdo.

-Aún no se ha pronunciado –trato de defenderme.

-Tienes razón, aún no lo ha hecho... pero hoy, gracias a tu impetuosidad y soberana estupidez, la balanza se ha inclinado un poco más hacia mi terreno. Debo darte las gracias, Sasuke –me clava la mirada-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Los latidos de mi corazón retumban en mis sienes a causa del odio y la rabia acumulados.

-Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, aniki –doy un rotundo giro a la conversación y matizo-. En privado.

Itachi hace un gesto para que le siga y obedezco sin poner objeciones ni mirar atrás. Él me conduce por una angosta escalera que sube hasta un rellano mal iluminado. Se saca unas llaves del bolsillo y abre una de las puertas, la que tiene el número tres. Me invita a pasar, y obedezco de nuevo. Lanzo una ojeada al interior de la vivienda y pregunto:

-¿Tu casa?

-_Nuestra_ casa –señala Itachi-. De Sakura y mía, quiero decir.

-Lo imaginaba –siseo.

Me conduce por un pasillo hasta un pequeño despacho sucintamente amueblado. Se sienta en la silla que hay tras la mesa y explica:

-Aquí es donde llevo la contabilidad y esas cosas de la cafetería.

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en una silla frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa. Es una situación rara, e incluso un poco incómoda: yo, que siempre había proclamado que mataría a mi hermano para vengar al clan Uchiha, me encuentro ahora sentado frente a él en disposición pacífica, y ni siquiera vamos a negociar. Vamos a hablar de una chica. Esto es una locura.

-Sentado aquí –comienza a arengar, mirándome con ironía- la veo pasar cada día. Su habitación está al fondo.

Le devuelvo la mirada, preñada de odio.

-Deja tranquilito el tema, .¿quieres?

-Pero has venido aquí a hablar de Sakura, .¿no?

-No de ella, de su técnica Barrera de Sangre –creo que voy a perder el control. Itachi me saca de mis casillas, mucho más que cualquier otro.

-Inevitablemente, la conversación se desviará hacia otros derroteros. ¿O acaso lo dudas?

-Procuraré que no sea así.

-Está bien. En tal caso, sólo hablaremos de Sakura cuando tú quieras –se recuesta en la silla y ordena-. Ahora, dime de qué es de lo que quieres hablar

De repente, cientos de preguntas se agolpan en mi mente, la mayoría de ellas referentes al tema que precisamente no quiero tocar... Respiro hondo mientras selecciono y extraigo mentalmente la poca información que ya tengo de la técnica Ojos de Jade y finalmente respondo:

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de la técnica Barrera de Sangre de los Haruno.

-¿La ha empleado contra ti?

-Sí –contesto secamente.

Mi hermano se rasca el mentón mientras murmura, esbozando una sonrisa:

-Vaya, vaya...

Me inclino un poco hacia delante:

-¿Qué pasa?

Itachi ignora mi pregunta y comienza a explicar:

-Hace más de mil años, los dioses se enzarzaron en una guerra. El motivo de ésta se pierde en la noche de los tiempos, pero al parecer las relaciones entre los distintos dioses era bastante conflictiva... como ya imaginarás, cuando los dioses discuten, toda la creación se ve involucrada, y los diferentes dioses comenzaron a reclutar ejércitos de humanos a los que imbuyeron de habilidades especiales, pero con una diferencia a las suyas propias, y es que las habilidades eran externas a los humanos, es decir, no podían utilizarlas tan sólo deseándolo, tenían que conjurarlas utilizando una serie de gestos que hoy conocemos como "sellos". Aquella era una de las sustanciales diferencias entre dioses y humanos, y los integrantes de aquellos ejércitos fueron los primeros ninjas.

»Un buen día, el dios del tiempo, el bondadoso y querido Marise, fue atacado por sorpresa y arrojado desde los cielos a un profundo lago. Afortunadamente, sobrevivió, y no fue sólo gracias a su condición divina sino a que una muchacha le encontró, moribundo, en la orilla del lago. El nombre de la chica era Haruno Kaiya.

»Marise pasó un tiempo oculto en el hogar de los Haruno, conviviendo con ellos y con sus costumbres. Sin embargo, una noche sufrieron un ataque. Raidon, orgulloso dios del trueno y enemigo declarado de Marise, había descubierto que su rival, al que creía muerto, seguía vivito y coleando, y montó en cólera. Organizó una partida al dojo Haruno y ordenó que matasen a todo ser viviente que encontrasen, sin importar su naturaleza, humana o divina. Los Haruno lucharon con honor y esfuerzo, y lograron escapar del dojo antes de ser quemados vivos en su interior. Sin embargo, no fue una huida que saliera bien parada, ya que la encantadora Kaiya-san murió protegiendo a Marise-sama, al que amaba.

»Tras los modestos funerales de la joven, Marise-sama decidió poner fin a la guerra contra Raidon haciendo lo que antes por orgullo se había negado a hacer, y realizó una ceremonia en que insufló parte de sus poderes a los miembros de la familia que se lo había jugado todo por protegerle. El mayor don de un dios es lo que conocemos como técnicas Barrera de Sangre, o el paso intermedio entre dioses y humanos. Como sabes por experiencia propia, Sasuke, una técnica Barrera de Sangre nace y muere contigo, y está en tu genética a lo largo de toda tu vida. Marise-sama otorgó a los Haruno un extraordinario poder, el de manipular el tiempo para hacer que se detuviese o fuese más despacio. En honor al rasgo físico más característico de la familia, llamó a la técnica Ojos de Jade.

Itachi hace una pausa y respira hondo. Se levanta en silencio y sale del despacho, pero yo me quedo clavado al asiento, completamente inmóvil, procesando la información recibida. Parece que me estuviera contando un cuento o algo así en vez de algo verídico. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dice que todo lo que cuenta es cierto. Mi hermano regresa al cabo de unos instantes y explica:

-Tenía la garganta seca.

-No me extraña –respondo-. Aniki, .¿cómo has averiguado todo eso?

Mientras se sienta, responde:

-Encontré un fragmento de un pergamino en una antiquísima librería del País del Agua y comencé a interesarme por la historia de los dioses y las técnicas Barrera de Sangre. De hecho, investigar acerca de ello se convirtió en mi hobby durante un tiempo, y me valía de mi cobertura de Akatsuki para hacerme con documentos y pergaminos. Finalmente, reconstruí la historia, eché cuentas, puse a prueba mi intuición y partí en busca de Sakura.

-¿Convertiste un hobby en tu razón para desertar de la organización terrorista más peligrosa que existe? –Pregunto, incrédulo.

-A medida que investigaba y leía acerca de las complejas tramas y actitudes entre dioses... sufrí un proceso filosófico que me hizo replantearme toda mi existencia. Me di cuenta de que Akatsuki no podía darme lo que estaba buscando, por eso abandoné.

-¿Y puede darte Sakura eso que buscas?

-Eso espero.

Nos quedamos un instante en silencio hasta que opta por continuar con el relato:

-Como te iba diciendo, los Haruno obtuvieron su técnica Barrera de Sangre, Ojos de Jade. Pues bien, siguieron apoyando a Marise-sama y finalmente vencieron a Raidon. Éste, furioso, lanzó una maldición contra la familia Haruno antes de expirar: _"El amor de vuestro idolatrado dios se convertirá en vuestra condena. Vuestra existencia será torturadora en cuerpo y alma y moriréis sin hallar la paz, malditos por la divinidad que os acogerá en sus brazos cuando lleguéis al Infierno"_.

»Las maldiciones divinas son irreversibles, sean cuales sean las condiciones, así que Marise-sama no podía hacer nada para deshacerla. Su única salida fue la de bendecir a los Haruno para contrarrestar, en la medida de lo posible, los efectos de la maldición de Raidon. Así, propugnó que cada cinco generaciones nacería un solo individuo, uno solo, que sería reconocido como el elegido del dios, al que la maldición no le afectaría. Éstas personas podrían desarrollar la técnica sin agotar así su energía vital.

-Y una de esos elegidos es Sakura, .¿verdad? –Ato cabos rápidamente.

-Correcto –responde Itachi.

-Ignoraba que poseyese semejante poder –comento.

-Ella también. Lo cierto es que los Haruno perdieron su valor al recibir la maldición. Las generaciones siguientes se opusieron a hacerse ninjas por temor a morir empleando Ojos de Jade, y la técnica cayó prácticamente en el olvido. Sólo hubo algunas excepciones de shinobis que se atrevieron a emplearla, y gracias a ella obtuvieron grandes logros. Ellos son los protagonistas de muchas de las grandes leyendas épicas de Konoha.

Me arrellano en el asiento, sorprendido. Sin duda, es una historia extraña y excepcional. Parece que definitivamente Sakura sí que es más de lo que aparenta. Una pregunta escapa de mis labios contra mi voluntad:

-¿Estás seguro de que ella no morirá?

-¿Te importa? –Pregunta Itachi, socarrón. Le clavo una mirada cargada de odio y responde-. Absolutamente.

Nos sostenemos la mirada en silencio unos instantes hasta que oímos la puerta de la calle abrirse y una voz cantarina anunciar:

-¡He llegado!

-¡Bienvenida! –Responde Itachi.

Sakura avanza por el pasillo, se asoma a la puerta del despacho y se queda a cuadros cuando nos ve juntos, sentados el uno frente al otro y sin discutir. Mi hermano comenta:

-Estás pálida.

-Es que veros en la misma habitación en disposición pacífica impresiona –se excusa.

-Sólo es un remedio temporal –responde Itachi, divertido-. Después volveremos a intentar matarnos.

Ella sonríe, haciendo caso omiso de mí. Me siento molesto. Si estoy en su casa, lo mínimo a esperar sería un poco de cortesía, pero ni por ésas.

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa –anuncia.

-Deberías dejar de jugar con cerillas –bromea Itachi.

-Eso mejor díselo a tu hermano –responde ella, fulminándome con la mirada para acto después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Aguanto estoicamente la mirada de mi hermano, activando a la vez mi sharingan para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Tras unos instantes de duelo visual, Itachi pregunta:

-¿Has quemado tú a mi doncella, estúpido hermano pequeño? –Su voz está teñida de ira.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! .¡Que ella me hizo a mi su técnica Ojos de Jade! –Trato de defenderme. Nos retamos unos instantes más hasta que anuncio- Esto es entre Sakura y yo, no te entrometas, aniki.

Dicho esto, me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta, pero a medio camino le oigo advertirme:

-Sakura es mi alumna, y tú eres mi despreciablemente enclenque hermano pequeño. Creo que mi deber es intervenir cuando me parezca.

-Hazlo y atente a las consecuencias –replico, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Al otro lado, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y, al abrirlos, veo a Sakura en medio del pasillo, vestida con unos pantalones largos y holgados y una camiseta verde de tirantes. Al verme, esboza una sonrisa maliciosa. Entrecierro los ojos.

-¿A qué juegas? –Le pregunto.

-¿Yo? Contigo no quiero jugar a nada –responde secamente, mientras la sonrisa se borra de su cara.

-Nadie diría... que hace años, yo te gustaba –comento.

Ella alza la barbilla, con expresión altiva.

-Nadie tiene por qué decirlo.

Sonrío.

-No seas tonta, Sakura. Lo tuyo conmigo era de dominio público, cualquiera podría recordártelo.

-Ya. Empezando por ti, .¿no? No sé qué demonios te ocurre, Sasuke, pero eres una versión ampliada de ti mismo: mucho más borde, insensible, cruel y egocéntrico de lo que te recordaba. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Hay una diferencia sustancial esta vez, y es que yo ya no te pertenezco. Lo que sentía por ti se ha diluido con el paso del tiempo, y la visión idealizada que me había formado de ti se ha desmoronado por su propio peso. Llevas desde que llegaste cebándote conmigo. Mira, admito que me odies. Siempre lo has hecho, absolutamente siempre, y ahora para más inri estoy viviendo con el hombre al que más odias... acepto que me detestes, me parece lo más normal, pero te pido que al menos... dejes de atormentarme –Sakura finaliza su arenga bajando la cabeza, pero mirándome a través de su flequillo.

Noto cómo la rabia hace que mis puños tiemblen, y que me impulsa a empujar a Sakura hasta arrinconarla en la pared del pasillo. Cojo su barbilla con la mano derecha y la obligo a mirarme. Sus verdes ojos tratan de mostrar valentía, pero noto que está aterrada. Bien, parece que esa "imagen idealizada" no se ha desmoronado del todo. Practiquemos cómo reconstruirla.

-Parece que Itachi te ha entrenado a la manera Uchiha... pero esa actitud de gallito es muy poco atrayente en una chica. Creo que olvidó enseñarte algunas cosas importantes... –aproximo mi rostro al de ella y la noto temblar-. ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? .¿Acaso a esta distancia no eres tan buena kunoichi?

Ella aparta la mirada, tratando de esconder su rubor, pero es inútil. Sonrío, confiado.

-Eres un... maldito cabrón, Sasuke –murmura ella-. Tú... que tanto alardeas de la nobleza y honor de tu poderoso clan... ¿sólo puedes vencerme recurriendo a estas técnicas tan sucias?

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, señorita... –me acerco un poco más y mi nariz roza su oreja.

-Pues no parece que te afecte mucho, la verdad –parece recuperar un poco la compostura.

-Soy un tipo duro –replico.

Recorro el tierno lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, apenas rozándolo. Ella se pega más a la pared, como queriendo huir, y me pregunto fugazmente qué demonios estoy haciendo.

-No... no eres... tan... tan... duro –balbucea ella entrecortadamente, para después apartarme de un empujón.

Cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse, veo que ella está furiosa, pero que el rubor se resiste, rebelde, a disiparse de sus mejillas. Su indignado rostro se curva en una mueca para ordenarme:

-Lárgate. Vete de aquí –al ver que no me muevo, susurra- por favor...

Asiento levemente con la cabeza y anuncio, como un estúpido:

-Me marcho.

-Gracias –murmura ella, girándose en dirección a su dormitorio.

Atravieso en silencio el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, consciente de que tengo los airados ojos de mi hermano Itachi clavados como una daga en mi nuca.

* * *

**Tadáaaaa! .¿Qué os ha parecido? La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo, .¿eh? No lo puedo evitar, me encantan este tipo de situaciones... los que leáis mi otro fic, _Una semana de esclavitud_, sabréis a qué me refiero ;-)**

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos :-)**

**Arhen: La verdad es que hay diversidad de opiniones acerca de con quién debería quedarse Sakura... aunque yo siempre he sido y seré partidaria del SasuSaku, .¡yeah! El fic va para largo, sí, pero tampoco pienso escribir un _Señor de los Anillos_ versión _Naruto_... ¡Dios me libre! xD En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 9 :-)**

**Shiho-Haibara: Tienes ganas de ItaSaku, .¿ehhh? En fin, puede que escriba un oneshot ItaSaku o algo, porque a este paso me voy a sentir culpable de que os quedéis con las ganas xD En fin, muchas gracias por tu largo review :-)**

**Arashipotter: Me alegra que te esté gustando, muchas gracias por los halagos o/o Espero que te guste el capítulo 9, como verás Itachi hace importantes revelaciones acerca de Ojos de Jade :-)**

**Sccmar: .¡Pues claro! .¡Sakura no se chupa el dedo! Tres años siendo alumna del genio Uchiha de algo le tenían que haber servido, .¿no? Pero Sasuke aún es capaz de hacerla dudar... ¡la cosa está que arde! No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos ;-)**

**Silvery: Bueno, no hay un gran desarrollo de acción, pero en este capítulo se profundiza un poco más en la psicología de Sasuke-kun... que en el fondo está hecho un lío. Ay madre, qué malas son las hormonas... xD**

**Kyroa: Me siento muy muy honrada de que me hayas dejado un review o/o me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Pues según lo que me pides de ItaSaku, la verdad es que me estoy planteando meter alguna escenita comprometida... quiero decir, más que la del pasillo, ocurrida en el capítulo 7, jejeje. Y en cuanto al NejiHina, no tardarán en tener un capítulo dedicado íntegramente a ellos ;-) Por cierto, me preguntas que si tengo más fics, y la respuesta es que sí: se trata de _Una semana de esclavitud_, un AU SasuSaku... espero que te guste ;-)**

**Muchas gracias a todos n.n**

**Kwatz!**


	10. Sueño

**Hola, holita, lectorcitos! xDDD**

**He aquí el décimo capítulo de _Ojos de Jade_. Como ya sabréis, y si no aviso para los que no se hayan enterado, este capítulo es la pareja del anterior, que estaba narrado en primera persona por Sasuke Uchiha (Moonlight Angel Princess, corresponsal en la Ciudad de la Frontera, en directo para canal Konoha xDD). Este capítulo se desarrolla al mismo tiempo sólo que esta vez nos metemos en la cabecita de Sakura Haruno para saber qué piensa y siente con respecto a Sasuke-kun... como única advertencia, diré que este capítulo es songfic de la canción _Sueño_, del grupo Savia, la cual os recomiendo encarecidamente ;-)**

**Este capítulo se lo dedicoa mi "sister", amiga y lectora número uno, Fukai Neko. Ella me inició en _Naruto_ y en Sôber, y por tanto en Savia, y aparte de eso es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida por su amistad y su apoyo :-)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí. _Sueño_ pertenece a Savia, no a mí**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10 – Sueño

**Sakura**

Salgo del hostal caminando a paso vivo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Hinata, que se apresura a seguirme. Al verme tan cabreada, sencillamente trata de seguirme el paso, pero finalmente pregunta:

-Sa-Sakura-san... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Nada¡Que Sasuke es un capullo¡Eso pasa! –Respondo, a voz en grito.

Ella apenas se atreve a mirarme y me sigue un rato más en silencio, hasta que me detengo y anuncio:

-Será mejor que te vayas a _Fuyu no Hana_. Está bajando por esa calle –señalo.

-¿Y... y tú? –Pregunta ella.

-Me he peleado con Sasuke... necesito estar sola.

Hinata abre los ojos de par en par.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? .¿Estás herida? –Pregunta, preocupada.

-Estoy bien –respondo en voz queda-. Sólo necesito un momento de soledad. Lo comprendes, .¿verdad, Hinata?

Ella asiente lentamente con la cabeza, hace una discreta reverencia y baja por la calle, dando pasitos cortos, como si fuera a romperse. La observo hasta que me cercioro de que entra en _Fuyu no Hana_ para después encaminarme parsimoniosamente, hacia el Parque Mori.

El Parque Mori es el gran pulmón verde de la Ciudad de la Frontera, lleno de árboles, hierba, pajarillos y ardillas. Itachi y yo hemos dado largos paseos por aquí, cogidos de la mano como cualquier pareja. Gracias a momentos así podía olvidar... olvidar a Sasuke, justo como ahora quiero hacer, como siempre debió haber sido.

_Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti_

_Largas noches de sueño sin fin_

_La vida sin dolor no puede existir_

_Ahora escucho el latido de mi corazón_

Recuerdo... recuerdo cada uno de los días de mi vida en Konoha desde que eligieron nuestro equipo de tres. Lo demás puede estar difuso, pero no todo ese tiempo... imposible. Misiones, entrenamientos, peleas y demás. ¡Cuánto lo añoré al principio! Recuerdo que mi primera noche en la Ciudad de la Frontera me la pasé llorando... les echaba tanto de menos a todos... mis padres, mis amigos, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto... Sasuke. En aquel tiempo, mentar a Sasuke era hablar de la perfección, la admiración y .¡qué sé yo! La culminación de los deseos de cualquier chica. Todas éramos un puñado de ilusas... que pensaban que su corazón se podía alcanzar. Imagino que pensábamos... que, al igual que nosotras sentíamos el repiqueteo de los nuestros en nuestros pechos, él tendría el suyo... Tres años después me he dado cuenta por mí misma de que lo que tiene es un mecanismo que palpita. Nada más.

_Me olvidaré de cuánto me dolió_

_Recordaré el día en que tomé la decisión_

_Fuiste tú quien me dio la pasión y a la vez, quien me la robó_

_Ahora sueño sin tu ayuda_

Podré superarlo. Lo dejé atrás, y que haya vuelto no significa que tenga que cargar de nuevo con esta cruz. Me marché con Itachi por él, por paradójico que suene. Quería ser fuerte... quería que él me admirase, que dejara de despreciarme por mi debilidad. Estaba dispuesta a todo... por eso estoy aquí. ¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas! Me marché secuestrada, con el corazón encogido, pero aprendí a convivir y a tratar con el asesino que es Itachi Uchiha... y ahora detesto a Sasuke, la persona por la que abandoné la Villa de la Hoja... él me enamoró y él hizo que le odiara. Si consigo desprenderme de su influencia sobre mí, que siempre ha sido tan determinante, podré volar sola...

_Quiero vivir_

_Pero lejos de ti_

_Quiero dormirme_

_Y despertar sin ti_

_Quiero decirte_

_Que no haces falta aquí_

_Ahora escucho el latido de mi corazón_

Quiero que te vayas. No quiero seguir lidiando contigo, quiero ser libre. Si sigo dependiendo de ti, Sasuke, nunca hallaré la felicidad. Tres años desperdiciados en hacerme fuerte para ti... y ahora me tratas así. ¿Aún me desprecias? Creo que he demostrado ser fuerte, .¿sigues sin estar satisfecho?

Está bien, tú lo has querido. No volveré a perseguir tus atenciones nunca más.

Atravieso el parque hasta llegar al otro lado, donde recuerdo que están los baños termales. Una corriente de aguas subterráneas atraviesan una de las callejuelas, por lo que está aquí el establecimiento. Decido entrar a darme un baño. Tal vez el agua caliente se lleve consigo la amargura.

Al entrar, un suave sonido de campanillas alerta de mi llegada. Ran, la hija del dueño, me saluda al reconocerme:

-¡Hola, Sakura-san!

-Hola, Ran –le devuelvo el saludo.

Dejo que apunte mis datos y que me entregue un par de toallas. Entro al vestuario y que quito toda la ropa, enrollándome después la toalla, y acto seguido entro a los baños.

No es muy grande y afortunadamente no hay demasiada gente, al menos en el de mujeres. Me acomodo en un rincón de la piscina y cierro los ojos. No quiero pensar en Sasuke, pero... no puedo evitarlo. Parece que siempre esté presente en mi cerebro.

-¡Sakura-san!

Abro los ojos al oír mi nombre y veo a Sayuri, una conocida del barrio, nadando hacia mí. Sayuri-san tiene un año más que yo y trabaja de modista con su madre y sus dos tías. La conocí por casualidad hará cosa de un año, cuando Itachi y yo la salvamos de unos pesados que la perseguían por puro capricho. Corrió la sangre... y de paso, nos hicimos amigas.

-Uy, uy, uy... qué mala cara –comenta, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me ha pasado algo desagradable –explico.

-¿Relacionado con...? –Me invita a que me explaye.

-Con un chico –ella hace una mueca interesante y prosigo-. Un chico del que estuve enamorada tiempo atrás.

-¿_Estuviste_? –Pregunta, alzando una ceja- Sakura, cariño, nadie se deprime tanto por un chico del que _estuvo_ enamorada.

_La tempestad parece que marchó,_

_Las gotas del rocío hoy mojan mi ventana_

_Nada soy, nada fui, nada quiero, hoy tan sólo dormir_

_Si me esfuerzo, sin tu ayuda_

Bajo la mirada, acorralada. El dolor de tantos años ha dejado un poso en mi alma.

-Sasuke-kun era mi compañero de equipo –explico, con un murmullo-. Yo tenía doce años y le... bueno, creía que le quería.

-¿Y ahora? –Inquiere Sayuri.

Permanezco en silencio unos instantes antes de responder:

-Él me odiaba entonces... y me odia ahora. Me lo ha demostrado varias veces ya...

Sayuri chapotea y pregunta:

-¿Te lo ha dicho claramente?

-¿El qué?

-Que te odia.

-...No. No hace falta, yo ya me he dado cuenta.

-Ya. Y... ¿qué es lo que sientes respecto a eso?

Me encojo de hombros dentro del agua, mientras contemplo mi propio reflejo en la superficie.

-Me siento... confusa, Sayuri-san. Por un lado, estoy segura de que podré salir adelante, de que no le necesito, pero por el otro, me da la sensación de que no podré sobrevivir a su odio.

Ella asiente con la cabeza para después preguntar:

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

_Quiero vivir_

_Pero lejos de ti_

_Quiero dormirme_

_Y despertar sin ti_

_Quiero decirte_

_Que no haces falta aquí_

-Quiero... –vacilo unos segundos antes de responder- quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Quiero olvidar lo que sentí por él... Quiero liberarme del peso que constituye su recuerdo, dejar de anhelarle, de necesitarle...

Sayuri sonríe, compasiva.

-No te será fácil –comenta-. Siento decirte esto, Sakura, pero estás muy pillada.

Miro de nuevo la superficie del agua, lisa como un espejo.

-Tal vez... –suspiro y pregunto- Sayuri-san, tú siempre has sabido mucho acerca de los hombres, .¿qué crees que debo hacer?

Ella se arrellana a mi lado y , tras comprobar los pespuntes de su toalla, responde:

-Escucha atentamente las palabras de tu corazón, y haz lo que te diga, .¿de acuerdo?

Esbozo una sonrisa. Esperaba alguna respuesta de ese calibre.

Tras enjabonarme y relajarme debidamente, decido abandonar los baños. Me despido de Sayuri y salgo del agua hacia los vestuarios, donde me vuelvo a vestir. Respiro hondo, mucho más tranquila. Definitivamente, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

Al dirigirme a pagar, Ran me lanza una mirada tímida y pregunta:

-Esto... oye, Sakura-san... ¿Quieres que te deje algo de ropa?

Echo un vistazo a mi traje, chamuscado tras ser víctima del katon de Sasuke, y esbozo una sonrisa inconsciente.

-No hace falta, Ran, muchas gracias. Llegaré enseguida a casa.

-Como quieras –se encoge de hombros.

-Adiós.

-Adiós, gracias por venir.

Retomo el camino hacia nuestra casa, ubicada junto a _Fuyu no Hana_, justo encima. Por el camino comienzo a hacerme preguntas de todo tipo, por ejemplo: .¿Habrá ido Sasuke a la cafetería después de la pelea? .¿Se habrán dado cuenta los demás de que ha recibido? .¿Habrá contado algo Hinata? Todas estas cuestiones se arremolinan en mi cerebro, y un chico en bicicleta casi se me lleva por delante de lo absorta que estaba.

-¡Woooo! .¡Ten más cuidado, Sakura-san!

Miro al ciclista y compruebo que le conozco. Esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

-Perdona, Ryu-kun...

-Estabas en tu mundo, .¿eh? –Pregunta, enderezando la bicicleta.

-Sí...

Ryu me mira y sonríe. Se sienta en el sillín de la bicicleta y pregunta:

-¿Vas a _Fuyu no Hana_?

-Sí –respondo.

-Te llevo –propone.

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Podrá tu bicicleta con los dos?

-¿Estás de broma? .¡Claro que sí!

-Piensa que yo peso más que tú...

-Lo dudo mucho. Oye, que tú tengas dieciséis años y yo trece no necesariamente significa que tengas que pesar más que yo –comenta, divertido-. Que seas más alta tampoco es indicativo de nada –señala, como colofón.

Emito un suspiro teatral.

-Está bien, ya que insistes de esa manera...

Me encaramo a la bicicleta detrás de él.

-Agárrate fuerte –ordena-, que esta bestia va a toda velocidad.

Me río y exclamo:

-¡Quiero que tu bestia vaya a la mayor velocidad que pueda alcanzar!

-A sus órdenes, señorita.

Apenas acaba de decir esto, cuando la bicicleta comienza a rodar por la calle, que está un poco en pendiente, tan deprisa que no puedo evitar pensar en lo dura que será la caída... si es que nos chocamos contra algo.

Llegamos a _Fuyu no Hana _en pocos minutos. Ryu-kun se despide con una sonrisa y un:

-A ver si dejas de reflexionar tanto, que se te van a quemar las neuronas.

Un sencillo comentario como ése me hace percatarme de que no he dejado de pensar en Sasuke desde que abandoné el hostal. Y yo que quería olvidarle... Sonrío melancólicamente. Sigo siendo una pobre ilusa.

_Aún guardo la inocencia muy dentro de mi piel,_

_Aumenta la distancia entre tú y yo,_

_Se agota mi paciencia y te digo adiós_

Basta. Estoy harta. Quiero que se marche. Que regrese a la Villa de la Hoja, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Poner tierra por medio sería la mejor solución. Sasuke ha convertido mi vida en un caos... un caos que desordena mi concepción del mundo, de la vida, de Itachi, de él y de mí.

Su regreso ha supuesto una nueva carga en mi vida, un fardo que debo soportar... Y temo derrumbarme bajo su peso. Su presencia me inquieta... su expresión me irrita, sus palabras me duelen. Cada uno de sus gestos demuestra tal falta de apego a cualquier cosa que no sea su ansiada venganza que me asusta...

-¡Has vuelto, Sakura-chan! –Exclama Naruto desde la puerta de la cafetería, con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Naruto –le devuelvo el saludo.

-¿Quién era ése? –Pregunta, impaciente-. ¿Tu novio?

-¡Naruto! –Le regaño, riendo- .¡Tiene trece años!

Él se encoge de hombros, riendo.

-Hace mucho que no te veo, quién sabe si te habrá dado por la pedofilia.

Me río, asombrada por su rudo comentario.

-Animal... –murmuro.

Él se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza con resignación. Sacudo la cabeza y me dispongo a entrar cuando Naruto comenta:

-Por cierto, Sasuke está con Itachi.

Me giro lentamente. No doy crédito a mis oídos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-A ver, simplificaré el concepto. Sasuke-baka, vengador. Itachi, asesino. Juntos. En tu casa, además –Naruto se ayuda de absurdos gestos para explicar la situación.

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¡No puede ser!

-Naruto... ¿Quiere decir eso que...? –Temo preguntar la idea que se forma en mi cerebro.

Él se encoge de hombros.

-Ni idea, aunque no creo. Sasuke tenía curiosidad... y le hemos convencido de que hablase con su hermano.

-Toda una proeza –comento, aún en shock.

-Sí, lo sé... –masculla-. Escucha, Sakura-chan, hazme un favor: si subes a ver cómo andan las cosas, no digas que yo te conté que estaban juntos, .¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

Entramos juntos a _Fuyu no Hana_ y, tras saludar a todo el mundo fugazmente, me disculpo anunciando que tengo algo que hacer en casa. Aparentando la máxima normalidad posible, atravieso la puerta que une la cafetería con el bloque, pero una vez al otro lado, me abalanzo sobre la escalera, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres, hasta que al llegar a nuestro piso, me quedo sin resuello y he de apoyarme en la pared para recuperarlo. Una vez restablecida, con las manos temblándome, saco las llaves, meto la correspondiente (no sin dificultad) en la cerradura y la giro. Al entrar, exclamo:

-¡He llegado!

-¡Bienvenida! –Responde la voz de Itachi.

Todo suena como siempre. Eso es una buena señal. O tal vez no, porque Itachi es de esa clase de asesinos que una vez han eliminado a quien le molesta puede comportarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Doy un par de pasos cautelosos, temerosa. Están en el despacho. Me asomo y me quedo casi, casi con la boca abierta: yo estaba esperando ver ya a Sasuke abierto en canal sobre el tatami, Itachi victorioso sobre él y, sobre todo, mucha sangre, pero están sentados el uno frente al otro en una actitud de lo más formal, casi amistosa diría yo, y me miran como si toda la vida hubiese sido así y su odio fuese únicamente una pesadilla. Me tranquilizo de golpe, como un globo que se deshincha. ¿Cuánto durará entre ellos esta agradable paz?

-Estás pálida –comenta Itachi de repente

-Es que veros en la misma habitación en disposición pacífica impresiona –respondo, más relajada

-Sólo es un remedio temporal –responde, con aire divertido-. Después volveremos a intentar matarnos.

Sonrío, ignorando a Sasuke. Después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, de todo lo que he reflexionado acerca de él, de mí y de nosotros, no sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpida como para preocuparme por él.

_Quiero vivir_

_Pero lejos de ti_

_Quiero dormirme_

_Y despertar sin ti_

_Quiero decirte_

_Que no haces falta aquí_

_Ahora escucho el latido de mi corazón_

Maldita sea, Sasuke. Abandona mi cerebro de una vez.

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa –anuncio de manera anecdótica

-Deberías dejar de jugar con cerillas –comenta Itachi, con deje irónico.

-Eso mejor díselo a tu hermano –contesto, mirando directamente a Sasuke desde que entré en casa.

Ahora sí que he prendido la hoguera. Si no se matan de ésta, pocas cosas más provocarán a Itachi, por no decir ninguna. Atravieso el pasillo en línea recta hasta mi habitación y saco lentamente ropa del armario: unos pantalones largos y holgados, de tela fina, y una camiseta de tirantes, de color verde. Creo que fue la primera prenda de ropa que Itachi me regaló. La escogió entre una docena de colores y me la ofreció sonriendo mientras decía:

_-Mira, es del color de tus ojos._

Recuerdo que me pareció encantador. Sasuke jamás me ha regalado nada. Pero bueno, tendré que dejar de pensar en él, .¿no? Céntrate en Itachi, Sakura. Él es quien importa... Él es quien realmente te aprecia, y no deja que pase un día sin demostrártelo.

Termino de cambiarme y tiro mi antigua ropa a la papelera sin miramientos. Era un traje antiguo... es una buena ocasión para comprarme otro. Salgo al pasillo y justamente al pasar por delante del despacho coincido con Sasuke, que sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual le provoca una mueca de algo que parece un pique. Entrecerrar los ojos... ese gesto tan suyo, .¡cuántos recuerdos!

-¿A qué juegas? –Pregunta con desprecio y algo de chulería.

-¿Yo? Contigo no quiero jugar a nada –respondo, mientras mi sonrisa se desvanece.

-Nadie diría... que hace años, yo te gustaba –comenta. Será fantasma.

Alzo la barbilla. ¡A mí no me vacila nadie, como que me llamo Sakura Haruno¡Shannaro!

-Nadie tiene por qué decirlo.

Él sonríe. ¿Por qué... por qué demonios tiene que tener esa sonrisa tan... tan... sencilla e inexplicablemente irresistible?

-No seas tonta, Sakura. Lo tuyo conmigo era de dominio público, cualquiera podría recordártelo –su tono es mordaz, como siempre que habla de algo "frívolo", véase: que no tenga que ver con su llorado clan, con Itachi o con el asuntillo de hacerse más fuerte.

Las palabras acuden a mi mente como sugeridas por una suerte de musa belicosa:

-Ya. Empezando por ti, .¿no? No sé qué demonios te ocurre, Sasuke, pero eres una versión ampliada de ti mismo: mucho más borde, insensible, cruel y egocéntrico de lo que te recordaba. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Hay una diferencia sustancial esta vez, y es que yo ya no te pertenezco. Lo que sentía por ti se ha diluido con el paso del tiempo, y la visión idealizada que me había formado de ti se ha desmoronado por su propio peso. Llevas desde que llegaste cebándote conmigo. Mira, admito que me odies –abro los brazos, haciendo un gesto cotidiano. No pensé que decir todo esto fuera tan sencillo-. Siempre lo has hecho, absolutamente siempre, y ahora para más inri estoy viviendo con el hombre al que más odias... acepto que me detestes, me parece lo más normal, pero te pido que al menos... dejes de atormentarme –termino bajando la cabeza, apartando la mirada de él, o al menos de manera directa... Creo que acabo de cometer un error.

Está furioso, lo sé. Fui su compañera de equipo durante bastante tiempo y ahora convivo con su hermano. Conozco las consecuencias de enfadar a un Uchiha, y no me convienen. Imploro mentalmente la ayuda de Itachi. Sasuke me agarra de los hombros durante apenas un segundo y de un empujón me arrincona en la pared frente al despacho de Itachi. Coge mi barbilla con su mano derecha y empuja mi rostro hasta que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Sharingan. Quiero parecer valiente, pero... ahora _sí_ que tengo miedo. Él esboza una sonrisa confiada, maliciosa y endemoniadamente atractiva.

-Parece que Itachi te ha entrenado a la manera Uchiha... pero esa actitud de gallito es muy poco atrayente en una chica. Creo que olvidó enseñarte algunas cosas importantes... –la cara de Sasuke está cada vez más próxima a la mía, y todo mi cuerpo acusa la cercanía. Involuntariamente, empiezo a temblar, lo que provoca su burla-. ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura? .¿Acaso a esta distancia no eres tan buena kunoichi?

Aparto la mirada girando la cabeza mientras se me suben los colores. No quiero que me vea así... pero no se le escapa nada. Imagino que a ello se debe su satisfecha sonrisa.

-Eres un... maldito cabrón, Sasuke –murmuro, nerviosa-. Tú... que tanto alardeas de la nobleza y honor de tu poderoso clan... ¿sólo puedes vencerme recurriendo a estas técnicas tan sucias?

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, señorita... –se acerca un poco más. La punta de su nariz roza apenas mi oreja, escucho su respiración con nitidez.

-Pues no parece que te afecte mucho, la verdad –trato de ganar terreno, pero es imposible: Sasuke está en su salsa, parece que esto se le da muy bien. ¿Con quién, aparte de con Kakashi-sensei, ha estado entrenando estos tres años?

-Soy un tipo duro –replica, con un gruñido que se me antoja seductor en demasía.

Su respiración se aleja un poco de mi pabellón auditivo para permitir el delicado pero sensual roce de sus cálidos labios... imagino que debe ser la única parte de él que no está tan fría como su corazón. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Quiero huir, me pego a la pared que hay tras de mí... cómo desearía ser intangible y poder atravesarla... Armándome de valor, logro balbucear:

-No... no eres... tan... tan... duro.

Le empujo, apartándole de mí. Cuando vuelvo a mirarle, observo que ha desactivado el sharingan. No soporto verle, no quiero que esté frente a mí. Trato de sonar lo más solemne posible, le ordeno:

-Lárgate. Vete de aquí –no se mueve, y me estresa. Recurro a la súplica, pues no me quedan fuerzas para obligarle- por favor...

Él asiente levemente con la cabeza y comenta:

-Me marcho.

-Gracias –se me escapa, mientras me giro hacia mi dormitorio.

Ya dentro de éste, oigo a Sasuke cerrar la puerta del piso. Agarro el cojín que hay sobre mi cama y entierro mi cara en él. ¿Dónde coño está Itachi cuando se le necesita?

* * *

**Bueno, respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Sakuracerezo92: Me alegra mucho que te gustara, jejeje. Espero que también te guste este capítulo ;-)**

**Shiho-Haibara: Pobre Sasukín, en un momento lo has puesto a caldo tú también... xD En fin, he de confesar que me encanta hacer personajes masculinos retorcidos... (mira si no al Sasuke de _Una semana de esclavitud _xD). Pero tranqui, que irá evolucionando. Es que al pobre muchacho... tantos años sin Sakura le han sentado peor que un petit-suisse de morcilla xD**

**Nayuki: Debes ser de las pocas a las que no les gusta el ItaSaku... tranqui, que habrá SasuSaku! Por ahora empezaremos por arrejuntarlos para que se lleven un poco mejor... aunque Itachi va a meter baza, y mucha. Me alegra que te gusten tanto mis fics, muchas gracias :-)**

**Fran: A sus órdenes xD**

**Arashipotter: Sí, la verdad es que este tipo de escenas dan mucha emoción y quedan bien un noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces... Ya verás que entre estos dos habrá de todo, quiero decir, más de lo que ya has leído: tensión, peleas, deseo... todo, dentro de poco ;-)**

**Sccmar: No es que se disputen el amor de Sakura... es que a Itachi le encanta tocar los cojones, especialmente a su hermano xD Espero que te guste la versión de Sakura :-)**

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Los exámenes empiezan dentro de poco, así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar... :s Espero que no sea dentro de mucho. Cuidaos todos y sed felices ;-)**

**Kwatz!**


	11. Llamando a las puertas prohibidas

**He vueltoooo!**

**Sé que he tardado en postear el capítulo 11... mañana es mi primer examen, y hoy mismo he terminado este capítulo, así que me apresuro a colgarlo, ya que no tengo ni idea de cuándo podré volver a colgar capítulo.**

**Este capítulo se aleja un poco de la trama SasuSaku para volver a los asuntillos de los ninjas de Konoha en la Ciudad de la Frontera, y serán los protagonistas Shikamaru e Ino. Personalmente, creo que este capítulo me ha quedado bastante flojillo :s En fin, opinéis lo que opinéis, por favor dejadme reviews n.n**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :-D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 11 – Llamando a las puertas prohibidas

Ino abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras un rayo de luz la cegaba. Pudo reconocer la silueta de Shikamaru, acuclillado al lado de su futón.

-Me cago en todos tus muertos, Shikamaru... –gruñó la rubia kunoichi, malhumorada.

-Es hora de despertarse –dijo éste, para a continuación mascullar-. Menudo rollo...

-Lárgate, idiota –le insultó ella-, que no sé qué coño pintas aquí.

El Nara suspiró, poniéndose en pie, y salió de la habitación murmurando algo ininteligible. Tenten cerró la puerta tras él y, tras un suspiro, explicó:

-Me dijo que Asuma quería hablar contigo... lo de abrir las contraventanas vino después, y no pude impedírselo...

-Bah, da igual –masculló la Yamanaka.

Se levantó y entró en el baño. Al cabo de un rato, preguntó:

-Por cierto, .¿es verdad que Asuma quería verme?

-Hum, pues... –dudó Tenten- la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, Ino, pero no creo que Shikamaru haya venido sólo a que le insultes, así que debe ser cierto.

La joven salió del baño farfullando de tal modo que su amiga le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Nada! –Estalló Ino, hecha una furia- .¡Absolutamente nada! .¡Total, .¿cuál es el delito de que le haga más caso a ese putón verbenero de la Arena! .¡Ninguno!

Tenten suspiró.

-Así que era eso... Te gusta Shikamaru.

-¿Pero qué dices! –Gritó la Yamanaka, fuera de sí- .¡A mí ese idiota me trae sin cuidado! .¡Es un imbécil desgraciado y NO ME GUSTA!

El shoji se abrió de golpe, apareciendo Lee, Neji y Chouji al otro lado.

-¡Tenten! –Exclamó el Hyuuga, preocupado. Al ver la pose agresiva de Ino, preguntó- .¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Nada –respondió la kunoichi, tranquilizando a su compañero de equipo con una afable sonrisa-. Hay mucho estrés aquí.

-Debe ser eso. Todo el hostal debe haber oído esos gritos –comentó Lee.

-Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, Ino... –comentó un consternado Chouji.

Los azules ojos de la Yamanaka relampaguearon.

-¡Y tú una dieta!

Al Akimichi se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Ya te vale, Ino... –Chouji se marchó, triste y solo.

-Uy, qué mal rollo hay por aquí. Yo casi como que me voy –comentó Lee, saliendo tras Chouji.

Sólo quedaban Tenten, Neji e Ino en la habitación. El prodigio Hyuuga lanzó una fría pero atenta mirada a la rubia, como escrutándola. Ésta alzó una ceja y comentó, triunfante:

-Lo siento por ti, Neji Hyuuga, pero como deberías saber, tu byakugan no sirve para leer los pensamientos.

El muchacho del Bouke se mantuvo impasible. Cuántas veces había deseado que así fuera... Haciendo un gesto resignado, Neji ordenó:

-Tu sensei quiere hablar contigo, y es urgente –se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de atravesarla, comentó-. Por cierto, Yamanaka: aunque el byakugan sirviera para leer el pensamiento, dudo mucho que los de una histérica como tú logren interesarme aunque sea una pizca.

Dicho esto, se marchó, y Tenten se abalanzó a cerrar la puerta mientras Ino aullaba:

-¡Estúpido! .¡Cabrón! .¡Creído! .¡Gilipollas! Por el amor de Kami-sama, Tenten, .¿cómo aguantas a ese insoportable engreído?

La joven se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta. Rabiando, la rubia se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a bajar a entrevistarse con su maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuma apartó la mirada del tablero de go, cuya próxima jugada reflexionaba hasta hacía tan sólo unos instantes. En el umbral de la puerta, Ino esperaba, con expresión fastidiada. El jounin exhaló una nube de humo de su cigarro y saludó:

-Buenos días, Ino.

La Yamanaka lanzó una hostil mirada a Shikamaru, contrincante en go de Asuma, a quien no le pasó desapercibida. Resoplando, se puso en pie mientras decía:

-Bueno, me parece que yo sobro aquí.

El chuunin recibió una furibunda mirada de la rubia al salir. Una vez el Nara estuvo fuera, Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí y, acercándose a Asuma, preguntó, con deje aburrido:

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Así es. Siéntate, Ino –indicó él.

La kunoichi obedeció, tomando asiento frente a su maestro, que apartó cuidadosamente el tablero de go, tratando de que no se cayera ni una ficha.

-A ver, Ino... Shikamaru y Chouji me han contado lo de la reunión sospechosa, a todas luces clandestina, que estuvieron investigando ayer. ¿Te suena? –Ella asintió con la cabeza. Asuma prosiguió-. Bien, me han dicho que te pidieron que emplearas tu ninpou shintenshin no jutsu para hacer cantar a uno de los integrantes, y tú te negaste, .¿voy bien?

La Yamanaka asintió quedamente con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a hablar:

-Sensei...

-No, Ino, espera a que termine, por favor. Reconozco que en primer término, tus razones para negarte a ejecutar esa variante de tu técnica por las buenas con un desconocido, sin conocer apenas las características de la misión, son aceptables. No obstante, te recordaré que estamos metidos en un apuro muy serio y te pido _por favor_ –recalcó estas dos palabras- que te esfuerces por la misión y hagas lo que Shikamaru te pida.

La joven apartó la mirada, molesta. _"Que hagas lo que Shikamaru te pida. ¿Qué soy yo, el perrito faldero del cerebrito? Que lo haga Temari, si tan bien se llevan"_. El jounin preguntó:

-¿Lo harás, Ino?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía dolida, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar las condiciones de su maestro.

-Sí, Asuma-sensei.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la entrevista, el fumador jounin esbozó una sonrisa y respondió:

-Me alegro. En tal caso, irás con el equipo de Shikamaru en su incursión hasta que aparezca ese tipo. Sólo tienes que... hacer todo lo que te diga Shikamaru, .¿de acuerdo? –Esta vez no logró ocultar su molesta expresión, lo cual hizo que Asuma arrugara la frente mientras matizaba-. Sólo por esta vez, Ino. Por favor.

-Sí, sí –gruñó la rubia- .¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Claro, pero no te alejes. Saldréis en diez minutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miraba a Ino de reojo por sexta vez cuando la kunoichi le espetó, en histéricos susurros:

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa! .¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué!

El jinchuuriki dio un respingo hacia atrás mientras se disculpaba:

-No... no, mujer, es que... me ha parecido raro que al final te hayas decidido a ayudarnos.

La kunoichi ignoró al curioso chico-zorro y siguió mirando al frente, mascullando maldiciones. El Uzumaki se giró hacia sus compañeros y preguntó:

-Oíd, .¿vosotros sabéis qué le pasa a ésta?

Chouji se acomodó en su puesto y comentó:

-Ni idea. Tendrá la regla.

Neji sólo alzó las cejas con indiferencia, y Shikamaru resopló mientras musitaba:

-Qué problemático.

-¡Sois una pandilla de machistas intolerantes con menos sensibilidad que un ladrillo! –Protestó la Yamanaka.

-Bueno, Ino... –comenzó a hablar Kiba, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero un gesto del Hyuuga le hizo callar.

El tipo que habían visto el día anterior atravesaba de nuevo las callejuelas, de nuevo mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, luciendo de nuevo su andrajosa gabardina. Naruto miró uno tras otro a sus compañeros de equipo, y finalmente a Ino, que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición. Exasperado, exclamó:

-¡Pero bueno, tíos! .¿Es que no vamos a empapelar a ése o qué?

-No seas idiota, Naruto –respondió Kiba, en voz muy baja-. Vamos a pillarle por banda cuando salga. Si le pillamos ahora y luego le soltamos, le irá con el cuento a sus compañeros, y entonces todo se irá a la mierda, .¿comprendes?

Una vez más, se cumplió el ritual: el hombre llamó tres veces, el ventanuco se abrió, preguntaron por la contraseña y el misterioso tipo respondió, después de lo cual le dejaron pasar. Akamaru se frotaba a los muslos de Ino, que se estaba poniendo de todos los colores. Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado, y su eco aún no se había extinguido del patio, la rubia kunoichi estalló:

-¡ALÉJALO DE MÍIIIII!

Perro y dueño salieron corriendo callejón abajo, asustados por la magnitud de los gritos de la Yamanaka, mientras Neji se desesperaba y Naruto daba un respingo, asustado. Tan sólo Chouji y Shikamaru se mantuvieron tranquilos. Una vez se hubieron reagrupado, Kiba y Akamaru a cierta distancia, el Inuzuka preguntó tímidamente:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ino siente pavor por los perros –respondió el Nara.

-¿En serio? –Kiba miró directamente a la Yamanaka, que apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Sin embargo, el chico-perro se aventuró a acercarse más y, con su habitual desenfado, situó su boca a pocos centímetros de la oreja de la chica y susurró- .¿De verdad?

Ino dio un respingo, un acusado escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas, aunque sólo una estuviera visible. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para que Kiba no le viera el rostro y respondió, en un murmullo:

-...Sí...

-Vaaaaaya –exclamó el Inuzuka, ingenuamente sorprendido, sin siquiera reparar en el rubor de Ino, causado por su familiar pero poco habitual cercanía-. Algún día me tienes que contar por qué, .¿vale?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza torpemente. Afortunadamente para ella, Neji intervino:

-Dejad las escenitas de telenovela para más tarde –tenía activado el byakugan-. Va a salir de un momento a otro.

-Muy bien, éste es el plan –reaccionó al punto Shikamaru-: Neji, Naruto y Chouji, en cuanto salga nuestro amigo del edificio y entre por aquella calle de allí –señaló la callejuela por la que el tipo había entrado en la plazoleta, le inmovilizáis, pero alejadle de ángulo de visión y de audición de la plaza, .¿de acuerdo? Neji, de eso te encargas tú –el muchacho del Bouke asintió con gravedad-. Cuando esté listo, aplicarás tu técnica, .¿de acuerdo, Ino? Kiba y yo te cubriremos.

La muchacha asintió y se tensó, preparada para la acción. No tuvieron que esperar mucho: primero salieron dos tipos de la reunión, y unos minutos más tarde, el elegido. Dando un rápido salto, el prodigio Hyuuga se colocó detrás de él y, dándole un golpe leve en un punto determinado de la nuca, le dejó inconsciente. El efecto sólo duraría medio minuto, de manera que Chouji se apresuró a cargarse al tipo a la espalda y ambos se internaron rápidamente en la calle por la que el tipo había enfilado.

Al despertar, se encontró arrinconado en una estrecha bocacalle, con tres muchachos más bien jovencitos a su alrededor: uno rubio con expresión maliciosa, uno moreno de ojos gélidos y otro último rechoncho con aire más duro de lo que cabría esperar. Numerosas gotas de sudor comenzaron a surcar el rostro del tipo.

-¿Qui-quienes sois? .¿Qué queréis de mí?

Los chicos se apartaron, pero se quedaron junto al hombre, mientras una belleza rubia de ojos profundamente azules, como una fosa oceánico, avanzaba lentamente hacia él. Esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa, extendió el brazo derecho y posó su dedo índice en la frente del tipo. La chica clavó sus ojos sin pupila en los del hombre, sin pestañear ni una sola vez, hasta que se perdió en la profundidad garza. Justamente en aquel momento, Ino murmuró unas palabras, pero ninguno de ellos alcanzó a escucharlas. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio que la rubia kunoichi rompió al decir:

-Me llamo... Takumi Kanehara.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y, poniéndose al lado de Ino y, mirando los ojos perdidos del hombre, dijo, autoritario:

-Hay algunas cosas que queremos saber. Para empezar, a qué viene tanto secretismo ahí abajo.

El rostro de la Yamanaka se contrajo ligeramente. Al parecer, Kanehara se resistía a responder. Finalmente, ella dijo:

-Nosotros... nosotros somos... un grupo de amigos que... ayudan a Akatsuki a entrar... en la ciudad.

Los shinobis de Konoha dieron un respingo. El Nara formuló una nueva pregunta:

-¿Cuántos sois?

-Si-siete –tartamudeó Ino. El hombre estaba nervioso, aunque sus vidriosos ojos no lo reflejaban.

-¿Siete? –Preguntó Neji, confundido. Acto seguido, murmuró-. Yo vi sólo seis.

-Es porque Hiroyuki está fuera estos días –respondió Ino, dando voz al desdichado.

-Así que vosotros ayudáis a Akatsuki, .¿eh? Dime cómo y por qué.

-Hace tiempo... no éramos más que siete amigos que se reunían para jugar a las cartas y beber un poco de sake. Sólo somos obreros... nacimos aquí, y no hemos tenido las oportunidades que tienen los jóvenes de otros países. Aquí no hay ninjas... y cualquiera de nosotros, es más, cualquiera de nuestros conocidos habría dado cualquier cosa por tener esa salida. Ser un shinobi, un luchador en las sombras. Sin embargo, la suerte quiso que naciéramos en esta asquerosa ciudad, en este asqueroso barrio, y que mientras otros podían elegir sus destinos, nosotros nos vimos obligados a trabajar como mulas desde poco después de aprender a andar –la voz de Ino reflejaba los furiosos sentimientos del hombre-. Supongo que por eso somos unos frustrados.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos. Qué curioso: mientras en Konoha los jóvenes suspiraban por visitar la Ciudad de la Frontera, allí la gente lamentaba no haber nacido en alguna Villa ninja.

-Entonces... –reinició la arenga la kunoichi- la organización Akatsuki entró en nuestras vidas. Fue un día normal y corriente, estábamos jugando una partida en un bar cuando llegó un tipo no muy alto, rubio, con el pelo tapándole media cara y vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas. Se sentó a nuestro lado y nos ofreció mucho dinero a cambio de información.

Ino calló. El hombre se resistía a seguir contando cosas.

-¿Información acerca de qué? –Presionó Shikamaru.

-Sobre el puerto. Sobre el tráfico marítimo y esas cosas, y el asunto derivó en la relación de la Ciudad de la Frontera con el resto de los países ninja. La cosa iba tomando un cariz peligroso, pero el hombre nos ofreció más dinero y nos aseguró que si colaborábamos obtendríamos grandes beneficios. Entonces reveló que pertenecía a Akatsuki.

-¿Vosotros sabíais qué es la organización terrorista Akatsuki? –Preguntó el Nara, que llevaba aún la voz cantante.

-...Claro que... lo sabíamos. Eso nos frenó un poco, y para ganar tiempo, dijimos que nos lo pensaríamos. El hombre nos citó en el mismo bar dos noches más tarde. Dejó el dinero y se marchó.

-Aceptasteis el soborno, pues –comentó Neji, con voz fría.

-El dinero estaba sobre la mesa, así que lo único que hicimos fue cogerlo y llevárnoslo. Tengo cuatro hijos. Una paga extra nunca viene mal –trató de excusarse el hombre a través de la Yamanaka-. Al salir del bar, compré el pollo más hermoso que había en el mercado, y pasteles de nata para todos mis hijos. Cuando llegué a mi casa y le enseñé el pollo a mi mujer, lloró. Hacía más de cuatro meses que no comíamos carne en condiciones.

-Bueno, bueno, abreviando. Cuéntanos qué pasó dos noches después, cuando os reencontrasteis con el de Akatsuki –le apremió Kiba.

-Bueno... lo hablamos entre nosotros y... en la siguiente reunión, le dijimos que sí. Entonces, el tipo comentó: "Ahora sois un poco más ninjas, un!". He de confesar... que eso... nos hizo... nos hizo mucha ilusión. Era como ver cumplido un sueño de nuestra infancia... El hombre de Akatsuki nos reveló su nombre: Deidara. Además, dio un nombre a nuestro grupo: nos bautizó como el Club del Día del Juicio.

Shikamaru intercambió una significativa mirada con su compañero de equipo, Chouji.

-¿El Club... del Día del Juicio? –Preguntó Kiba, incrédulo.

-Así es... Desde ese día, somos el contacto de Akatsuki en la Ciudad de la Frontera. Les hemos facilitado la entrada y salida de la Ciudad, incluso localizamos al prófugo de la organización, ese tal Uchiha... No nos dejó acercarnos mucho, pero la organización supo agradecernos nuestra labor. Mis hijos... mis hijos están yendo al colegio. Tienen lo que yo no tuve... la oportunidad de estudiar, de llegar a ser alguien en la vida.

-Eso no sirve como excusa –habló Naruto, que hasta entonces había permanecido extrañamente callado-. ¿Sabéis lo que puede pasar al resto de los países si Akatsuki se instala aquí? No sé si ese tal Deidara os habrá comentado algo al respecto, pero curiosamente, resulta que ellos son los malos. ¡Vuestras ganas de jugar a los soldaditos pueden provocar un conflicto internacional! .¡Sois una panda de desarrapados egoístas!

-Creo que hemos escuchado suficiente –zanjó la discusión Shikamaru-. Como capitán de este equipo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y por la obligación de la coalición de Países ninja de detener la expansión de la organización terrorista Akatsuki, el Club del Día del Juicio queda arrestado.

Ino aflojó la presión sobre el tipo, liberándole de su técnica. El hombre, anonadado e inmóvil, con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos, ni siquiera trató de escapar cuando Chouji le sujetó las manos para evitar que escapara. La Yamanaka, por su parte, se desvaneció a causa del esfuerzo y la falta de chakra. Shikamaru extendió los brazos, alcanzando a sostener a la exhausta kunoichi. La costumbre de protegerla cuando su técnica la debilitaba o la hacía caer inconsciente nunca desaparecería. Acto seguido se puso a dar órdenes:

-Chouji, ve a _Fuyu no Hana_ y explícales la situación a Asuma, Kakashi y demás, pero abrevia la fábula de la pobreza de este individuo, .¿quieres? Tal vez necesitemos refuerzos. Neji, Naruto, os quiero aquí, vigilando a los demás que vayan a salir. Se trata de detenerlos sin que causen escándalo, .¿estamos? Kiba... ten –le tendió a una inanimada Ino y agregó-. Llévala a _Fuyu no Hana_ y pídele a Hinata que se quede con ella hasta que se restablezca. Yo iré a preguntar en el Registro de Viajeros... debe haber constancia de que el séptimo miembro del Club del Día del Juicio salió de viaje.

-Shikamaru... sólo conocemos su nombre. Dar con él puede ser una misión imposible. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos hombres llamados Hiroyuki puede haber en esta ciudad? –preguntó Chouji.

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

-Algo habrá que hacer. Indagaré por ahí. Bueno, y ahora, haced lo que os he mandado.

El Equipo Shikamaru se dispersó.

Kiba sostenía a Ino contra su pecho, notando su tenue respiración en su cuello. La sostenía con fuerza para evitar que notara sus movimientos. Dormida, la kunoichi tenía un aspecto completamente dulce e inofensivo. El Inuzuka sacudió la cabeza, nervioso. ¡Cómo podía pensar eso! .¡La chica en cuestión dormía inocentemente en sus brazos! _"Necesito unas vacaciones" _gruñó mentalmente. Akamaru, que observaba atentamente cada reacción de su amo, dio un ladrido. Kiba le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

-Sí, lo sé –comentó en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para el perro-. A este paso me voy a volver majara, y de paso me rebosará la testosterona por las orejas.

Chouji, que iba por delante, se detuvo y preguntó, confuso:

-¿Ocurre algo, Kiba?

-¿A mí? No –respondió el chico-perro, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Estabas hablando solo.

-Estaba hablando con Akamaru –aclaró.

-Ah, bueno. Oye, ten cuidadito con Ino, .¿eh?

-Sí...

La corta conversación no abrevió el camino hasta _Fuyu no Hana_. Al entrar, Sakura y Hinata se mostraron preocupadas por el estado de Ino, y se dispusieron a cuidarla hasta que despertara. Kiba se sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado algo esencial cuando la retiraron de sus brazos. Suspirando, se concentró en la misión. Chouji explicó brevemente la historia del hombre, que temblaba de miedo entre tanto ninja, y acto seguido pasó a relatar los planes de Shikamaru para el equipo. Al acabar, Asuma tomó una determinación:

-Yo ayudaré a Shikamaru a buscar a ese tipo del Club del Día del Juicio en los archivos del Registro de Viajeros. Kakashi, .¿podrías ir tú a echarles una mano con los que aún están en la sede del club?

-Sin problemas –respondió el Hatake, sonriente y optimista como siempre-. Sasuke me acompañará.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y miró de reojo a su hermano, que le se la devolvió, acompañada de una sonrisa mordaz.

-En tal caso, Lee y yo llevaremos a Kanehara a la base policial de la Ciudad de la Frontera –anunció Gai.

-¡Sí, Gai-sensei! –Respondió el muchacho, rebosante como siempre de entusiasmo.

-Será mejor que os acompañe –comentó Sakura-. Las autoridades locales suelen tener la cabeza muy dura para ciertos asuntos...

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Sakura? .¡Geniaaaaaal! –La bestia verde de Konoha casi alzaba el vuelo con las orejas.

La pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa y preguntó a Itachi:

-¿Te parece bien?

El asesino del clan hizo un gesto desinteresado y respondió:

-Procede.

Así, la Haruno y los dos maestros de taijutsu partieron hacia la comisaría. Itachi comentó:

-Vamos a subir a Ino a la habitación de Sakura, .¿de acuerdo?

Hinata y Kurenai cogieron a la inconsciente Yamanaka y se dispusieron a llevarla al piso de arriba cuando el mayor de los Uchiha se giró a los que aún quedaban en la cafetería y comentó:

-Esta noche celebraremos vuestro éxito en la misión.

* * *

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos :-)**

**Andriu: Jajaja, parece que Itachi está teniendo mucho éxito... y tú eres de las pocas que adoran a Sasuke xD Y eso que aún no está en su plenitud jejeje. Su desarrollo aún está por completarse ;-)**

**Arbol de Cerezo: Claro que era la situación perfecta para un beso... pero son un par de cabezones, así no hay manera xD Pero no te preocupes, que aún queda fic ;-)**

**Caveli: A este paso, voy a tener que escribir un fic ItaSaku, porque a casi todos parece encantaros la pareja xD Gracias por leértelo de golpe :-) Espero que te guste este capítulo**

**Arashipotter: Vaya par, .¿eh? Se respira la tensión (sexual) entre Sasuke y Sakura, ne? Itachi me dice por el pinganillo que gracias por compadecerle y que te brinda unacita cuando te apetezca ;-)**

**Sakuracerezo92: Hice un dibujo de Sakura en Ojos de Jade... la verdad es que todos los personajes se parecen bastante físicamente a cómo aparecen actualmente en el manga n.n**

**Fran: Habrá escenas románticas, las habrá, lo prometo... pero aún no ha llegado el momento :-P En un futuro no muy lejano, jeje**

**Mochidzuki: Muchas gracias por tu suplicante review xD Me quedé un poco a cuadros al leerlo xD Espero que te guste este capítulo n.n**

**Silvery: Me alegra que te guste. El capítulo 11 se aparta un poco de Sasuke y Sakura, pero espero que te guste :-)**

**Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Kwatz!**


	12. El brillo de la luna

**Soy yo! He regresado!**

**Bueno, después de tanto dar la lata conque no sabía cuándo iba volver a colgar capítulo, anda que he tardado en poner éste... :s He de confesar que éste comencé a escribirlo a mano hace unas semanas en clase, porque me aburría, y como me gustaba mucho cómo me estaba quedando, casi lo acabo antes que el capítulo 11 xD Este capítulo compensa al anterior, y habrá momentos para todas las parejas ;-) Espero que os guste.**

**Esta vez, y ahora de verdad (xD) no tengo ni planteado el próximo capítulo, así que puede que me retrase algún tiempo n.nU Pido disculpas de manera anticipada**

**Y por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo 12 – El brillo de la luna

Aquella noche, _Fuyu no Hana _permanecía cerrado de cara al público. Sin embargo, en la calle trasera se celebraba una fiesta. La Operación Interrogatorio al Sospechoso, llevada a cabo por el Equipo Shikamaru ayudados por Ino, había sido un rotundo éxito, y habían obtenido jugosa información acerca de los individuos que se reunían clandestinamente y que se hacían llamar en Club del Día del Juicio, que ayudaban a Akatsuki a llevar a cabo sus operaciones ilegales en la Ciudad de la Frontera. Gracias a aquellos hombres, la organización había extendido sus tentáculos por la ciudad. La captura y desmantelamiento del misterioso Club del Día del Juicio cortaba las alas, al menos en parte, a los planes de la organización. Sólo quedaba encontrar a uno de los integrantes del Club, y gran parte de la misión estaría completa. Los shinobis disfrutaban de un merecido descanso.

Kasumi había preparado, antes de marchar, una suculenta mesa con las viandas más diversas, tocando los gustos de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Así, tras un par de horas de celebración, la cosa se había relajado un poco y el grupo se dispersaba lentamente: Shikamaru y Temari se apartaban, en silencioso pacto, a un rincón oscuro del callejón; Naruto vacilaba a Sasuke, recibiendo respuestas cortantes de las que pasaba olímpicamente a cambio; Kankurô hablaba con Shino, o más bien, hablaba _a _Shino, ya que éste tan sólo escuchaba en silencio; Kakashi charlaba animadamente con Kurenai, mientras Asuma y Gai trataban de meter baza; Chouji y Lee discutían acerca de las dietas, tema que les llevó inevitablemente a discutir el carácter de Ino; la Yamanaka se mantenía en un rincón con Hinata, a la que martirizaba con una larguísima arenga en que encadenaba unas con otras las quejas acerca de la actitud machista del Equipo Shikamaru al completo; Tenten trataba de sacar un tema de conversación a Neji, que se mantenía inmóvil como una roca, con sus blancos ojos clavados en su prima; Itachi vigilaba a todos sus "invitados" con Sakura al lado, que de vez en cuando le hacía algún comentario que arrancaba una sonrisa al habitualmente serio Uchiha.

Todo comenzó a ponerse en marcha cuando Kiba, seguido por su inseparable compañero canino, Akamaru, salió del baño, ubicado en el interior del local de _Fuyu no Hana_. El Inuzuka echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, visto el panorama, optó por dirigirse hacia Ino y Hinata. Estaba todavía a unos metros de ellas cuando la rubia se ocultó parcialmente tras la Hyuuga y ordenó:

-¡No dejes que Akamaru llegue tan cerca!

Kiba alzó una ceja, extrañado, cuando de repente recordó el temor de la Yamanaka a los perros. Girándose, frotó detrás de las orejas del enorme can y murmuró:

-Akamaru, chico, no puedes acercarte a Ino, .¿de acuerdo?

El perro emitió un gemido lastimero, y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a Shino. Kiba gruñó algo de que esperaba que no le pegase las pulgas y volvió hacia las chicas luciendo una deslumbrante sonrisa. No pareció reparar en el tenue rubor que cubrió momentáneamente las mejillas de Ino, al contrario que la Hyuuga, que esbozó una dulce sonrisa y se apartó para facilitar el contacto entre sus dos amigos. El chico-perro comenzó diciendo:

-Enhorabuena por el éxito en el interrogatorio, Ino. Hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo.

-Gracias –respondió ella, con voz queda.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber qué más decir, aunque los dos estaban deseando mantener una conversación. Así, fue el turno de Hinata de intervenir:

-Kiba-kun, .¿no participabas tú también en la misión?

-Pues sí –rió el chico, azorado-, pero yo no he hecho nada importante. Todo el mérito pertenece a Shikamaru, que ideó el plan de acción, y a Ino, sin cuya técnica no habría sido posible.

Shikamaru e Ino. Qué extraño le sonó a la Yamanaka escuchar los dos nombres juntos en boca del Inuzuka, aunque como miembros del mismo equipo, se les solía nombrar juntos, seguidos o precedidos de Chouji.

-No es cierto –intervino la rubia-. Tú me trajiste hasta aquí cuando me quedé inconsciente. Debió ser duro... –bromeó.

-Venga ya, mujer, no fue para tanto –respondió Kiba, divertido.

-Estas de coña.

-Que no, que no. Si no pesas nada.

Casi sin querer, se hizo el silencio entre los dos, aunque no fue precisamente un silencio incómodo, sino cómplice. La heredera del Souke, viendo cómo iban las cosas entre Ino y el chico-perro, creyó conveniente retirarse, y lo hizo con tal discreción que ni uno ni otro se percataron, aunque tal vez fuera la tímida simpatía mutua que comenzaba a asomarse entre ellos la que propició la silenciosa escapada de Hinata.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien a quien no le pasó desapercibido ni un solo movimiento de la Hyuuga. Neji la seguía en silencio, ávido, con sus pálidos ojos. Hacía días que no hablaba con ella, y ya extrañaba su callado tono de voz, casi un murmullo; el refinamiento de sus expresiones de niña bien y su comedido acento. Sus ojos la contemplaban sin cesar, y quería acercarse, pero no sabía cómo.

-Neji, .¿me estás escuchando? .¡Neji! –Llamó su atención Tenten.

El muchacho del Bouke la miró como si despertara de un sueño.

-Perdona, Tenten –respondió, serio.

La kunoichi echó una rápida ojeada al campo de visión del Hyuuga y no tardó en comprender. Suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa y le animó:

-Neji, habla con ella.

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No puedo.

-¿Eh? .¿Y por qué no, a ver? –Preguntó Tenten, impaciente.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y comentó:

-Tenten... las herederas ilustres y sus primos sirvientes no se casan. Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas, y precisamente porque lo son: cuentos.

La chica fue contagiada de la aflicción de su amigo, pero respondió:

-Así que es eso... Te gusta Hinata.

-¿Te parezco la clase de persona lo suficientemente superficial como para que una mujer como mi prima pueda tan sólo "gustarme"? –La expresión de Neji se volvió mordaz.

Los ojos de Tenten se abrían de par en par a medida que comprendía.

-La amas... ¡Neji! –El Hyuuga le ordenó con un gesto que bajara el volumen-. Perdón... Neji, .¿desde cuándo?

Él suspiró.

-Desde hace años... Desde que asumí la misión de protegerla. De todas formas, parecía hecho a propósito... Me ordenan que la proteja, me enamoro de ella y desde ese día empiezo a verla cada vez menos... –se sinceró el prodigio del Bouke-, y cuando la veo, me siento tan violento que siempre la acabo fastidiando. Por eso prefiero no hablar con ella. Me conformo con verla de lejos...

-¡Neji! Deja de engañarte, no te conformarás con eso toda tu vida. Nada se mueve si te quedas parado –siseó Tenten, agarrando la manga de su compañero de equipo.

Los opalinos ojos del Hyuuga se clavaron en los castaños de su amiga _"Ojalá el byakugan sirviera para leer los pensamientos... ojalá..."_ Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no hacía falta ningún milagro para adivinar lo que la kunoichi quería decir _"Actúa ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_.

Hinata, asomada a la boca del callejón, contemplaba la brillante luna llena, escuchando de fondo los aullidos de los perros del barrio. Estaba tan absorta en los cráteres del satélite que ni siquiera oyó los pasos tras de sí, y no reparó en la presencia de alguien a su espalda hasta que una voz la alertó:

-Hinata-sama...

La heredera se giró, como impulsada por un resorte. Los plateados ojos de los dos Hyuugas se encontraron. Los de ella se abrieron de par en par.

-Neji nii-san...

Él avanzó unos pasos. Le dio la impresión, por el temblor de la muchacha, de que si se acercaba un solo paso más, ella saldría corriendo, olvidando que era preferible que permaneciera guarecida en la seguridad del callejón. El muchacho del Bouke sentía con nitidez el repentino miedo de su prima, y se reprendió por ello.

-Hinata-sama, no deberías salir del callejón –comentó, cortante. Ella no pudo articular palabra-. Si quieres salir, dímelo y te acompañaré –acto seguido agregó, en tono más suave-. Vayas donde vayas, yo te protegeré.

La expresión crispada de la joven del Souke pareció relajarse un poco, y comenzó a balbucear:

-Ne-Neji nii-san... yo no... no... no quiero mo-molestarte...

-Tú no me molestas –la cortó, tajante-. Jamás.

Se acercó un poco más a Hinata, cuyas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. La muchacha se dio la vuelta, mirando al exterior del callejón, a la luna, que parecía hacer guiños en el cielo nocturno, como un cómplice silencioso. Neji se aproximó aún más, hasta quedar a su lado, y dirigió su mirada a la plateada luna. Aquella noche brillaba con una luz especial.

-Discúlpame, Hinata-sama –murmuró, respetuoso, el prodigio Hyuuga-. No quería importunarte.

-N-no importa... –respondió ella, para luego soltar una risita. Neji la miró extrañado y ella explicó, con la mirada baja-. Quería haber utilizado una expresión que empleaste antes tú, pero no me ha salido...

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y la animó:

-Venga, hazlo.

-Me da corte...

-Hazlo –pareció ordenar, pero agregó, sumiso-, por favor...

Ella apartó la mirada y, mirando al suelo, murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Neji, que no había oído nada.

-Que... –repitió Hinata, un poco más alto- Tú no me importunas. Jamás –se hizo eco de la anterior frase de su primo.

Una vez más, sus miradas se cruzaron, y se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en el mar de plata de los ojos del otro, con la luz de la luna arrancando destellos diamantinos a sus lisos y oscuros cabellos. De repente, una ráfaga de brisa nocturna entró por el callejón, golpeándoles de lleno, haciendo que sus ropas ondeasen y revolviendo sus cabellos. Neji alzó la mano izquierda y apartó algunos mechones del níveo rostro de su prima, rozando sin querer su tierna mejilla. Encontró ante él los pálidos ojos de Hinata, inundados de algo que no supo clasificar. Sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de besar sus labios.

-Hinata-sama... –murmuró, sonrojado y anhelante.

La voz de Itachi resonó en todo el callejón:

-Empieza a hacer frío. Creo que es hora de recogerse.

Lentamente, los shinobis fueron acercándose a la mesa central, dispuestos a recoger los vestigios de la fiesta. Neji resopló, tratando de mantener la calma, aunque estaba furioso. Difícilmente volvería a tener otra oportunidad como aquella. Buscó a Tenten con la mirada, que a su vez se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "así son las cosas". El muchacho del Bouke gruñó, sin mirar a su prima:

-Vamos.

-S-sí –respondió Hinata, mientras el calor que se había arrebolado alrededor de sus mejillas se disipaba lentamente _"Neji nii-san... ¿soy yo o has estado... _hemos_ estado... a punto de...?"_

Los dos Hyuugas avanzaron hacia el grupo. Shino miró a Hinata a través de sus redondas gafas de sol, y con un solo vistazo intuyó más de lo que la propia heredera del Souke creía haber sentido. Con una mirada, se percató también de que Kiba parecía "ocupado", charlando aún con Ino, muy animado. El Aburame acarició la cabeza de Akamaru. Saludando a Hinata con la cabeza, se la arrebató a su primo.

No tardaron mucho en ir abandonando el callejón en dirección al hostal. Itachi y Sakura les veían pasar, vigilando que tomaran la dirección correcta. El Uchiha rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de la pelirrosa, dejando que su mano reposase sobre su cadera. Sasuke, por su parte, observaba su cariñosa pose furibundo, en silencio. Una vez habían salido todos, los últimos Kakashi y Naruto, el chuunin se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó lentamente hacia la salida del callejón, lanzando miradas de odio reconcentrado a su hermano, cuyo sharingan observaba, mordaz, al muchacho. Llegado a su altura, Sasuke se detuvo, y sus miradas se confrontaron. Itachi rompió el combate visual empujando a Sakura, que hasta aquel momento había estado a su izquierda, y la puso delante de él, de espaldas, y rodeó su cintura con los dos brazos, ubicando las manos sobre su vientre, pero un poco más bajas de lo tradicionalmente respetable, y apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de la Haruno. A Sasuke le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Bueno, hermanito, .¿a qué esperas para largarte? –Preguntó Itachi maliciosamente-. Sakura y yo necesitamos tiempo para estar a solas.

El menor de los Uchiha abrió mucho los ojos, mientras el asesino del clan hundía el rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara, esbozando una sonrisa. Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños. De repente, oyeron la escandalosa voz de Naruto:

-¡Aaaargh! .¡Estás violando a Sakura-chan!

La kunoichi medio se giró, sobresaltada, hacia la entrada del callejón, mientras que Itachi sólo dirigió una mirada desinteresada. Kakashi no tardó en aparecer junto al jinchuuriki.

-¡Itachi! .¡Eres un pederasta! –Exclamó el Uzumaki, entre indignado y cabreado.

-No soy un pederasta... –gruñó el asesino del clan Uchiha.

-Itachi, vas a cumplir veinte años, y Sakura tiene dieciséis –declaró el ninja copia.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea un pederasta –protestó el ex-miembro de Akatsuki-. Sakura no es ninguna niña –enlazó sus manos con las de la chica, para apartarle los brazos del cuerpo y dejar a la vista, sin impedimentos, las redondeadas curvas ceñidas bajo la ropa.

Los tres integrantes masculinos del equipo siete se quedaron mudos. Sakura tenía más que aportar a los cánones de belleza femeninos de lo que recordaban. Kakashi se giró y fingió toser; Sasuke apartó la mirada, como si no hubiera visto nada, y sólo Naruto mantuvo la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de la joven, recorriendo ávidamente sus perfiles, comiéndosela con los ojos, incapaz de fijarse en ninguna otra cosa. Itachi reaccionó a tiempo, rodeándola de nuevo con los brazos y apartándola del ángulo de visión del jinchuuriki, que además recibió una colleja por parte del jounin.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó el Uzumaki, sacado de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

-Nosotros nos vamos –intervino el asesino del clan Uchiha, para añadir con tono sarcástico-. No me la vayas a desgastar.

-Pero... pero... ¿a dónde vais? –Quiso saber Naruto.

Itachi, alzando una ceja, respondió, destilando malicia:

-A la cama, claro.

Naruto pegó un bote y estalló:

-¿CÓMOOOOOO?

Llegó el momento de la pelirrosa de intervenir:

-¡Naruto! .¡No seas crío! .¡Nunca me he metido en una cama con Itachi! –Protestó.

-Eso no es cierto, querida –respondió el aludido, más serio-, y ahora no estoy vacilando a tu amigo. Sí que te has metido en la cama conmigo, una vez. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?

Sakura hizo memoria durante unos segundos, para que acto seguido su rostro se volviera rojo como la grana y admitiera:

-Sí... ya recuerdo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos de manera apenas perceptible, cabreado. Su hermano mayor se percató de esto, y se disponía a hacer un nuevo comentario mordaz cuando la Haruno se le adelantó para tratar de poner paz:

-Bueno chicos, es muy tarde, creo que deberíais iros ya al hostal, que mañana hay que trabajar...

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Sakura? –Propuso Kakashi, con tono serio-. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, lívida, y se giró hacia el mayor de los Uchiha como una autómata para anunciar:

-Voy a acompañarles. Vuelvo enseguida.

Itachi hizo un gesto, como indicándole "haz lo que te parezca". Así, la kunoichi emprendió su marcha con sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo y sensei. Los cuatro caminaron sumidos en un silencio tenso e incómodo hasta que dejaron atrás el callejón del _Fuyu no Hana_. Justo en ese momento, Kakashi dio un largo suspiro y finalmente preguntó:

-Sakura... ¿qué tipo... de relación... tienes... _exactamente_... con Itachi Uchiha?

Ella tardó unos instantes en responder:

-Oficialmente, de maestro y alumna, pero... –Naruto y Sasuke giraron sus rostros hacia ella, expectantes- lo cierto es que... él ha sido... mucho más para mí –la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo-. Me ha cuidado, me ha protegido, me ha dado... cariño. No de _ese _cariño, claro. Es cierto que me he metido con él en la cama –los ojos de los tres shinobis se agrandaron a causa de la sorpresa-. Sólo fue una vez. Aquel día todo pareció salirnos mal: tuvimos que cambiar de hostal porque en el nuestro hubo una redada, cayó una impresionante nevada y por si fuera poco, los de Akatsuki mandaron a Kisame a buscarnos, y nos estuvo persiguiendo todo el día. Tuvimos que meternos en un cuchitril de mala muerte, los dos en una habitación diminuta en la que cortaban la calefacción por la noche, con un solo futón. Hacía mucho frío aquella noche, e Itachi me propuso que me fuera a dormir mientras él vigilaba por si Akatsuki nos encontraba. Ya de madrugada, me desperté temblando de frío, y vi a Itachi congelándose de frío solo, en un rincón de la habitación. Pensé que moriría de frío, de manera que me acerqué a él y le arrastré como pude hasta el futón. Le... quité la camiseta de redecilla para evitar que se le clavara y... le metí en el futón. Luego me metí yo y... le abracé. Así... nos quitamos el frío el uno al otro –al reparar en las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros y de Kakashi, agregó-. Era una cuestión de supervivencia. Nuestra situación era realmente precaria.

-¡Aaaaaargh, maldita sea, Sakura! .¡Dime que no te hizo nada! –Estalló Naruto.

-No me hizo nada... que yo no deseara que me hiciera. Me trató bien. Estos tres años me ha tratado bien. Nunca me ha tocado más allá de lo que yo deseara. Sé que no me creeréis –miró a Sasuke con reproche-, pero Itachi es una buena persona.

-No es cierto –respondió el Uchiha como un resorte.

Miraba fijamente al suelo, tratando de contener la rabia.

-Sasuke, tú... –trató de intervenir la pelirrosa.

-¡.¿Acaso vas a decirme que no le conozco?.! –Los ojos del vengador ardieron con la ira de un espontáneo sharingan. La chica retrocedió, asustada. Sabía que Sasuke enfadado no le convenía a nadie-. Eres tú la que no sabes nada. Está cuidándote tanto por interés. Cuando tenga lo que quiera de ti, te dejará tirada, o puede que incluso te mate. Pareces tonta, Sakura. No eres mas que una ilusa.

-Oye, Sasuke... –trató de defenderla Naruto, pero Kakashi le detuvo:

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Deja que solucionen sus problemas ellos solos.

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! –Trató de protestar el Uzumaki.

El jounin le ordenó que callara con un gesto y, agarrándolo del cuello de la cazadora, ambos desaparecieron. No obstante, ni Sasuke ni Sakura parecieron darse cuenta. La Haruno intentaba ser conciliadora:

-No he dicho que no le conozcas, ni siquiera iba a decirlo. Sólo intentaba decir que él ha cambiado, que no es el mismo que exterminó tu clan.

-¿Y quién le ha hecho cambiar? .¿Tú? –Preguntó, burlón.

Ella se irguió, ofendida, y respondió, con chulería:

-¿Y por qué no?

El orgulloso Uchiha se quedó sin habla durante cinco largos minutos hasta que finalmente respondió:

-Hay desesperados en todas partes.

Ella alzó la ceja y agregó:

-Hasta en tu clan.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa dolida.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Tú has empezado –la pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

El ambiente se relajó un poco. Sakura se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

-¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó el joven, olvidando su faceta de duro.

-Un poco –confesó la Haruno.

Sasuke gruñó, como molesto, se quitó la blanca bufanda y se la extendió.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó ella, confusa.

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte –respondió él, algo cortado. Al ver que ella no se movía, se impacientó-. Cógela, joder.

Ella tomó la bufanda tímidamente. Era de lana, más suave de lo que cabría esperar en una prenda de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Comenzó a ponérsela alrededor del cuello, pero el Uchiha le retiró las manos, como fastidiado, y se la anudó alrededor de los desnudos brazos, de manera que se los cubriera parcialmente sin restar ni un ápice de movilidad. De repente, los dos se quedaron completamente quietos. Casi sin querer, se habían acercado más de lo estrictamente pretendido y Sasuke había olvidado retirar las manos del hombro y el brazo de Sakura. La pelirrosa tenía la mirada perdida, huyendo de los ojos del shinobi. _"Si le miro a los ojos ahora, yo... yo... no sé si podré... contenerme"_ se dijo la muchacha. Él, por su parte, se reprendía sin parar por su conducta irresponsable hacia Sakura, la alumna de su peor enemigo, su hermano mayor, pero al mismo tiempo sentía los dedos pegados al cuerpo de ella. Instintivamente, deseaba recorrer con esas mismas manos las curvas de la chica, las mismas que poco antes Itachi había mostrado, como si de un trofeo se tratasen. La ficticia imagen de una ligera de ropa Sakura metida en una amplia cama con su hermano, que exhibía aquella sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba, le nubló los sentidos. No quería que él la tuviera cerca... no quería ni que volviera a mirarla, no de aquella manera.

-Sa-Sasuke, he de irme. Itachi me está esperando –habló la Haruno, incapaz de ocultar su rubor. Aquella situación era dolorosa y maravillosa a partes iguales.

La joven hizo ademán de moverse, y justo en ese momento las manos del menor de los Uchiha se cerraron en torno a los hombros de ella como si fueran garras y, tras inclinarse ligeramente, le robó un beso rápido, fugaz, cargado de pasión, que ella recibió con sorpresa y que la dejó anonadada mientras él se separaba de ella y se desvanecía en el aire en silencio.

Sakura hizo el camino de vuelta sola, en silencio, mirando al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente y sin sentir ni padecer cuanto había ocurrido a su alrededor en el trayecto de cuarto de hora, ni siquiera reparó en el fulgor de la enorme luna llena que engalanaba aquella noche el cielo nocturno. _"Sa... Sasuke me ha... besado... me ha besado... lo ha hecho..."_ se repetía mentalmente, inmersa en otro mundo.

Al llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ni siquiera avisó de que había llegado. Únicamente se desenroscó la bufanda blanca y apretó el suave tejido contra su rostro, aspirando cada matiz del aroma que destilaba. Revivió el corto beso de Sasuke, y sólo fue capaz de definir aquel olor de una manera:

-Huele... huele a... Sasuke.

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaa! Cuánto romance jujuju I'm loving it :-P**

**Y ahora, respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Silvery: Ya se sabía que el fic iba a ser SasuSaku y NejiHina, pero no he podido resistirlo y estoy comenzando a introducir el KibaIno. Kiba es taaan kawaii, jejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**hyuugahinata20.3: Me alegra que te guste, y para que veas, en este capi tienes una larga escena dedicada a Neji y Hinata, .¡qué tiernos:3**

**shiho-Haibara: Bueno, ya conoces a Itachi-sama... le encanta dar sorpresas, o mejor dicho, hacerlo que nadie se espera para dejarlos a todos alucinando pepinillos xD Bueno, este capítulo es bastante sentimentalista, .¿te satisface? xDNo hay ItaSaku (puedeque haya un poquito más adelante, empiezo a vislumbrarlo), pero hay un poco de todo lo demás... espero que te guste n.n**

**andriu:Bueno, bueno, .¡cómo clamáis por ItaSaku! Espero que la escena SasuSaku de este capítulo, en que Sasuke decide bajarse un poco del burro, os atraiga un poco más hacia el SasuSaku, que a este paso va a convertirse en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza (paranoias mías... dejémoslo xD). En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**mijo: Bueno, bueno, .¿qué decir? .¡Pedazo de review, chica! Vayamos por partes. Respecto al duelo ItaSaku-SasuSaku he de decir que soy partidaria al cien por cien del SasuSaku, aunque no descarto hacer un fanfic ItaSaku en un futuro quién sabe si próximo. De momento, _Ojos de Jade_ ha sido proyectado como SasuSaku, y a menos que me dé una embolia o algo por el estilo, así seguirá siendo. Supongo que, en el fondo, todos escribimos lo que nos gustaría leer. Respectoa Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba e Ino... lo cierto es que me has planteado el asunto como si fuera una verdad universal que Shikamaru e Ino están enamorados. Hace tiempo, el ShikaIno no me disgustaba, pero para ser sincera, la pareja KibaIno me gusta bastante más, ya que los dos me gustan bastante más. El ShikaTema... bueno, leerlo en plan de pareja secundaria en los fics no me disgusta, y puede que incluso trate de incluirles en _Ojos de Jade_. Así es como será. Respecto a Tenten, sí que es cierto que la he dejado muy sola, y la verdad es que al principio me caía bastante mal. No obstante, a fuerza de meterla en el papel de celestina, le he acabado cogiendo cariño, y quién sabe si al final encuentra pareja. Lo mejor de ella es que, al ser un personaje muy poco desarrollado en el manga original, se le puede sacar mucho partido sin caer en el OOC. En fin, creo que esto es todo: una larga respuesta para un largo review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente n.n**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Kwatz!**


	13. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Vuelvo! **

**En pleno ecuador de mis exámenes, esta mañana un ramalazo de inspiración y he escrito lo que me quedaba del capítulo de un tirón n.n La verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, aunque me da la sensación de que a este paso, el argumento no va a avanzar nunca xD En fin, haremos lo que podamos, pero el romance manda, oh yeah! xD**

**Nuevamente, doy las gracias a todos por vuestros reviews n.n Me han animado muchísimo, además ya veo que el SasuSaku remonta en vuestros corazones xD Así me gusta! Al muchacho sólo le hace falta un beso para que sepamos que Sakura y él se amarán para siempre . SasuSaku 4everrr!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Lástima T-T**

* * *

Capítulo 13 – Las cartas sobre la mesa

Cuando Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el despertador, y lo segundo, levantarse de un salto, aterrada. _"Kami-sama, .¡es tardísimo! .¡Itachi me va a matar!"_. Salió de su habitación corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, directa a la cocina, y se encontró allí al mayor de los Uchiha en la disposición en que jamás le habría imaginado: con sus pantalones pesqueros negros, su camiseta negra y un delantal rojo y negro, haciendo... ¿tortitas? La pelirrosa alzó una ceja. _"Esto no está pasando. Seguro que es un sueño, que aún estoy dormida. Fijo..."_. El asesino del clan reparó en su presencia y la saludó animadamente:

-¡Hola, Sakura! .¡Buenos días! –Al ver la anonadada expresión de la muchacha, la animó-. Siéntate, siéntate, que te estoy preparando el desayuno.

La muchacha obedeció como una autómata, sin apartar la vista de su sensei, que daba la vuelta a las tortitas en la sartén. Al cabo de un rato, la Haruno tenía ante sí una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, un plato con cuatro tortitas recién hechas y un bote de mermelada de grosellas aún sin estrenar. Miró la comida con los ojos como platos mientras Itachi, sonriendo como un niño, se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿A qué esperas? .¡Come!

-Itachi... –la joven señaló al plato, no muy convencida- ¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?

-No, la mermelada la he comprado y el chocolate es soluble –rió su propio chiste.

-Pe-pero... ¿a qué viene esto? –Preguntó, sorprendida.

-Quiero convertirme en el ama de casa ideal –prosiguió el criminal de rango S con la broma.

Sakura tomó el cuchillo con parsimonia y abrió –no sin dificultad- el bote de mermelada. Untó una pequeña parte de la tortita con ella y, tras cortarla, la ingirió, masticando lentamente. Itachi la miraba fijamente, con los ojos brillantes. Después de tragar, la muchacha dio un sorbo de chocolate. Finalmente, anunció:

-Muy rico.

El Uchiha se llevó las manos a la cara y exclamó:

-¡Oh, Dios mío! .¡Me siento taaaan halagado! –la Haruno seguía comiendo inocentemente cuando añadió, mordaz- ¿Crees que Sasuke lo haría mejor que yo?

La pelirrosa se atragantó y empezó a toser. Itachi, sin borrar la sonrisa maliciosa de su cara, le tendió un vaso de agua. Más repuesta, Sakura preguntó, jadeando:

-¿A qué... viene eso?

El asesino del clan Uchiha se hizo de rogar antes de responder:

-Bueno. Sé que no tengo pruebas, y lo mismo soy sólo un puto neurótico, pero... me parece que anoche hiciste algo más que acompañar a mi hermano y a los otros dos al hostal, .¿me equivoco?

La kunoichi enrojeció al instante. El beso de Sasuke. La bufanda. Su olor unido a ella. La dureza de su trato. Los años de vacío... Sasuke, Sasuke de nuevo... y ahora, Itachi. _"Debí haberlo imaginado"_. Curiosamente, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que Itachi, cuando decía palabrotas, se parecía mucho más a Sasuke. Recordó su determinación de no pertenecer ni a uno ni a otro.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió, como ocultando un velado "sí". Acto seguido añadió-. Soy tu alumna, no tu marioneta.

Diciendo esto, se puso en pie y se marchó a su habitación, dejando el desayuno a medias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Es más, se había limitado a tratar de conciliar el sueño mientras se percataba de lo alto que podía llegar a roncar Naruto. _"Nota mental: no permitir que Naruto vuelva a probar el alcohol si me toca compartir habitación con él"_ se dijo, mientras el sol despuntaba en el horizonte. Al cabo de pocos minutos, consiguió caer en un duermevela con el que únicamente logró relajar un poco los músculos. Nada más. Su cabeza daba vueltas aún acerca de su irresponsable comportamiento de la noche anterior. Una vez más, se había demostrado a sí mismo lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser. Por primera vez, lo había hecho: había sido incapaz de refrenar sus instintos y había besado a Sakura. Enfadado consigo mismo y con su propia debilidad, hundió sus dedos en el flequillo y se tapó los ojos, tratando de escapar de la realidad. Se reprendía, pero al mismo tiempo, volvería a hacerlo.

Enfurecido, se puso en pie de un salto, se quitó la camiseta y empezó a hacer flexiones, tratando de expulsar a Sakura de su cabeza, y con ella, cualquier elemento femenino que pudiera haberse colado en su mente. Tenía que centrarse única y exclusivamente en el asunto que le había embargado todas las vivencias que tenía que haber experimentado en sus quince años de vida: la venganza de su clan. Odió más a Itachi. No sólo por matar a toda su familia, sino por haberle robado su infancia, su vida. Sin embargo, de manera inevitable, la idea de su hermano aparecía entrelazada con la de Sakura, de manera que aquello jamás terminaba. No tenía que esforzarse demasiado para imaginárselos a los dos juntos en situación comprometida, y se sintió enfermo sólo de planteárselo. Los brazos le flaquearon en medio del ejercicio y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, más enfadado, si cabe, que antes. Justo en aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Sasuke masculló un taco y se puso de pie. Con aire aburrido, abrió, para encontrarse en el umbral a una intimidada Hinata, cuyo rostro se tiñó del color de la grana al advertir que el Uchiha se encontraba frente a ella sin camiseta. Él alzó una ceja, sin comprender qué pasaba con él y sus abdominales.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó, rudo.

-Eh... ah... esto... yo... bu-bueno... Sasuke-kun... esto... vengo... vengo a... –tartamudeó la muchacha- me... me han encargado que te... que te dé e-esto –logró articular, aún abrazada a una pila de toallas blancas, tratando de ocultar la cara tras ellas.

-Bien. ¿Y qué tal si me lo das? –Respondió él.

La muchacha le extendió las toallas con la mirada baja, casi como si quemaran. El Uchiha las cogió con aire aburrido y lanzó una mirada breve y casi ofensiva a la Hyuuga. Ella, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, permanecía quieta en el mismo sitio. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke empezó a disfrutar la situación. Esbozó una sonrisa chulesca y preguntó con su habitual tono seco:

-¿Piensas largarte? –Hinata alzó su blanca mirada, que contrastaba vivamente con su sonrojado rostro, a tiempo para ver la maliciosa expresión del menor de los Uchiha mientras decía-. ¿O es que quieres... pasar?

A la muchacha se le secó la garganta en un instante. No hacía falta esforzarse demasiado para darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era Sasuke. No obstante, la diversión le duró poco al shinobi de Konoha, porque si las miradas matasen, la de Neji ya habría provocado la más feroz de las hipotermias al divertido Uchiha. El prodigio del Bouke no se había perdido ni el más mínimo detalle del corto diálogo entre su prima y Sasuke, y en su interior, Neji ardía de celos. Afortunadamente para él, estaba respaldado por el clan en una buena sarta de razones por las que ese chulito de mierda no merecía ni respirar en un radio de cinco metros cuadrados alrededor de la heredera del Souke.

Las miradas de los dos shinobis se encontraron, el sharingan a punto, y se confrontaron en una silenciosa batalla visual cargada de tensión. No tardaron demasiado en comenzar a rezumar chakra. Ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común, y si chocaban en lo respectivo a Hinata, podía arder Troya. A la muchacha le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Si no les paraba, en pocos instantes podían volar kunais, surikens, chidoris y demás artillería entre los dos chuunins. Sobreponiéndose al temblor de su barbilla, gritó:

-¡Sensei!

Los refuerzos no se hicieron esperar. Kakashi y Kurenai se personaron junto al grupo de ninjas. Les bastó un vistazo para captar la tensión en el ambiente. Kakashi ordenó a su alumno:

-Sasuke, desactiva el sharingan -el Uchiha no movió ni un músculo, de manera que el jounin repitió-. Sasuke, desactiva el sharingan. Ahora.

Kurenai agregó:

-Neji, déjalo.

Tampoco el Hyuuga dio muestras de obedecer, de manera que Hinata optó por intervenir:

-¡Neji nii-san! Neji nii-san, tengo que hacer unos recados, .¿podrías acompañarme?

Al oír esto, el muchacho del Bouke se relajó notablemente. El combate visual entre los dos shinobis cesó. Hinata suspiró tranquila y esperó pacientemente a que su primo se reuniera con ella para marcharse. Kurenai lanzó una seria mirada al Hatake antes de desvanecerse, que éste encajó como pudo antes de girarse hacia Sasuke y anunciar, ceñudo:

-Tenemos que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba permanecía quieto frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ino y Tenten, tamborileando con los dedos en el pantalón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Lanzó una mirada a Akamaru, que estaba sentado obedientemente, y que ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntando: "¿Qué es lo que pretendes, viniendo hasta aquí?". El chico perro emitió un gruñido fastidiado y, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, resopló y enfiló por el pasillo, preguntándose qué demonios esperaba de la vida, qué demonios había creído ver en Ino para volverse así de gilipollas en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Mientras tanto, la rubia kunoichi se peinaba cuidadosamente frente al espejo mientras escuchaba el ruido de la ducha que se estaba dando Tenten. Pensó alternativamente en Shikamaru y en Kiba. Shikamaru, su compañero de equipo desde los doce años, su mejor amigo, la persona que custodiaba su cuerpo cuando ella ejecutaba su ninpou shitenshin no jutsu, el que más la había apoyado cuando Sakura desapareció... La Yamanaka había tomado casi como un destino obvio que algún día se enamorarían y probablemente hasta se casarían. Sin duda, sus padres, amigos del alma, no pondrían objeciones a ello.

Sin embargo, Temari no entraba en los planes de ninguna de las partes interesadas. Desde que el privilegiado Nara había luchado contra ella en el examen de chuunin, la Yamanaka supo que había saltado la chispa entre la hermana del jinchuuriki de la Arena y su compañero de equipo. Ino se había mosqueado por ello, pero los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar a continuación le impidieron darle más vueltas al asunto. Y cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron, como ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, la muchacha había pasado de lo que pudiera haber pasado entre Temari y Shikamaru, y así había sido hasta aquel viaje a la Ciudad de la Frontera.

Luego estaba Kiba. Kiba, que hasta hacía unos días era poco más que un desconocido, había irrumpido en su vida como un huracán. Lo conocía tan sólo de vista, jamás había entablado una conversación con él, y además estaba el asunto de los perros. Ino odiaba los perros, le daban pánico. Sin embargo, el Inuzuka le provocaba exactamente la sensación contraria. Ella quería conocerle mejor, hablar con él. Quería que se hicieran más cercanos, pero le daba la sensación de que era imposible. _"Si yo... si a mí me gustaran los perros... simplemente eso..."_. En ese momento, la Yamanaka miró directamente a su reflejo del espejo, con el flequillo por detrás de una oreja y el cabello suelto, en cascada por la espalda. Sus azules ojos le devolvieron la lánguida mirada, e inmediatamente tomó una determinación:

-Juro que superaré mi temor a los perros. Lo juro.

Esbozando una sonrisa decidida, terminó de peinarse y, colocando sus cosas, salió de la habitación. En la puerta conversaban animadamente Chouji y Lee, que se quedaron callados al verla salir, pero ella tan sólo sonrió animadamente y saludó:

-¡Buenos días! Hace una mañana preciosa, .¿no os parece?

Lee lanzó una sorprendida mirada al Akimichi mientras la rubia se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia el pasillo, pero el rollizo chuunin sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Ino era así, como una montaña rusa, hoy arriba y mañana abajo, hoy de un humor resplandeciente y mañana cabreada con la Humanidad. Sencillamente, ésa era su personalidad, .¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

La Yamanaka llegó hasta la puerta que supuestamente compartían sus dos compañeros de equipo y su maestro Asuma, aunque ya había asumido que era más que probable que Shikamaru no se encontrara precisamente allí. No obstante, decidió dar el todo por el todo y llamó sonoramente a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Llamó otra vez, algo más impaciente, y fue entonces cuando un soñoliento Shikamaru, ya vestido con su ropa habitual, abrió. La kunoichi rió al ver su aspecto, y el Nara gruñó:

-¿Debería cagarme yo ahora en todos tus muertos?

-Eso es asunto tuyo, no mío –respondió Ino, ligeramente sarcástica, para luego añadir-. ¿Puedo entrar o tienes compañía?

El superdotado shinobi de Konoha se ruborizó, pero trató de ocultarlo echando una mirada al interior de la alcoba. Finalmente respondió:

-¿Estás loca? .¿Acaso crees que metería a una chica en la habitación que comparto con Chouji y con Asuma-sensei? –Ino se cruzó de brazos a modo de advertencia, de manera que Shikamaru se apresuró a agregar-. Aparte de ti, claro.

-Hum. Con la de años que hemos compartido habitación en las misiones, como para que me salgas ahora con ésas –comentó la rubia.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente, el Nara comenzó a decir:

-Oye, Ino...

-¿Sí? –Le interrumpió ella, ávida de algo que no sabía precisar.

-¿Quieres... pasar? Creo que... tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. _"Demasiado"_ matizó su mente. El chuunin se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Así, la Yamanaka comprobó con sus propios ojos que Temari no estaba en el dormitorio. Casi sin querer, suspiró, tranquila.

-Siéntate –ordenó Shikamaru.

-Prefiero estar de pie –repuso ella. Cuando estaba de pie, se sentía segura. Si se sentaba, sabía que toda su entereza de desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes.

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, pero yo me voy a sentar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru se sentó en la silla de la habitación, e Ino se acercó hasta quedar a un metro exacto de él. El chico se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en los muslos y con las manos entra las rodillas separadas, su postura favorita. Alzó la cabeza, miró aburrido a su compañera de equipo y anunció:

-Para empezar, quiero que sepas que esto es muy, muy, muy problemático.

La Yamanaka alzó una ceja, sarcástica:

-¿Tu novia no sabe que estoy aquí?

-No es mi novia –rezongó él, incómodo. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería Ino.

-De momento –contestó la kunoichi, con más sarcasmo si cabía.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-Ino...

-Vale, vale. Me callo –acto seguido, hizo un gesto como para invitarle a hablar.

El shinobi volvió a mirar a la rubia kunoichi y comenzó a hablar:

-Como te iba diciendo, Ino... creo que en algún momento de nuestra... "relación" –entrecomilló la palabra con los dedos y lanzó una mirada a la chica que parecía decir "más te vale que no lo malinterpretes", pero por si acaso, agregó-, entiéndeme, me refiero a nuestra amistad desde que éramos críos, esto... se me ha olvidado lo que te iba a decir.

-Ibas por "algún momento de nuestra relación" –puntualizó la muchacha, repitiendo el gesto del entrecomillado y después cruzándose de brazos.

"_Mala señal"_ se dijo el Nara _"Se está poniendo a la defensiva"_.

-Gracias. Bueno, pues como te decía, creo que en algún momento de nuestra relación hemos cometido un error.

Dejó de hablar para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras en ella, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, se encogió de hombros, como animándola a decir algo. Ino esbozó una media sonrisa afligida.

-Me alivia pensar que el error no ha sido sólo mío.

-Así que tú también te has dado cuenta.

Ambos se callaron. Shikamaru clavó la mirada en el suelo, quieto como una estatua. La Yamanaka, por su parte, alzó la mirada, buscando la ventana, luchando contra sus propias lágrimas. Finalmente, el Nara declaró:

-Ino, voy a ir por las claras –aunque sabía que él, que miraba al suelo, no la vería, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru empezó a hablar-. Yo... te he querido muchísimo. No me arrepiento de ello. De lo que me arrepiento es de no haber querido demostrártelo. Lo peor es... que no lo he hecho por timidez o miedo al rechazo. Si así hubiera sido, tendría... bueno, tendría un pase. La razón por la que tomé mis sentimientos hacia ti como cualquier otro sin canalizarlo fue por simple y pura...

-Vaguería –completó Ino con él la frase.

Se miraron y ella sonrió. Shikamaru comenzó a sentirse más relajado.

-Cómo me conoces –comentó.

-Más de lo que te gustaría –repuso ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su voz tembló al añadir-. Después de todo, son muchos años.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Supo que la Yamanaka iba a echarse a llorar. Ino no era de las que lloraban por cualquier cosa, y las pocas veces que la había visto hacerlo, siempre le había ofrecido el hombro para desahogarse. Aquella ocasión no iba a ser menos. Se irguió en la silla, abrió los brazos y dijo, afable:

-Anda, ven aquí.

Ino no se hizo esperar ni desear. Se arrojó a los brazos de Shikamaru, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y hundió la cara en la clavícula de su compañero de equipo. Sus lagrimales no tardaron en rebosar, y descargó aquella extraña clase de celos indefinidos en él, la causa. El Nara sintió las cálidas lágrimas de su amiga resbalarle por el pecho y la estrechó aún más hacia sí. Se mantuvieron así, juntos, abrazados, compartiendo aquel extraño amor surgido de la amistad que se remontaba a lo largo de las generaciones.

-No... no quiero que me dejes –hipó la Yamanaka.

-No voy a hacerlo, Ino –respondió él-. Pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

-Pe... pero Temari...

-Temari me gusta mucho, de manera muy distinta a como me gustaste tú –el shinobi esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente libidinosa y añadió-. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo cándido que era entonces.

Ino rió entre lágrimas.

-Ella es muy guapa –comentó.

-Tú también lo eres. Sois distintas, eso es todo. Eh, Ino... no me digas que estás colada por mí. Eso sería muy problemático.

Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-No... no. Sólo estaba celosa porque pensé que Temari podía apartarte de mi lado. Además... a mí... me gusta otro chico, y yo... tenía la sensación de estar siéndote infiel, de alguna manera.

El Nara rió, ligeramente divertido.

-Vaya, me siento honrado, tengo a dos rubias a mis pies.

Ino sonrió, mientras las lágrimas, en proceso de secarse, dejaban un rastro pegajoso en sus mejillas. Le dio un suave puñetazo en el pecho.

-Cállate –ordenó, casi riendo.

Acto seguido, volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su compañero de equipo y preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que pasaría si ahora Temari abriese la puerta y nos pillase así? –Su voz tenía un clarísimo deje malicioso.

Shikamaru se revolvió en la silla, incómodo. Finalmente respondió:

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé fijo, pero estoy seguro de que sería muuuy doloroso.

-Y problemático –añadió la rubia, irónica.

-Por descontado. Ahora me toca a mí hacer preguntas comprometidas.

-Venga, dispara.

-¿Quién es quien te gusta? –Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en el rostro.

-No te lo pienso decir.

-Venga, Ino, no me dejes con la intriga.

Ella rió y contestó:

-Sólo te diré que le conoces.

-¿Es Chouji?

-¡No, idiota! –rió la Yamanaka-. ¡No le conoces tanto!

-¿Quién es? .¿Sasuke? .¿Neji? .¿Naruto? Por Dios, Ino, como me digas que me has cambiado por Naruto, me tiro por un puente.

La kunoichi estalló en carcajadas.

-No das una, .¿eh? Tranqui, no es él.

-Venga, dímelo. Te prometo que te guardaré el secreto. Puede que incluso te ayude a ligártelo –trató de promocionarse.

-¿Tú? No vayas de sobrado, Shikamaru, tu filosofía de vida no te permite aspirar a ligar más que por casualidad.

-No creo que Temari opine lo mismo –chuleó el Nara.

-¿Ah, no? Pues yo diría que sí...

Shikamaru lanzó una mirada mosqueada a su amiga, que la encajó con bastante entereza, y finalmente acordó:

-Está bien... te lo contaré, pero con una condición: que no varíes tu actitud respecto a él. ¿Hecho?

-Ino...

-¿Hecho?

Las azules pupilas de la Yamanaka taladraron los aburridos ojos de su amigo, hasta que éste respondió:

-De acueeeerdo.

La rubia sonrió, satisfecha y acto seguido, bajando la cabeza, se sonrojó levemente al confesar:

-El chico que me gusta... es Kiba.

El Nara alzó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Kiba? Pero si detestas los perros.

-Shikamaru... Kiba no es el perro, .¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, eso es obvio, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Akamaru es casi como parte de Kiba.

-Lo sé... pero pienso superarlo –Ino esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada.

El superdotado shinobi le devolvió la sonrisa. De alguna manera, Ino maduraba.

-Sabes que si me necesitas, siempre puedes acudir a mí.

La Yamanaka se puso en pie, guiñó un ojo y respondió:

-¡De acuerdo!

Justamente en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo Asuma al otro lado, que se mostró visiblemente sorprendido al ver a Ino y Shikamaru juntos. Los dos chuunins le sonrieron, tratando de expresar que la palpable tensión entre ellos que había desaparecido. Asuma, sosteniendo uno de sus inseparables cigarros entre los labios, esbozó una sonrisa, más tranquilo. Mientras tanto, dos cabezas adolescentes pensaban exactamente lo mismo: _"Si llega a entrar sólo cinco minutos antes... la que se podía haber montado"_.

-En fin, Shikamaru –comenzó a hablar el jounin-. ¿Qué plan tenemos para hoy?

-He pensado que vayamos a preguntar al Registro de Viajeros que nos dejen buscar a nuestro amigo del Club del Día del Juicio. Shino se ha ofrecido a acompañarnos. Tenemos que enterarnos de si necesitamos algún tipo de permiso oficial para acceder a la fuente de datos. En ese caso, tendremos que acudir a Sakura y a Itachi. Además creo que sería conveniente que Ino interrogase de nuevo a Kanehara para averiguar más acerca de Hiroyuki, y... –lanzó una rápida mirada a su compañera que ésta captó al vuelo- me parece conveniente que la acompañen Kiba y Chouji, .¿te parece bien?

Ambos, maestro y alumna, asintieron con la cabeza, aunque la mirada de la Yamanaka flagelaba y agradecía a su superdotado amigo a partes iguales. Shikamaru prosiguió con sus planes:

-Creo que además Sasuke podía hacer algo útil para variar. ¿Podrías pedirle a Kakashi que le ordene que ayude a Naruto en lo que voy a mandarle? Quiero que vayan al _Fuyu no Hana_ e interrogan a Itachi. Tiene que saber algo de Akatsuki, pero hasta ahora se lo ha tenido muy calladito. Quiero que averigüen lo que puedan. ¿Qué te parece?

-Es un poco arriesgado mandar a Sasuke a interrogar a su hermano, .¿no te parece? –Respondió Asuma, dudoso.

-Perdonad si me meto donde no me llaman, pero... –intervino la kunoichi- creo que si Sakura está presente, que no dudo que lo estará, no habrá problema.

El jounin intercambió una rápida mirada con el genio Nara y finalmente aceptó:

-Se lo comentaré a Kakashi. De esta manera, nos quedan por colocar los dos Hyuuga, Tenten, Lee y nosotros, los jounins, aunque en nuestra defensa alegaré que ya tenemos trabajo, y no precisamente del entretenido. Con el desmantelamiento del Club del Día del Juicio, Tsunade nos ha mandado una montaña de trabajo "de oficina". Un aburrimiento.

-Eso parece –Ino sonrió, divertida.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso... que Neji, Tenten, Lee y Hinata vayan a la sede del Club. Creo que sería conveniente hagan con toda la información acerca de Akatsuki que puedan conseguir.

-Tienes razón... Hablaré con ellos. Buen plan, Shikamaru. Preparaos los dos. En diez minutos, salimos de aquí, todos directos a nuestros destinos.

El jounin salió del dormitorio que compartía con sus dos alumnos varones, seguido por Ino, que antes de marchar en busca de Chouji, lanzó una mirada cómplice al que siempre sería su amigo del alma.

* * *

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos :-)**

**shiho-Haibara: .¿Por qué Sasuke te cae mal? Tendré que encargarme de eso... (risa diabólica) Y me alegra que te estén gustando las otras dos parejas :-D Puede que haya alguna escenita ItaSaku ;-) Dedicada**

**mijo: Siento haberte decepcionado n.nU Espero que te guste el desarrollo del fic, ya que comentaste que te gustaba el SasuSaku, y puede que las cosas cambien para estos dos ;-)**

**andriu: Me alegra, otra más en el barco del SasuSaku n.n La verdad es que se merecían una buena escena de una vez, aunque aún no esté todo claro, Sasuke no parece muy dispuesto a resignarse a admitir sus sentimientos hacia ella. En fin, acabará haciéndolo ;-) Además, veo que la actitud de Itachi no te ha agradado precisamente xD El asesino tiene sus motivos para actuar así. Todas las explicaciones llegarán, todo a su debido tiempo ;-)**

**Flor de Cerezo: Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Espero que éste esté a la altura :-)**

**arashipotter: Me alegra que te haya gustado :-) Ah, y que sepas que Itachi consulta su agenda para ver cuando está libre, jeje ;-)**

**caveli: Síii! Otra adscrita al SasuSaku :-D Mola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi 12**

**Esto es todo por hoy n.n Muchísimas gracias a todas :-)**

**Kwatz!**


	14. Correr en círculos

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**Sé que he tardado más de lo habitual en publicar este capítulo. Gomen a todos, la verdad es que a la mitad, entre los exámenes y que me quedé atascada, estuve algún tiempo sin escribir... me centré más en el _Domingo_ de _Una semana de esclavitud_, que por cierto ha tenido mucho éxito :-) Espero que este capítulo 14 os guste también. Está especialmente centrado en la trama de Akatsuki... y se entrelaza con la pareja NejiHina, a ver si les damos un poco de marcha, jeje n.n**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animáis muchísimo :-) Seguiré trabajando duro! Y por cierto, perdonad si las respuestas son cortas o cutres... es que no me viene demasiado la inspiración para contestar los reviews T.T Gomen**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece**

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Correr en círculos

Neji abrió la puerta de golpe, lo más silenciosamente que pudo. El sótano en que se reunía el Club del Día del Juicio lucía oscuro y abandonado, de aspecto casi sórdido. El Hyuuga tanteó la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz y lo accionó, pero el aspecto del habitáculo no varió mucho. Seguía siendo un cuarto mugriento, lleno de proyectos mezquinos, sólo que iluminado con una simple bombilla, que le daba, si cabía, un aspecto más miserable.

El genio del Bouke se apartó de la entrada, quedándose fuera mientras entraban silenciosamente Tenten, Hinata y Lee. Neji entró tras éste y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Acto seguido, comentó:

-Cuando detuvimos a los miembros del Club del Día del Juicio, fue completamente por sorpresa. Aquí debe quedar algo... necesitamos toda la información de Akatsuki que podamos recopilar.

Tenten respondió, alzando una ceja:

-No es por cuestionarte, Neji, pero no creo que los de Akatsuki les brindaran demasiados datos a esta gente. Después de todo, sólo eran un enlace.

Antes de que el muchacho del Bouke pudiera contestar, Lee se adelantó diciendo:

-¡No seas tan negativa, Tenten! .¡Tiene que haber confianza y valor en tu corazón juvenil! .¡No trates de sofocar esa llama que arde en ti!

-Nadie ha tratado de sofocar nada, Lee –respondió la muchacha, haciendo un mohín.

-Lee –intervino el Hyuuga-, tómatelo con calma. Tenten, respecto a lo que has dicho, ya me había planteado esa posibilidad. No obstante, estoy convencido de que debe quedar algo. Comprobad todos los cajones, las puertas, los resquicios.

-Sí –respondieron al unísono Hinata y los dos compañeros de equipo de Neji.

Los cuatro shinobis se pusieron manos a la obra. Aunque la sala parecía sucintamente amueblada, Lee descubrió que debajo de unas estanterías habían colocado una fila de cajas de cartón llenas de trastos. Si había documentos allí, aquel era el rincón perfecto para ocultarlos. El grupo se dedicó, desde ese instante, a sacar el contenido de las cajas y a examinar todos y cada uno de los objetos apolillados, sin saber siquiera lo que buscaban exactamente.

Al cabo de más de dos horas de búsqueda exhaustiva, con el trastero plagado de todo tipo de objetos dispersados por toda superficie antes practicable, las espaldas medio rotas de inclinarse sobre cajas y trastos, los ojos llorosos a causa del polvo y las piernas inundadas de las hormigas del tedio, sin sentir apenas que aún tenían extremidades, Tenten suplicó:

-Neji, descansemos un rato. No puedo más.

-Yo también estoy muy cansada –agregó Hinata-. Me duelen los ojos. Me gustaría lavarme la cara.

-Eso no es problema, Hinata-san –comentó animadamente Lee-. Al venir vi un bar dos manzanas más allá. Tienen que tener cuarto de baño, podrás lavarte la cara allí. Si quieres, te acompaño.

La Hyuuga esbozó una sonrisa, dispuesta a responder afirmativamente, cuando Tenten intervino:

-¡No, Lee! .¡Tú tienes que quedarte conmigo! .¡Que la acompañe Neji! .¿No ves que es él quien responde por ella? Hinata, .¿te importa?

-N-no... –respondió la aludida, sorprendida por la repentina reacción de Tenten.

El muchacho del Bouke, por su parte, estuvo a punto de caerse de la mesa, en que se había apoyado para que la circulación en las piernas volviera a su ritmo habitual. Lanzó una fugaz mirada a su compañera de equipo, comentándose a sí mismo lo rápido que se había habituado ésta a su labor de celestina. _"Se te empieza a notar, Tenten..."_ se dijo el austero muchacho, recobrando rápidamente la compostura.

Hinata se giro, tímida, hacia su primo. Evitó mirarle a los ojos y fijó la vista, sólo para que no notara que prefería no mirarle directamente, en su inmaculadamente blanco kimono, en la manera en que la tela se tersaba sobre el pecho de Neji. Acertó a pronunciar la frase antes de que el rubor provocado por un pensamiento indecoroso colorease sus mejillas:

-Neji nii-san... ¿me acompañarías?

-Claro –respondió él, dejando el tiempo exacto entre frases para no parecer anhelante por estar a solas con ella... para evitar que se vislumbrara lo que sentía.

La heredera del clan se puso de pie, temblando, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, con la respiración agitada, en parte por los nervios y en parte por la emoción. La inestabilidad la hizo tambalearse y caer hacia delante, mientras sus extremidades inferiores volvían lentamente a la vida. Neji previó la caída y, extendiendo los brazos, atrapó a la muchacha entre ellos, impidiendo cualquier atisbo de incidente. La seguridad de Hinata, desde la más arriesgada de las batallas hasta el más banal percance, eran responsabilidad del genio del Bouke.

"_El kimono de Neji nii-san. Su olor" _La heredera, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mantenía el rostro pegado al pecho de su primo, sin creerse que realmente aquello estuviera pasando. _"Sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Su respiración en mi coronilla" _Hinata era incapaz de dar crédito a lo que ocurría. Inconscientemente, se aferró a una de las mangas del kimono de Neji. _"No me separes de ti"_

-¿Hinata-sama? .¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el muchacho, que sostenía aún a una trémula Hinata.

Ella le lanzó una rápida ojeada, lo suficiente como para que él advirtiera el intenso rubor que teñía sus mejillas, y acto seguido bajó la mirada, enterrándola en el infinito blanco del kimono de su primo. Los brazos de Neji no se retiraron de la cintura de la chica. Es más, la aproximó unos centímetros más hacia sí, de manera casi imperceptible, pero Hinata era tan Hyuuga como él. Percibió aquella extraña clase de calidez que subyacía bajo la máscara de hielo de su primo. Se encogió en sí misma, recordando la situación en que se hallaban: no estaban solos. Tenten fingía volver a concentrarse en un viejo periódico y Lee bostezaba, sin dar excesiva importancia a la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. No obstante, Hinata supo que debía renunciar al roce de las manos de Neji. Con las piernas aún temblorosas y un violento hormigueo que ascendía vertiginosamente hasta su vientre, la heredera del Souke se apartó de él, dándole a entender que no necesitaba más aquel apoyo.

"No, Hinata-sama. No, por favor" suplicó mentalmente el muchacho. 

-E-estoy bien, Neji nii-san. Sólo tengo las piernas dormidas... Se me pasará en un momento –respondió finalmente ella, con un tono de voz que rallaba la categoría de murmullo.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó el prodigio Hyuuga, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de decirlo. Se vio obligado a recordárselo una vez más: él era Hyuuga Neji, especialista en ocultar los sentimientos.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, clavando a continuación su mirada en el suelo. Él se irguió, desechando su momento de debilidad, y agregó:

-En tal caso, vámonos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –dicho esto, se giró y se encaminó a la puerta del sótano.

Hinata salió tras él, pero antes de alcanzarle, preguntó a Tenten y a Lee:

-¿Queréis que os traigamos algo de beber?

Los dos shinobis negaron con la cabeza y les contemplaron mientras abandonaban el sótano. Una vez se hubieron marchado, la bestia verde de Konoha se giró hacia su compañera de equipo y comentó:

-O mucho me equivoco, o entre esos dos hay rollito.

-No hay rollito –respondió ésta, tajante. Dejó el periódico, que prácticamente se le estaba desintegrando en las manos, y se puso en pie para estirar las piernas. Justo entonces, añadió-. Y a este paso, no lo va a haber nunca.

-¿Por qué no? .¡Nunca hay que renunciar al amor, Tenten! .¡Es la fuerza que mueve el mundo, la esencia de nuestra juventud! –Respondió Lee, haciendo una heroica pose.

-No lo digo por eso –gruñó la kunoichi.

-¿Entonces...?

Tenten suspiró.

-Lo digo porque... no importa cuánto me esfuerce por Neji-kun y Hinata, él sigue siendo demasiado frío y ella demasiado tímida –Lee asintió con la cabeza-. Sigo creyendo que es cuestión de tiempo. Hinata sólo necesita un empujoncito para abrirse, y Neji... Neji lo que necesita es llevarse un buen susto.

Rock Lee abrió lo ojos de par en par.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Tenten?

-Es muy sencillo: si Neji se cree o llega a imaginar que puede perder a Hinata, reaccionará. No me mires así, no hablo de que la maten ni nada de eso... creo que un simple ataque de celos bastaría.

-Estás loca. ¿Es que no sabes lo que ha pasado hoy entre Sasuke y Neji-kun en el pasillo?

-Sasuke no nos sirve. Sólo es un fanfarrón que viene de un clan casi legendario, y se lo tiene muy creído. Dudo mucho que esté interesado en Hinata, y viceversa. Creo que en el caso de Hinata... recurrir a Naruto sería lo más útil.

-¿Piensas hacerlo?

-Estoy harta de darle consejos a Neji para que pase olímpicamente de ellos. Es hora de pasar a la acción –la kunoichi se giró hacia la bestia verde de Konoha, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-. Y tú me vas a ayudar, Lee.

-¿Qué? .¿Yo?

-¡Claro que sí! .¡En nombre de la llama del corazón juvenil y del poder del amor!

Tenten había pronunciado las palabras mágicas, y lo sabía. Como un resorte, Rock Lee reaccionó con llamaradas en los ojos:

-¡SÍIII! .¡En nombre del amor verdadero!

-Así me gusta. Ahora, tracemos un plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru repasó una vez más las salidas de viajeros de la Ciudad de la Frontera en lo que llevaban de mes. No figuraba ni un solo Hiroyuki en la lista. Resultado cero. Mascullando su expresión de fastidio favorita, el Nara dejó al taciturno Shino al cargo de revisar una nutrida pila de documentos en que figuraban los datos de todo individuo que respondiera al nombre de Hiroyuki en la Ciudad de la Frontera y se giró hacia el funcionario del Registro de Viajeros, un tipo de aspecto orondo y aburrido. Shikamaru rogó para sus adentros que el tipo fuese al menos un poco eficiente.

-Hay algo que quiero saber –el shinobi no se anduvo con rodeos.

-Pues usted dirá –respondió el funcionario, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

-Quisiera saber si es... fácil salir de la Ciudad de la Frontera de manera clandestina.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, algo dubitativo. Finalmente, respondió:

-Mire, joven, se lo contaré a usted porque es ninja y porque se debe cocer algo muy gordo para que haya venido hasta aquí. Sólo hay dos maneras de salir de la Ciudad sin dejar rastro documental. Una es sobornando a los guardias, aunque son de los empleados mejor pagados precisamente para evitar eso, de manera que es muy poco probable lograrlo... Otra es tener amigos en el Registro. Ya sabe... gente que cubra tu salida, que no deje constancia de ello. Acerca de ésos no sé demasiado. Sólo puedo decirle que es una de las fisuras más importantes de la ley en la Ciudad de la Frontera.

Shikamaru asintió lentamente, como asimilando la información en pequeñas dosis. _"Demonios, pero qué problemático es todo"_ se dijo el superdotado chuunin, desbordado. Lentamente, se masajeó las sienes. _"Aquí hay gato encerrado"_ dijo su sentido común _"Tiene que haberlo"_.

El Nara regresó junto a Shino, que al verle, negó con la cabeza. Ni rastro de Hiroyukis que respondieran a las características que buscaban. Parecía que se había esfumado de repente.

-Shikamaru, he estado pensando –rompió el silencio el Aburame-, que tal vez nuestro Hiroyuki jamás haya existido.

-Eso querría decir que Kanehara mintió –respondió el aludido-, y me niego a creer eso. La técnica de Ino fue decisiva.

-No dudo que el ninpou shintenshin no jutsu fuera efectivo, pero... piénsalo. Creo que definitivamente tiene que haber un error. Puede que ese tal Hiroyuki... fuese el elemento sorpresa de Akatsuki. No son tontos. Si hubiesen confiado a ciegas en esos seis hombres cualesquiera de la Ciudad, la organización se habría jugado demasiado. Es posible que el séptimo integrante del Club del Día del Juicio fuera un espía... para vigilar que las cosas fueran bien.

Shikamaru se rascó el mentón. Las palabras del shinobi de los insectos tenían sentido.

-Sin embargo... no hay ni rastro de él.

Shino volvió la mirada al frente. El Nara captó la seguridad tras las gafas de sol de su amigo.

-Aparecerá. No me cabe la menor duda.

El superdotado chuunin del Equipo Diez suspiró. _"Al parecer, vamos a tener que pasar más tiempo del estimado en la Ciudad de la Frontera..."_. Miro hacia el techo, y suspiró de nuevo, desesperanzado. Echó de menos el cielo inmaculado de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, y lamentó lo desesperado de la situación de los shinobis de Konoha. _"Ahora sí que tenemos problemas"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la cisterna del excusado se diluía lentamente mientras Hinata se frotaba vigorosamente el rostro con las manos empapadas. Estornudó. _"Alguien está hablando de mí" _Lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta del aseo _"Obviamente, no es Neji nii-san"_ Tomó un trozo de papel higiénico para secarse las manos, lo único que había. Acto seguido, se colocó un poco la ropa y salió.

Neji bebía agua de un vaso de cristal de salubridad dudosa. Al acabar, depositó el vaso en la barra del bar, maldiciendo mentalmente a Lee, que había propuesto que llevara a Hinata a aquel lugar. Se trataba de poco más que un mugriento antro, y si de él hubiera dependido, la heredera del clan jamás habría pisado aquel sitio. Sin embargo, la muchacha le había pedido tan encarecidamente que le dejara entrar que no había podido negarse. _"Tampoco debe ser saludable que Hinata-sama se pase la vida entre algodones"_ se dijo el prodigio Hyuuga.

-Ya he terminado –anunció una aflautada voz a su espalda.

El muchacho del Bouke se giró. Su prima le observaba, jugando con los dedos índices. _"Aquí hay algo que no encaja"_ El sentido de alerta de Neji se activó inmediatamente. La heredera parecía diferente. No era algo que se pudiera describir con palabras, pero podía sentirlo. Algo no iba bien. De un salto, sin mostrar piedad alguna, el prodigio Hyuuga reaccionó lanzando un ataque contra su prima, que para su sorpresa, lo esquivó con impresionante facilidad, y respondió golpeando al muchacho, empotrándole tras la barra. El encargado del bar se abalanzó a por él, entonces Neji supo que, definitivamente, las cosas no iban nada bien. Se deshizo de su rival para encaramarse de nuevo a la barra, y al fondo vio a su enemigo: un tipo bajo, rechoncho y encorvado, ataviado con la característica capa negra con nubes rojas de Akatsuki, sostenía a la verdadera Hinata, cuyo rostro formó una expresión del alivio al verle emerger de nuevo.

-Había oído hablar de ti, muchacho Hyuuga –graznó el tipo.

Neji lanzó una rápida ojeada a la heredera del Souke, que le devolvió la mirada. Él supo que su prima tenía miedo, pero trataba de ocultarlo por todos los medios posibles. Manteniendo la calma, con una voz fría como el hielo, el muchacho ordenó:

-Déjala ir.

-No estás en disposición de ordenar nada, chico –respondió el misterioso integrante de Akatsuki, clavándole sus afilados ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-...Byakugan. O el tuyo o el de la niña, tú eliges.

El prodigio Hyuuga entrecerró los ojos. Acto seguido, esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Te entregaré el mío si logras vencerme. Pero antes, libera a Hinata-sama.

El miembro de Akatsuki lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a la chica, que trataba por todos los medios de no revelar el pavor que sentía. Su aspecto era absolutamente inofensivo. De un golpe, el tipo la lanzó hacia Neji, que la atrapó como buenamente pudo. Rodeando con los brazos los hombros de su prima y sin apartar la vista de su contrincante, preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-S-sí... –respondió entrecortadamente la heredera.

-Hinata-sama, escúchame y haz lo que yo te diga –la muchacha asintió con la cabeza-. Voy a atacar a ese tipo, y cuando le tenga ocupado, sal de aquí, ve a la sede del Club del Día del Juicio y avisa a Lee y Tenten.

-¿Podrás... vencerle? –Preguntó la heredera del Souke, mirando atentamente las líneas de expresión de su primo.

-No sólo tengo que luchar contra él –explicó Neji, tratando de parecer calmado-. Parece un marionetista, me parece que está controlando a los demás mediante hilos impregnados en chakra... No quiero herir a terceras personas, de manera que tendré que concentrarme sólo en él. Hinata-sama... por favor, haz lo que te he pedido.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras los brazos de Neji abandonaban el perímetro de los hombros de la heredera. El prodigio Hyuuga se colocó delante de la chica, preparándose para ejecutar un golpe maestro. Clavó la mirada en los ojos de su contrincante y gritó:

-¡Byakugan!

Al instante, sus venas oculares se hincharon y su visión se expandió a través de las murallas opacas que limitaban al resto de los mortales. Pudo ver el organismo de su rival, sus conductos de chakra, los hilos con que manejaba las acciones del resto de personas en el bar. _"Lo primero es deshacerme de los hilos"_ se dijo el muchacho. Como si de una señal para sí mismo se tratara, el Hyuuga inició un movimiento rápido como una flecha y, concentrando el chakra en sus manos, se trasladó rápidamente alrededor del miembro de Akatsuki, cortando los hilos con los que mantenía presas a las personas del bar, y finalizó el ataque golpeando a su contrincante. Hinata empleó el precioso tiempo de ventaja que le había proporcionado Neji para huir del bar, y corrió en dirección a la sede del Club del Día del Juicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Esos dos están tardando mucho"_ se dijo Tenten, ya aburrida, mientras balanceaba las piernas, sentada en la mesa. Lee, acuclillado, revisaba unos papeles garrapateados con una deficiente caligrafía.

-Oye, Lee, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo –propuso la kunoichi-. Aquí no hay nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? .¡Aún quedan muchos papeles por revisar! .¡Es pronto para rendirse! –Como siempre, la bestia verde de Konoha derrochaba entusiasmo.

Tenten se encogió de hombros. Una repentina duda la embargó, y no se abstuvo de expresarla en voz alta:

-Oye, Lee, .¿no te parece raro que en un sitio en que sólo se reúnen un puñado de obreros haya tanto material escrito?

El shinobi alzó la cabeza, súbitamente sorprendido.

-¿Es que acaso esta gente no sabía leer ni escribir? –Preguntó.

-Eso no lo sé, pero a decir verdad, teniendo en cuenta que, por lo que dijo ese tal Kanehara, ellos daban la información oralmente a la gente que Akatsuki les mandaba, me parece un poco raro que...

Los papeles resbalaron de las manos de Lee. Tenten le miró, y se sobresaltó al ver la ira en los redondos ojos de su compañero.

-Eso es, .¡claro! Tenten... ¡nos han tendido una trampa! .¡Y lo peor es que hemos caído en ella como idiotas!

-No entiendo...

-¡Es muy sencillo! Los miembros de Akatsuki colocaron todos estos papeles aquí para que nos quedáramos a revisarlos todos, uno por uno, en busca de una información que no existe, y mientras tanto ellos... ellos... Tenten, .¡Neji y Hinata están tardando demasiado! .¡Está muy claro! Nos han retenido aquí mientras ellos salían... quieren su byakugan, .¿recuerdas?

Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron de par en par, y se quedó lívida.

-Cierto...

Justo en ese momento se abrió del golpe la puerta del sótano, dando paso a una exhausta Hinata, que, apoyándose en la barandilla para tomar aire, exclamó:

-¡Nos han atacado!

Lee se puso de pie de un salto, furioso.

-Akatsuki, .¿verdad?

-Sí...

Tenten se abalanzó hacia Hinata, dispuesta a ayudarla, pero ésta rechazó su gesto diciendo:

-Neji nii-san os necesita. Tenemos que ir donde él está sin más dilación.

Lee asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta. Pocos minutos después, los tres ninjas se encaminaban a toda prisa hacia el bar donde Neji luchaba, saltando sobre las azoteas de los edificios.

-Todo este tiempo... –masculló Lee- pensábamos que habíamos logrado superar a Akatsuki, pero nos estábamos engañando. Han sido ellos los que han estado jugando con nosotros, haciéndonos correr en círculo, detrás de las pistas de las que les interesaba deshacerse.

-Deja de atormentarte, Lee –trató de consolarle Tenten.

-¡No puedo! Como le haya ocurrido algo a Neji-kun...

-No le pasará nada –intervino Hinata. Sus blancos ojos destilaban confianza-. Neji nii-san saldrá ileso.

Los ninjas de la Hoja no tardaron demasiado en llegar hasta el bar, donde estallaban cristales y se oía un gran estruendo. Varias personas trataban de escapar, y una multitud de curiosos se agolpaba a las puertas, tratando de vislumbrar el origen de tanto alboroto. Lee chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a dar órdenes:

-Tenten, disipa al gentío. Hinata, ayuda a esa gente a salir del perímetro del bar. Si está heridos, tratad de aplicarles los primeros auxilios. Yo voy a echarle una mano a Neji-kun.

Dicho esto, la bestia verde se internó en el núcleo de la zona de combate.

Para Neji no era uno de sus mejores días. Su contrincante hacía honor a la capa que llevaba y a la organización a la que pertenecía, y demostraba una gran habilidad a la hora de luchar. Sus marionetas, a cual más poderosa, le habían golpeado sin piedad, y había perdido mucho chakra. A duras penas conseguía mantener activado el byakugan, y su vista se hacía borrosa. El combate se perfilaba duro, difícil, injusto. El prodigio Hyuuga se preguntó cuánto más duraría, antes de verse obligado a capitular, a entregar su byakugan, a... _"Al menos he protegido a Hinata-sama. Es lo mínimo que..."_

En aquel preciso instante, un torbellino verde hizo acto de presencia, rompiendo toda la tensión reinante en el bar, que era bastante, para tomar forma del incombustible Rock Lee, que, ataviado con su mono verde, hacía una extraña pero heroica pose ante los atónitos ojos del misterioso miembro de Akatsuki, y anunció con voz potente:

-¡Ya he llegado! .¡Ya estoy aquí! .¡Soy yo, la bestia verde de Konoha!

El prodigio del Bouke sonrió, aliviado, pero trató de ocultar su gratitud mascullando:

-A buenas horas, mangas verdes.

-Cuando Hinata me dijo que estabas en apuros, supe que debía venir en tu ayuda –comenzó el discurso Lee-. Después de todo, .¿qué es una bestia verde sin una manada? .¡No temas, Neji-kun! Yo te protegeré...

El Hyuuga miró al techo, como renegando de su compañero, y el enemigo sencillamente graznó:

-¿Y tú quién eres?

Lee inspiró profundamente, dispuesto a recitar una larga y elaborada presentación que llevaba impreso el inconfundible sello de su maestro, su admirado Gai-sensei, pero Neji le detuvo ordenando a su misterioso oponente:

-Primero preséntate tú. Llevo un rato luchando contra ti sin conocer tu identidad. Dime tu nombre.

El Akatsuki clavó su afilada mirada en el muchacho del Bouke y finalmente respondió:

-Me llaman Akasuna no Sasori.

Los dos shinobis de Konoha intercambiaron una mirada. Aquello significaba, indudablemente, que aquel tipo era oriundo de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Acto seguido, ejecutaron su pose de combate, decididos a luchar hasta el final. No obstante, las cosas sufrieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando se materializó una cuarta persona en el interior del destrozado bar: un hombre no muy alto, de cabello largo y rubio, con la ya archiconocida capa negra estampada con nubes rojas, característica de la organización Akatsuki. El contrincante de Neji y Lee pareció repentinamente fastidiado:

-¿Qué quieres, Deidara?

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, un. Tenemos que aplazar la misión, un. Hora de retirarse, Sasori.

El Akatsuki de la Arena gruñó fastidiado. Girándose de nuevo hacia Neji, masculló:

-Tendremos que terminar otro día.

El Hyuuga, dedicando una desafiante mirada a Sasori, respondió:

-No dudes en guardarme esta pelea.

El Akatsuki de la Arena asintió levemente con la cabeza, como aceptando la propuesta del muchacho. Poco a poco, los dos miembros de la organización más temida de cuantas habían existido, se fueron disolviendo en el aire. El silencio se hizo en el interior del bar, hasta que fue roto por una emocionada Tenten:

-¡Neji! .¿Estás bien? .¡Habéis estado geniales!

El muchacho del Bouke ignoró los halagos de su compañera de equipo para preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa y respondió:

-Está fuera –el Hyuuga hizo ademán de salir del bar, pero Tenten le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho e informó-. Neji. Ella está bien. Tenemos cosas que hacer, no puedes centrarte en...

-Tenten –la interrumpió él-, la seguridad de mi prima depende enteramente de mí. Mi deber es comprobar que se encuentra a salvo.

En aquel instante, la aludida hizo acto de presencia. Sus níveos ojos recorrieron la estancia con la velocidad de las estrellas fugaces, hasta posarse en Neji. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la heredera, que se aproximó tímidamente a su primo. Éste, por su parte, se tensó como la cuerda de un arpa. Tenten, agarrando a Lee de la manga, le apartó de la escena.

-¿Estás... herido? –Preguntó la heredera del Souke, en voz tan baja que rozaba el susurro.

-No –respondió él, también en voz baja, tratando de preservar la intimidad de la conversación.

La muchacha apartó el rostro, azorada. Neji cerró los ojos, seguro de que su seca respuesta la había herido.

-Neji nii-san... tenemos que... irnos. Hay que hablar con los jounins y con Shikamaru-san.

El joven del Bouke asintió con la cabeza y, girándose hacia sus compañeros de equipo, anunció:

-Volvamos al hostal. Impera la necesidad de explicarles la situación a los jounins, esta nueva situación seguramente influya en las futuras órdenes que recibamos desde Konoha.

-Hai –respondieron, obedientes, Tenten y Lee, al unísono.

Los tres miembros del equipo Gai se encaminaron, decididos, a la salida de la multitud que se aglomeraba a la salida del devastado bar. Sólo Hinata, con el rostro embargado por una profunda amargura, se quedó rezagada, mientras observaba las figuras de su primo y sus compañeros perderse entre la muchedumbre.

* * *

**Ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos n.n**

**Arbol de Cerezo: Uf, pues tampoco en este capítulo hay SasuSaku... lo habrá en el próximo n.n Por cierto, .¡claro que no me importa que recomendaras mis fics! Es más, .¡te lo agradezco! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 14 :-D**

**mijo: Lo cierto es que la escena entre Shikamaru e Ino fue una manera de reconciliar mi anterior afición por esta pareja con la actual KibaIno... aunque no le hago ascos al ShikaIno, claro que no n.n Aunque no queden juntos, quería que siguieran siendo amigos... después de tanto tiempo, los malos rollos quedarían como muy tristes. Por cierto, me alegra haber hecho que los personajes te caigan bien :-) La verdad es que es todo un logro hacer que los personajes se adapten al gusto del lector sin caer en el OOC. Ésa era (y es) una de mis grandes preocupaciones. Y respecto a Sasuke, no sufras: su actitud irá mejorando... es que el chaval es más terco que una mula! xD Hay una pelea en este capítulo, espero que estés satisfecha... habrá más ;-) Y en lo concerniente a Tenten, la verdad es que la pobre chica prefiere dejar los cabos atados y bien atados entre Neji y Hinata antes de pasar a sus propias prioridades... tiempo al tiempo n.n**

**andriu: .¡Vaya pedazo de review! Cuando lo vi aluciné en colores xD Sasuke sin camiseta... baba, baba ejem, ejem, bueno, volviendo al tema... xD La verdad es que el pseudotriángulo amoroso ItaSakuSasu da mucho juego, a mí me pasa igual que a ti! Me encantan los duelos entre los dos Uchiha por cualquier cosa, pero si la dama pelirrosa está en juego, aún más ;-) Vaya dos, no veas lo que merecen la pena xD Respecto a lo del ShikaTema, lo cierto es que esos dos son una pareja que voy a tocar poquito, se van a quedar en un plano más secundario... Por cierto, vaya inner más follonera que tienes! xD Espero que te guste el capi 14**

**lala: Bueno, aquí lo tienes n.n Espero que te guste**

**arashipotter: Bueno, los Uchiha y Sakura no han aparecido en este capítulo, lo harán en el siguiente n.n escena ItaSaku incluida ;-) Cuídate**

**(aquí debería ir un nick, pero no puso ninguno xD): Ya veo que te gusta el SasuNaru xD Para gustos, colores n.n Veamos, habrá escena ItaSaku en el próximo capítulo, y tal vez también una pelea entre ellos en que haya más que palabras... Así que espero tu opinión ;-)**

**sakura uchiha: Muchas gracias por los halagos n.n qué ilusión. Como ya he dicho antes, habrá una escena ItaSaku en el próximo episodio :-) No te la pierdas, y muchas gracias por tu review**

**NuK: Me alegra que te esté gustando n.n Respecto a lo del lemon... estudiaré tu propuesta... xD Que nooo, eso lo tenía pensado desde un principio, aunque con lo mal que se llevan, aún les queda un poco :-P Pero tranqui, que llegará ;-)**

**Catherine: Síiiii! SasuSaku 4 everrrr! xD Son los mejores, mi pareja favorita sin lugar a dudas. Bueno, como podrás observar, aquí hay un poco de NejiHina... en cuestión de romance, me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma n.n Por cierto, me parece que eres la primera a la que no le gusta Itachi... xD Ten cuidado, que tiene muchas fans sueltas por aquí (reconozco que es más simpático que su hermano pequeño xD). En fin, espero que te guste el capi 14 :-D**

**Bueno, al fin terminé xD Gracias de nuevo a todos**

**Kwatz!**


	15. El valor de una mujer

**Finalmente, tras una larga ausencia, regreso por aquí n.n**

**He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé y me disculpo por ello. Lo cierto es que he estado bastante ocupada con otros fics que empecé para evadirme de éste, ya que no sabía muy bien cómo llevar este capi... el plan era dividirlo en dos grandes escenas: una dedicada a Ino, Chouji y Kiba y otra a Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura. Lamentablemente, me costó tanto encauzar este capítulo por donde quería que tuve que meter mucha paja para ayudar a que llegaran los momentos culminantes... de manera que los hermanos Uchiha y la pelirrosa tendrán que esperar hasta el capítulo dieciséis. Para todos aquellos que queríais ItaSaku o SasuSaku, de veras que lo siento. Aún así, los fans del KibaIno estáis de enhorabuena... tendrán un gran protagonismo. De la misma manera, al final de este capítulo aparece un personaje bastante querido por los fans... ¿Queréis saber quién es? .¡Leed, leed! xD**

**Ah, y muchas gracias por los reviews. Lo son todo para mí :-D Ya de paso, he de disculparme si he olvidado responder los reviews de los usuarios registrados en los capítulos 13 y 14. Se me va la pinza mazo, y se me olvida... n.nU**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece **

* * *

Capítulo 15 – El valor de una mujer

Mientras el equipo integrado por Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten, acompañados por Hinata, se dedicaban a la investigación de la sede del Club del Día del Juicio, el resto de los chuunins de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja no se mantenían ociosos, precisamente.

Un niño se quedó mirando fijamente al enorme Akamaru cuando éste pasó por su lado. Tirando de la falda de su madre, le dijo:

-¡Mira, mamá! .¡Mira qué perro más grande!

La madre asintió, sonriendo con dulzura.

"_Demasiado grande..."_ Ino y Chouji caminaban unos metros por detrás de Kiba y su compañero canino. La muchacha no había consentido en acercarse más al animal, y su compañero de equipo había decidido acompañarla. El Inuzuka, por su parte, había tratado de tomárselo de la mejor de las maneras, pero se sentía inexplicablemente ofendido. No alcanzaba a comprender la razón por la que la chica sentía semejante aprensión por los perros, y de alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que aquella repulsa se extendía a él, que como en una ocasión había bromeado Naruto, empezaba a tener más en común con los perros que con los seres humanos. _"¿Es así, Ino? .¿También a mí me odias?"_

-Tengo una pregunta –dijo de repente Chouji.

-Tú dirás –la rubia kunoichi miró directamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué ha dicho Shikamaru que tenemos que hacer exactamente?

-Ay, Chouji, te lo he explicado antes. Vamos a ir a la Central Policial de la Ciudad de la Frontera, preguntaremos por Kanehara y le interrogaré de nuevo empleando mi técnica. Tenemos que averiguar más cosas sobre ese tal Hiroyuki.

El Akimichi asintió con la cabeza. Se alegró mentalmente de no tener que realizar demasiado esfuerzo. Alzó la mirada de manera fugaz al cielo y preguntó:

-¿Puedo comprarme una bolsa de patatas?

-¡Chouji! .¡Estamos trabajando! –Protestó la rubia.

-Sí, pero... ¿Y si me da una bajada de tensión¿O un desvanecimiento?

Ino le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

-Tienes reservas de sobra, no te pasará nada.

El rollizo muchacho lanzó una lastimera mirada a su compañera de equipo. La muchacha resopló y finalmente concedió:

-Está bien. Cómprate una bolsa de patatas.

De manera inconcebible para su considerable presencia física, el Akimichi dio un ágil salto que asustó a los viandantes que pasaban por allí. Una gota resbaló por la coronilla de Ino mientras observaba a su compañero abalanzarse sobre un puesto de golosinas cuyo dueño observaba a la mole humana con el rostro desencajado. Kiba, extrañado por el retraso de sus amigos, desandó parte del camino hasta ponerse a la altura de la Yamanaka y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Chouji ha ido a comprar patatas fritas.

-¿Era absolutamente imprescindible? –Preguntó el Inuzuka, fastidiado.

-Pregúntaselo a él, verás lo que te responde –suspiró la muchacha. Girándose hacia el chico-perro, preguntó-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero Kiba apartó la cara, violento. Ino no llegó a ver el leve rubor que se confundía con las marcas rojas de las mejillas del muchacho. La rubia bajó la mirada, afligida. Chouji regresó, zampándose las patatas de cuatro en cuatro, y Kiba se adelantó, dándoles la espalda, de vuelta con Akamaru. Chouji, dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido algo, no quedaba claro si bueno o malo, preguntó:

-¿Es culpa mía?

Ino negó con la cabeza:

-No... no. Lo que pasa es que... yo no sé si...él y yo... podremos, algún día...

El Akimichi masticó en silencio un puñado de patatas y, después de tragar, comentó:

-Me parece que estáis complicando demasiado las cosas, con lo fácil que podría ser todo para vosotros dos.

La rubia lanzó una incrédula mirada a su amigo. ¿Era aquel chico Akimichi Chouji, su despreocupado compañero de equipo?

-¿Tú... crees?

-Claro que sí, mujer. Creo que sólo hay un obstáculo entre vosotros, y es lo tuyo con los perros.

-Lo sé... Quisiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Hum... Ino, no te compliques. Si va a constituir para ti un sacrificio tan grande, es preferible que lo dejes estar.

-Pero Chouji, él a mi me...

-Sé que te gusta –le cortó él-. Se te nota un poco. Pero una relación es cosa de dos, Ino. Hasta Shikamaru sabe eso. Ambas partes interesadas deben poner de su parte.

-Tienes razón, no me cabe la menor duda... pero lo que no sé es si él está interesado.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no tengo ciencia infusa, así que no sé.

De repente, Kiba se giró hacia Ino y Chouji y les llamó:

-Bueno, .¿qué? .¿Vamos?

Los dos compañeros del equipo diez se miraron entre ellos. El muchacho se encogió de hombros, de manera que la Yamanaka asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron la marcha a la Central Policial de la Ciudad de la Frontera tras el chico-perro. Ino, insegura, lanzaba eventuales miradas al Akimichi, que optó por dedicarse a sus patatas. Sin duda alguna, resolver los problemas sentimentales ajenos no era lo suyo.

Las enormes puertas de la Central Policial aparecían firmemente cerradas ante los ojos de los tres chuunins. Realizadas en metal, eran tan sólidas que atemorizaban. Los shinobis las miraron durante tres largos minutos, en parte embelesados por su magnificencia y en parte preguntándose cómo podrían atravesarlas, cuando los ladridos de Akamaru les alertaron. Kiba fue tras el perro, dejando a solas a Ino y a Chouji, que se miraron, preguntándose qué habría encontrado el can. El muchacho Inuzuka volvió al largo de un rato, y anunció:

-Hay una garita para un guardia en un acceso lateral, pero está vacía. Da muy mala espina... Tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor.

Los dos shinobis del equipo diez asintieron con la cabeza. Ino alzó la vista a los niveles de ventanas más alto del edificio y observó:

-Las ventanas de arriba no tienen rejas. Deben de ser oficinas. Podemos subir hasta allí corriendo por la pared.

Miró a sus compañeros, esperando una aprobación. La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

-Hai.

Así, los tres chuunins emprendieron el camino por el vertical muro de la Central Policial, seguidos por Akamaru, que no por nada era un perro ninja. Al llegar al último nivel de ventanas, Chouji reventó los cristales de uno de los vanos, permitiendo la entrada a sus compañeros. Comprobaron que la sala a la que habían accedido era un pulcro despacho, con un sencillo juego de mesa y silla metálicas, muy diplomáticas, y una serie de ficheros adosados a una de las paredes. Sobre la mesa reposaban un marco con una fotografía de una pareja contrayendo matrimonio y un vaso lleno de agua hasta la mitad, en que languidecía una flor casi seca. Pero lo más inquietante de la atmósfera era precisamente la tranquilidad, el asfixiante silencio.

-No lo entiendo –murmuró Kiba-. Este edificio debería estar lleno hasta los topes.

-¿Será por esto por lo que llaman a la Ciudad de la Frontera la "Ciudad Sin Ley"? –Se preguntó Chouji en voz alta.

Ino frunció el ceño.

-Aquí está pasando algo. Algo muy grave. Salgamos a buscar a alguien.

La Yamanaka se acercó, resuelta, hacia la puerta. Tenía la mano sobre el pomo cuando Kiba exclamó:

-¡NO!

Tanto la muchacha como el Akimichi se le quedaron mirando, sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría. A Kiba se le empezaron a subir los colores. Haciéndose el longuis, comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras tartamudeaba al tratar de explicarse:

-Bueno, es que... verás... esto... puede ser peligroso, Ino... eh... ¡Yo lo haré! –Fue su decidida resolución.

La kunoichi se apartó, dejando paso al Inuzuka, que, muy resuelto, abrió la puerta de par en par y se abalanzó al pasillo, mirando a todos los lados, y llevándose por delante una veintena de normas del sentido común ninja. Chouji e Ino le observaron, con sendas gotas sobre sus cabezas. Al cabo de unos segundos, un sonriente Kiba se volvió hacia sus compañeros:

-Todo en orden. Podéis salir.

A cambio, el chico-perro recibió dos miradas que parecían decir: "tú estás de la olla, tío", más una reprobatoria de Akamaru, que sin duda se preguntaba qué había hecho él para merecer la edad del pavo de su amo.

El pasillo se hallaba completamente vacío, no había ni un alma. Las luces estaban apagadas y las persianas, en su mayoría, bajadas; cualquier viandante pensaría que la Central Policial al completo había optado por tomarse unas vacaciones, olvidándose de los obligados servicios mínimos a la población. No obstante, en los corredores flotaba aún esa sensación ominosa, de agobiante oscuridad, que no podía verse, sino que se sentía. Sencillamente, estaba ahí. Los tres lo notaban con la misma claridad con que sentían cerca a sus compañeros, tanto humanos como caninos. Se colocaron en formación circular, mirando hacia fuera, por lo que pudiera pasar. Sin dejar de escrutar su campo de visión, Chouji preguntó:

-¿Qué hacemos, Ino?

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? –Respondió la rubia, tensa.

-Porque eres la encargada de la parte chunga de la misión, y por tanto, la líder –respondió Chouji, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa-. Aprovéchate, para una vez que los consigues.

A la muchacha no le pasó por alto el tono sarcástico de la voz de su habitualmente apacible compañero de equipo. _"Nota mental: suprimir las patatas fritas de la dieta de Chouji durante una semana y arrebatarle todas las bolsas que tenga guardadas, por graciosillo"_. La muchacha clavó la mirada al frente.

-Bajemos a las celdas. Imagino que estarán abajo del todo. A estas alturas no creo que encontremos a Kanehara, pero por probar no perdemos nada.

Encabezados por Ino (pese a las mudas pero explícitas reticencias de Kiba), el grupo de chuunins comenzó el recorrido en descenso hacia los niveles más recónditos del edificio, aquellos que se hallaban bajo tierra. Fue un largo cuarto de hora de caminata, escrutando de pasada los pasillos desiertos, echando breves vistazos a las oficinas abandonadas, hasta cerciorarse de que realmente no había nadie. Bajaban entre los pisos quinto y cuarto cuando el Inuzuka comentó en voz alta:

-En realidad, esto de que no veamos a nadie tiene una ventaja: así al menos sabemos que no hay nadie muerto.

Ino y Chouji se miraron: aunque las palabras del chico-perro eran muy ciertas, aquel desparpajo que le caracterizaba le restaba a la frase toda la solemnidad que podría haber tenido en boca de algún héroe tipo. Akamaru ladró, animado, como burlándose de su amo, haciendo que éste le lanzara una mirada ofendida, y que Ino diera un salto y se enganchara a la espalda del rollizo Akimichi. Los dos chicos miraron de reojo a la rubia, que se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "esto es lo que hay, se siente"

El grupo siguió bajando las escaleras hasta que llegaron a lo que se sería la planta cero, al nivel de las enormes puertas de acero que habían visto desde fuera. Allí el panorama era igualmente desolador por lo solitario y funesto. La Yamanaka resopló. Ya estaba harta de bajar escaleras. Chouji se acercó a un panel informativo que representaba un esquema del edificio, y lo estudió cuidadosamente, brindando un puñado de preciosos minutos a solas a su compañera y a Kiba.

No obstante, los dos chuunins, más apartados, junto a la escalera, no se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera la mirada. El Inuzuka, abstraído, frotaba la cabeza de Akamaru, que agradecía las atenciones que su amo le dedicaba por primera vez en un par de días. Lo único que había recibido del muchacho hasta aquel momento era ignorancia, comentarios inconexos que apenas reflejaban el cacao mental que tenía y sobre todo, advertencias de que no se acercara a Ino. La kunoichi, por su parte, se mesaba el mechón que le cubría la cara con aire distraído, fingiendo que no pasaba nada en el interior de su corazón con aquel chico que estaba a su lado. Finalmente, la Yamanaka murmuró:

-Oye, Kiba...

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella tan rápido que le dio una contractura en el cuello. Llevándose la mano al músculo dolorido, preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Yo... esto... verás... –hizo una pausa para bajar tímidamente la mirada y finalmente terminó la frase- yo... _lamento_ que no me gusten los perros.

El Inuzuka se irguió, tenso.

-¡No... no hace falta que te disculpes!

-¡Sí, sí que hace falta! Porque sé... porque yo sé que eso... te... molesta.

Kiba alzó las manos, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! Además, si no te gustan los perros, pues digo yo que por algo será...

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡No! .¡He dicho que voy a superarlo y así lo haré!

-Ino...

-¡No trates de contradecirme!

-Pero...

-¡Una promesa es una promesa!

-Escucha...

-¡Una mujer ha de hacerse valer en este mundo machista!

El muchacho optó por darse por vencido. No se podía discutir con la abanderada del feminismo.

-...De acuerdo.

En ese momento, Chouji llegó junto a ellos y anunció:

-Hay dos pisos de celdas. Kanehara debe estar en el de más abajo. ¿Vamos?

Kiba e Ino asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron bajando por la escalera. Can y amo se adelantaron, dejando rezagados a los dos chuunins del equipo diez, momento en que Chouji aprovechó para sisear:

-Vaya pollo le has montado al pobre Kiba.

La Yamanaka se sonrojó.

-Es que a veces me exalto, ya me conoces.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-A veces me doy cuenta de que Shikamaru y yo tenemos más paciencia que todos los santos juntos... porque para aguantarte desde los doce años, hay que tener más que ganas, Ino.

La rubia hizo un mohín, y se disponía a soltar una imprecación cuando Akamaru se detuvo en seco, olisqueó el enrarecido aire del piso más inferior de celdas y, asentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros, emitió un sonoro y lastimero aullido. La muchacha se encaramó de nuevo, asustada, en la espalda del Akimichi, mientras Kiba olisqueaba el aire como antes había hecho su canino amigo y finalmente masculló:

-Oh, mierda.

Dicho esto, echó a correr hacia la puerta de la sección de las celdas, seguido por sus compañeros del equipo diez. La estremecedora visión que descubrieron al otro lado les congeló la sangre en las venas.

En medio del pasillo de las celdas yacían, desordenados y mutilados, los cadáveres de una docena de policías de la Ciudad de la Frontera, y su sangre encharcaba todo el espacio. Un par de delincuentes encarcelados habían sido cruelmente asesinados también, y el hedor a podredumbre de sus vísceras, esparcidas por las paredes de sus prisiones, comenzaba a inundar el aire del nivel bajo tierra. Ante la truculenta visión, los chuunins de Konoha se quedaron inmóviles durante varios minutos. Ino fue la primera en reaccionar, al cubrirse la boca con las manos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Ino, .¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó Chouji, alarmado.

-Creo que voy a vomitar... –susurró dificultosamente. Estaba pálida como la cera.

El Akimichi y Kiba intercambiaron una mirada.

-Llévala arriba –ordenó el primero.

-¡No! –Negó ella, vehemente, aunque su rostro seguía surcado por gotas de sudor frío-. Tengo que... cumplir con mi misión...

-Pero Ino... así no puedes estar... –trató de hacerla entrar en razón el Inuzuka.

-Estaré bien... –respondió ella, entre náuseas- sólo necesito acostumbrarme al olor. Sólo eso –una violenta arcada la hizo callar.

-Buscaré a Kanehara. No os mováis de aquí –fue la orden de Chouji.

El chico-perro asintió con la cabeza, mientras asía a Ino de la cintura. Una vez estuvieron a solas, le preguntó:

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero las laxas piernas de la muchacha decían todo lo contrario. Contradiciéndola, la sentó, apoyándola en la pared. Acto seguido, se giró hacia Akamaru y le ordenó que fuese tras Chouji, para contarle los detalles. Así, los dos chuunins se quedaron completamente solos. La Yamanaka no fue capaz de articular palabra hasta instantes más tarde, en que comentó:

-Soy patética. Alardeando de que podría superar mi temor a los perros... y mira cómo me pongo sólo por ver a unos cuantos muertos.

-Son bastantes, Ino, y además apestan. Es una impresión muy fuerte –respondió Kiba, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras para no ofenderla.

-Pero a vosotros... a vosotros no os ha pasado nada.

-Bueno, esto... También a nosotros nos ha resultado desagradable, pero... nos hemos contenido. Sería bastante malo que anduviéramos los cuatro vomitando por las esquinas, .¿no te parece?

La kunoichi asintió lánguidamente con la cabeza. Suspiró y preguntó:

-¿Akamaru... está enfadado conmigo?

El chico abrió sus rasgados ojos de par en par.

-¿Akamaru? .¡No!

-¿Y... tú?

Kiba la miró a los ojos. La mirada de ella reflejaba cansancio físico, pero también preocupación y ganas de saber. Él, nervioso, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿...Seguro? –Insistió Ino.

-¡Claro!

Se miraron en silencio. Curiosamente, aunque la situación era deplorable, ambos se sentían bien. Una de las manos de Ino buscó la de Kiba, y sus dedos se entrelazaron. El muchacho miró alternativamente las manos entrelazadas y la tierna mirada de la chica. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y optó por preguntar. No obstante, apenas había despegado los labios para hacerlo cuando la impaciente voz de la Yamanaka preguntó, con un tono más agudo de lo habitual, sin duda a causa de los nervios:

-¿Piensas besarme de una vez o qué?

Un sumiso Kiba asintió, nervioso, con la cabeza, y cambió de postura para arrodillarse junto a la chica, que le miraba directamente, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, aunque un suave rubor en sus mejillas anunciara, afortunadamente para Kiba, que tampoco las cosas eran tan sencillas para ella. Temblando como una hoja, el chico aproximó su rostro al de Ino, lento como una tarde de aburrimiento, hasta que, cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros, de golpe, juntó sus labios con los de ella y de repente, pareció que el mundo se hubiera detenido. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro, estaban más quietos que estatuas de sal, y sus bocas, unidas tímidamente, no revelaban el acusado nerviosismo de ambos. De repente, la muchacha alzó la mano derecha y la apoyó en la nuca del chico, y el gesto fue como una chispa: Kiba profundizó en el beso, apasionado e incitado por la tierna caricia de la rubia en la parte trasera del cuello. Descubrió así que le excitaba terriblemente que le tocaran en ese lugar. Olvidaron el lugar en que se encontraban, el hedor a muerte que les rodeaba y la misión que debían cumplir, y lo único que sentían como auténtico era la cercanía del otro.

-Ejem, ejem... ¿Os importa si os interrumpo?

El Inuzuka se apartó de la chica dando un respingo. Las mejillas de ambos se cubrieron de un intenso rubor, mientras Chouji les miraba de manera acusadora. Akamaru, asentado a su lado, movía el rabo, animado.

-Ehm... Esto... ¿Qué has descubierto, Chouji? –Preguntó Ino, escurriendo el bulto.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y respondió:

-Kanehara está muerto.

Los dos chuunins clavaron sus miradas en el suelo, compungidos. Ino se sintió repentinamente culpable: aunque ella encabezaba la misión original y su papel debía haber sido el más importante, se había dedicado a besarse con Kiba mientras Chouji hacía el trabajo sucio. La muchacha se puso en pie, lánguida.

-¿Adónde vas? –Preguntó el Akimichi.

-A verlo –respondió ella, fingiendo aplomo-. A ver el cadáver de Kanehara.

-¿No te lo crees sólo con que te lo diga?

-Sí, pero...

-No seas tonta y no entres. No lo soportarías, es realmente truculento.

Ino se revolvió, incómoda. En realidad, no le hacía ninguna gracia presenciar el cadáver del aliado de Akatsuki, y le aliviaba que Chouji tratara de disuadirla. Cedió sin demasiada presión:

-...De acuerdo.

-Chouji, .¿has encontrado alguna pista acerca del autor de esta masacre? –Habló por primera vez Kiba.

El Akimichi negó con la cabeza. No obstante, Akamaru gruñó, de manera que el chico-perro le dedicó el cien por cien de su atención. El can se comunicó con su amo con una serie de cortos ladridos, gruñidos y diversos movimientos toscos debido a su gran volumen, y al terminar, Kiba anunció en voz alta:

-Dice que ahí dentro hay un olor que se está desvaneciendo, ya que su fuente se ha esfumado. Olor a pescado –esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en comprender.

-¿Hoshigaki... Kisame? –Preguntó Chouji.

El Inuzuka asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido agregó:

-Akamaru dice que no sólo es el olor. Que la sangre del suelo está aguada... hay restos de técnicas del elemento agua. Esa gente ha muerto sufriendo mucho.

-Akatsuki quiso callar a Kanehara... y lo han conseguido –siseó Chouji.

-Tenemos que contárselo a Shikamaru –anunció Ino, poniéndose en pie.

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Rápidamente, tres pares de manos ejecutaron una serie de sellos para llevar a cabo la técnica que les permitió trasladarse directamente al exterior del edificio. Una vez fuera, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar sendas bocanadas de aire. Si bien el oxígeno de la Ciudad de la Frontera no era precisamente el más puro del mundo, se agradecía después de tanto tiempo metidos en aquel mugriento sótano. Más repuestos, enfilaron calle abajo, dirección a su centro de reuniones, _Fuyu no Hana_. Por el camino se encontraron nada menos que con Temari y Kankurô, que caminaban en esa misma dirección. Tras un breve pero claro intercambio de miradas hostiles entre las dos chicas, Los dos grupos se unieron en su camino hacia la cafetería de Itachi. Chouji se dedicó a poner al corriente de los acontecimientos a Kankurô, con Kiba de oyente, mientras Ino y Temari escuchaban, algo más atrás. Al cabo de un rato, la chica de la Arena comentó, en voz baja:

-Sé que has estado con Shikamaru esta mañana.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? Es mi compañero de equipo, es natural que esté con él.

Temari le lanzó una iracunda mirada.

-No te hagas la inocente, porque sé perfectamente que no lo eres. Espero, por tu bien, que no le hayas enredado interponiéndote entre nosotros...

-Eres una paranoica, Temari, además de una cotilla. Shikamaru no es sólo mi compañero de equipo: también es uno de mis mejores amigos, probablemente el mejor de todos dentro de su estúpido género sexual. ¿Acaso crees que iba a arriesgarme a perder mi buena relación con él? No sé tú, pero yo no soy tan estúpida.

Las dos adolescentes se miraron con odio. La enemistad se palpaba en el ambiente. Temari resopló.

-No tengo por qué creerte, pero le creeré a él si lo que me cuenta concuerda con lo que me has contado tú. Aún así, que sepas que sigues sin caerme bien, Yamanaka.

-Qué coño, tú tampoco me caes bien a mí. ¿Acaso he demostrado lo contrario?

A esas alturas, las dos kunoichis se habían detenido y afrontado directamente. La mano de Temari reposaba sobre su enorme abanico, dispuesta a atacar. Los ojos azules de Ino se clavaban, impasibles, sobre los de su contrincante.

-Más te vale no desafiarme, pija repelente, o no saldrás bien parada –advirtió la kunoichi de Suna.

-Ju... si lo que quieres es insultar... yo tengo unos cuantos insultos que te irán como anillo al dedo. ¡Después de todo, sólo eres un travestón pederasta!

Las miradas de los viandantes se clavaron en la corpulenta Temari, que enrojeció de vergüenza primero y de indignación después.

-¿Travestón... pederasta?

-¡Así es! .¿O he de recordarte que Shikamaru tiene quince años y que tú tienes dieciocho? Eres patética.

La kunoichi de la Arena se desenganchó de la espalda el abanico y lo desplegó, aullando:

-¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

En aquel momento, una lúgubre voz sentenció:

-Quieta.

Los ojos de los cinco shinobis (el resto de la gente había salido huyendo despavorida) se centraron en el extremo de la calle por el que habían venido, en el que se recortaba la silueta de un muchacho no muy alto, apocado, de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos enmarcados en profundo negro, que lucía el kanji del "amor" en la frente y que cargaba con una pesada tinaja a su espalda. Temari palideció, Ino retrocedió unos pasos.

-Gaara... –murmuró la hermana mayor del susodicho.

El muchacho empezó a caminar, mientras la arena formaba remolinos a sus pies. Ino notó que temblaba. El actual Kazekage inspiraba respeto, desde niño. Al llegar a la altura de las dos chicas, se giró con parsimonia hacia Temari y murmuró, con su bajo y siniestro tono de voz:

-Eres demasiado impulsiva, Temari –sin esperar la reacción de ella, volvió su cabeza hacia Ino, que empezó a temblar, y dijo-. Por un lado, te pido disculpas por la reacción de mi hermana contra ti. Por el otro, si vuelves a insultarla, te mataré.

Ino asintió con su trémula cabeza. Acto seguido, Gaara se giró hacia los tres chicos, uno de ellos hermano suyo, que habían contemplado la llegada del pelirrojo en el más absoluto silencio, y anunció:

-Llevadme hasta vuestros superiores. He recibido ciertas noticias de lo que está pasando con Akatsuki y soy consciente de que estáis metidos en un problema considerable. Sé que los bijuus son parte de ello, por eso quiero colaborar.

Los shinobis de Konoha se miraron entre sí, claramente anonadados. Al parecer, Gaara había cambiado bastante desde que lo vieron por última vez. Finalmente, Chouji fue quien anunció:

-Nos dirigíamos a nuestro lugar de reuniones ahora mismo. ¿Vienes?

El Kazekage, en vez de responder, comenzó a andar hasta ponerse a la altura de su hermano, y al hacerlo, todo el grupo volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Gaara preguntó:

-Y... ¿Cómo salió a la luz todo el plan de Akatsuki?

Kiba se hundió las manos en los bolsillos, meditabundo. Había mucho que contar, y no sabía por dónde empezar exactamente, de manera que optó por la rama emotiva de la historia:

-Verás, hace tres, años, una chica llamada Haruno Sakura desapareció misteriosamente de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja...

* * *

**C'est fini! Al menos por ahora... ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí... :s Dejad reviews, espero vuestras opiniones ;-)**

**Ahora, allá van las respuestas a los reviews anónimos:**

**Silvery: La verdad es que con Neji y Hinata me estoy tomando las cosas con muuucha calma (¿demasiada quizás?), ya que me parece que tal y como son los dos, la impulsividad brilla por su ausencia... xD Respecto a la plantilla de Akatsuki, como puedes ver, cada vez aparecen más por aquí... se cuece algo muy gordo, ne? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**

**shiho-Haibara: Al final no ha habido ItaSaku ni nada, gomen... de hecho a los Uchiha ni se les ha visto el pelo... Pero no sufras, que en el próximo capi ya les toca, y va a ser intenso ;-) que se lo merecen. Aún así, espero que te guste el capítulo 15 (que, por cierto, es uno de mis números favoritos)**

**caveli: Vaya, me honra que te guste mi NejiHina n.n La verdad es que no ha habido SasuSaku en este capítulo... lo siento T.T En el capi 16, prometido!**

**Arbol de Cerezo: Síiii, escenas de celos! No sé exactamente cuántas ni dónde, pero haberlas, las habrá. Y bueno, aquí no hay SasuSaku... de nuevo... pero lo habrá T.T Puedes estar segura ;-)**

**arashipotter: .¡Sí! .¡SasuSaku 4 ever! xD Son los mejores. Bueno, tal y como preguntas, tienes razón: a Hinata ya no le gusta Naruto. Me he subido al carro de los escritores de NejiHina, decimos que Hinata no estaba enamorada de Naruto, tansólo le admiraba... xD En fin, no ha habido ItaSakuSasu en este capi, pero lo habrá en el próximo n.n**

**Aguz: Bueno, me alegra que te guste este mi fic n.n SasuSaku... en el próximo capítulo, aunque más bien será ItaSakuSasu :-P**

**sccmar: Bueno, en este capi tampoco salieron Sasuke ni Sakura... Pero espero que te haya gustado igualmente n.n**

**andriu: La verdad es que tus reviews son de lo más divertidos, me lo paso muy bien leyéndolos :-) Bueno, aunque los nenes Uchiha no han salido en este capítulo, espero que te guste de todas formas... Y respecto a Sasori, sí que aparece en el manga y Sakura acaba con él, pero has de tener en cuenta que lo que desarrolla el manga no tiene nada que ver (hablo de la trama a partir del capítulo 245, la llamada "Segunda Parte"), así que Sasori-kun está vivito y coleando... ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ;-)**

**Muchas gracias a todos n.n**

**Kwatz!**


	16. Negación, cooperación, satisfacción

**¡Sí, soy yo!**

**Tras unos días de atasco mental... he logado salir de mi atolladero personal con este capi. Éste, queridos míos, os lo dedico a todos los que me habéis pedido incansablemente la aparición del trío ItaSakuSasu. Espero que lo disfrutéis n.n Aunque se trata de un capítulo un poco corto.**

**Respecto al título... veamos, es algo complejo :s Para empezar, debo decir que la artífice de éste es nada menos que Chrysallis-hime, que me echó un cable al verme muy apurada por causa del título de marras. Se trata de un juego de palabras... que tiene su sentido.**

**En fin, espero que os guste. ¡Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece. **

* * *

Capítulo 16 – Negación, cooperación, satisfacción

-No. No voy a ir. Me niego rotundamente a encontrarme con mi hermano si no es para matarlo.

La testarudez de Sasuke empezaba a parecer la de un niño pequeño. A Naruto ya se le empezaban a agotar las palabras amables, y estaba harto de lidiar con su orgulloso amigo. Finalmente, Kakashi, mudo espectador de la discusión entre sus dos discípulos, optó por cerrar su tomo del _Icha Icha Paradise_ y ponerse serio por segunda vez en el día, lo cual le resultaba harto complicado. Conociendo al menor de los Uchiha, convencerle sería difícil. Se trataba del récord del muchacho: en pocas horas se habría llevado dos charlas por parte de su sensei.

-Sasuke... –comenzó a hablar el jounin- tengo una pregunta. La curiosidad me está matando –el muchacho le lanzó una desinteresada mirada, que equivalía al "Dime" de una persona medianamente cortés-. ¿La estúpida locura adolescente que te ha dado por Sakura empezó anoche o viene de antes?

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Kakashi supo que había dado, de una forma o de otra, en el clavo. Caminó unos pasos más hasta quedar por delante de él, y tanto Naruto como el propio Hatake se giraron para mirarle, interrogantes. La expresión de Sasuke, iracunda, trataba de ocultar sus imprecisos sentimientos.

-No tengo... ninguna clase de locura adolescente, y menos por Sakura.

Los dos shinobis le lanzaron sendas miradas incrédulas. Acto seguido, se volvieron para seguir caminando, con una pachorra impresionante, y el jinchuuriki respondió:

-Ya, claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

El gesto del menor de los Uchiha se crispó. Se sintió pillado, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ante nadie, empezando por sí mismo.

-¿Qué has dicho? Repite eso y te convierto en ceniza de Kyuubi, capullo –fue la acerada respuesta del shinobi.

Naruto se encogió de hombros con gesto teatral, sonriendo confiado. Kakashi volvía a estar enfrascado en la lectura de su _Icha Icha Paradise_, y Sasuke comenzó a sospechar que tal vez ellos habían presenciado su "pecado" de la noche anterior. Aquel maldito beso, inmóvil en el interior de su cabeza, como si alguien le hubiese tomado una fotografía y la hubiese calcado en sus pensamientos, sólo que aquella fotografía tenía olor, sabor y tacto de mujer. Sakura, que a primera hora de la mañana se aparecía en su mente como un personaje irreal y ajeno, se le presentaba ahora totalmente tangible y cercana, y sentimientos cuya existencia desconocía comenzaban a insinuarse en los bordes de su imaginación. Sintiéndose observado, Sasuke apretó el paso. Detestó a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, pero en pocos instantes el odio se transformó en otra cosa... cuyo nombre sospechaba pero no se atrevía a pronunciar, ni siquiera en la más estricta intimidad de sus pensamientos, custodiados por su sharingan.

Tardaron un rato en llegar a _Fuyu no Hana_. A aquellas alturas, y sintiéndose incómodamente descubierto por su maestro y su compañero de equipo, el Uchiha había optado por resignarse a la voluntad de aquellos dos shinobis, y no abrió más la boca, ni siquiera cuando entraron en la cafetería, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas mejor situadas y pidieron sus consumiciones a una radiante Izumi. Ni se inmutó cuando oyeron la animada voz de Sakura saludarles:

-¡Buenos días, chicos!

La pelirrosa se acercó, jovial, dando pequeños saltitos. Por un instante, Sasuke creyó ver en aquella chica que le nublaba el entendimiento a la Sakura de años atrás, aquella que fue nombrada la primera en el equipo siete, de cabello largo y con una frase que no se le caía de la boca: "¡Sasuke-kun!". El muchacho bajó la vista. La gente podía cambiar... si ella lo había hecho, .¿por qué su hermano no...?

-Sasuke, .¡Sasuke! –La voz de Kakashi le hizo volver a la realidad. Los otros tres integrantes del antiguo equipo siete le contemplaban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él, incómodo.

-Baja de la parra, tío –respondió Naruto con una risotada- y saluda a Sakura-chan, .¿no?

El menor de los Uchiha se puso en pie y lanzó a Sakura una mirada hostil que la obligó a bajar su propia mirada. Imaginó que la había herido, pero le daba igual. No obstante, hubo alguien a quien sí le importó: Itachi no apartaba sus carmesíes pupilas de la espalda de su hermano, y si las miradas matasen, él ya le habría ensartado. Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de esto y, girándose, activó su propio sharingan y se enfrentó, una vez más, al asesino de clan, en uno de esos mudos combates. La confrontación se alargó durante varios minutos, hasta que la pelirrosa estalló:

-¡Basta! .¡No lo soporto más! .¡O estáis dispuestos a permanecer en la misma habitación sin montar estos numeritos, o lo dejamos todo, y que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera!

Dos pares de ojos escarlatas se giraron hacia ella. Su semblante, lívido por la ira, hizo que se relajaran un poco. Tras una última mirada mutua amenazadora, los dos Uchiha tomaron asiento, el uno frente al otro, rezumando discordia. Itachi, que jugaba en su terreno, rodeó la cintura de Sakura con el brazo derecho. Las aspas del sharingan de Sasuke comenzaron a girar, mientras éste apretaba los puños. Kakashi lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al asesino del clan, que éste encajó con una altiva sonrisa, y acto seguido preguntó:

-Y bien, .¿a qué habéis venido?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera atacar verbalmente a su hermano con una sarcástica respuesta, el Hatake respondió solemnemente:

-Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sepas de Akatsuki, Itachi. Es de vital importancia.

El aludido se recostó en la silla, haciéndose el interesante, bajo las atentas miradas de los shinobis, y finalmente respondió:

-...Pues lo siento, pero no os puedo contar nada.

Kakashi se escurrió de la silla, y Naruto estalló:

-¿Pero de qué vas, tío? .¡No nos pongas la miel en los labios si luego no la vamos a poder catar! .¿Y por qué no nos lo puedes contar, si puede saberse?

Itachi ignoró el gesto apremiante de Sakura y respondió:

-Aunque haya desertado de Akatsuki, no soy tan ruin como para desvelar sus secretos. Además, .¿en qué me iba a beneficiar a mí contároslo todo? Aquí estoy a salvo de vuestras leyes, no hay nada que podáis ofrecerme y... –estrechó un poco más la cintura de la pelirrosa, atrayéndola hacia sí- tengo todo lo que podría desear.

Sasuke reaccionó de manera similar al día anterior, y una vena se hinchó en su sien, a la par que un tic se apoderaba del dominio de su ceja derecha. Itachi sonrió, confiado. El jounin, observando a su alumno, suspiró, dejándole por imposible, y respondió:

-No creo que sea cuestión de ser ruin. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, teniendo en cuenta que ellos van a por ti.

El asesino del clan Uchiha alzó una ceja, meditabundo. Sabía que Kakashi tenía algo de razón, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, al menos no tan fácilmente. Miró a Sakura y preguntó:

-¿Tú qué opinas?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

-A mí no me metas. Si decides contarles lo que sabes o no, es asunto tuyo.

Itachi suspiró, teatral. Finalmente, dijo:

-Creo que me lo pensaré. Sakura, tráeme un té, haz el favor.

La pelirrosa se puso en pie sin rechistar y se dirigió a la barra en silencio, dispuesta a obedecer dócilmente los deseos del Uchiha. Éste, por su parte, encaró a los tres shinobis de la Hoja con toda la parsimonia del mundo, especialmente a su hermano. Sasuke llevaba mal la presión, no soportaba las silenciosas burlas de su hermano. En su cabeza todos los elementos de su habitualmente ordenada vida empezaban a entremezclarse: su venganza, su malvado hermano, Sakura, los celos. Y ella, ella, había sido la causante de todo. Furioso, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde la Haruno se encontraba, apoyada en la barra, esperando el té que Amaya preparaba primorosamente, bajo el escrutinio de los ojos de Itachi, pero eso ya le daba igual. _"Que se vaya al cuerno"_ Él tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Cogió a Sakura del hombro y anunció, apremiante:

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora.

-¿Ahora de ya? –Preguntó ella, que ya había intuido que el Uchiha no estaba precisamente de eso que llaman un humor radiante.

-Eso mismo –respondió él, cogiendola de la muñeca y arrastrándola al interior del baño de hombres, que afortunadamente, estaba vacío.

Ella se apoyó en un lavabo y le miró, sin tapujos. Sasuke se sintió incómodo, pero no lo demostró. Sencillamente adoptó su posición de tipo duro y, por decir algo, preguntó:

-¿Piensas colaborar o qué?

La pelirrosa tardó unos segundos en reaccionar:

-Ah, te refieres a que anime a Itachi a que os cuente lo de Akatsuki –miró al muchacho a los ojos y respondió-. He dicho que yo no iba a meterme. Ya lo has oído.

-No seas terca –replicó Sasuke-. Es importante.

-Ya, pero a ti no te interesa lo más mínimo, .¿me equivoco, Sasuke? Tú lo que quieres es cargarte a tu hermano y hasta luego. Lo demás te da igual.

Él dio un respingo.

-Es cierto que mi venganza es importante, pero está íntimamente ligada al éxito de la misión de Konoha en la Ciudad de la Frontera.

-Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba –respondió la Haruno, sarcástica-. Al parecer, en los años que he estado fuera de Konoha, el gran Sasuke Uchiha ha ganado en moralidad, y ha pasado de darle igual lo que pudiera pasarle por empeñarse en vengarse de su hermano, a que ahora prefiere que la Villa le cubra las espaldas. Bienvenido al mundo de los mortales, Sasuke. Ten cuidado, el primer contacto puede impresionar un poco.

-No me calientes, Sakura... –advirtió el vengador.

-¿O qué? .¿Vas a pegarme, Sasuke? .¿Es eso? O mejor¿Vas a besarme?

El Uchiha alzó los ojos, para hallar los de la muchacha frente a ellos. Su expresión era decidida, pero en lo más profundo de sus verdes ojos brillaba una mota de anhelo, esa porción de la psicología femenina inseparable del resto que en aquellos momentos rogaba: "Por favor, declárate y dime que me besaste porque sientes algo por mí". Él sabía que podía rendirse a sus emociones, a los pies de Sakura y por tanto a los de Itachi, pero su orgullo masculino (los Uchiha son muy machos) se lo impedía, de manera que se aferró a un clavo ardiendo: la sensibilidad de la pelirrosa, la intimidad de sus sueños infantiles.

-Ya te gustaría –respondió Sasuke, seco.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Ya te he besado una vez, y no pienso malgastar mi tiempo haciéndolo más veces.

El Uchiha se giró, haciendo ademán de marcharse. La chica gritó:

-¡Espera! –Sasuke se giró con aire indiferente-. Tú... anoche... Por... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El shinobi hizo un gesto de pensar, como si tuviera que hacer memoria, ante la desesperada mirada de su antigua compañera de equipo. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Es que tenías la cara justo ahí, y... bah, no sé, me aburría. Además, al menos conseguí que te largaras.

A la pelirrosa se le heló la sangre en las venas, y se quedó clavada en medio del aseo del _Fuyu no Hana_. Él, por su parte, se limitó a dejarla sola allí dentro, y salió arrastrando esa atmósfera oscura y glacial que parecía envolverle desde niño. A Sakura no tardaron en empezar a fallarle las piernas, y cayó pesadamente al suelo sin hacer ruido, con los ojos fijos en las baldosas, mirándolas sin verlas. Las palabras de Sasuke, huecas y frías, se repetían incansablemente en su cerebro, como el eco rebota en las paredes de una cueva. Casi sin querer, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y esbozó una sonrisa triste. _"Claro. Qué ingenua he sido... pensar que Sasuke sería capaz de... capaz de amar"_ Permaneció a solas con su congoja en el aseo hasta que un usuario masculino la hizo largarse, momento en que optó por tragarse la melancolía y salir de allí con la cabeza bien alta, como una reina, como la diosa en que Itachi prometió convertirla años atrás.

Una extraña guerra parecía librarse entre Itachi y Sasuke, mientras el primero revelaba ciertos detalles a un atento Kakashi, y Naruto se aburría someramente, hasta que Izumi, que estaba al tanto de todo, le pidió que le echara una mano con unas cajas, a lo que el Uzumaki aceptó, encantado. Sakura salió adoptando pose rígida, lo más digna que pudo, pero Sasuke no pareció hacerle el menor caso. Se sintió ofendida. En aquel momento, Kakashi tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando Itachi detuvo su arenga para lanzar una mirada de desdén a su hermano menor, acercarse a Sakura y acariciarle con delicadeza el cabello mientras murmuraba:

-Mi doncella Sakura... sólo yo soy consciente de lo mucho que vales... a todos los niveles.

Apenas acababa de pronunciar estas palabras cuando los labios del mayor de los Uchiha se juntaron con los de su alumna mientras con el brazo derecho rodeaba con presteza su cintura y con la mano derecha asía la nuca de la chica, todo esto bajo las atónitas miradas de Kakashi, Naruto, las camareras y media docena de clientes de la cafetería a aquellas horas. La escena se reflejaba con claridad en las pupilas de Sasuke, que guiado por un acto reflejo, se puso en pie de un salto, pero sus extremidades se negaron a moverse de pura frustración. Las cosas no tenían que haber salido así.

Itachi besaba mejor que Sasuke, o al menos, le ponía más dedicación al asunto. Esto pensaba Sakura mientras se abandonaba a los cálidos brazos del Uchiha, dejándole ahondar en el beso, haciéndolo más profundo, más húmedo. Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron del color de la grana, mientras Sasuke apretaba los puños hasta el punto de que sus propias uñas clavándosele en la carne le hicieron sangrar. Itachi supo que era el momento idóneo. Deshizo el beso, dando tiempo a que sus alientos se entremezclaran, bebiéndose el de ella como si fuera un preciado licor, hipnotizándola a base de aquella madura seducción latente que rezumaba en ciertas ocasiones, dándole el aspecto de un detallista demonio de la lujuria.

-I... Itachi... –murmuró Sakura con un hilo de voz, y la última vocal pareció curvarse en un suave gemido de placer.

-Sólo yo sé lo que realmente vales... y la clase de besos que te mereces, mi doncella –lanzó una mordaz mirada a Sasuke, que parecía consumirse en sí mismo, con los ojos clavados en la pareja.

Kakashi supo que era momento de irse... antes de que se cometiera un fratricidio en la cafetería _Fuyu no Hana_. Se puso de pie y anunció:

-Sasuke, Naruto, tenemos que irnos.

Nadie acudió a su orden. Itachi esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y secundó al jounin:

-Eso es, marchaos, chicos... Obedeced a vuestro sensei, que le estáis dejando mal.

El Hatake lanzó una mirada de fastidio al criminal de Konoha, que sonreía con Sakura aún entre sus brazos. Ésta, azorada, evitaba las miradas de sus antiguos maestro y compañeros de equipo. No en vano la noche anterior les había asegurado que no había ninguna relación más allá de la puramente académica entre Itachi y ella... ¡Y de repente, sin previo aviso, él la había besado! Un beso agridulce, que le colgaba el cartel de mentirosa del cuello, pero que al mismo tiempo la había inundado de un regocijo que creyó eternamente perdido cuando Sasuke anunció la razón por la que la había besado la noche anterior. La suplicante mirada de la pelirrosa, ansiosa por dar explicaciones, buscó a los shinobis de Konoha por todo el local, pero ellos ya se habían marchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi miraba un escaparate con desinterés, sin perder de vista a sus dos alumnos, mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a salir del atolladero. Habían quedado con los demás en _Fuyu no Hana_, centro de operaciones por excelencia, pero el jounin no tenía ánimos de volver a aparecer por allí, al menos en unas horas, y sabía que lo mejor tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto era no ver a Sakura en unos días. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en menos de una semana, y el Hatake había empezado a darse cuenta, ya de verdad, del efecto que había producido la temida adolescencia en aquellos dos chicos, y había hecho falta la presencia de la pelirrosa para desencadenarlo todo.

-Sensei... ¿Qué hacemos?

La abatida voz de Naruto le devolvió a la realidad. Estaban parados en medio de una calle de la Ciudad de la Frontera, sin hacer nada concreto, esperando algo que los tres sabían que no ocurriría: que los demás averiguaran por ciencia infusa que no habría reunión en _Fuyu no Hana_ y que fuesen en su busca. Kakashi suspiró. No podía comportarse como un crío, a su edad. Mejor pensar algo alternativo.

-Vamos al hostal. Cuando los demás vean que no estamos en la cafetería, nos buscarán allí, imagino –se encogió de hombros y rió, forzado, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto-. Itachi les contará que nos hemos ido y, por esa regla de tres, intuirán que nos hemos ido al hostal.

-Eso si Itachi se digna a comportarse... –comentó el jinchuuriki, mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Hmph –El Uchiha no había abierto la boca desde que habían abandonado la cafetería.

Su aspecto estaba visiblemente desmejorado, se le veía alicaído, pero Sasuke era del tipo de los que jamás lo reconocería. Se limitaba a encerrarse en un agresivo mutismo del que era preferible no tratar de sacarle. Kakashi, esbozando una forzada sonrisa bajo su máscara, anunció:

-Bueno, vámonos, pues.

Así, los tres shinobis emprendieron el camino hacia su hostal atravesando las bulliciosas calles de la Ciudad de la Frontera, preguntándose en qué punto de la historia Sakura se había convertido en el punto de inflexión de sus destinos... uniéndoles, como una broma macabra, con el asesino del clan Uchiha, hasta el punto de que sus futuros en aquella maldita ciudad se confundían, convirtiéndose en uno hacia el inevitable final: la organización Akatsuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura no tenía fuerzas para mirar a Itachi, y éste tampoco se había esforzado en llamar poderosamente su atención. La pelirrosa había sido besada por los dos hermanos Uchiha en un lapso relativamente reducido de tiempo, y su mente estaba hecha un lío. Por un lado, quería hablar con Sasuke, explicarle que lo de Itachi no había sido más que un vacile; por otro, la tentación de mandar a los shinobis de Konoha a tomar viento y comenzar algo serio con el asesino del clan Uchiha era especialmente fuerte. No obstante, ella sabía mejor que nadie que no podía dejarse embaucar por él. Itachi la había dejado anonadada con un solo beso, pero la Haruno sabía perfectamente que el criminal más buscado de la Villa de la Hoja, si había de amar, no sería a ella. Sólo estaba jugando... sólo eso, y por desgracia se le daba exquisitamente bien.

-Hey, Sakura –la grave voz del Uchiha la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento de un respingo-. Te necesito en las mesas dos y siete, tómales nota e infórmales del menú del día.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, contrita. Itachi la miró, alzando una ceja, y espero a que le diera la espalda para preguntar, con voz maliciosa:

-No te puedes sacar "eso" de la cabeza, .¿verdad?

Un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal de la muchacha. Odiaba que él fuera tan perspicaz. Hundió la cabeza entre los hombros.

-Era... la primera vez que me besaban así, Itachi-sensei.

El asesino sonrió para sí.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que mi hermano, como buen Uchiha, se habría esmerado un poco más al besarte... los hombres de mi familia teníamos muy buena fama en la Villa de la Hoja, dejando aparte lo de ser buenos ninjas –suspiró, teatral.

Ella se sonrojó.

-No, si cuando éramos pequeños él también tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas, pero... su interés por el tema... era nulo. Sólo pensaba en ti... en su venganza, quiero decir.

Itachi rió, malicioso.

-Esa información es realmente jugosa. Creo que podré meterme con él bastante gracias a ello...

-¡Itachi...!

-Vale, vale. Era broma.

-Itachi...

-Bueno, vale, tal vez no lo era –el asesino del clan Uchiha esbozó esa sonrisilla maliciosa tan característica en él. Adoraba la idea de meterse con su hermano menor.

Ella resopló, hastiada. El sarcasmo del criminal más buscado revelaba que éste se encontraba en plena forma. Sakura se preguntó si tampoco Itachi había sentido nada al besarla. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, él comentó:

-Volvería a hacerlo, Sakura... una y mil veces más.

-Y en todas ellas, el resultado sería el mismo, .¿no es cierto? –Preguntó, muy seria.

Itachi la miró a los ojos.

-Sakura... soy un hombre que se arrancó el corazón y lo lanzó lejos hace mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos son un privilegio que, como criminal de rango S y asesino de mi propia familia, no tengo el derecho de disfrutar –ella le miró a los ojos. No era momento de tener miedo-. No obstante, tú eres especial, mi doncella. Lo sabes.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a continuar con sus quehaceres, pero para ella la conversación no había terminado. Adelantándose un paso, gritó:

-¡.¿Y qué si soy especial si no consigues que me lo sienta?.! –Itachi se giró lentamente, con su sharingan destellando. Había algo aterrador en aquella mirada, como una advertencia de que todo para él era pasajero, incluido el afecto que sentía por su alumna-. Ahora dirás que no sea egoísta. Me da igual. Llevo muchos años siguiéndote sin rechistar, Itachi. Ya es hora de que yo diga lo que yo creo conveniente.

-Sakura... –la voz del asesino sonaba tan calmada como siempre- ni mi hermano ni yo somos el príncipe azul con el que sueñas. Ni lo éramos cuando nos conociste... ni lo hemos empezado a ser con el paso de los años. Pero si quieres una pista... te diré que para conquistar... digamos "definitivamente" a un Uchiha, tienes que hacer que se rinda. Los Uchiha somos shinobis implacables hasta para eso, Sakura.

Ella le observó. Su semblante reflejaba su sorpresa.

-¿Por qué... me revelas esto, Itachi?

-Pues porque... las mujeres sois complicadas, y tratar con vosotras... siempre me ha resultado difícil. Pensaba que estos años contigo me habían dado más tablas en ese aspecto, pero ahora veo que no es así. Tú demandas mucho afecto, y yo soy una persona parca en palabras y acciones que demuestren un cariño sincero. No obstante, trato de conciliar estos dos problemas, y me parece que... la única manera de hacerte sentir especial por mi parte es... ayudarte a que seas feliz.

El shinobi comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la barra de la cafetería, cuando la Haruno preguntó:

-¿Y ese beso?

-El beso es... un regalo. No creo que te sea útil para utilizarlo a tu favor ante mi hermano, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que agilizará el proceso.

La pelirrosa no se atrevió a preguntar de qué proceso se trataba. Simplemente optó por dejar ir a Itachi, consciente de que todo lo que él hacía, lo hacía por una razón. Esbozando una sonrisa, Sakura se dispuso a ahuyentar de su mente aquella problemática, al menos por unas horas, y regresó al trabajo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? .¿Quién quiere que Itachi le haga un "regalo" como el que le hace a Sakura? Pues a la cola, guapas... xD**

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Rianne: Bueno, aquí tienes de todo lo que me habías pedido: SasuSaku, ItaSaku y un Sasuke que más que estar celosín, se sube por las paredes... se lo merece, .¡por cabrón! xD**

**Arashipotter: Bueno, he aquí ambas peticiones, SasuSaku (pero raro xD) e ItaSaku. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo 15... la verdad es que me asustaba un poco meter a Gaara porque es tan buen personaje que me da miedo fastidiarla con él... En fin, lo haré lo mejor que pueda, shannaro!**

**Andriu: Hala, aquí tienes a tus Uchihas, a todo volumen! XDD No es un capi muy largo (gomen...) pero no me negarás que es intenso! En fin, me alegra que te inspire tanto, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n.n Por cierto, muy astuta tu inner... eso de tentarte con Itachi con el pelo suelto es muy ingenioso xD Yo también caería xDDD Muchas gracias por tus largos reviews!**

**shiho-Haibara: En fin, me alegra que te gustara el 15... la mayoría de la gente se limitaba a echarme la bronca porque no salían Itachi, Sasuke ni Sakura... T.T Bueno, espero que te guste también el 16 n.n**

**sakura5: Bueno, he aquí una "especie de SasuSaku" si es que los celos se consideran romance... Personalmente... a mí me encantan! Espero que a ti también :-P**

**Dermiel: Me halaga mucho que digas que mi fic merece la pena n.n Espero que te guste. Respecto a la técnica, efectivamente sirve para ralentizar el tiempo, y permite a Sakura tener sueños con visiones del pasado y del futuro, pero solo a veces. No obstante... ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo tiene algún otro efecto que desconocemos... seguiremos informando xD Respecto a lo de la aclaración, no te preocupes, que no me ofendo :-) Yo ya lo sabía, normalmente utilizo el término de "pederasta", "pedófilo" y demás de manera humorística en el caso de Temari con Shikamaru y de exageración por parte de Naruto cuando habla de Sakura... pues para él, ella sigue siendo esa jovencita que fue su compañera de equipo xD Ya conoces al Uzumaki. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :-D**

**Aguz: Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el KibaIno, aunque sea una pareja rara, he tratado de hacerles lo más fieles posibles al manga original... en el que no cruzan ni dos frases xD en fin. Aparece tu Sasuke en este capítulo 16! Un poco déspota... pero Sasuke, al fin y al cabo xD En fin, espero que te guste ;-)**

**ada wong: Me alegra que te esté gustando el lío ItaSakuSasu, como verás, en este capítulo se enreda de lo lindo... xD Y lamento que no te guste el NejiHina... ú.ù**

**Y esto es todo n.n Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Kwatz!**


	17. Noctámbulos

**Hello everyone!**

**Bueno, no os quejaréis, que me parece que esta vez he tardado bastante poco (comparado con capítulos anteriores), lo cierto es que estaba bastante inspirada... la última parte la escribí después de ver en el cine _V de Vendetta_, película que por cierto os recomiendo... hay un pequeño homenaje a ella, casi imperceptible :-P En fin, espero que os guste este capi n.n**

**Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo subiré el rating a M :-) Tenedlo presente**

**Muchísimas gracias, una vez más, por vuestros reviews n.n Me animan mucho a seguir**

**Y ahora, .¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece **

* * *

Capítulo 17 – Noctámbulos

Llovía. Había comenzado a chispear poco antes del atardecer, y las nubes habían tapado la vista de un hermoso ocaso. Así, habían empezado a descargar agua y ya no habían parado. La noche era lluviosa, húmeda y algo deprimente.

Los ninjas de Konoha y de Suna se parapetaban en el pequeño hostal, aburridos, planeando diferentes maneras de matar el tiempo. Aún era temprano para irse a la cama. Temari, tras ocupar la ducha de su cuarto de baño durante hora y cuarto, para desesperación de Kankurô, que tenía la urgente necesidad de vaciar su vejiga, y hasta ese momento se había dedicado a dar paseos nerviosos por el pasillo, ya que antes los había estado dando en la habitación, hasta que un hastiado Gaara le dijo que como no se estuviera quieto, se iba a quedar sin vejiga que vaciar, y sin anestesia. Por suerte para el mediano de los hermanos de la Arena, Temari abandonó el cuarto de baño con intención de no pisar el dormitorio en unas horas. Aquello no le pasó inadvertido al jinchuuriki, que preguntó, con tono acusador:

-¿Dónde vas?

La kunoichi se detuvo en seco. Ya tenía asumido que lo suyo con Shikamaru era de dominio público, de manera que pensaba que Gaara lo sabría... Así que no se había preocupado en pensar cómo se lo diría, ni cómo reaccionaría él. Tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa.

-Voy a... a ver a un amigo.

El Kazekage alzó una ceja. Un amigo...

-¿Quién es?

-Pues... es... Shikamaru Nara. Ya le conoces.

Gaara miró a un lado, pensativo, haciendo memoria.

-Ah, ya sé. El que luchó contra ti en aquel examen de chuunin. El de las sombras.

-Sí, ése es.

El muchacho clavó sus clarísimos ojos verdes, tal vez más claros por el efecto del marco negro que los rodeaba, en su hermana mayor.

-¿Estás liada con él?

-Gaara...

-Contesta.

Temari bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Se sentía como un niño al que han pillado haciendo una travesura.

-Pues... sí... –respondió, con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos del Kazekage taladraban a la joven. Temari comenzó a sudar a causa de la presión, y Gaara resopló.

-Puede que... tenga que decirle un par de cosas a ese tipo.

-Gaara...

En ese momento, Kankurô salió del cuarto de baño subiéndose la bragueta, totalmente ajeno a la conversación que mantenían sus hermanos. No obstante, la pesadez de la atmósfera no le pasó desapercibida, y se quedó clavado en medio del dormitorio, mirando alternativamente a Gaara y a Temari, hasta que el jinchuuriki se giró hacia él y le preguntó, glacial:

-¿Tú sabías lo de Temari y ese Nara?

El mediano de los hermanos se quedó helado, sin saber bien qué responder. Un "no" sería una mentira estúpida, porque la verdad saldría a la luz rápidamente, y a Gaara le sentaba fatal que le mintieran, pero un "sí" equivalía a que se lo habían estado ocultando... Kankurô dudó y dudó, hasta que la mirada apremiante de su hermano pequeño le obligó a responder:

-Sí. Sí, lo sabía –al ver la crispada expresión del jinchuuriki, el marionetista se apresuró a añadir-. Pero bueno, es que todos lo sabíamos. Quiero decir, que era tan obvio que dábamos por hecho que lo sabrías... o que te darías cuenta nada más llegar.

Gaara alzó una inexistente ceja.

-Llevo aquí menos de doce horas. Si ni me he cruzado con el susodicho, .¿cómo demonios pretendíais que lo supiera? .¿Mediante ciencia infusa? Joder, que soy Kazekage, no adivino.

Los hermanos del shinobi retrocedieron instintivamente un par de pasos. Aun pacífico, el pelirrojo resultaba temible... y estaba a punto de perder esa paz.

-Ga-Gaara... no te enfades –suplicó Temari-. Te aseguro que... ha surgido durante este viaje. Antes... antes no había nada. ¡Créeme, por favor! –El jinchuuriki clavó sus acuosos ojos en su hermana-. Shikamaru... me gustaba desde hacía mucho y yo, por fin, yo... Entiéndeme, Gaara, trata de comprenderme.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el dormitorio, en que se oía con claridad el bullir inquieto de la arena que guardaba el shinobi en su tinaja.

-Hermana... –murmuró el pelirrojo- Lo... ¿Lo amas?

La kunoichi asintió con la cabeza, para después alzar valientemente sus grises ojos hacia su hermano pequeño. Se sorprendió al encontrar en los de él un punto de miedo, un leve brillo de tristeza. Temari no tardó en comprender. Acercándose al Kazekage, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y murmuró:

-Nadie me va a separar de ti.

Gaara cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hacía años que las lágrimas no asomaban a sus ojos, pero por suerte aquella vez no fueron necesarias para que el globo de congoja que se agolpaba en su pecho se desinflara lentamente.

-Espero que él te quiera mucho –respondió, sencillamente.

-La quiere –dijo Kankurô, sonriendo aliviado-. Te aseguro que la quiere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba observó, muy serio, la puerta de la habitación que compartían Ino y Tenten, aquella puerta que conocía tan bien. Carraspeó, algo tenso, y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza. Aunque se había besado con Ino y más o menos se había declarado, aquella puerta le seguía inspirando el mismo respeto. No obstante, quería volver a verla. Aún tenían mucho de que hablar... y tenían toda una noche por delante para hacerlo. Tragándose su miedo, dio el paso y llamó con los nudillos.

Ino llevaba toda la tarde esperando aquella llamada en la puerta, y saltó de la cama al oírlo. Sin dar oportunidad a su compañera de habitación de moverse ni un milímetro, la rubia se abalanzó a la puerta y la abrió como si le fuera la vida en ello, resollando a causa de los alborotados latidos de su corazón. El chico se quedó bastante anonadado al ver las arreboladas mejillas de Ino, que esbozó una sonrisa y murmuró:

-Tenía... tantas ganas de volver a verte...

El Inuzuka se ruborizó y respondió, avergonzado:

-Jo, Ino... se supone que esas cosas las dice el chico... Qué vergüenza.

Ella se encogió de hombros, riendo quedamente. Acto seguido, se miraron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decirse, hasta que Kiba propuso:

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

-¿Dónde? Si está lloviendo –respondió la Yamanaka.

-Pues... –el chico-perro miró al techo. Quería estar con Ino, le daba igual lo que hicieran- no sé, aunque sea por aquí por los pasillos. Mejor que oxidarse en la habitación...

La kunoichi rió y acto seguido echó una ojeada al interior del dormitorio. Tenten leía una revista tumbada en la cama. Se preguntó si le importaría que la dejara sola. En ese momento, la chica alzó la mirada y sonrió a Ino. La rubia no tardó en comprender, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se situó a la altura de Kiba para comenzar a caminar junto a él.

Los minutos transcurrían, lentos, tranquilos, mientras la pareja recorría los pasillos del pequeño hostal. Era un edificio pequeño, de manera que a las tres vueltas a lo largo de los cuatro pisos que lo conformaban, el Inuzuka confesó:

-Debemos parecer un par de idiotas.

La chica rió:

-Es muy posible.

-¿Te apetece... sentarte en el borde del patio? Así estaremos tranquilos y no nos mojaremos.

Ino asintió con la cabeza. Así, los dos chuunins dirigieron sus pasos al patio, el mismo del que días atrás Hinata y Neji habían comentado su extraña belleza. Se sentaron en los escalones de madera, contemplando cómo las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban en la superficie del lago, convirtiéndola en una chispeante masa oscura, que brillaba por el efecto de las lámparas del pasillo. Una encargada del hostal comenzó a poner unos shoji a lo largo de la parte descubierta del pasillo, para evitar que éste se mojase y preservar el calor. Los dos ninjas de Konoha contemplaron en silencio su operación, hasta que, al terminar, dejó uno apoyado en el que estaba al lado de donde ellos se encontraban y les pidió:

-¿Me haríais el favor de colocarlo donde vosotros estáis cuando os vayáis?

Ino asintió con la cabeza a la vez que Kiba respondía:

-Claro.

Una vez la empleada se hubo marchado, los dos chuunins se volvieron a quedar a solas, contemplando en silencio el jardín bajo la lluvia nocturna, aunque en realidad no veían más allá de dos metros ante ellos, puesto que los shoji amortiguaban las luces del pasillo. Finalmente, Kiba alzó la mirada al cielo durante unos segundos, suspiró y preguntó:

-Oye... Ino... ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? –Ella asintió con la cabeza, con aire distraído-. Aunque... lo mismo te molestas...

-Prueba a ver –le retó la rubia, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

El Inuzuka tragó saliva, y finalmente formuló:

-¿Por qué te dan miedo los perros?

La kunoichi dio un respingo y le miró directamente. Kiba le devolvió la mirada de reojo, enterró la cabeza entre los brazos y finalmente se disculpó:

-Argh, lo siento, no quería soltarlo tan a lo bestia. Yo sólo...

-Lo sé –le cortó Ino. Miró al frente, ausente-. Supongo que... siendo tú un Inuzuka, tendría que contártelo algún día.

-No... no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

La chica negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Tengo... tengo que decírtelo. Tú me gustas... me gustas mucho, y te mereces saberlo, aunque... me dé mucha vergüenza.

Kiba la miró, interrogante. La voz le salió levemente ronca al preguntar:

-¿Y por qué te da vergüenza?

La Yamanaka suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa afectada.

-Es una historia que no pega conmigo.

-¿En que sentido?

Ino se abstuvo de responder, lo que provocó que el Inuzuka le mirara con más curiosidad. Finalmente, comenzó a explicar:

-Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años... vinieron a vernos mis tíos, que traían consigo su perro... no recuerdo la raza, sólo sé que a mis ojos era un mastodonte alucinante. Esto... ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, .¿sabes? No recuerdo con exactitud los detalles... sólo que estaba jugando en el jardín de mi casa cuando de repente el perro de mis tíos se abalanzó sobre mí... y empezó a morderme y a arañarme. Cerré los ojos, tenía mucho miedo. Ni siquiera podía gritar, tal era el pánico que sentía. Entonces... sentí un dolor muy agudo, tanto que pensé que me estaba rompiendo a pedazos. Abrí los ojos para mirarme... y... y... –Ino se estrechó el estómago con los brazos- en el lugar donde antes había estado mi pierna derecha, sólo había un... –cerró los ojos con fuerza- un amasijo de carne ensangrentada. En ese momento... reaccioné y bueno... grité.

La kunoichi hizo una pausa. Sus ojos se habían humedecido. Kiba, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima en toda la historia, le tomó de la mano con ternura. Ella le miró, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y continuó:

-Mis padres y mis tíos me oyeron... y vinieron y sujetaron al perro antes de que se me abalanzara a la cara. Mi padre me cogió en brazos y me llevó al hospital de Konoha... Yo estaba medio inconsciente, sólo recuerdo que mi madre y mi tía lloraban... y que mi padre me pedía que no me durmiera, que mantuviese los ojos abiertos como pudiera... A partir de ese instante... –la voz se le quebró y tuvo que callar unos instantes- sólo recuerdo fragmentos... y mucho dolor. La doctora dijo... que... era posible que perdiera la pierna.

Los dedos de Ino acariciaron la suave piel de su propia pierna. Una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla. Empezó a temblar. Se dispuso a seguir hablando, cuando el Inuzuka la detuvo:

-Basta. Es suficiente, Ino.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero... –hipó.

-Lo he entendido. Tranquila, lo he entendido –la abrazó con ternura.

Ella empezó a llorar suavemente, sin hacer ruido. Aquella imagen de la Yamanaka contrastaba vivamente con su habitual faceta gritona y pesada. El chico-perro la estrechó más entre sus brazos. No deseaba soltarla. Ino enterró el rostro en el chaquetón de Kiba, hundiéndose en aquella dulce y cálida complicidad que le rodeaba, que parecía haberles unido. Quería dejar de tener miedo a los perros... Quería superarlo, pero el pánico de años atrás la superaba.

El Inuzuka casi se había dormido sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la rubia, mecido por el repiqueteo de la lluvia, el aroma floral del cabello de la chica y la densidad de su abrazo. Tal vez fue ésa la razón por la que no se percató de una tercera presencia en el pasillo que ocupaban. Una sombra cayó sobre él, y al alzar la mirada se encontró cara a cara con el habitualmente amuermado semblante de Shikamaru, que para variar les miraba enarcando una ceja, en actitud sospechosa. El chico-perro devolvió al primer chuunin de su promoción, preguntándose qué mosca le había picado. La actitud de Ino de alzar la cabeza y sonreír forzadamente al superdotado respondió a la muda pregunta de Kiba.

-Tsk... ¿Se os ha quedado pequeña la habitación? –Preguntó un displicente Shikamaru, chasqueando la lengua.

La Yamanaka se desasió del abrazo del chico-perro y se puso en pie mientras su compañero de equipo enfilaba por el pasillo.

-¡Espera Shikamaru! Perdóname, Kiba, enseguida vuelvo. ¡Que esperes te digo!

El Inuzuka se quedó solo, sentado en el pasillo con cara de panoli, mirando con los ojos como platos (y eso que los tiene realmente rasgados) al pasillo por el que se acababa de esfumar la chica de sus sueños y el mayor pelmazo de la Historia de Konoha. Lentamente, una vena comenzó a hincharse en su sien, hasta que pareció que su rostro iba a estallar de pura ira reconcentrada. ¡Él estaba con Ino desde antes! .¡No había derecho!

Bullendo de rabia, el chico-perro se puso de pie de un salto, salió al embarrado jardín, en el que aún caía una furiosa lluvia, y chilló y aulló hasta quedarse ronco, maldiciendo a Shikamaru Nara con todo su ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto, Naruto, .¿tienes un momento?

El jinchuuriki giró la cabeza, sorprendido, hacia una animada Tenten, que se había escapado a hurtadillas de su dormitorio minutos escasos después de que Ino abandonara la misma. Tenía que poner en marcha su plan: conseguir que Neji abandonase su actitud fría y cortante hacia su prima recurriendo a la táctica más antigua de todos los tiempos: los celos, que últimamente parecían bullir en aquel hostal que daba gusto.

La kunoichi del equipo Gai era, sin duda, la más avispada de las cinco chuunins que ocupaban en aquel momento el modesto hostal. Ésa era la razón por la que había ideado un minucioso plan para conseguir que Hinata y Naruto pasaran un rato a solas, a ser posible lo más íntimo que pudieran conseguir... y asegurarse de que Neji lo viera, confiando siempre en que su templado ánimo no le hiciera estallar en cólera, ya que si así fuera, ver a Hinata en privado sería lo último que haría el Uzumaki. Obviamente, Tenten había contado con la innata estupidez de Naruto, su ingenuidad y su simplicidad mental. Calibrando todas estas cualidades del escandaloso alumno de Jiraiya, la kunoichi había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era no contarle nada del plan para evitar que la fastidiara (en la medida de lo posible), de manera que se vería obligada a manejar a aquellas dos mentes inocentes en detrimento de una que no lo era tanto... y todo ello, con la siempre inestimable ayuda de...

-¡Me muero de ganas de facilitar que surja la chispa del amor en los inflamados corazones juveniles de dos personas unidas por un destino tan hermético y caótico!

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

-A mí me parece que si el clan Hyuuga hay algo que no es, es precisamente caótico, Lee...

-¡Hablo del destino, Tenten, no del clan Hyuuga! –Protestó la bestia verde.

-...Mejor dejémoslo.

-¿Habíais venido a hablar conmigo? –Preguntó Naruto, interrumpiendo la misteriosa conversación entre sus amigos. Como siempre, no se coscaba de nada, claro.

-S-sí, a eso veníamos... Verás, pasamos por delante de la habitación de Hinata y nos dijo que te pidiéramos que fueras para echarle una mano con no sé qué... si no te importa, claro.

El Uzumaki esbozó una ancha sonrisa. Apreciaba mucho a la Hyuuga.

-¡Pues claro que sí! .¡Voy para allá ahora mismo!

"_Pobre iluso..."_ se dijo Tenten, sintiéndose malvada, pero sonriendo de satisfacción. Todo estaba planeado hasta el mínimo detalle: Kurenai se encontraba tomando unas copas con Asuma en el bar de enfrente del hostal y Hinata estaba sola en el cuarto de baño, dándose una relajante ducha, ajena a todo lo que ocurría. Aquella era la ocasión que Tenten había aprovechado para colocar unas diminutas trampas en los rincones de su dormitorio, preparadas para colocar a Naruto y a la muchacha del Souke en una situación verdaderamente comprometida. Una vez el jinchuuriki se hubo eclipsado por el pasillo, Lee se puso en marcha con su parte del plan.

Hinata estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta. A hurtadillas, se aproximó y preguntó:

-¿S-sí?

Una voz ahogada llegó del otro lado:

-Soy yo, Hinata-chan. ¿Me abres?

La Hyuuga se ruborizó. Mirando a su alrededor, escrutó los elementos de su dormitorio, hasta ver el yukata blanco que reposaba en su cama. Con un rápido movimiento, se despojó de la toalla en que estaba envuelta y se puso el yukata mientras respondía en voz alta:

-Ahora mismo voy, Naruto-kun.

Una vez se hubo asegurado el fajín de la prenda, abrió la puerta. El Uzumaki esbozaba una de sus amplísimas y resplandecientes sonrisas al otro lado. Hinata preguntó:

-¿Qu-quieres pasar?

-¡Claro! –Respondió, entusiasta, el jinchuuriki.

El chico entró como Pedro por su casa, se sentó en una de las camas e, inocentemente, anunció:

-¡Vente conmigo, Hinata-chan!

Mientras tanto, Lee se dirigía al dormitorio que compartía con Gai y con Neji. El prodigio Hyuuga se encontraba disfrutando de una merecida calma, sentado en medio de la habitación, meditando, escuchando el silencio. _"Qué paz..."_ se decía. Era la primera vez que el muchacho podía estar a solas en su propia habitación, sin su maestro y su compañero de equipo revoloteando alrededor. No obstante, la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-¡Neji-kun! –La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver el inconfundible rostro de Rock Lee, y su efigie enfundada en su carismático mono verde.

"_Era demasiado hermoso para durar"_ suspiró mentalmente el muchacho del Bouke.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó secamente.

-Ehm no, no... –a Lee se le daba fatal fingir.

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza bajo la escéptica mirada de su amigo. Al cabo de un rato, el Hyuuga, aburrido, dijo:

-Voy a darme un baño.

Con aquel comentario, la bestia verde reaccionó, y soltó:

-¡Naruto-kun está en el dormitorio con Hinata-san!

Al oír aquella frase, Neji se giró lentamente hacia su compañero, con un destello glacial en sus plateados ojos y preguntó iracundo, entre dientes:

-¿...Qué?

Una oleada de gélida hostilidad alcanzó a Lee. _"En menudo lío te hemos metido, Naruto-kun..."_ El chuunin tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué está ese palurdo con mi prima? Contesta lo que sepas, Lee, antes de que decida descubrirlo por mí mismo.

-Ehm... pues... esto... –ante la presión de los pálidos ojos del Hyuuga, sencillamente le salió-. ¡Están en plena primavera de su juventud! .¡Son jóvenes, tienen derecho a ser felices!

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron de par en par y, sin darle tiempo a más, salió de su propio dormitorio caminando a paso vivo, hacia el aposento de Hinata.

La heredera del Souke reía. Reía y reía mientras Naruto repetía una vez más su magistral imitación de Jiraiya. Y la chica lo celebraba obsequiándole con su refrescante risa, que era como el gorjeo de los pájaros, como el tintineo de una campanilla de plata. Tenten espiaba discretamente, sonriendo ante la tierna complicidad que unía a sus amigos. No obstante, un aura de frialdad avanzando por el pasillo la advirtió que era el momento de cortar con aquello y de ponerles en apuros. Sólo por una milésima de segundo se planteó si sería peligroso poner a prueba el templado ánimo de Neji, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. _"Algún día me lo agradecerá"_ Así, la kunoichi dio comienzo a su estrategia. Para empezar, golpeó secamente la pared. Al otro lado, Hinata, que no se lo esperaba, se puso de pie de un salto, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata-chan? –Preguntó Naruto, confuso.

-Me ha parecido oír... algo –respondió ella, con voz queda.

El jinchuuriki se puso en pie, alertado por su amiga. En ese preciso instante, una de las trampas de Tenten se puso en marcha, y un finísimo hilo se enrolló en torno a los pies de Naruto, haciéndole tropezar y caer sobre Hinata, que chilló por la impresión, acabando de manera que el chico se sostenía sobre los codos, boca abajo, encima de la arrebolada Hyuuga, que estaba de lado, evitando la mirada del Uzumaki.

-Hinata-chan...

-¡No! –La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Los pasos de Neji se aproximaban por el pasillo. En el último instante, Tenten liberó los pies de Naruto, justo cuando el muchacho del Bouke abría, sin siquiera llamar, la puerta del dormitorio de su prima. La visión del ninja más escandaloso de Konoha sobre la pureza inmaculada de su prima, la heredera del clan, se clavó en lo más hondo de sus plateadas pupilas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó, con voz potente.

-Neji nii-san, sólo... –balbuceó Hinata, escurriéndose de la prisión de los brazos de Naruto.

"_Qué estúpido he sido. Ella siempre amó a Naruto. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?"_ la ira de Neji bullía en su interior como un lobo asaetado. Si de él dependiera, golpearía a aquel irritante jinchuuriki hasta matarlo. De repente, una idea acudió a su mente: _"Claro, yo puedo hacerlo. ¿No soy el guardián de la heredera?"_

-Uzumaki –anunció, seco y frío-, .¿eres consciente de que la disposición en que te he encontrado con la heredera del clan Hyuuga me da derecho a matarte?

-¿Qué dices? –Naruto no entendía nada.

-¡Neji nii-san, no...! .¡No...! .¡Déjale ir! No ha... no ha ocurrido nada... nada, entre nosotros –suplicó ella.

El chico clavó sus opalinos ojos en la mirada de su prima. Le estaba defendiendo, y eso le hacía dudar aún más.

-Lárgate –siseó entre dientes. Naruto obedeció al punto. Acto seguido, girándose hacia la muchacha, se cruzó de brazos y anunció-. Hinata-sama, he de hablar contigo urgentemente. ¿Te das cuenta de que...?

Justo en aquel instante, Kurenai hizo acto de presencia. Su aspecto evidenciaba que llevaba unas copas de más. Tambaleándose, se dirigió a la cama, y su alumna se apresuró a ayudarla. No obstante, Neji no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

-Hinata-sama... –trató de llamar su atención.

-Mañana, Neji nii-san –le cortó, tajante. Por dentro, Hinata estaba lacerada-. Hoy ya es muy tarde.

El prodigio del Bouke no se atrevió a rechistar. Después de todo, su deber era obedecerla, como heredera de la rama principal del clan. Sin embargo, no se podía resistir a la tentación de tratar de poner sus propias normas:

-Mañana, sin falta.

-Y si no es mañana, será pasado –aún sin mirarle, la muchacha agregó-. Tenemos más cosas de las que estar pendientes que de conflictos entre nosotros.

Neji iba a replicar, pero supo que sería en vano. Haciendo una reverencia, respondió:

-Sí, Hinata-sama.

Salió del dormitorio, cerró la puerta tras de sí y enterró el rostro entre las manos en el solitario pasillo. _"¿Es que ya he olvidado cómo se hacían bien las cosas?"_ Dentro, en su habitación, Hinata empezó a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rostro de Sakura se reflejaba con nitidez en el cristal de su ventana, atravesada por las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la transparente superficie, y su rítmico golpeteo la adormecía quedamente. Sola en su habitación, pensaba en ellos. Sasuke e Itachi. Itachi y Sasuke. Uno a cada extremo. Entre ellos, el abismo.

_Elegir _

Le gustaban los dos, cada uno a su manera. Itachi era fuerte y protector, cálido a su manera. Rebosante de aquel palpable atractivo que en ocasiones rozaba el más exquisito de los erotismos. Itachi tenía aquella mirada carmesí, aquella sonrisa misteriosa que parecía ocultar los enigmas más secretos del mundo, aquellas facciones maduras y tranquilas, aquella larga melena oscura, tan suave y sedosa como sólo habría sido imaginable en una mujer... Y, sin embargo, Itachi estaba marcado por el innegable estigma de su horrendo pasado, por el terror que dejaba ese inolvidable efluvio a sus espaldas, el recuerdo de sus atroces crímenes. Itachi podía ser un hombre maravilloso, pero él mismo se negaba a serlo. Sabía amar, pero se censuraba si lo hacía.

_Se sabía sin el derecho a amar o ser amado. Se sabía indigno del perdón._

Sasuke era distinto. ¿Realmente era distinto? No... no lo era, o al menos no tanto como creía, o al menos pretendía, serlo. Sasuke era, a nivel personal, mucho peor. Porque Sasuke había sucumbido, desde su más tierna edad, a tres sentimientos que amenazaban con hacerle sucumbir: odio, rencor y ambición. Estas tres palabras, grabadas a fuego en su hermosa piel Uchiha, habían marcado el rumbo de su existencia. Odio hacia su hermano, siempre fulgurante, por culpa del cual él jamás pudo desarrollarse plenamente como persona antes del genocidio familiar. Rencor por el asesinato del clan, de lo que representaban para el propio Sasuke y para su porvenir, por la muerte provocada de todos a quienes amó... Ambición por el deseo de ser el más grande, el mejor, de revivir su clan, de hacer volver el pasado. Por aquellos tres sentimientos, Sasuke se había esforzado, había luchado, competido, entrenado y perseverado en sus objetivos hasta la extenuación. Todo por vencer a Itachi, pero al hacerlo no había hecho más que acercarse a él, porque Itachi siempre sería el genio, el más fuerte, el más poderoso.

_Aun sin saberlo, después de tantos años persiguiendo su vendetta, Sasuke admiraba a su hermano tanto como le odiaba. Eso era lo que le hacía vulnerable._

Sakura enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas dobladas. _"Pese a todo, Sasuke es especial. Soy la primera que desearía que no fuese así, pero por desgracia para mí, lo es. Quería dejar de sentir esto por él, pero... hay sentimientos que son eternos, y Sasuke me ha mantenido atada a él, y así será... tal vez para siempre... Aunque ni él ni yo lo queramos así" _Tal y como acostumbraba, Itachi abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura sin llamar. Ella lo sintió perfectamente, y vio de reojo la alargada sombra de él proyectada en el marco de luz que dejaba la puerta abierta en el suelo.

-Por favor –musitó, con voz ronca-, abrázame.

El asesino del clan Uchiha obedeció: se acercó a la pelirrosa y le rodeó los hombros con sus fuertes brazos. Ella se recostó en el pecho de su eventual maestro, y fueron dos pares de ojos, armados con sendas técnicas letales, los que pasaron a contemplar las líneas de agua de lluvia que recorrían el cristal.

-¿Pensabas en Sasuke? –Habló Itachi.

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza, para luego comentar:

-Tenemos tan poco en común... yo diría que nada.

-No te creas. Seguro que, en su hostal, está contemplando la misma lluvia. Eso ya hace que no sea nada.

Sakura sonrió.

Acurrucado junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, Sasuke estornudó. _"Están hablando de mí"_ se dijo. Alzó la mirada hacia el lluvioso cielo, y la imagen de Sakura se formó en su mente. No hizo nada por ahuyentarla. _"Me pregunto... si es ella quien habla de mí..."_ Cerró los ojos. Soñarla dormido era más placentero que añorarla despierto. Le hacía sentirse menos solo. Poco a poco, el menor de los Uchiha se sumió en un duermevela, donde era libre, totalmente libre, y una mujer reía mientras la abrazaba. En su sueño no había remordimientos ni venganza, y lucía el sol.

Fuera, en la Ciudad de la Frontera, siguió lloviendo durante toda la noche.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**cerezosakura2b: Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa del capítulo 16... espero que también el 17 te guste n.n**

**Hana No Sakura: La verdad es que a un beso de Itachi nadie le dice que no, eh? xD Me alegra que te haya gustado ;-)**

**Rianne: Bueno, al fin he escrito lo que me pedíais a gritos xD Qué libre me siento. En fin, espero que también el capítulo 17 os guste n.n**

**shiho-Haibara: Me honra que hayas analizado el fic tan minuciosamente... lo cierto es que me lopasé muy bien escribiendo las reacciones de los dos hermanitos Uchiha... Sasuke no podrá seguir resistiéndose eternamente, no señor... ;-)**

**mijo: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Lo cierto es que el capi 16 me salió inspirado por una musa divina... xD Itachi es un buen tipo, pero aún tiene muchas putadas que hacer... que van cogidas de la mano con sus favores a los ninjas de la Hoja. Respecto a TenTen... te pido paciencia. Su pareja será secundaria, como el ShikaTema, y aún tiene demasiado que hacer como para pensar en los demás xD Por cierto, me alegra haber conseguido que te guste el NejiHina ;-)**

**sccmar: Bueno, el ItaSaku no está mal, pero yo soy cien por cien SasuSaku! xD Las cosas ya no pueden ir peor, no? Sólo pueden mejorar... y a Sasuke más le vale asumir sus propios sentimientos. En fin, espero que te guste el 17 ;-)**

**Catherine: SÍ, YO TAMBIÉN SOY CIEN POR CIEN SASUSAKU! Pero los celos me pueden, y ver a un Sasuke tan creidillo subiéndose por las paredes me puede xD Por cierto, me alegra que te esté gustando el NejiHina n.n Sonuna gran pareja xD Espero que te guste el capítulo 17**

**caveli: Me alegra que te gustara el beso... a mí me encantó mientras lo escribía! xD En fin, no será ItaSaku, pero Itachi va a meter baza todo lo que quiera y más... ;-) No te lo pierdas, ne?**

**Aguz: Paciencia con Sasuke, paciencia... es demasiado joven y orgulloso, pero aún tiene que asimilar sus errores ;-) Después de eso, las cosas cambiarán... y ese beso tendrá algo que ver :-D**

**En fin, esto es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias!**

**Kwatz!**


	18. Una gota de tiempo

**Para todos aquellos que empezaban a dudarlo: sí, sigo viva xD**

**He de decir que lamento muchísimo el retraso. La inspiración me abandonó de manera brutal (no hay otra forma de describirlo) y tan sólo me volvía para escribir _Nuestro primer verano_... Ahora que en ambos fics he alcanzado un punto culminante, prácticamente me daba miedo escribir y fastidiarla... Entre eso y los exámenes de Junio...En fin, finalmente con _Ojos de Jade_ me he lanzado a la piscina, y advierto que es un capi centrado en el SasuSaku, en fin, espero que os guste... Aunque parece que SasuNaru es lo único que se ve por estos lares últimamente, no pierdo la esperanza de que los lectores de SasuSaku no hayan salido en desbandada aún xD Ante todo, espero que no olvidéis que iba a cambiar el rating n.n**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: Tal vez os preguntaréis por qué no hay capítulo 19. Para saber qué ha sucedido con _Ojos de Jade_, leed mi profile.**

**Y por cierto, muchísimas gracias por todos esos magníficos reviews, que me han dado tantas fuerzas. Gracias por seguir ahí :-D**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18 – Una gota de tiempo

-Muy bien, hagamos una recapitulación de lo que tenemos. ¿Prestáis atención?

Kakashi lanzó una mirada a su auditorio. Frente a él, trece exhaustos chuunins con ojeras hasta el suelo hacían méritos para no caer dormidos encima de la mesa, al igual que una pelirrosa y el asesino del clan Uchiha. La noche pasada apenas habían pegado ojo, y esto se dejaba notar en las caras largas y soñolientas que se esforzaban por seguir la perorata del Hatake. Únicamente Gaara se mantenía impertérrito, con sus acuosos ojos clavados en el jounin, pero después de todo, esto se debía al hecho de que el Shukaku no permitiera dormir al Kazekage, de manera que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Frente a sus amigos, el sombrío shinobi de Suna parecía más fresco que una rosa. Aparte de ellos, Gai fingía no hacer caso de las palabras de su gran rival. Asuma y Kurenai se habían quedado en el hostal, aquejados de una resaca mortal.

-En fin... empecemos –suspiró Kakashi-. Veamos, empezaremos por las suposiciones. Shikamaru y Shino estuvieron investigando acerca del séptimo miembro del Club del Día del Juicio, nuestro amigo Hiroyuki, pero la ausencia de datos acerca de él nos hace pensar... o les hace pensar que Hiroyuki podría ser el nombre falso de un espía que Akatsuki habría colado entre su grupito de obreros soplones para controlarles. ¿Voy bien? –Sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió-. Respecto al Club del Día del Juicio propiamente dicho, sus seis miembros estaban encerrados en la Central Policial, por donde se pasó Hoshigaki Kisame para callarles. Como buena noticia os diré que a primera hora de la mañana he recibido noticias del Hospital General: uno de los integrantes del Club está vivo, pero de momento está en coma. Se llama... Isao Aoki. He pensado acogerle en un plan de protección especial. Enviaremos a dos de vosotros con este propósito. Luego está el percance sufrido por Neji y Hinata... que, para los que no lo sepáis, fueron atacados por un miembro de Akatsuki que se presentó como Akasuna no Sasori.

El Hatake lanzó una significativa a los hermanos de la Villa de la Arena, que a su vez dieron un respingo al oír ese nombre.

-No puede ser... –replicó Kankurô, lívido.

-¿Hum? .¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Naruto, curioso.

-Sasori-sama... se le consideraba muerto –balbuceó el hermano del Kazekage.

-Se trata del shinobi más importante de la Villa Oculta de la Arena –explicó Temari.

-Y el marionetista más hábil de todos los tiempos –añadió Kankurô-. Mis propias marionetas son de creación suya. Fue el creador de las técnicas en este campo que se siguen en Suna.

-Ya veo... Gaara-kun, .¿crees que podrías facilitarnos información desde vuestra Villa acerca de este sujeto?

El Kazekage tardó unos segundos en responder:

-Sin duda.

No obstante, una voz se alzó, malhumorada:

-¡Información, información! .¡Es lo único que buscamos y tenemos, información! .¡.¿Es que no vamos a pasar nunca a la acción?.!

Kakashi supo perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella inconformista protesta.

-No seas impaciente, Naruto. Pisamos terreno pantanoso, tenemos que andarnos con cuidado antes de tomar cualquier decisión importante –el jinchuuriki se sentó en la silla, iracundo, mientras su maestro continuaba-. Íbamos por el enfrentamiento entre Sasori y Neji, .¿verdad? Si no me equivoco, fuisteis detenidos por otro individuo perteneciente a Akatsuki, al que Sasori reconoció por el nombre de Deidara.

En aquel momento, Chouji alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Deidara? –Preguntó-. ¿Has dicho Deidara?

-Sí, eso he dicho, .¿por qué? .¿Te suena, Chouji? –Preguntó Kakashi.

-Claro que sí... Si recordáis la confesión de Kanehara mediante la técnica de Ino, nos habló de un tal Deidara como el contacto de Akatsuki que les ofertó formar el Club del Día del Juicio, y el que se reunía con ellos para recibir la información –explicó el Akimichi.

-Cierto, lo recuerdo –corroboró Shikamaru los datos dados por su compañero de equipo.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Bueno, es un poco más de información que recabamos, y establecemos así un nexo que une a este Akatsuki con el Club del Día del Juicio.

-Neji –intervino Gai-, tú estuviste presente en la confesión de Kanehara, .¿cómo es que se te pasó por alto el detalle de ese tal Deidara? Ya que te enfrentaste contra él...

-Sensei, Neji estaba herido y muy concentrado en el combate –le defendió Tenten-. Además, Deidara sólo estuvo presente unos segundos.

El Hyuuga obvió la excusa de su compañera y se disculpó sucintamente:

-Sencillamente, no se me pasaron por la cabeza los detalles de la confesión. No tengo justificación.

-Bueno, no importa, al menos nos hemos dado cuenta a tiempo –Kakashi se encargó de quitarle hierro al asunto-. Por último, están los datos que amablemente nos han brindado nuestros colaboradores de la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Temari-san y Kankurô-san han estado investigando por su cuenta y nos han traído cierta información de lo más jugosa acerca de los planes más inminentes de Akatsuki, así como los lugares que frecuentan aquí, en la Ciudad de la Frontera. Voy a repartiros en parejas... para que cubráis todos los frentes que necesitan protección. Veamos... –el jounin enmascarado miró uno a uno a los shinobis.

De repente, Itachi se levantó, cogió a Kakashi del brazo y lo arrastró lejos del grupo, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de éstos. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que no les escucharían, se giró hacia el Hatake y prácticamente exigió:

-Cuando repartas las tareas a los chavales, pon a mi hermano con Sakura.

El ninja copia abrió mucho su único ojo visible.

-¿Qué...? .¿Te has... vuelto loco, Itachi?

-No más de lo que ya estoy –ironizó el Uchiha-. En serio, Kakashi, ponles en el mismo equipo.

-No dará buenos resultados –negó el jounin con la cabeza-. Esos dos se llevan a matar.

-Precisamente por eso, Kakashi, precisamente por eso...

-No entiendo... ¿Qué estás tramando, Itachi?

-Nada malo... Sencillamente, soy un ferviente seguidor del dicho "el roce hace el cariño", y creo que si están otro rato a solas, se relajarán y podrán hablar más tranquilamente.

-La última vez que les dejamos a solas se besaron –El Hatake miró, suspicaz, al asesino.

-No, permíteme que te corrija: TU alumno besó a MI alumna.

-¿Es que acaso te extraña? Tienen quince años, una relación que no es ni demasiado sólida ni demasiado endeble, y no han hecho otra cosa más que pensar el uno en el otro durante tres años... Tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano.

Los dos se cruzaron de brazos, el uno satisfecho y el otro...

-Sigo pensando que Sakura es demasiado buena para ese pardillo de mi hermano. Y aún así, le ha echado tanto de menos que no tengo valor para cortar todo esto de raíz.

-Itachi... –Kakashi se adelantó y puso la mano en el hombro del Uchiha- ya has hecho bastante en ese aspecto. Déjala libre.

Itachi miró al suelo, nostálgico. Por un lado deseaba la felicidad de Sakura, pero por el otro la quería sólo para él. Ella se había convertido en su única alegría.

-Ponlos juntos, .¿eh?

-No me responsabilizo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Me hago cargo –replicó Itachi, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El Hatake se encogió de hombros. No había nada que hacer ante la insistencia del asesino. Tras una última mirada cómplice, los dos shinobis volvieron con los muchachos.

-Bueno, chicos –comenzó a hablar Kakashi animadamente, mientras Itachi tomaba asiento, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas sospechosas de parte de los chuunins-. Como iba diciendo, os colocaré por parejas para repartir el trabajo, .¿de acuerdo? Veamos... Shikamaru, tú irás con Ino a esta dirección –el Hatake le extendió un papel doblado. Kiba abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero el jounin anunció-. Kiba y Shino, vosotros a ésta. Lee y Neji... a ésta. Tenten y Chouji, a vosotros os toca ésta. No tenéis que hacer gran cosa, tan sólo vigilar y tomar buena nota de todo cuanto resulte sospechoso y de lo que descubráis. Y respecto a los que quedan... veamos: Naruto y Hinata, vuestra misión será vaciar el refugio del Club del Día del Juicio, quiero que todo eso quede zanjado. Sacáis los trastos, os deshacéis de ellos y nos quitamos el tema de encima.

El jinchuuriki, crispado, se puso de pie de un salto y golpeó la mesa con las manos, desafiando a Kakashi con sus azules ojos.

-¡Sensei, eso es un coñazo! .¿Por qué los demás hacen cosas chulas y mientras Hinata y yo hacemos esas gilipolleces? .¿Es que no las puede hacer la policía de la Ciudad de la Frontera?

El Hatake suspiró. Lidiar con el Uzumaki le agotaba.

-Naruto... aún estamos en una fase muy temprana de nuestra investigación, y de momento lo único que podemos hacer es investigar hasta que averigüemos algo realmente consecuente. Tú para el espionaje no sirves, y lo sabes, de manera que prefiero que te mantengas en un segundo plano, de momento.

-Además –intervino de repente Gai-, tu misión también conlleva el proteger a Hinata. Después de todo, van tras ella, .¿verdad? Lo mejor es que pase desapercibida, y tú con ella, protegiéndola.

-Espero que lo entiendas, Naruto –añadió Kakashi-. Cuento contigo.

A partir de ese momento, el Uzumaki no abrió el pico, firmemente convencido de lo esencial de su papel en la protección de su amiga, que se mostró dulce y tímida, como solía. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató siquiera de la opalina mirada de Neji atravesándole con mudas maldiciones escritas en plata.

-Y bueno, sólo quedan... –Kakashi alargó lo que pudo el momento. No sabía si merecía la pena disfrutarlo o si sencillamente no quería anticipar el estallido de ira que podía resultar de la loca petición de Itachi- Sasuke y Sakura. Bien, vosotros... ejem, vosotros dos os dedicaréis a la protección del superviviente en coma, Isao Aoki.

La reacción no se hizo esperar: los dos aludidos se pusieron en pie como si se hubieran sentado sobre una chincheta mientras protestaban:

-¿Qué?

-¡Ni loca!

Kakashi suspiró. No sabía cómo argumentar aquella pareja a todas luces tan problemática, de manera que sencillamente acudió a su autoridad y decretó:

-Es una orden. Como ninjas de la Hoja y mis subordinados, estáis obligados a obedecer.

Sakura se giró como un resorte hacia Itachi, buscando su amparo. No obstante, el asesino Uchiha se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "yo me lavo las manos" De repente, la pelirrosa tuvo la terrible sospecha de que aquel endemoniado plan encaminado sin duda a hacerle la vida imposible contaba con la participación directa de Itachi. Clavando en él sus verdísimos ojos, le lanzó una advertencia que sólo ella comprendió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentados cada uno en un extremo de la inmaculada habitación que alojaba al comatoso Isao Aoki, Sasuke y Sakura no habían cruzado ni una palabra desde que, a regañadientes, habían sido conducidos por Kakashi hasta el lugar en cuestión. Cualquier civil que se hubiese dignado a asomar la nariz por allí habría jurado que aquellos dos adolescentes eran cualquier cosa menos que ninjas en plena misión: Sakura estaba sentada, rígida como una estaca pero ante todo muy digna, con la cabeza girada, mirando hacia la ventana, como si realmente contemplara el paisaje urbano que se extendía frente al hospital. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba sentado hacia la pared y utilizaba una mesita baja como banqueta. No dejaba de darle vueltas, una y otra vez, al comportamiento que había demostrado hacia la Haruno desde su llegada a la Ciudad de la Frontera. Tras un rato de reflexionar, se vio obligado a reconocerse a sí mismo que había sido tremendamente injusto, jugando a darle una de cal y otra de arena... No por escarmentarla, ni por herirla, ni siquiera por jugar con ella. Lo había hecho porque él mismo estaba terriblemente confuso en lo respectivo a sus sentimientos hacia ella... Y sin duda, las repercusiones habían sido mayúsculas, tanto las buenas –el beso que le había dado ocupaba el número uno en su escala de cosas buenas ocurridas a lo largo de su vida- como las malas –le había dicho verdaderas burradas-. El shinobi supo que nuevamente, de Sakura a Sakura y tiro porque me toca, era su turno de mover ficha, si pretendía, para empezar, que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

-Oye, Sakura... –al ver que ella no respondía, se lanzó-. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que... estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas?

Ella, cogida por sorpresa, giró el rostro hacia él.

-¿Estás... de broma?

Como de costumbre, el Uchiha se sintió atrapado entre la marea de sentimientos que, fluyendo por sus venas, le empujaban a explicarse, y su altivo e incorruptible orgullo. Tragando saliva, hizo de tripas corazón y aclaró:

-Cuando te enfadas... frunces el ceño de una manera... muy atractiva.

Ella se llevó la mano al entrecejo, sin acabar de creerse lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo.

-Nunca... me lo habían dicho, la verdad –tras unos instantes de silencio, la muchacha comenzó a preguntar- .¿Por qué ahora...?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando éramos niños, nunca te vi enfadarte, jamás. Por eso... bueno, como desde que estamos aquí te he visto cabreada más de una vez, pues me he fijado y... pensé... que alguien debía decírtelo.

-Y quién más apropiado para hacerlo que quien se ocupa de cargarme, .¿verdad?

-Sakura...

-Oye, si éste va a ser el comienzo de otra discusión, mejor lo dejamos, .¿vale? No me apetece dedicarme a eso, no aquí.

-No, no quiero discutir contigo, sólo decirte... que... Hmph, no sé cómo decirlo.

-Entonces mejor no lo intentes –le aconsejó la muchacha, cínica-. No vaya a ser que la fastidies de verdad.

-¿Más aún? –Preguntó el Uchiha, mordaz.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos hasta que Sasuke, decidido a romper la tensión, activó su sharingan. Sakura apartó la mirada, compungida.

-Eso es trampa.

-Oye, yo... no sé cómo explicarme. No soy un tipo romántico, .¿sabes? No soy ningún príncipe azul. Sé que no puedo ser lo que esperas de mí, que tratar de hacerte feliz de la manera en que sueñas desde niña sería una traición a mi propia personalidad, pero también sé... que me estás volviendo loco, porque no dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo instante.

Sasuke clavó la mirada en el suelo, esperando una reacción. Ya está, había mostrado todas sus cartas, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. La Haruno, por su parte, estaba lívida, procesando palabra a palabra el discurso del muchacho. Supo que si daba rienda suelta a sus emociones, volvería a ser esa niñata insoportable que había sido secuestrada por Itachi años atrás, pero no podía contenerse. Dos lágrimas solitarias resbalaron por sus mejillas y se oyó responder:

-Decías que no sabías cómo decirlo... pero ya lo has hecho.

El Uchiha alzó la mirada y vio a Sakura enjugarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Azorado, preguntó con torpeza:

-Esto... ah... Sakura... ¿Qué hago?

-No seas idiota, .¡abrázame! Por una vez que tenemos un poco de tiempo para nosotros...

El shinobi obedeció, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica. Se sentía muy extraño, teniéndola así entre sus brazos. Apoyando la barbilla en la coronilla de la pelirrosa, se preguntó qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer. Como si la propia Sakura se hubiera percatado de esto, acercó sus labios al oído del Uchiha y murmuró:

-Haz... lo que desees en este momento.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estas cosas no se me dan bien...

-Se trata de ser sinceros, .¿Entiendes?

-Hmph... Sí...

-Entonces hazlo.

Ella esperaba que lo hiciera, y aunque no se sentía muy seguro –aquellas cosas, si se pactaban antes, perdían toda la gracia-, tragó saliva y la besó. Fue un beso muy distinto al que le había dado algunas noches atrás. Era más tranquilo, más pausado, casi podría decirse que más pensado en sí mismo. Sasuke estaba en una postura muy incómoda –inclinado sobre Sakura, con una rodilla apoyada en el asiento de la silla en que ella estaba sentada- y tenía la sensación de que, por más que la abrazara o se centrara en el tema, no le haría llegar ni un ápice de sus sentimientos.

Afortunadamente para él, se equivocó. Cuando se separaron, la muchacha enterró el rostro en el hombro del Uchiha y murmuró:

-Te quiero tanto...

Sasuke, pensó que debía responder, pero no se le daban bien las palabras, y lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían. Su única respuesta fue devolverle el estrecho abrazo a la pelirrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me pregunto si se habrán arrancado ya la cabeza Sasuke-baka y Sakura-chan entre ellos.

Naruto, con aire aburrido, contemplaba el desconchado techo de la guarida del Club del Día del Juicio, mientras Hinata trajinaba metiendo papeles en una caja de cartón que más tarde tiraría al contenedor que los servicios públicos de la Ciudad de la Frontera había puesto a disposición de los dos ninjas de Konoha. Su labor era, sin duda alguna, la más pesada y aburrida. No obstante, la Hyuuga no parecía molesta del hecho de estar ensuciándose las manos. Es más, parecía muy entretenida. La curiosidad venció al jinchuuriki, que se atrevió a preguntar a su amiga:

-Oye, Hinata-chan, .¿te diviertes?

La joven, sonriente, respondió:

-Bueno, aburrirme no me aburro.

-Pues qué suerte –comentó Naruto, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, por la tarde tendré agujetas seguro, pero es lo suyo –comentó la muchacha, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sí, claro... –le siguió la corriente el Uzumaki.

-Tú no pareces muy contento, Naruto-kun.

-Bueno, es que yo no me metí a ninja para esto, .¿sabes, Hinata-chan?

-No, desde luego... –los pálidos ojos de la muchacha parecieron dudar, y enfocaron el techo que instantes antes contemplaba su amigo-. Sin embargo, a veces hacer estas cosas es mejor que arriesgar la vida.

-¡Pero es que no arriesgamos nuestras vidas! .¡He ahí el quid de la cuestión!

Hinata se tapó los oídos y masculló:

-Lo... lo siento...

El jinchuuriki reaccionó y, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, se disculpó:

-Vaya, perdóname, Hinata-chan, no pretendía ser tan brusco...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa. En cierto modo te comprendo, Naruto-kun. A ti te gustaría tener un poco más de acción, y te ves obligado a no hacer nada... Pero verás como, cuando llegue el momento, tendrás acción a raudales.

-...Qué buena eres, Hinata-chan.

Los dos adolescentes siguieron trabajando en la misión que les había encomendado Kakashi, concentrados tan sólo en su labor y en sus propios pensamientos, sin cruzar palabra, y fueron las cavilaciones del Uzumaki lo que le condujeron a preguntar a la muchacha:

-A ti no te importa hacer esto, .¿verdad?

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa, pero aquel gesto no le gustó nada a Naruto, pues se trataba de una sonrisa preñada de amargura.

-Lo prefiero, antes que estar cerca de Neji.

Al oír aquella frase, el jinchuuriki se tensó:

-¿Te ha vuelto a molestar, Hinata-chan? .¡Pensé que te trataba mejor ya, que te respetaba como mereces! Pero qué tonto soy, debí darme cuenta de cómo se puso ayer...

Aún tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que la heredera del Souke lloraba quedamente, y que sus lágrimas parecían la licuación de sus plateadas pupilas. Cortado, Naruto balbuceó:

-¿Q-qué te pasa, Hinata-chan? .¿He-he dicho algo malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No... pero... es que... es que Neji...

-Te ha molestado, .¿verdad? Seguro que ha vuelto a menospreciarte, el muy desgraciado...

-No es eso... no... Es sólo... que yo... yo le quiero mucho... –hipó la muchacha entre sollozos.

-Ah, claro, entiendo. Tú le quieres, pero él pasa... es muy frío. Y eso que le llamas "nii-san", como si fuera tu hermano.

Hinata sonrió con ternura, aun entre lágrimas, al advertir la ingenuidad del Uzumaki.

-No... no lo entiendes, Naruto-kun. Yo... yo no le quiero de esa manera.

El shinobi se quedó callado aún un rato, asimilando las palabras de la muchacha, hasta que cayó:

-¡Ah! Estás enamorada de él, .¿verdad?

La Hyuuga contempló a su amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tú... no pareces... sorprendido.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Neji es un chico como cualquier otro, como yo, como Kiba, como Shikamaru e incluso como ese baka de Sasuke. No hay nada de sorprendente en que te enamores de él.

-Pero... ¡Naruto-kun! .¡Es mi primo!

El jinchuuriki se encogió de hombros:

-Eso no le hace menos hombre, .¿o sí? Yo no creo que haya ningún inconveniente en ello.

-Ojalá todo el mundo pensara como tú...

-La gente... es muy mezquina, Hinata-chan –el semblante de Naruto se volvió sombrío-. Desprecian todo lo que es distinto por miedo. Puedes creerme... yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

La muchacha sonrió. El Uzumaki, como siempre, le daba fuerzas.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun... –murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

-Venga, venga... –la tranquilizó el rubio shinobi, frotándole la cabeza-. Y bien, .¿qué me dices de Neji? .¿Te corresponde?

-Ésa es otra –musitó la heredera Souke-. A veces es encantador, y otras, un témpano de hielo. No sé qué pensar... pero prefiero no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

Naruto hizo una mueca que intentaba expresar que estaba cavilando, y Hinata se rió de su exagerado gesto.

-Lo averiguaremos, o se descubrirá él. Los hombre somos unos pardos, .¿sabes? Y en cuanto vemos una mujer bonita, perdemos el norte.

-Yo no soy bonita...

-Tienes razón. Bonita es un adjetivo pequeño para ti.

-Jo, Naruto-kun...

-Cuando se me ocurra alguno que te describa mejor, te lo diré. Estoy pensando, .¿eh?

La muchacha sólo rió.

-Qué bien os lo pasáis, qué envidia... ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Los dos adolescentes miraron, alarmados, a la puerta del sótano. En ella se recortaba una monumental silueta de cabello crespo, ataviada con una larga capa y armada con una enorme espada. Naruto le reconoció de inmediato:

-Hoshigaki... Kisame.

-Vaya, me alegra ver que aún te acuerdas de mí, Naruto-kun. Lamentablemente, no es a ti a quien quiero hoy. La que me interesa es tu amiguita.

Hinata, que se había puesto de pie, retrocedió un par de pasos. El Uzumaki, interponiéndose entre ella y el Akatsuki, anunció:

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

-Pues que no se hable más –fue la respuesta de Kisame, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-Hinata-chan, retrocede.

-Naruto-kun...

-Tranquila... éste cabeza de sardina no va a poder conmigo.

-Ju...

Kisame apenas dio tiempo al jinchuuriki a prepararse, puesto que arremetió contra él empleando todo el peso de su cuerpo (más de cien kilos de pescado), de manera que Naruto esquivó el ataque por los pelos. A partir de ese instante, el combate se desarrolló a toda velocidad ante los atónitos ojos de Hinata, que se preguntaba cómo una mole como Kisame podía moverse tan deprisa, empleando de manera tan liviana un arma del tamaño de su espada. Estaba tan absorta que estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardíaco cuando la espada se clavó en la pared tras ella, justo a su lado, con un exhausto Naruto desplomándose a sus pies. Por los vidriosos ojos de su amigo, la Hyuuga intuyó que él había olvidado que la espada del Hoshigaki absorbía el chakra de sus oponentes. La muchacha se arrodilló junto al jinchuuriki, pero apenas había comenzado a ejecutar los sellos de un jutsu de curación cuando vio la enorme sombra de Kisame cernirse sobre ella y oyó la voz del Akatsuki:

-Más te vale venir conmigo, muchacha, y sin protestar.

Ella alzó la mirada, aterrada, a tiempo para ver cómo una especie de rayo verde asestaba una fuerte patada a la mole azul, lanzándole a varios metros, hasta que atravesó la pared, reduciéndola a escombros. Naruto, volviendo en sí, abrió levemente los ojos, a tiempo para ver el perfil de Neji y escuchar su voz cargada de desprecio:

-¿Así es como proteges a mi prima, Uzumaki?

Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo, el muchacho escupió:

-Cállate.

Ignorándole, el prodigio del Bouke se giró hacia Hinata y le preguntó:

-¿Estás herida, Hinata-sama?

-No...

-Sal de aquí. En cuanto Lee y yo acabemos con esto, volveremos al hostal.

-Pero...

-Y saca de aquí a Naruto. En este estado, lo único que puede hacer aquí dentro es molestar.

-Capullo... –le insultó el Uzumaki, con un rabioso hilo de voz.

-Mejor no hables, no vaya a ser que eches hasta la primera papilla.

Naruto se disponía a replicar de nuevo, pero la blanca mano de Hinata sobre su boca se lo impidió. Dócil, la Hyuuga optó por obedecer. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, colocó el brazo derecho del jinchuuriki sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a ponerse en pie cogiéndole por la cintura. Se disponía a iniciar la retirada cuando, antes de efectuarla, se giró y llamó:

-Neji nii-san... –él se giró y la miró de los ojos. Armándose de valor, la muchacha le pidió- por favor, ten cuidado.

-Lo haré, Hinata-sama.

La heredera del clan, satisfecha consigo misma, abandonó el sótano, arrastrando consigo al medio inconsciente Naruto. Neji, por su parte, se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, mirando, sin verlo, el combate que se desarrollaba entre Rock Lee y Kisame Hoshigaki, como si de repente toda la inseguridad de Hinata se hubiese trasladado al propio Neji. El prodigio Hyuuga se sintió avergonzado, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar, al ver que, o bien tomaba su lugar en la batalla, o Lee no tardaría en sucumbir. Tomando posición de combate, Neji activó el byakugan y se abalanzó sobre el Akatsuki.

* * *

**Y ahora, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Hana No Sakura: Evidentemente que lo hice adrede! Pero tal vez si no hubiera dicho nada, nadie se habría percatado de que se trataba de un homenaje a la película. Lo cierto es que vendetta siempre ha sido una palabra que me había gustado... En fin, perdona la tardanza en actualizar, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado n.n**

**suzaru: Bueno, parece que la claridad ha acudido al encuentro de estos dos almas de pollo... xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo**

**andriu: Bueno, no te quejarás, Sasuke ha tenido un importante papel en este capi, aunque la autora haya tardado taaaaanto en actualizar ó.ò Créeme que lo siento, pero estaba en blanco, cero. Espero que este capítulo al menos te compense la espera :-)**

**Dermiel: Reconozco que mi Itachi es, ante todo, atípico, pero es que es un personaje que me cae genial y me parece un personaje muy desaprovechado a nivel humano con tanto misterio del asesinato del clan y todo eso... Y en cuanto al capítulo 17, iremos por partes :-) En la parte de Gaara, metí esa pequeña escena porque no quiero limitarme a los mismos personajes siempre, y aunque metí a Gaara en el fic porque me parece un extraordinario personaje, temo no poder desarrollarle como merece. Tendrá pocas escenas, pero me las pienso currar de lo lindo, shannaro! Respecto a lo de Ino y Shikamaru... natural que no lo hayas entendido, después de todo, para eso está xD Se explicará más adelante. Y en cuanto a Sasuke, no le he dado mucha coba, que vamos por el capi 18 y esto empieza a eternizarse! Al final se ha rendido... ;-) Muchas gracias por tu largo review**

**shiho-Haibara: Bueno, como sabes, Itachi y Sasuke tienen en común más de lo que a ambos les gustaría... y nuestro asesino rango S es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que está ayudando a su hermano, él está completamente convencido de que a quien ayuda es a Sakura... pero en mi pueblo una pareja es cosa de dos, ne? En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**

**sakura5: Me alegra que te guste el fic y esta extraña relación ItaSaku que aquí aparece n.n Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo**

**sccmar: Quien pillara a Itachi, ehh? Bueno, veo que en general el capi de "Noctámbulos" te gustó mucho n.n Me alegro muchísimo, aunque siento no acertar en tu gusto por el NaruHina. Espero que la espera mereciera la pena... :-)**

**caveli: La verdad es que el capítulo 17 tuvo de todo un poco, jejeje. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y lamento la tardanza, sumi masen!**

**Shanna Hunter: Bueno, me siento muy honrada de que te haya gustado el fanfic, y lamento horrores haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar... en cuanto a las parejas, las escogí más o menos basándome en el manga original, aunque _Naruto_ no es precisamente una serie en la que prodigue el romance... si has visto algo más desde que me dejaste el review, sabrás por qué xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!**

**tatiana: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n**

**Kyoko Himura: Bueno, como eso de jugar a dos bandas no me pega, ya ves en este capítulo el resultado del duelo por la chica xD Espero que te guste**

**Muchas gracias a todos!**


End file.
